Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon
by yoru-san
Summary: Sixième année pour Harry. Après un été horrible, il commence son entrainement pour affronter Tom. Entre les cours, l'amitié et l'amour ... et les enfants de Snape, qui sont timbrés. Mais d'une grande aide. Slash.
1. Chapitre I

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : voici une nouvelle histoire, murement réfléchie, bien plus approfondie que les autres et bien plus longue. Y seront développé des sujets que je n'ai jamais fait, notamment l'homosexualité, la stratégie militaire, remise en forme, et élargir le monde sorcier à d'autres personnes. Il y aura aussi de l'Histoire, des légendes et le tout avec du suspense… voila, bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, ce sont des flash back**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-12 Juillet 1996, Privet Drive, vers 20 h-

C'était pendant un été, une canicule sévissait sur l'Angleterre ; dans un quartier ou toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, une en particulier attirera notre attention. Devant cette demeure, encore éclairée par la lumière du jour, malgré l'heure tardive, se tenait une jeune femme.

Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir ébène, se terminant sous ses omoplates, avec des mèches violettes et des yeux d'un bleu limpide. Assez grande et une peau de porcelaine, elle portait une robe courte noire. Elle attendait visiblement quelque chose. La maison avait pour adresse 4 Privet Drive et on pouvait la considérer de normale. Une femme au long cou vint lui ouvrir la porte.

'' Bonsoir, je suis bien au 4 Privet Drive ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit la femme. Vous êtes Elisabeth Jones ?

-Oui, Mrs Dursley. Ravi de vous rencontrer, rétorqua Miss Jones.

-Et bien entrez, vous êtes pile à l'heure. Passez dans le salon, je vais vous annoncer.

-Merci Mrs, c'est très gentil de votre part de m'inviter à dîner.

-Oh, mais de rien voyons. Dudleynounet nous a si souvent parlé de vous, c'était la moindre des choses. Miss Jones est arrivée, Dudley.

-Ma chérie, comment vas-tu '' Elle tilta sur le mot 'chérie' mais joua le jeu tout de même.

''Très bien, et toi ? Le début des vacances était bien ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit, avec un sourire carnassier, Dudley.

-Marjorie, voici Elisabeth Jones, la fiancée de mon fils, présenta Pétunia Dursley.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Miss Dursley, dit Jones.

-Moi de même, mon neveu a bien choisi sa fiancée, vous êtes très belle, complimenta Marjorie Dursley.

-Merci beaucoup, Miss, rétorqua Elisabeth.

-Et très polie encore en plus, c'est la perle rare, admit Mr Dursley, qui n'avait pas pris part dans la conversation.

-Oui, la perle rare et elle m'appartient, déclara Dudley. '' Elle re-tilta au mot 'appartient' et marmonna quelque chose, mais reprit contenance.

'' Et si nous passions à table ? Proposa Mrs Dursley

-Avec plaisir, Mrs… commença Miss Jones.

-Appelez-moi Pétunia voyons, proposa Mrs Dursley.

-D'accord Pétunia, si vous m'appelez Elisabeth, dit, avec un sourire, Elisabeth.

-Bien, passons à table, conclu Pétunia. '' Dans la salle à manger, il y avait cinq couverts levés, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer la nouvelle venue. Le repas commença et la conversation dériva sur les soi-disant 'fiançailles', ce qui fit tilter souvent notre jeune femme. Au plein milieu du repas, un téléphone portable sonna : il appartenait à la jeune fille.

''Veuillez m'excuser mais, j'attendais un coup de fil important. Si vous permettez… demanda Miss Jones, avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Fait, rétorqua Mr Dursle

-Merci, Mr Dursley, remercia Elisabeth''

Elle s'éclipsa dehors et répondit en toute tranquillité… '' Allo ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ma puce ? Répondit la voix.

-Ah Papa, par pitié, sort moi de cet enfer…

-Peux pas, on a un gros problème…

-Gros comment ?

-Et bien si tu considères qu'un gros problème est comme un psychopathe qui se dirige là où tu es, alors TU as un trèèès gros problème sur les bras.

-Arrête les sarcasmes… Tu seras là quand ?

-Dans cinq minutes. Je viendrai chercher Potter et je transplanerai à la maison pendant que tu devras distraire Voldemort.

-T'arrive enfin à dire son nom… attend, tu t'es fait prendre ? Et pourquoi c'est encore pour ma pomme ?

-Oui, mais ils ont dit qu'ils ont été gentils avec moi, par respect pour toi, soi disant ! Et puis démerde-toi !

-Ca sert d'avoir une fille comme moi, avoues !

-Dans cinq minutes !'' Et il raccrocha, laissant sa fille seule, profondément encrée dans ses pensées. Au bout de deux minutes, elle s'activa quand même, la mine grave, et rentra dans la maison. Ses habitants lui demandèrent s'il y avait un problème et elle se dit que puisqu'il y allait avoir un psychopathe qui va débarquer, autant tout étaler !

'' Nous avons un léger problème… commença sérieusement Elisabeth

-Comment ça nous ? Demanda Mr Dursley.

-Eh oh, j'essaye de trouver une échappatoire alors bouclez là, ordonna Lisah.

-Mais où est passé la charmante miss de tout à l'heure ? Questionna Marjorie.

-'L'habit ne fait pas le moine' Miss Dursley, je voulais rendre service mais là, on a un gros problème. Commençons par le commencement. Où est Harry ?

-Comment le connaissez-vous ? Demanda Marge.

-Tout le monde le connaît dans le monde sorcier. Alors où est-il ? Demanda impatiente, Miss Jones.

-Eh bien … commença Mr Dursley, avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qui cogna à la porte.

-Ah, ça doit être mon père vous allez discuter avec lui, ça ira plus rapidement…''

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et devant elle se tenait…

''TOI! ESPECE DE MONSTRE! TU AS EMPOISONNE MA SOEUR AVEC...

-Pétunia, c'est une horreur de te revoir. Severus Snape, professeur à l'école de sorcellerie Hogwart. Je viens chercher Potter… commença t-il d'un ton froid.

-Papa ! Coupa sa fille.

-M Potter –ça va là ?-. Et ce n'est pas pour vous pressez moi je suis pressé alors, allez me le chercher. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Mr Rogue

-Oui, moi aussi j'étais surprise. Je vais prévenir Tonks –c'est bien elle qui à le tour de garde ?-, décida Elisabeth.

-Bien, je vais chercher Po… M Potter. Dit Severus.''

Il y eu un silence ; aucun des Dursley ne lâchèrent quoi que ce soit sur l'emplacement du sorcier. Alors, il fallait utiliser les grands moyens...

-Légimentie? Demanda Lisah.

-Tu peux le faire sans... dit Snape.

-Ouaip, on remercie mon Maitre pour cela! Alors, pourquoi pas le gros, il a l'air d'être un maniaque du contrôle... Ca ne fait pas mal, enfin, un peu, mais c'est surtout que l'honneur... Alors, QUOI? QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT EXPECE DE CRETIN?

-Euh, eh bien, ce satané monstre –haussement de sourcil de la part de Mr Snape- est là –il pointa le placard sous l'escalier- dit Mr Dursley, apeuré.

-Quoi ? S'écria Severus. -il alla ouvrir le placard et …-

-Et merde, s'écrièrent, en même temps, les Snape.

-Je l'emmène à la maison, dit un Severus encore plus blanc, et tache de revenir vivante…

-Oui… -après que son père ait transplané- Dora ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Yep ? Que veux-tu Lisah ? Demanda Tonks.

-On a un gros problème. Va prévenir Dumbledore que l'oncle Voldie va faire un petit tour ici. Et vite, de préférence ! Ordonna Miss Jones –ou Snape-

-Ok, répondit Tonks. Bonne chance.

-Merci. –après que Tonks ait transplané- Bon, nous avons un gros problème. Et, à voir la tête de Miss Dursley, celle-ci ne sait rien. –haussement négatif de la tête-. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, mais Voldemort –sursaut de la part de Pétunia- vous veut, et le seul à le combattre vous l'avez massacré à mon avis pendant deux semaines. Merci beaucoup de votre générosité... –elle ferma les yeux- ils arrivent. ''

Elle se plaça devant la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit à la volée et donna un magistral coup de poing droit dans le visage, qui l'envoya valdinguer plus loin.

'' J'ai toujours rêve de t'envoyer balader, Lucius, déclara Elisabeth, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est pour ?

-Bonsoir chère Lizzie. Nous venons prendre la vie des habitants de cette maisonnée, dit Voldemort, avec une courtoisie déconcertante.

-Trèèès cher Tommy mimi d'amour -regard noir de la part du dit Tommy-, je ne peux malheureusement accéder à ta demande, répondit Miss Snape, très sarcastiquement. Alors soit tu t'en vas de ton plein gré, soit je t'y force ; et s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à salir la seule robe muggle potable que j'ai.

- De quel droit parles-tu au Maître comme ça ! S'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange, rouge de colère.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas à ses ordres, malgré le fait que j'ai bossé pour lui, commençât Elisabeth, l'air de rien en comptant sur ses doigts. Deuxièmement, je devais un service à l'oncle Dumby, service que je suis en train d'accomplir. Troisièmement, vous vous en êtes pris à mon père, or je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma famille. Quatrièmement, ce n'est pas lui qui va me faire peur, alors avant que je m'énerve pour de bon, cassez vous !

-C'est pas toi qui vas nous faire peur, petite ! Déclara un Deatheater

-Non mais vous être vraiment bouché ma parole… déplora Elisabeth. Tommy, dit leur !

-N'abuse pas de ma patience, ma chère, répondit Tom.

-Je n'en abuse pas, puisque tu n'en as point, Tom, répondit Lisah, d'un ton dérisoire. Assassiner ma mère a été une erreur, n'est ce pas Lucius ? Alors, me tuer, ça serait aberrant ! Surtout que si jamais vous faites cela, mon frère sera trèèèèèèès mécontent...Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, j'ai été ravi de vous revoir, la prochaine fois sera moins… courtoise. Bon retour…

-Comme si nous allons obéir a cette enfant ! Ricana Bellatrix, puis elle éclata d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos, suivit des autre.

-Oui, nous allons lui obéir, finit par répondre Voldemort, froidement.

-C'est une blague, maître ? Demanda un Deatheater

-Cruciatus ! Cria Tom. Ne me manque pas de respect ! Quelqu'un a une suggestion ?

-Pourquoi, maître ? demanda finalement Lestrange.

-La ferme, Cruciatus! Hurla l'oncle Voldy.

-Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai des amis. Puissants. Notamment un certain More. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas me contrarier, répondit Miss Snape. J'ai aussi pas mal de pouvoir…

-Maître, partons maintenant, pour notre sécurité, dit Lucius Malfoy.

-Oui Lucius, pour une fois tu as raison, déclara Voldemort. Au revoir Lizzie, mais ce n'est que partie remise, je reviendrai les voir et cette fois, je ne partirai pas sans avoir pris leurs vies.

-C'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher ! Grommela Elisabeth puis sur un ton plus enjoué, rajouta, salut les vieux ! –grognement qui veulent clairement dire 'tu ne paie rien pour attendre'-''

Elle se retourna, souffla de soulagement et vit la famille Dursley au grand complet la regarder avec le teint blanc (ou violacé ou encore rouge, bref la couleur qu'on veut) et les yeux exorbités. Difficile de ne pas rire devant leur tête… et quand on s'appelle Snape–Jones, il est impossible de ne pas rire devant ces têtes. Mais avant d'avoir pu éclater de rire devant la famille entière, Mr Dursley laissa éclater sa colère.

'' Comment osez vous venir chez moi ! Hurla de fureur Mr Dursley.

-Vous croyez réellement me faire peur ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Oh que oui, je le crois, répliqua Vernon.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être en colère ! Cria Miss Jones. Pendant une année j'ai assuré la surveillance de votre fils, pour sa sécurité. Je me suis retenu de vous sautez à la gorge pour ce que vous avez fait à Potter, je vous ai sauvé d'une mort atroce, je me fais criez dessus et c'est moi la fautive ? Faut arrêtez de déconner parce que je suis en droit de vous tuer ! Alors ne me tenter pas !

- Comment pouvez-vous parler de tuer aussi facilement ? Demanda Miss Dursley, morte de peur.

-Je ne tue que par nécessité, dit Lisah, mais il ne faut pas me pousser à bout. Même Tom se méfie de moi, et ce n'est pas un saint ; il n'y a que trois personnes qui lui font peur, moi à cause de mon frère, Albus Dumbledore, et Harry Potter. L'un est un vieux sénile et l'autre un adolescent qui doit le tuer. Mon père a raison, notre monde est en péril…

-Je vois que tu as toujours de jolis surnoms pour les autres, Elisabeth, dit posément une voix derrière elle.

-Faut croire. Répondit-elle. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ! Quand j'ai dit à Tonks _illico presto_, ce n'est pas pour rien ! J'me suis taper tout le sale boulot moi ! Imaginez s'il n'avait pas cru à mon bluff gros comme une maison !

-Eh bien, il y avait une réunion et…

-Je m'en contre fiche de vos réunions, Albus ! Rétorqua Lisah. Potter et mon père sont dans un état lamentable, j'ai parlementé avec l'oncle Tommy, et si jamais il n'avait pas cru à mon baratin, il n'y aurait plus personne ici ! Quand je dis toute de suite, c'est tout de suite, merdeuh !

-Je m'en excuse, Elisabeth, mais… répliqua Albus Dumbledore.

-PAS DE MAIS! Hurla Snape.

-Tu as dit qu'Harry était blessé, mais je ne vois pas par qui ? Demanda Dumbledore

-LES CRETINS, LA! Je rentre, Zack et Matt doivent arriver dans peu de temps et j'ai deux blessés à la maison, déclara Lisah. Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir ! Albus.

-Mais, mon amour… commença Dudley, mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sous sa gorge.

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça, et tu n'auras plus de tête, est-ce clair ? Menaça Jones, d'une voix qui ne veut de réplique.

-Ou …oui, balbutia Dursley fils.

-Lisah, calme-toi ! Conseilla Albus.

-JE SUIS CALME LA ! Dit Lisah, avant de partir avec la démarche lourde.

-Et vous ne l'arrêtez pas ! Cria Dursley père. Elle a attenté à la vie de mon fils…

-Si elle a été dans la classe de votre fils, c'était sous mes ordres, commença Albus, de plus je ne comprends pas le sens de 'Les crétins, là!'. Ne me dites pas que … -sur un ton plus menaçant- VOUS AVEZ OSES ! VOUS AVEZ OSES VOUS EN PRENDRE A LUI ! VOUS ALLER LE REGRETTER DURSLEY !

-Et alors, c'est qu'un pauvre petit orphelin qui ne vaut rien ! Répliqua Miss Dursley.

-PAUVRE PETIT ORPHELIN QUI NE VAUT RIEN ! IL REPRESENTE L'ESPOIR D'UN PEUPLE. ET VOUS, VOUS LE BATTEZ ? NE CROYEZ VOUS PAS QU'IL A ASSEZ SOUFFERT COMME CA ?

-Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, ça peut arriver, non ? Demanda Marjorie.

-Accident de voiture ? Demanda stupéfait Albus.

-Oui ! Répondit la sœur de Mr Dursley.

-Sachez, Miss, qu'ils ne sont en aucun cas morts dans un accident de voiture, dit doucereusement le Professeur Dumbledore. Ils ont été assassinés. Et ce même tueur voulait vous tuer il y a peu. Et si vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris, Harry Potter est un sorcier, le plus célèbre de sa génération. Alors, vous pouvez ravalez vos paroles. Préparez vous à avoir un procès sur le dos, Dursley !

-C'est cela, répondit Mr Dursley. Pétunia, ma chérie, ça va ?

-Un procès magique ? Demanda timidement Mrs Dursley.

-Oui, un procès magique, répondit Dumbledore.

-Que vous allez perdre ! Très facilement, vu la renommée d'Harry, dit une voix. De plus, il y a pas mal de monde qui rêve de faire votre fête –en dehors de Voldy-, vous préférez quoi ? Un loup garou ? Un Auror sénile, et complètement paranoïaque ? Une métamorphomage qui sait se battre ? Une famille entière de sorcier ? Ou mieux, trois fantômes venant vous hanter ? Bouh !

-Elisabeth ! Rétorqua Albus Dumbledore, d'un air las. Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai oublié les clés de la voiture ! Répondit Lisa. Et faites attention aux fantômes, la plupart sont très farceurs. Bye bye !

-Je reviendrai vous voir pour le procès, déclara le professeur. Où sont les affaires d'Harry ?

-euh… bah… euh… essaya de dire Vernon Dursley.

-Ce qu'ils veulent dire, c'est que ses affaires sont enfermées là haut. Vos pensées sont très intéressantes… railla Elisabeth.

-Arrêtez de faire CA sous mon toit ! Ordonna Mr Dursley. Et puis, vous êtes trop jeunes pour pratiquer votre truc en dehors de votre école de fou !

-Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas le droit ? Dit doucereusement Miss Jones. Pour votre gouverne Dursley, j'ai fini mes études il y a un an, et je suis à deux doigts de devenir avocate ! Préparez vous à m'avoir sur le dos !

-Un futur - Auror, une future avocate et un bibliothécaire en formation de mediwizarding ! Ton équipe est … commençât Albus

-Magnifique, merveilleuse, imbattable peut être ? Demanda un jeune homme, aux yeux rieurs et au sourire d'ange.

-Et surtout réputé pour sa modestie, n'est ce pas Zack ? Questionna Lisah, avec un petit sourire.

-Notre petit Zackinou n'a jamais, au grand jamais, été modeste, Shadow, dit un autre jeune homme, plus grand que l'autre, avec un air plus érudit.

-Notre petit Zackinou n'est pas encore un adulte, que veux-tu ! Rétorqua Elisabeth.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le Zackinou ? Demanda Zack.

-Je t'en pris, veux tu m'héberger, je suis un radin de première ? Railla Miss Snape.

-Hey, t'as un manoir, autant qu'il serve ! Répliqua Zack.

-Pour une fois, Little a dit quelque chose de sensé ! Plaisanta Matt.

-Matthew Damian Andrews et Zackary Jade –pouffements des deux autres- Rodriguez, d'accord sur un même point ! S'écria Elisabeth ! Voldy ne m'a rien fait pourtant ?

-Ah ah ah, très drôle… engagea Matt.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a deux blessés au manoir… et Mathias est en vacances alors… commençât Miss Jones

-Je conduis ! Ordonna Zackary.

-Non, dit expressément les deux autres.

-Je tiens à ma vie ! Dit nonchalamment Andrews.

-C'est ma voiture, c'est moi qui conduis… entreprit Elisabeth.

-Sortez de chez moi ! Hurla Mr Dursley.

-Bien, on se revoie au procès ! Salua, le plus poliment possible, Lisah.

-Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés, dirent Zack et Matt en même temps, puis Matt en aparté à Lisa, dit, y'a vraiment Harry Potter chez toi ?

-Ouai, affirma doucement Miss Snape. Et toi, tu as mes livres ?

-Tu vas me ruiner, ma chère… dit dramatiquement Matt.

-Ton père est chez toi ? Demanda Zackary.

-Ouai, réaffirma Lisah, blessé mais vivant. Et vous, vous squattez jusqu'à quand ?

-Tu verras, dit avec un clin d'œil Zack. Allez, en route ma poule !

-Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, et ça sera la dernière fois que tu parleras ! Menaça Elisabeth.

-Cela va faire cinq ans que tu me fais cette menace, soupira Little, et je suis toujours bel et bien en vie !

-Monte, dit Lisah, sinon je pars sans toi !

-Hey, grogna Zack, lâcheurs !''

Pendant que les plus jeunes se disputent gentiment –à leur manière-, Albus Dumbledore transplana laissant la famille Dursley, dans un égarement digne des plus grands maîtres chanteurs ! Et maintenant, fallait réparer les dégâts des autres… en espérant qu'Harry s'en sortira, psychologiquement … mais une thérapie avec Zack et Matt était un bon remède !

Quelque part dans l'est de l'Angleterre, à Rochester, dans un manoir à l'écart de la ville, deux silhouettes arrivèrent dans cette maison. L'une d'elle était évanouie, l'autre la portait et elles étaient toute deux mal au point. Après être rentré dans cette majestueuse maison, la plus grande silhouette déposa son fardeau dans une chambre et appela son elfe de maison.

'' Mindie ? Cria une voix

-Oui Maitre Severus ?

-Où est Mathias ? Demanda le dit Snape

-En vacances, Maitre, répondit l'elfe, il ne revient pas avant une semaine.

-Merci, remercia l'homme, tu peux t'en aller.

-Bien'' Et dans un 'pop', l'elfe s'en alla.

''Bon, soigner Potter, c'était pas dans la liste des choses à faire, dit Severus.

-Papa … Maman … Cédric … Sirius …pardon … je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas… déplora Harry

-Ben en plus de ça, il cauchemarde, remarque Severus. Note à moi-même, ne plus jamais rendre de service, surtout pas à Potter. Alors… il est bouillonnait de fièvre … ça peut passer avec une potion … défaisons sa chemise … Par Merlin ! Ma spécialité, ce sont les potions… prévenir Dumbledore !

-Je Te Tuerai Tom, J'Aurai Ta Peau ! Cria entre ses dents Potter.

-Ca y'est Potter est atteint, manquai plus que ça ! Déplora le professeur de Hogwarts. Mais ou va notre monde ! – il se rapprocha d'une cheminé et communiqua avec le QG de l'ordre, il devait y avoir une réunion- Hey, y'a quelqu'un ! Hurla le propriétaire de la maison

-Severus, que nous vaut l'honneur ? Demanda un homme qui n'était nul autre que Remus Lupin.

-Un Potter blessé, ça te conviens comme réponse Lupin ! Répondit hargneusement Severus Snape

-J'arrive ! Dit Remus

-Manquait plus que ça, un p'tit loupiot chez moi ! Déplora Severus. C'est vraiment une des pires journées de mon existence. Bon alors, trois côtes cassées… hou là, elle est proche des poumons celle là… mais c'est Potter, il doit avoir une vie parfaite, dans une maison parfaite, pas se faire battre et délirer comme pas deux ! Adieu, santé mentale … et maintenant, je parle tout seul…

-Il va bien ? Demanda un Remus inquiet.

-J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas médiwizard. Cria Snape. Démerde toi, moi j'ai été torturé pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps alors occupe toi de ce morveux !

-Bien, repose-toi bien alors, je vais prévenir Poppy.

-C'est cela oui, et ne fais pas exploser ma maison ! Menaça Snape

-Bonne nuit … commença le loup mais il fut interrompu par une voix …

-C'est nouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

-Et nous sommes sourds ! Cria une autre voix

-La ferme Little, cingla la première voix.

-Shadow, Little, que vous êtes immature, dit une troisième voix. On dirait des adolescents…

-Je suis une adolescente, cria la dénommé Shadow.

-Et je sors de l'adolescence, Hightbrow, remarqua Little.

-Et tu es un adolescent ! Lancèrent les deux compères.

-Merde. Bon, ou sont les blessés … que mes études servent à quelque chose ! Demanda Matt.

-Attend. PAPA, T'ES OU ? Cria Miss Snape

-Pas besoin de crier, je suis là, marmonna le professeur de potion.

-Où est Harry ? Demanda Matt.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, Potter est dans la chambre d'ami, celle juste à côte de la chambre de Lisah. Lupin est là, aussi, répondit Severus.

-J'y vais, fut la seule réponse de Matthew.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda sa fille. Tu devrais de reposer, cela te ferais le plus grand bien.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit le professeur, fatigué. Bonne nuit les jeunes.

-Oui, toi aussi Severus ! Répliqua Zack. Bon, tu me montres ma chambre, Shadow.

-La même que d'habitude, réfuta Lisah. Je vais aider les autres. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Tu sais qu'on peut rien te refuser et tu en profites, baragouina Little.

-Je sais, dit Elisabeth avec un sourire resplendissant. Aller, soyons gentils et allons les aider ! Reprit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Nous ne sommes pas altruistes, Lisah…

-Je sais, juste trop généreux, surtout toi ! Dit sarcastiquement Elisabeth.

-Ils nous attendent Shadow, remarqua Rodriguez.

-Let's go, Little ! Déclara Lisah.''

* * *

**Yoru** : arg, une semaine sans ordi, le manque… mais bon je suis de retour avec une nouvelle (encore) histoire, mais je n'abandonne pas les autres pour autant ! 'Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours' aura bientôt un nouveau chapitre, et 'Assiah' aussi. Pour 'Psychothérapie', je l'ai mis en attente parce qu'en ce moment, mon humour est malheureusement… noir. Mais allez donc mes autres fics et reviewer aussi, ça serait bien ça ! Bon, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !


	2. Chapitre II

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Voici le chapitre numéro 2, avec des explications, des révélations et tous pleins de nouvelles choses ! Bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

-13 Juillet 1996, Galaë's Manor, vers 11h-

Dans le manoir Snape, à Rochester dans le Kent, la maisonnée était au repos. Les blessés dormaient à poing fermé, ceux en bon état faisaient le moins de bruit possible, enfin essayaient, et commençaient à se lever vu l'heure tardive. La seule fille du manoir, encore à moitié endormie, essaya de s'affairer aux fourneaux, mais fut arrêter par deux jeunes hommes, visiblement paniqués à l'idée qu'elle fasse la cuisine (leur elfe de maison n'était pas encore présente… mystère et boule de gomme).

Alors, pour passer le temps, elle décida d'aller voir le grand blessé. Celui-ci n'avait pas été épargné : de nombreuses côtes cassées, son bras gauche inutilisable pendant plusieurs jours, son genoux droit qui faisait un drôle d'angle, son dos était recouvert de brûlures, griffures, entailles de plusieurs tailles, des bleus sur tout le corps, plusieurs liaisons internes, d'une maigreur et pâleur affolante, 'Celui-qui-a-survécu' n'étais pas en grande forme.

Mais ce qui était le plus handicapant était ses yeux, car avec les tortures que ces brutes lui ont faites, les nerfs optiques avaient été touchés et du coup, il était momentanément aveugle. La jeune fille passa un tissu mouillé sur le front du 'Survivant', pour faire baisser la fière qui l'avait fait délirer toute la nuit. Le jeune homme allongé bougea un peu, avant de retomber dans ses cauchemars. Elisabeth le laissa se reposer en sachant que c'était le mieux à faire.

Elle alla donc voir son parrain qui était resté dormir ici, vu que le fils de son meilleur ami y était.

Remus Lupin était dans la cuisine, en train de siroter un thé, bien fort, vu qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Attablé également, il y avait une jeune homme à la peau mâte, aux yeux bleu-vert pétillant de malice, et aux cheveux cours d'un noir profond qui répondait au nom de Zackary Rodriguez, mais aussi un autre jeune homme, plus grand que le dernier, ayant des cheveux blond mi-long qui était assortis a sa peau clair et des yeux d'un vert si profond, qu'on les dirait noirs, exprimant la sagesse malgré son jeune âge ; il se prénommait Matthew Andrews.

Tout trois mangeaient un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais : œufs brouillés, bacons, haricots, toasts… Quand Elisabeth arriva, le plus vieux la salua d'un sourire, le plus grand, d'un mélange de paroles indiscernables, et le dernier d'un énergique 'bon matin'. Elle leur répondit en leur souriant chacun leur tour. Quand elle s'attabla, elle ne prit qu'un café, en bu une gorgée, et consenti enfin à parler : ''Salut les vieillards ! Salua Elisabeth Snape.

-T'es vraiment dans le brouillard sans ton café… rétorqua Zack.

-Et je ne suis pas la seule… regarde Matt ! Répliqua Lisah.

- Ouai, ouai… ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas du matin ! Répondit le dénomme Matt, étouffant un bâillement.

-Comme beaucoup de monde dans ce manoir ! Plaisanta Remus.

-Et puis le café est le meilleur ami des habitants de cette maison ! Déclara Miss Snape. Il faudra t'y faire !

-Je commence à m'y faire, Shadow… dit Zack avec une certaine lassitude.

-Je sais Little, je sais, répondit la dénommée Shadow. Mais bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-J'dois aller à la boutique… répondit Matt

-Me prélasser près de la piscine me semble une bonne idée, dit, à son tour, Zackary. Et toi ?

-Veiller sur les blessés, me semble la seule chose motivante à faire, réfuta Lisah. Et toi, Remus ?

-Veiller sur Harry, répondit catégoriquement le dit Remus. Mais avant, je dois aller voir Dumbledore.

-D'ac, je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ! Eh le radin de première qui profite des biens des autres, tu ne vas que barboter dans la piscine, durant toute la journée ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Nan, aucunement, déclara Zack. Je dois m'entraîner et faire des rapports, la routine quoi !

-Je vois, répliqua cyniquement Hightbrow. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on m'attend ! Que la maison soit entière à mon retour !

-Comme d'hab, et ramène ma voiture en bon état, Matt ! Plaisanta Lisa.

-Bien sur, je ne suis pas Zackinou ! Railla Matthew.

-Bannis ce nom de ton vocabulaire si tu veux vivre un peu plus longtemps ! Menaça, gentiment, Zack.

-'lut tout le monde ! Dit le plus grand, juste avant de partir dans la voiture des habitants.

-Bon, j'vais faire trempette moi ! Décida Little.

-Je vais aller voir les autres, merci pour le petit déjeuner Lisah. A tout à l'heure, salua Remus.

-Bon, j'vais faire la conversation aux blessés, moi, avança la jeune fille.''

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son père pour voir s'il était réveillé, ce qui était le cas effectivement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre décorée de gris et de vert, le professeur de potion était assis sur son lit, réveillé et quand sa fille entra dans sa chambre, il lui fit un petit sourire, pour dire que tout allait bien. Après quoi, il engagea la conversation. ''Hey, ça va, ma puce. Ce n'est pas la première fois… déclara Severus.

-Je sais, et ça ne sera pas la dernière non plus, finit Elisabeth. Tu veux des potions curatives ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais manger et après on verra, dit le professeur de potion.

-Je vais voir le blessé grave…

-Grave ?

-Trois côtes cassées, l'une d'elle a percé le poumon droit, le bras gauche a été brisé en plusieurs morceaux, son genou droit fracturé et tordu, son dos a été charcuté, il a des bleus partout sur le corps, des liaisons internes, trop maigre et pâle, et le plus handicapant…

-Parce qu'il est handicapé en plus… railla Mr Snape.

-Son nerf optique est touché… il sera aveugle pendant quelque temps, dit Lisah.

-Ben, il manquait plus que ça… déplora Severus Snape.

-Papa, il est bien amoché, et pas par des sorciers… entreprit Lizzie. Le vieillard était drôlement en colère…

-J'imagine, son protégé massacré par de simple muggles… soupira Sev, et dire que l'avenir des sorciers est entre ses mains…

-D'après toi, il a perdu une être cher… donc, il avait peut être pas la force de résister, ou bien, il avait peur, tout simplement… comme toi.

-Ne me trouve pas de point commun avec Potter

-Et pourtant, tu l'as apporté ici, et pas à Hogwart… reconnaît le, tu as voulu le protéger, comme tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse pareil pour toi…

-Je vais manger…

-Si tu veux, je vais voir Harry !

-C'est ça…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime !''

Mais le maître de maison était déjà parti avant d'avoir pu entendre cette réplique. Alors, elle se décida a allé revoir le si célèbre Harry Potter mais elle fut surpris de le voir réveillé… enfin réveillé est un bien grand mot. Il avait les yeux ouverts et semblait conscient malgré que ceux-ci sont ternes. Elle s'avança prudemment, mais le blessé l'avait quand même entendu et parla avec une voix éraillée. ''Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne vois rien ?

-Tu es dans un manoir, et je m'appelle Elisabeth… commença la fille de Snape.

-Comme Jones ?

-Ouai, c'était le nom de ma mère. Attend, bois un peu, tu te sentiras mieux.''

Elle lui versa un peu d'eau dans la bouche, puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire lui-même, et il l'a remercia avec un minuscule sourire. Puis, ils continuèrent la conversation

''Jones n'est que le nom d'emprunt pour pouvoir surveiller ton imbécile de cousin, sans vouloir te vexer… continua Lisa.

-Vous ne me vexer pas, je ne les aime pas non plus…

-J'ai cru comprendre… dit elle sarcastiquement. Donc, tu es ici en sécurité et vu la question qui te trotte dans la tête, non ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort…

-Vous n'avez pas peur de son nom ?

-Avoir peur d'un nom est la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit. Encore la personne, je ne dis pas, mais un nom…

-Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

-Tu es momentanément aveugle… ton oncle a endommagé ton nerf optique et du coup, voilà. Mais ta vue sera revenue dans deux semaines, normalement.

-Je suis chez vous ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça… mais en fait, tu es chez quelqu'un que tu connais…

-Qui ?

-Un professeur de Hogwart…

-Dumbledore ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit la fille avec hargne, un professeur qui enseigne.

-McGonagall ? Sprout ? Lupin ? Umbrige ?

-Umbrige ? Je crois que t'es atteint là !

-Les seuls noms qu'ils me viennent a l'esprit.

-Oh ! Bon, un indice, lui aussi à Voldemort au cul…

-Snape ? Non, pas lui… se lamenta le survivant.

-Bingo ! Mon vrai nom est Elisabeth Snape Jones.

-Chouette, encore des tortures…

-Pourquoi ? On ne te fera pas de mal… c'est mal juger mon père. Enfin, si on le résonne… et puis, c'est lui qui t'a emmené ici !

-Hein ?

-Eh ouai… bon, il était salement amoché et il ne pensait qu'a aller se coucher mais bon… je suis sur que si vous mettez vos différents de côté, vous vous entendrez bien.

-Vous croyez aux miracles ?

-Un miracle peut avoir un nom… dit-elle philosophiquement. Oui, j'y crois. Tu as d'autres questions ?  
-Pourquoi je suis ici ? Non, plutôt dans quelles circonstances… enfin, vous voyez ?

-Comme tu le sais, j'étais sensée être la 'fiancée' de ton cousin… je l'aurai volonté étriper celui là… enfin bon, on était en train de dîner et j'ai reçu un appel de mon père, disant qu'il avait été découvert, que Tom avait trouvé ton habitat et désirait aller tuer tout le monde… bref une soirée normale dans la tête de Voldemort. Alors, Papa t'a pris avec lui, a transplané ici et j'ai repoussé l'oncle Voldy… ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait… un truc Slytherin qui marche très bien… enfin bon, la tête de ta famille, vraiment très violet… le vieux fou est arrivé…

-Albus Dumbledore… un sorcier très respecté, Lisah… dit une nouvelle voix.

-Même dans tes rêves les plus fous, je ne l'appellerai jamais comme ça, Papa, répondit-elle.

-Le respect tu connais ? Dit sarcastiquement Mr Snape. Bonjour Mr Potter.

-Professeur... répondit l'interpellé.

-Et donc, Dumbledore est arrivé, reprit-elle en insistant sur le nom, a piqué sa colère et je suis partie. Ensuite, Matt t'as soigné et tu as dormi. Voilà, pour résumer.

-Les résumés et toi… soupirât le professeur de potion.

-T'es vraiment de mauvais poil, toi ! S'indigna sa fille.

-C'est génétique, ma puce… dit, avec un note de vrai, Severus.

-Rah, dit ça aux autres, ça va leur faire les pieds… répondit-elle. Bon, Harry, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Prévenir le vieux… hum… Albus ?

-Non, je voudrais… dormir…

-A la bonne heure… aie ! Cria Severus.

-Nous te laissons. Crie si tu as besoin de quelque chose, déclara-t-elle.

-Merci… souffla le 'survivant'.

-Pas de quoi, n'est ce pas, Papa, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot 'papa'.

-Ouai, ouai, si tu le dis, ma chérie, répondit le dénommé 'papa'.''

Et les deux plus vieux quittèrent la chambre du malade pour aller discuter ailleurs. D'ailleurs, ils devaient retrouver un glandeur dans la piscine, la vie habituelle quand les 'tarteurs' arrivaient dans ce manoir. Ce qui était arrivé beaucoup de fois l'année dernière.

Alors que le père et la fille entrèrent dans le salon, deux hommes apparurent depuis la cheminé et ces hommes n'étaient nul autre que Remus Lupin, et Albus Dumbledore. Alors que Severus arborait un air à peu près joyeux à la venue de Albus, il se rétracta quand il vit Remus mais pour sa fille se fut le contraire… aller savoir pourquoi !

''Albus, Lupin, salua Snape père, qu'est ce qui vous amène dans mon humble demeure ?

-Bonjours Severus, ravi de voir que tu vas bien, répondit le vieux fou. Nous venons prendre des nouvelles d'Harry…

-Il dort, et interdiction d'aller dans sa chambre… et puis d'abord on ne vous a pas invité ! Rétorqua Lisah.

-Eh bien, Elisabeth, toujours de bonne humeur… commença Dumbledore.

-Comme le dit si bien mon père, 'c'est génétique', défendit Lizzie. Bon, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais rejoindre Little à la piscine.

-Si tu y tiens, remarqua son père. N'en ressort pas toute fripée !

-Ne te casse rien, vieillard ! Rétorqua telle. Avec tous les escaliers qu'on a …

-Insolente ! Dit, avec un brin d'ironie, le professeur de potion de Hogwart. Et dire que tu es ma fille !

-Ca t'a sauvé, hier ! Alors… pas de bazar ! Plaisanta la seule fille.

-C'est cela oui !''

Les conversations entre père et filles étaient toujours assez … spéciales pour ceux qui n'était pas habitué. Mais bon, alors que la fille alla rejoindre son camarade, le maître de maison discuta, ou plutôt hurla, sur les deux arrivants. En effet, celui-ci était furieux au vu de la 'proposition' du grand Albus Dumbledore.

Cette proposition était des plus désagréable pour quelqu'un comme Severus Snape, professeur détesté de tous les Griffindors et encore plus des Potter en général… alors pourquoi le vieux fou (il déteint sur sa fille…) lui 'propose'( enfin le mot juste est ordonné, mais selon Dumbledore ''on a toujours le choix''…) d'accueillir chaleureusement la plaie numéro un de son existence, Harry Potter.

Les éclats de voix vinrent jusqu'à la piscine où sont les deux jeunes, et ceux-ci arboraient un étrange sourire qui en disait long sur leurs intentions. Alors que la fille souriait simplement, le garçon était plié en deux, car connaissant la réticence de Severus sur certains Griffindors, notamment le fameux 'Potter', la scène devait être très intéressante, voire drôle à regarder. Mais, laissons les adultes à leur colère, tous étaient en vacances, autant en profiter… dixit Zackary.

A chacun ses problèmes, mais à _Galaë's Manor_, les problèmes étaient souvent spéciaux. Entre un 'survivant' sérieusement blessé, un ancien Deatheater recherché pour trahison, un loup garou attaché au plus blessé, la fille du Deatheater assez spéciale, un apprenti médiwizard qui adorait les livres et qui était sûrement le plus normal de tous –aussi normal que tout sorciers pouvait être- et enfin, un bleu d'Auror avec une bonne humeur déconcertante, mais lui aussi recherché. La belle maisonnée était sûrement une des plus folles de toute l'Angleterre.

Mais quand en plus, un vieux fou particulièrement manipulateur et franchement bon, s'ajoute à cette liste, le manoir allait sûrement explosé ! Alors qu'avec réticence, Severus Snape accepta d'accueillir Harry Potter sur son toit jusqu'à la rentrée, Elisabeth et Zack firent un pari des plus stupides… mais bon, ils sont stupides, dixit Matt, alors. A savoir qui va gagner, les paris étaient ouverts… est ce que Severus Snape et Harry Potter allaient-ils s'apprécier avant la fin de l'été… ? Improbable ? Pas à _Galaë_, la maison de la lumière, la maison d'_Estel_ Jones, l'alliée des elfes…

* * *

**Yoru** : Bon, je sais, c'est court, mais qu'est ce que j'ai eu du mal à le finir ! Mais bon, le voici, le voilà ! La suite, bientôt en ligne, après tout je suis en vacances ! Aller, ze veux beaucoup de review pour savoir si mon histoire plait…

* * *

Les RAR !

**Christopher i finks** : anglais ? Merci en tout cas pour ses compliments ! C'était super gentil, direct, mais gentil quand même ! Aller, salut, bisous et a plus ! –Au prochain chapitre, bien sur !-

**Thealie** : hello toi ! Tu aimes beaucoup le début ? Vas-tu aimer la suite ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! Et puis pour la suite, la voilà ! Aller, chalut et a plus ! Poutoux !

**Maikie** : Les surnoms familiaux ? Et ce n'est que le commencement car quand Lisa n'aime pas quelqu'un elle le fait savoir ! Bouche bée ? T'as encore de la salive j'espère ? MDR. Ridicule ? Mais c'est fait exprès… Mais, je n'ai rien contre les psychopathe… juste contre celui-ci… pardon, je ne voulait touché personne … mouiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn, pardonnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Et puis à mon humble avis, Severus n'a pas vraiment regardé la télé mais bon…il préfère les potions… et puis, c'est quand même le rejeton de son pire ennemi…. Et le monde va là ou il doit aller… c'est-à-dire, nulle part ! Aller, aller, salut a la prochaine et kiisouille.

* * *

A vous de jouer! Bisous à tous!


	3. Chapitre III

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : et voila le numéro 3… bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-16 Juillet 1996, Galaë's Manor-

Après le premier réveil de Harry, celui-ci dormi pendant trois jours entiers. Pendant son sommeil, les habitants de cette –étrange ?- maison s'habituèrent à ce nouveau venu, certains plus facilement que d'autres. Ainsi, Severus Snape décoléra juste après le second réveil de son 'invité', Elisabeth se comporta normalement, Zackary était surexcité, Matthew essayait –sans y arriver- de calmer son petit Zackinou, et enfin, le 'Loupiot' essayait de s'adapter à l'humeur du jour des Snape, chose très dur à réaliser, mais comme il partait souvent…

Ainsi, alors que Harry pensait trouver un professeur de potion désagréable, il trouva quelqu'un de distant, certes, mais poli, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Alors que leur première discussion seul à seul arriva, ils étaient aussi tendus l'un que l'autre alors, Elisabeth, en tant qu'investigatrice de cette idée, les décontracta tout deux à sa façon.

Le jour tant maudit pour deux personnes, arriva, et seul Zack arborait un air joyeux le matin. Matt et Lisa étaient encore dans le cirage, Severus en colère contre tout le monde, soit de mauvaise humeur, et enfin Harry, encore en train de dormir. En gros, c'était la maison de la joie! Mais bon, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il eut la surprise de sentir une présence à ses côtés, et il devina que cette présence était un peu en colère. Par élimination, il supposa que la personne en question n'était autre que son professeur de potion préféré, alors, il le salua.

''Bonjour professeur, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Bonjour, Harry, répondit le plus vieux, avec un je ne sais quoi dans la voix. Vous allez mieux ?

-Un peu. Merci de m'accueillir…

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…

-Je sais, et je me ferai tout petit, dès que je verrais quelque chose…

-Matt dit que vous verrez dans quelques jours, tout au plus deux semaines.

-Qui est Matt, professeur ?

-Un futur mediwizard, un ami de ma fille. C'est à lui que vous devez la vie.

-D'après votre fille, c'est plutôt à vous que je dois la vie.

-Lisah et ses remarques… n'écoutez jamais ma fille, elle a une logique très… personnelle.

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

-A vous de voir. Bon, je suis ici de force grâce à ma MERVEILLEUSE fille, qui est en train d'écouter au portes –on entendit brusquement un 'bien sur'-, pour que vous vous confiez de ce qui s'est passé chez votre famille.

-Je ne veux pas en parler…

-C'est soit moi, soit ma fille et ses amis, et pour votre gouverne, ils sont infernaux, intenables, incapable de tact, et surtout… -on entendit un 'merveilleux', suivit d'un 'magnifique' puis d'un 'la ferme Zackinou'- enfin, tout cela pour vous dire qu'ils ne sont surtout pas psy, alors à vous de voir…

-Je ne veux pas en parler, point barre, se contenta de répondre brusquement Harry.

-Le respect et les jeunes… -on entendit encore un 'hey' étouffé-, je ne vous le demande pas, je vous l'ordonne !

-Et moi, je vous dis que je ne veux pas en parler ! S'énerva le 'Survivant'. -On entendit un 'fait chier' derrière cette cloison-

-Ne m'obliger pas à aller dans votre esprit ! Menaça le plus vieux.

-Mais aller y ! Ca ne sera pas la première fois ! S'irrita le garçon aux cheveux indomptable.

-Le terme de respect envers vos aînés ne vous a pas été inculqué par vos muggles !

-Ces muggles me traitaient comme un moi que rien, un monstre, un ignoble monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre, qui pollue la Terre, qui aurai du mourir avec ses satanés parents et leurs idioties ! Hurla le jeune homme.

-Vous êtes plus atteins que je le pensais ! Et vous croyez toutes ces balivernes ? Cria à son tour, Severus.

-Quand on a entendu ça pendant toute sa vie, quand on voit toutes les personnes qu'on aime mourir, oui, en effet, on pense ça ! S'égosilla Harry.

-Et tu crois êtres le seul à souffrir ! S'emporta Severus. Tu crois êtres le seul à avoir été dans cette situation, à avoir souffert au point de vouloir mourir, à être égoïste à un tel point qu'on oublie tous ceux qu'on aime ! Vraiment pathétique.

-Ah bon ! Parce que vous comprenez vous ? Cria un Harry rouge de colère. Un parfait Slytherin qui dirige toute sa haine vers les Gryffindor, qui m'humilie parce que je suis le fils de James Potter ! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! On m'assimile à lui car c'est mon père, mais pour moi c'est un inconnu, on m'a pris ma famille petit à petit, et maintenant, il faut que je sois heureux et que je tue… je ne pourrais jamais tuer quelqu'un même qui c'est un monstre, qui mérite la mort…

-Mais on ne vous a jamais demandé ça ! S'insurgea Severus.

-Ah bon ? Répondit cyniquement le 'Golden Boy'. Demandez donc à votre directeur… non, je vais vous le dire. La fameuse prophétie qui a tué Sirius –reniflement méprisant de la part de son interlocuteur-, en gros, je dois tuer Tom, ou mieux encore, être tué ! Magnifique vie qui apparaît devant moi ! Alors, si ça ce n'est pas me le demander, je fais ami-ami avec Voldemort !

-Je ne le savais pas…

-Bien sur, c'est dangereux de mettre ma vie en danger ! Après tout, je dois sauver tout le monde, après tout, je suis Harry Potter, le 'Survivant', dit ironiquement Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé dans ta famille, Harry ? Demanda Severus en gardant le tutoiement.

-Oh, un été normal chez les Dursley après avoir perdu ma seule famille, répondit Potter les yeux dans le vague. Ils se sont rendus compte que j'avais changé, que j'étais faible, alors, ils en ont profité pour se défouler ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir ! Et puis après tout, je l'avais mérité, je ne suis qu'un monstre. –On entendit un 'je vais les tuer lentement' derrière la porte-, deux jours après mon retour, et après un repas bien arrosé, mon oncle à voulu se 'défouler' et quoi de mieux que de se défouler sur un monstre ?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, c'est Voldemort le monstre…

-Mais laissez moi donc en paix ! S'énerva Harry. –On entendit un 'Mais bien sur' étouffé suivit d'un 'Aieuh, ça fait mal !'-. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser ma famille en paix!

-Je peux en placer une ? Demanda, non moins poliment, le maître des potions –on entendit un 'Papa se rebiffe'- .

-Ouai, si vous voulez, au point où j'en suis… répondit Potter.

-Je suis d'accord sur le fait que la vie n'a pas été des plus simple avec toi, mais je le répète, tu n'es pas le seul avec qui la vie a été un enfer, dit, sans sarcasmes dans la voix, Severus.

-Je le sais, mais je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix ! Continua un Harry épuisé.

-Un Snape ne lâche jamais sa proie, dit philosophiquement Severus, -suivit d'un 'Bien évidement' de l'autre côté de la cloison-

-Ben voyons ! Et un Snape est tellement rancunier qu'il accuse des personnes innocentes ! Railla le 'Golden Boy'

-Non, ça c'est du côté de ma mère, plaisanta Severus devant un Harry étonné. Eh oui, je sais plaisanter.

-C'est dur à croire… nargua Harry –On entendit un 'reste zen papinou'-

-Lisah… j'en sais assez pour aujourd'hui, conclu le maître des potions. Sache seulement que si tu as besoin de parler, je serai là. Repose-toi.''

Il sortit de la pièce, vit une ombre se déplacé puis partir, dignement, souffla un bon coup et '' LISAH!

-Oui ? Répondit aussi innocemment que possible l'appelée.

-Connais-tu le terme d'intimité ? Fit doucereusement Severus.

-Hum, je ne crois pas qu'on m'est inculqué ce terme, riposta sa fille.

-C'est pas possible…

-Eh si, que veux-tu, tu as fait de ton mieux…

-Lisah…

-Oui ?

-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu es si…

-Insolente ? Irrespectueuse ? Et j'en passe ? Tu le sais très bien, mais tu te voiles la face, fit Elisabeth. A toi de voir mais ne te défoule pas sur Harry, il y a des puching ball pour ça !

-Lisah !

-Au revoir, Mr le professeur ! Finit-elle, assez durement.''

En effet, les dispute père/fille étaient toujours autant fulgurantes… c'était à se demander si ils avaient un lien de parenté. Mais aujourd'hui était pourtant un jour normal… sauf que plus les jours passèrent et plus Harry se renfermait sur lui, et le mieux pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux semaines à _Privet Drive_, c'était d'aller à la source… où la source vient d'elle-même, et c'est ainsi que trois jour après, une énorme surprise les attendait à huit heures du matin, soit tôt dans cette famille ou le café est roi.

-18 Juillet 1996, Galaë's Manor, 8h du matin-

Donc, un matin, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et ce fut une Elisabeth pas très réveillée, encore en pyjama (minimaliste et noir, bien sur) qui ouvra la porte. En sachant qu'elle avait des problèmes de vue et qu'elle n'avait rien pour bien voir, ce fut son père (ils s'étaient réconciliés hier) qui la renseigna sur les invités surprises. Et, une autre particularité de cette maison, c'était que le matin, ils étaient non seulement longs à la détente mais aussi de très mauvais poil…

''Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Miss Snape d'une agressivité hors norme. A … HUIT HEURES DU MAT' !

-Heu… et bien… commença la femme.

-Veuillez excuser ma fille, mais elle n'aime pas se lever tôt le matin, entreprit son père. Mais puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici… ?

-Nous voudrions discuter et savoir… comment va Harry, demanda la femme.

-Mais bien sur… ricana Severus, avant que sa fille ne réponde d'une manière moins… polie.

-Et parler aussi, du … procès, finit-elle.

-Je vais m'habiller, dit rageusement Lisah, mais elle continua sur un ton plus haut, Zackinouuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! –On entendit un gros bruit, puis des pas précipités et enfin un homme –petit- débraillé (portant seulement un pantalon ample bleu et une chemise blanche pas fermée) et visiblement prêt à l'attaque.-

-Quoi ? On nous attaque ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Non, je te charge de les surveiller pendant que je me change -Puis elle ajouta avec des yeux anormalement brillants- S'il te plaît ?

-Ouai, ouai, cinq minutes, pas plus !

-Lisah, ta logique me dépasse… commenta Severus.

-Et elle te dépassera toujours, que veux-tu ! Matt est déjà parti je crois… commença la jeune fille.

-Grffjgfffg… grogne une voix.

-Il n'était pas parti, l'intello ! Plaisanta Zack.

-Ma chérie… essaya le garçon à côte de la femme.

-Mauvaise idée, mon garçon, et si tu tiens à la vie, tu as intérêt de courir très vite, dit sarcastiquement le professeur de potion, puis il continua sur un autre ton pour sa fille. Lisah, va te changer, je vais mettre au parfum ces muggles.

-Merci Papa, dit l'interpellée entre ses dents.''

Alors que la jeune fille alla se changer, prendre ses lentilles, et accessoirement se calmer, son père et ses deux amis amenèrent les deux Dursley, car se sont bien les Dursley, dans le salon, là ou tout le monde, excepté Harry, prenait son petit déjeuner. Quand Lisah descendit, elle trouva son père (grognon de son état), son meilleur ami Matt (à peu près réveillé) et enfin Zack (avec sa bonne humeur du matin) d'un côté, et les deux Dursley de l'autre, visiblement terrorisés par le professeur préféré des Griffindor, allez savoir pourquoi, ironiquement parlant bien sur.

''Ben tient, on s'entretue quand je ne suis pas là ! Commença Elisabeth.

-Miss Jones… entrepris Mrs Dursley.

-Non, Miss Snape, Mrs Dursley, finit la jeune fille. Et si c'est pour vous plaindre de mon père, je m'en fous comme de ma première chaussette !

-Tu l'as d'ailleurs mordillée, ta première chaussette, plaisanta Severus.

-Ben tient, ça ne m'étonne guère, continua Zack.

-Ch'ui sur que c'est faux ! S'enquis Miss Snape. Mais là n'est pas la question, mais à quoi avez-vous pensé pour venir ici à huit heure du mat', nom d'un chien !

-Nous voudrions vous parlez, jeune fille ! S'énerva Mrs Dursley.

-Oh ? Et Harry ? Il ne voulait pas parler, peut être ? Demanda, avec une fausse voix, Elisabeth.

-Là n'est pas la question, Elisabeth ! Ce sale monstre… commença Dudley, mais il n'eu pas le temps de continue sa phrase qu'une lame se retrouvât sous sa gorge.

-Traite le encore de 'sale monstre' et tu le regretteras vite, menaça la jeune fille. Tu as compris ?

-Mais enfin… commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui ou non ! Rugit-elle.

-Ou…oui, finit-il par dire.

-Bien, dit la jeune fille. Elle retira son poignard de la carotide de son ex-soit disant fiancé, s'assit et se servit en nourriture.

-Eh bien, parlez ! Dit avec néanmoins un léger sarcasme, le maître de maison.

-Ces garçons n'ont rien avoir avec cette histoire ! Se plaignit la dame.

-Ben tient, répondit Zack –Matt n'étant pas encore prêt pour répondre. Nous habitons ici, tout comme Harry, alors, si, nous sommes concernés !

-Mais… commença la femme.

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de dire si oui ou non, ces jeunes personnes sont concernées, conclu Severus Snape.

-Bien, répondit, blessée, Mrs Dursley. Tout d'abord, continua-t-elle, comment va mon… neveu.

-On pourrait dira 'bien', mais un adolescent normal ne serai pas dans un lit pendant ses vacances scolaires, répondit à son tour Zack.

-Oh ! Répliqua la femme.

-Eh oui, comme croyez vous qu'il allait ? Nargua Elisabeth. En pleine forme après ce que vous lui avez fait ? Croyez au Père Noël tant que vous y êtes ! Nous sommes sorciers, pas Dieu !

-Mais enfin, il le méritait… s'emporta Dudley.

-Suffit ! Cria Severus avant que sa fille ne s'énerve vraiment. Si vous êtes si pour critiquer Harry, sortez tout de suite avant que ma fille ne s'énerve vraiment.

-C'est qu'une fille ! Cria avec colère Dudley.

-Sais-tu pourquoi j'étais si souvent absente l'année dernière ? Demanda, avec contenance, Lisah.

-Non, pourquoi ? Relança Dudley.

-Lisah ! Prévint Zackary.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Little, tout ira bien, dit-elle d'un ton doux, puis continua sur un ton abrupt. Je n'étais pas à l'école puisque j'étais en mission. Dans notre monde, celui de la magie, il y a des personnes, talentueuses entre autre, qui sont enrôlés dans une organisation, des tueurs à gage notamment. J'étais à mon compte, mais redoutée, et j'ai servit les trois côté de cette guerre. Au mois de Juin, j'ai pris part au côté du vieux fou gentil, mais je suis encore crainte et respectée. Vous avez devant vous, Elisabeth Snape, surnommé _Black Shadow_ –le même nom que ma mère- pour mon efficacité redoutable. Si je ne vous fait pas peur, je peux y remédier tout de suite, finit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Lisah ! Tu n'es plus tueuse à gage, tu es… Commença Zack.

-Zackary ! Rappela Matt –réveillé.

-Je sais Zack, mais il faut leur apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais m'énerver, consentit Elisabeth.

-Bien, cette discussion est terminée, conclu Matthew. Je vous raccompagne et évitez de revenir, merci.

-Non, avant expliquez nous ce que vous avez fait à Harry ! Demanda expressément Miss Snape.

-Non, je ne suis pas… commença la mère de famille.

-_Legilimens_, murmura Severus Snape, avant d'apercevoir les gros yeux de sa fille.''

Mais c'était trop tard, Severus fut emporté dans un tourbillon de souvenirs appartenant à la soi-disant sœur sa chère Lily, et il tomba sur ceux qu'il cherchait, les tortures du 'Survivant', le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il en fut écœuré, et compris pourquoi il se renfermait sur lui-même.

Et à ce moment précis, il se promit de l'aider, coûte que coûte, même si c'était un Potter. Lisah, devinant les pensées de son père, libéra Mrs Dursley, et les envoya dehors sur ordre de ne plus revenir. Matt et Zack comprirent qu'une discussion père/fille allait avoir lieu, et par sécurité (pour eux), il fallait mieux partir. Le temps que le maître de maison se remettait de ses émotions (soit deux secondes), Lisah essaya de trouver les mots pour lui parler sans déclencher de dispute.

''Tu sais que c'est interdit, Papa, commença-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais, mais nous devions savoir, répondit-il.

-Et alors ?

-Je crois que même Lucius serai plus doux…

-Les mots Lucius et doux ne peuvent être utilisé dans la même phrase, principe fondamental.

-Mais là…

-Tu regrettes, de l'avoir traité ainsi pendant tes cours ?

-Au début, oui, mais il a tout fait pour me provoquer…

-Orgueil quand tu nous tiens…

-Mais je compte l'aider à se remettre de ses …

-Monstres ? Finit Lisa.

-Oui, monstres, conclu Severus.

-Bon, va y'avoir du boulot ! Termina Elisabeth, avec un timbre plus joyeux.

-Oui, comme tu dis, acheva son père, avec un sourire.''

Mais pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, cette bonne humeur s'effaça et fit place à la terreur en effet alors que la maisonnée dormait profondément, deux cris se fit entendre, deux cris de terreur. Le chef de la maison, ayant le sommeil léger, s'en alla directement dans la chambre de sa fille, et la trouva assisse sur son lit, les yeux hagards, apeurer, et la respiration saccadé. Après une minute de réflexion, elle prit la parole et prononça un mot, doucement ''Harry…

-Une attaque ? Demanda son père.

-Oui, et Harry doit l'avoir ressentit, aussi, continua-t-elle plus bas.

-Je préviens l'Ordre, déclara-t-il. Toi, rendort toi.

-J'essaierai…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Zack qui vient d'apparaître. On entendu crier… et puis plus rien. Une attaque ?

-Uh… -hochement de la tête-, et Harry ?

-Matt est allé le voir, certifia-t-il.

-Allez avec papa, ils auront besoin d'aide, demanda Lisah.

-Bien allons-y, alors ! Déclara avec entrain, Zackary.

-Oui, allez-y, et soyez très prudent, dit-elle tout bas.''

Après que tout le monde soit partit, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry, pour voir si il dormait, mais il était comme elle, impossible de dormir après ce qu'ils ont vu.

''Tu n'es pas partie ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, et toi, tu vas bien ?

-Aussi bien que quand on voit ses bourreaux se faire tuer, aussi bien que quand on voit des gens se faire massacrer en se disant que c'est notre faute…

-Je les ai vu moi aussi, coupa-t-elle

-Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Ma mère a été tuée par Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy. Mais juste avant de mourir, elle a lancé une malédiction, et je peux prédire quelques attaques… sauf que dès fois, mes 'visions' viennent seulement quelques minutes avant la vraie attaque. Je n'en vois que quelques unes et c'était assez flou...

-Vous voyez les attaques de Voldemort ? Et vous ne devez pas folle ? Pas de remords ?

-On fait avec. Et puis c'est un mal pour un bien, puisque je peux prévoir les attaques, donc, on peut les contrer !

-Moi qui croyais… Commença le 'Survivant'

-Que tu étais tout seul… que l'on ne peut pas te comprendre ?

-Oui…

-Tu te trompe sur toute la ligne… ouvre ton cœur et on le réparera !

-Mouai… comment ?

-Ma famille est assez spéciale, je te raconterai tout cela plus tard ! Maintenant il faut dormir ! Je peux rester avec toi ? On peut se rassurer mutuellement ! Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais si…

-Mon père ? Il comprendra, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais…

-Couchez, pas bougez, dodo ! Ordonna la jeune fille, -elle vit un sourire effleurer les lèvres de Harry-

-Merci. Fini-t-il par dire.

-Bonne nuit ! Souhaita-t-elle ''

* * *

**Yoru** : bon, je sais, c'est encore un petit chapitre, que j'ai encore eu du mal à terminer… je trouve que ça lambine… Mais bon, faut bien place les éléments... aller, voici les...

RARs :

**Thealie** : le dernier paragraphe ? Marrant ? Chacun le voie comme il veut ! Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai fait fort avec Harry… bah, c'est pas grave ! Ben oui, Severus et Harry s'apprécie ! Les trois jeunes ? Lisa, Matt et Zack ? Ben, trois jeunes ! Je te dirai pas plus ! Lol ! Bon aller, bisous et au prochain chapitre !

**Maikie** : t'es nulle en cuisine ? Ah bas t'inkiète, toute la famille Snape est archi nulle en cuisine et super douée en potion… va savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi Harry devrait être muet ? Je crois que je l'ai assez malmené comme ça… (Ce n'est que le commencement !) ? Ben ouai, la totale… que j'aime torturer mes personnages et ceux des autres mouahhhhh ! Aller, kiisouille ma poule (et c'est repartie …) !

**Satya** : Merci c'est gentil de laisser une review ! Tu as adoré ? Ben tant mieux alors ! ET la suite, la voilà ! Aller salut et A+ !

**Niil-iste** : moua ? Dévoiler les secrets dès le deuxième chapitre ? Naaaaaaaaaaaann, impossible (j'ai quand même réussit a te tenir en haleine pour 'Maraudeur' !), c'est juste le début ! Drôle, celle là ? C'est sensé être tragique… mais moi et le tragique… pff, impossible à faire … Mon père et moi ? Non, on se parle normalement, mais là c'est une relation particulière et tu seras pkoi plus tard, na ! Dumby ? No comment pour moi, mais pour Lisa… elle le déteste, c'est viscéral pour elle et tu seras pkoi plus tard… lol ! Pour la relation Snape/Potter… bien sur qu'il s'entendront avant la fin de l'été, quelle question… mais quelle va être leur relation ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Les Dursley… c'est expliqué dans le chapitre, je crois… Le nerf optique… il suffit d'un coup mal placé à la tête et hopa ! Aveugle pour quelque temps ! Lisa et les deux autres… mais ce n'est que le début… il y aura d'autres persos, plus tard ! T'aimes bien Lisa ? Rah, c'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale ! Bon aller, je te laisse sinon, ce chapitre ne sera jamais envoyé ! Chaluter Niil ! Yoru-mangeuse-de-dragibus !

**Ostrum** : ravie que mes fics te plaise ! En espérant que tu vas continuer a les lire ! Bon, ben salut et à la prochaine !

Voilà, à vous de jouez! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça peut faire avancer une histoire, les reviews…

Gros bisous a tous.


	4. Interlude I

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Note** : voilà, comme je vous l'avais proposé, un interlude sur l'année passé. Ils seront espacés des trois chapitres, feront à peu près cette longueur, et seront chronologique. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Interlude premier : Celle qui s'est coltiné plus d'ennemis que d'amis en une journée**

La rentrée. Quel mot désagréable pour des bougres d'enfants muggles. Ceux-ci ne sont pas enclins pour retourner dans leurs écoles. Quels idiots, et a cause d'une famille de muggle en particulier, la rentrée scolaire de Miss Elisabeth Estel Meagan Jones, allait être encore plus ennuyant que ce qu'elle s'était imaginer.

Et tout cela, à cause d'une dette envers une personne ayant un cerveau tortueux, j'ai nommé Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Et maintenant, cette jeune sorcière diplômée de l'institut de Salem Genesis était de retour dans sa Grande Bretagne natale, pour protéger un muggle. Un _fichu_ muggle. Etre _obliger_ d'aller protéger un simple petit muggle, alors qu'elle aurait pu continuer ses études, enfin elle les continue aussi mais bon, et d'après les échos qu'elle a eu, ce n'était qu'un muggle _ingrat_ encore en plus.

Et le pire dans cette histoire pour elle, c'est simplement de faire en sorte d'être le plus _proche_ possible de lui. Encore heureux que c'était une école mixte sinon le vieillard sénile serai allé se faire foutre… enfin bon, c'était la rentrée, de l'année scolaire 1995-1996, le collège avait l'air, respectable, trop respectable pour elle, vu qu'elle a fait ses précédentes études aux Etats-Unis, et que le niveau vestimentaire était plus… moins … beurk.

Mais, Elisabeth était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fille qui déteste les uniformes, alors, elle se pointa à la rentrée scolaire, avec des habits 'normaux' jean bleu foncé, basket, un marcel noir, son béret rouge sombre, une chemise sans manche blanche ouverte qui allait très bien avec ses mèches rouges dans ses cheveux noir mi-longs attaché en demi queue.

Elle détonnait vraiment avec les autres filles, qui elle avait des cheveux non colorés et sobres, une jupe plissée bordeaux avec des rayures noires, une chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur que la jupe, avec en prime la veste trop large d'épaule et le fameux nœud dans les cheveux. Elle se faisait remarquer dès le premier jour, mais son obstination a ne pas porté ces _horreurs_, la faisait passer au dessus de ça, mais les dirigeants de cette école respectable n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle.

Alors, après la première journée de présentation, et les nouveaux professeurs principaux, une certaine Katryn Parker, une jeune femme ayant des cheveux blond roux et des yeux marrons foncé, habillée en tailleur noir, professeur de maths, ayant un esprit très curieux et malheureusement pour Lisa, elle tient à avoir une classe correcte, ce qui n'entre pas dans les critères de notre chère Jones.

Ainsi, après cette si belle journée de Septembre, Elisabeth se retrouva devant le bureau de sa professeur principal. Miss Parker était une jeune professeur volontaire qui voulait le meilleur de ses élèves, alors que la jeune fille, se foutait de l'école comme pas, et cela intriguait ce professeur vu que cette école était une des plus réputé. Alors, elle a décidé de faire parler cette élève récalcitrante, à ses risques et périls. ''Hum, Miss Jones, ceci est un établissement respectable ou l'uniforme est obligatoire. Commença la plus vieille.

-Et alors ? Répondit innocemment Lisa.

-Vous, comme tout le monde, devez vous pliez a cette règle.

-Vous êtes sure ? Car, je ne porterai JAMAIS ses horreurs. Pas que je prête tant de temps a mon look mais y'a quand même une limite. Aller vous plaindre si vous voulez, j'en ai rien à battre.

-Vous me devez le respect, jeune fille.

-Peut être. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de parlementer avec quelqu'un qui n'a aucune expérience avec le professorat. Et pour répondre à la question qui vous brûle les lèvres, je viens des Etat-Unis ou j'ai étudié au collège Harvard, section junior, et j'habite seule aussi, enfin quand les squatters ne viennent pas cher moi… sachez juste qu'il ne faut pas se mêler de ma vie, sinon vous aller le regretter, Miss, conclu Elisabeth, avec un regard à glacer le sang.''

Et elle partit, en plantant son professeur. Et elle gagna ainsi trois heures de colle pour non respect d'un professeur et une convocation devant le bureau du directeur avec l'adulte responsable d'elle. Mais ce que Katryn ne savait pas c'était que Miss Snape avait pour tuteur son meilleur ami, Mattiew Damian Andrews, et que celui-ci savait embobiner les gens, un trait de caractère familial qui a servit plus d'une fois.

Ainsi, a cette fameuse réunion, la jeune professeur sur son trente eu un, le directeur avec son habituel costar cravate contrastai énormément avec les deux arrivants ; en effet, la fille avait un jean découper aux genoux et à la cuisse, un bustier de cuir, une chemise blanche par dessus, un béret sur la tête et ce qui fit presque faire une crise cardiaque au dirlo, une dague accrocher a sa cuisse droite et penchait quelque peu vers la droite, tandis que Matt avait un pantalon de jean foncé, une chemise bleue claire ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir et des basket.

Au vu du soit disant tuteur, le directeur eu de sérieux doute mais quand celui-ci présenta un mot du père d'Elisabeth comme quoi s'était lui le responsable de la miss, celui-ci du s'avouer vaincu et engagea la conversation. ''Mister … ?

-Mister Mattiew Andrews, Mr le Directeur, je suis le tuteur de cette jeune fille. Se présenta t-il. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu se plier au règlement du port de l'uniforme, et m'a manquer de respect en me répondant. Répondit le professeur.

-Hum, je pense que pour lui faire porter l'uniforme vous perdez votre temps, sans vouloir vous vexer. Elle est têtue comme une mule pour ce qui est de sa façon de s'habiller. Pour le manque de respect, cela m'étonne d'elle.

-Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi elle déteste tant les uniformes…

-Voilà le problème. Elle à une sainte horreur qu'on se mêle de sa vie, mais a part ça, c'est une bonne élève, intéressé et a une forte culture. Malheureusement, elle est souvent malade, et doit souvent se reposer chez elle, c'est pourquoi je vous préviens tout de suite, il se peut qu'elle soit absente du jour au lendemain.

-Mais, pour l'internat… ? Commença Katryn.

-Elle n'ira pas à l'internat. Répondit le jeune homme.

-Nous ne pouvons accepter une telle élève, Mr Andrews. Conclu le directeur.

-J'ai une lettre pour vous, dit Matt en ignorant les regards de Lisa.

-Une lettre ? Demanda déconcerté le directeur.

-Oui, une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Qu'est ce qu ce vieux fou viens faire dans cette histoire ! S'emporta Elisabeth.

-Un peu de respect jeune fille. C'est quand même un des dirigeants des douze grandes familles. Gronda la professeur.

-Je sais qui c'est. Je Le connais, pas besoin de me faire la morale. Miss, se rattrapa t-elle après avoir finit sa phrase.

-Ainsi un élève est en danger. Finit par dire le directeur.

-Oui, et Lisa est là pour le protéger, contre son gré.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ses sottises ! Mr le Directeur ! S'emporta Miss Parker.

-Miss Parker pouvez-vous sortir deux minutes ? Demanda le plus vieux.

-Mais …

-Non, pas d'objection, Miss.

-Bien, Mr le Directeur. ''

Après qu'elle fut sortit, le directeur repris la parole. '' Alors comme ça, Dudley Dursley est le cousin du Survivant ?

-Ouai, c'est exact. Répondit la fille.

-Ainsi, Vous-savez-qui est de retour. Bien, vous pouvez rester, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Albus vous envoie le protéger.

-J'ai un autre nom, commença t-elle juste avant de sortir. Black Shadow''

Puis elle sortit de la pièce suivit de Matt. Peu de temps après la prof entrât dans le bureau et trouva son employeur dans un état de léthargie, répétant sans cesse 'Black Shadow… Black Shadow… mais c'est impossible…_Estel _?'

''Mr le directeur ? Que s'est-il passer ? Demanda Miss Parker.

-Hein ? Rien, rien.

-Qui est Black Shadow ? Et Estel ?

-Personne. Cette fille va rester, veiller à ne pas entrer dans sa vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est une chasseuse de prime, ou plutôt une tueuse a gage.''

* * *

**Yoru** : en espérant que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Pour ce faire, veuillez appuyer sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche, merci ! Et maintenant, roulement de tambour... les...

RARs

**Nushan Ynis** : Merci pour le conseil mais de toute façon j'avais prévu faire comme ça. Je me voyais mal avoir une autre solution pour être plus simple. En espérant que ça t'a plu ! Bisou !

**Lunicorne** : voici le premier interlude ! J'espère qu'il te plait. Aller bise et à plus !

**Lilouthephoenix** : merciiiiiiiii, bcp, c'est gentil. Et pis pour les flash back… hum c'est un de mes gros point faible… alors je fais plutôt en séquelle à part. Je pense que c'est le plus simple. Aller, bisou bisou et à bientôt.

**Maikie** : Ouai, le voilà le plus. Alors, ça te plait ? Bon, c'est pas très drôle mais bon… l'humour va venir après. Aller, kiisouille ! Chalouter !

**Thealie** : merci de me soutenir à 100% sa fait très plaisir ! J'espère que l'interlude te plait ? Bisou !

**Satya** : Moi aussi j'adore Harry, et même si cette histoire est concentré sur lui, je crois que pour mieux comprends mes persos il faut quand même connaître un minimum leur passé. Mais le héros est et sera toujours Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Et j'ai suivi ton conseil, des séquelle éparpillés dans toute l'histoire, merci pour ce judicieux conseil ! Aller, bisou !

**Sweety** : Bijour ! C'est bien la première fois que quelque me dit bonjour sur . Merchi ! Pour le compliment aussi, merci, ça fait plaisir ^_^. Ah, ça serai si bien si les hommes obéissaient… enfin bon, t'inquiète j'ai pas envie de lâcher, j'vais tenir bon ! Aller, bisou bisou et salut !

**Moumoune** : salut toua ! Se fendre la poire ? Quelque fois oui, mais autrement non ! Bah, enfin c'est moi qui écrit alors… bon aller, écrit vite la suite de ta fic… hum enfin bon, kiis ma poule !

**Marrypier** : Et voici la première partie de 'la bonne idée'. Ahahahah, quelqu'un qui me dit que j'ai une bonne idée ! La joie ! Merci ! J'espère que ta curiosité est rassasiée ? Aller bisou !

**Nanaud** : Mais nan, je vais essayer de ne pas ralentir les autre fics, t'inquiète, chacun son tour ! Le prochain chapitre sera par contre pour bientôt, il est presque fini ! Ryry/Lisa ? Nan, ça ne sera pas se couple. Retente ta chance. Simplement disons qu'il partage une douleur commune.

**Niil-iste** : le return of Niil ! Salut ma poule! Ce qui sera marrant c'est de la façon dont notre cher Dudley sera traité, là, je vais m'amuser comme une folle... et pour les tarteurs… leur rencontre est assez bizarre. Mais tu verras, y'aura aussi de la tristesse, enfin normalement… Aller, vais poster ce fameux écrit qui m'a pris… hum… 2H ! Record battu yeah ! Mais non, j'me suis pas casser sur mon vélo, 30 Km a vélo, sans une blessure et surtout après trois ans d'inactivité ! Ch'ui trop forte ! Aller bisou bisou ! Eh oui, je suis de retour av ma poule !

Voilà, a vous de jouer! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça peut faire avancer une histoire, les reviews….

Bisous à tous!


	5. Chapitre IV

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : et de quatre ! Là, ça commence à bouger, et encore une tragédie dans le monde pas si beau que ça d'Harry Potter. Bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-19 Juillet 1996, 4h du matin, quelques parts en Angleterre-

Le monde sorcier était dans un chao incommensurable. Des attaques sans précédents eurent lieux, dans différents endroits, en même temps. Et seulement un groupe organisé purent calmer les personnes hystériques, courir après les fuyards de Deatheater, et soigner les rescapés ce groupe se nommait l'Ordre du Phœnix et était dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur du célèbre mage noir Grindelwald, et les membres de cet Ordre étaient, certes peu nombreux, mais redoutables et efficaces.

Parmi eux, se trouvait un ancien espion qui avait des comptes à rendre, un Auror complètement paranoïaque, un lycanthrope ayant une revanche à prendre, une jeune Auror se battant comme une tigresse et deux jeunots, qui regrettaient d'être venus. Bref, le monde était dingue et plus spécialement, l'Angleterre se faisait faire tourner en bourrique pas un détraqué que s'est déclarer _Lord_ comme un grand, tout seul. Alors que le fameux chef de l'Ordre arriva, Severus Snape s'approcha de lui, et ils commencèrent à discuter, et jusqu'à a un certain point, Severus Snape, explosa, au sens figuratif bien sur ''Il en est hors de question, Albus ! Cria Severus

-Oh, mais ça serait si dommage que vous refusiez, Severus, déclara à son tour Albus.

-Non, non, non et non, je tiens à ma vie, et voir ma fille dans une colère noire m'a suffit une fois ! Expliqua non-calmement Snape.

-Oh, mais je suis sur que Lizzie et Harry seront d'accord, argumenta le plus vieux.

-N'en soyez pas sur, l'un vous déteste et l'autre vous hait, ils ne laisseront pas passer ça, et moi non plus, finit Severus.

-Mais, ou va-t-il dormir ? Questionna Dumbledore. Ce serait fâcheux de le faire dormir dehors, dans un environnement inconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je m'en contre fiche, Albus, c'est le dernier de mes soucis ! Hurla Mr Snape.

-Oh ? Vous avez d'autres soucis ?

-'Eh merde, fichu manipulateur' pensa t-il, puis continua t-il plus haut. Non, Albus, rien de très grave.

-Alors, accueillir ce jeune garçon est peut être dans vos cordes ?

-Oui, Mr le Directeur.

-Parfait ! Je préviendrais sa famille demain matin. Bonne nuit, Severus ! Lança Albus.

-Bonne nuit, conclu le professeur de potion.''

Alors que leur conversation fut finit, le brun fut rejoint par les deux jeunots, pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble sauf que maintenant, il y a quelqu'un en plus, et à cette nouvelle, les deux jeunes semblaient soudain moins entrain à rejoindre _Galaë's Manor_.

Après qu'ils eurent transplané pour deux, et que les deux autres les rejoignaient avec la poudre de cheminette le plus vieux conduisit l'invité à sa chambre pour la nuit et alla voir la chambre de sa fille. Or, elle était vide alors une pensée soudaine traversa son esprit et il se trouvait que cette idée, aussi bizarre soit-elle, était exact.

Il trouva sa fille dans le lit de Mr Potter, tout deux blottis l'un contre l'autre et les mains placées dans des endroits inappropriés. Dans une autre situation que celle-ci, et il y a une semaine, il aurait hurlé mais n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Il referma la porte, comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques heures plus tard, le grand blessé se réveilla en premier, et chose étrange, il y avait quelque chose de chaud dans son lit. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que cette chose n'était autre que la fille de son prof de potion. Mais comme c'était Harry, et qu'il était très timide il n'osa bouger, malgré que leur position fut assez compromettante, tous deux enlacés puisqu'ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit.

Alors qu'Harry essaya un temps soit peu de se dégager, Elisabeth se blottie plus contre lui, ce qui avait pour effet de donner une jolie couleur rouge tomate au visage d'Harry, bien qu'il ne voyait rien. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille finit quand par se réveiller, elle sentit elle aussi quelque chose de chaud contre son corps, mais comme c'était une Snape, elle ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passe.

Alors, le plus simple encore, elle prit la parole ''Qui êtes vous ?

-Harry, vous avez vu une attaque, comme moi, et vous m'avez demandé si vous pouviez rester, répondit Harry.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… voilà le pourquoi du comment de mon mal de tête. Café ! –Et une tasse de café apparut, puis disparue dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Sans doute. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Ben comme une nuit avec des visions… et toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mieux que d'habitude.

-Quand il y a quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance dans mon lit, je dors mieux, surtout après une vision.

-Vous avez confiance en moi ?

-Bien sur, sinon, tu ne serais pas ici ! Bon, on va vérifier ta vue, ouvres les yeux et dis moi si tu vois quelque chose.

-… je voie du blanc…

-C'est signe que ça revient. Matt va t'ausculter.

-Merci.

-De rien. Je reviens, je vais me changer et chercher Matt, déclara-t-elle.

-D'accord, répondit-il''

Elle partit, en essayant de ne pas se cogner partout, et Harry attendit cinq minutes avant qu'un cri ne brisa le silence accrut de sa chambre. Et puis, encore une dispute. '' PAPA ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ICI ? Hurla Lisah.

-Dumbledore… commença son père.

-JE – VAIS – LE – TUER ! Jurat-elle.

-Lisah, ma puce? Demanda t-il.

-Oh, la grosse artillerie pour sortir le 'ma puce!'. Oui, je vais lui dire, mais le gros a interêt de se tenir à carreaux!

-Promis.

-Matt est là ?

-Non, il est parti, déclara le professeur.

-Bon, en espérant que nos deux invités ne se sont pas entrechoqués.

-L'espoir fait vivre …''

Alors, elle se retrouva dans le couloir menant aux chambre et croisa le fameux invité, or, il ne fallait surtout pas énerver un Snape le matin, c'était primordial pour la santé mental d'autrui, secret familial. Mais avant, elle se retrouva habillée d'une jupe assez courte en jean, et d'un haut dos nu noir, avec ses éternel tongs noir, elle inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Harry. Malheureusement, elle croisa l'autre invité '' Elisabeth, salua t-il.

-Dursley, salua t-elle également mais sur un ton plus froid. Navrée pour tes parents.

-Merci. Je vais manger, tu viens ?

-Je vais voir Harry d'abord. J'irai ensuite.

-Bien.''

Il partit, et Lisah ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry, pour le retrouver en train d'essayer de se lever, puis de se scratcher par terre, chose assez drôle, enfin pour elle car pour lui...

''Hum… tu aurais peut être besoin d'aide ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est pas de refus, merci, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer Harry. Non, en fait, il y en a deux. Tu veux laquelle en première, la mauvaise ou la très mauvaise ?

-La plus mauvaise en premier.

-Grâce à ton meilleur pote, j'ai nommé notre Tommy national, gardons les emmerdes pour nous tout seul, tu n'as plus de tante n'y d'oncle…

-Laisse-moi deviner, notre très cher directeur à demander à ton père d'héberger mon cousin, finit-il par demander.

-Malheureusement pour tous les habitants, oui. L'autre mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il va falloir t'habiller. J'ai des affaires de Little, mais il va falloir penser à faire du shopping…

-Il est vraiment ici ?

-Oui. On va prendre le déjeuner ensemble… en essayant de conserver notre santé mentale !

-Bien. De toute façon, vous aussi vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur.

-Vous ? C'est un mot ? Tout le monde se tutoie dans cette maison, il faut que tu t'intègres alors, tu m'appelles Lisah de préférence et tu me tutoies, ainsi que les autres, sauf mon père. D'accord ?

-Oui, je vais essayer, promit-il avec un petit soupir.

-Bien, on va bien s'entendre. Aller, debout !''

La séance d'habillage se fit dans le chao le plus complet, entre le 'Survivant' qui devait se tenir debout alors qu'il était alité depuis une semaine et une Lisah assez pudique, qui l'eu cru. Celle-ci se termina environ une demi heure après. Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, en se tenant l'un à l'autre et arriva pile au moment ou le maître des lieux se leva pour partir faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, des potions.

''Je vois qu'Harry va mieux, commença Severus.

-Ouah, ça c'est de l'observation! Tu t'es trompé de métier... se moqua Lisah, avec un air angélique sur le visage.

-Et dire que ma fille est comme moi…

-Pauvre Harry. Bon aller, je veux ma dose de caféine, alors à table !

-Merci Merlin, je vais dans mon labo !

-Ingrat !

-Casse pied !''

Après cette dispute matinale habituelle, Harry poussa un soupir tandis que Dudley était assez étonné du comportement père/fille, ce qui, en soi, était compréhensible. Vers onze heures du matin, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et l'habituel boucan d'enfer que fait la sonnette retentit dans tout le manoir, réveillant au passage le dormeur, surnommé le glandeur, ou tout simplement Zack.

Et la personne s'incrustant était tout simplement le seul membre de la famille Dursley que nous connaissons, j'ai nommé Marjorie Dursley, et malheureusement pour elle se fut un Zackary, très –trop ?- de bonne humeur qui lui ouvrit la porte ''Bonjour madame ! Commença t-il avec son air enjoué. C'est pour ? Un rendez vous avec notre très cher Severus ? -Dans ses appartements, le dit Severus éternua.

-Je viens chercher mon neveu, Mr, déclara celle-ci sèchement.

-Bien, bien, répondit-il puis inspira un bon coup et … Lisah ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

-Zackinou chéri, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ! Répondit Lisah, légèrement énervée.

-Miss Jones, je viens chercher mon neveu…

-Merde, j'ai laissé Harry avec lui… s'emporta Elisabeth.

-J'y vais, avant de mourir, déclara Little.

-Courage, fuyons, ça devrait être la réplique de tout bon Griffindor. Bonjour Miss, salua Severus.

-Tout à fait, sauf exception. Mes condoléances, Miss Dursley, souhaita Shadow.

-Et voici le petit mouton noir ! Au plaisir de vous revoir ! Dit Zack

-Little… menaça Lisah.

-Oui, ma chérie ? Répondit celui-ci.

-C'est quoi, ces mots doux ? Demanda suspicieux le père.

-Je, vais, te, tuer ! Lança Snape fille avant de courir après Zackary.

-Cela va faire je ne sais pas combien de fois que tu me dis cette phrase, et je suis bel et bien en vie ! ''

Elle sorti une dague qui était dans son fourreau fixé sur sa cuisse droite, composée d'une lame d'environ quinze centimètres, un manche de dix centimètre, finement sculpté de runes et autre signes magiques et prononça un mot qui aurait fait fuir toutes personnes ayant une conscience et un cerveau.

''JETA (lutte)! Lança t-elle en traçant une rune en devant elle, avec sa dague.

-Non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça, hein ? Nan… Ahh, une furie, au secours ! Cria Little.

-C'est quoi, ces mots doux ? Cria Snape père.

-Demande à l'incapable qu'on héberge ! Répondit sa fille. J'vais nager, pour me détendre.''

Ainsi, en cette fin de matinée, Severus retourna à ses potions, Zack a ses cours, Harry recouvrait la vue et Lisah se détendit dans la fameuse piscine, en bref tout le monde se relaxait, à sa façon.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée en fanfare d'un certain Mathias Blue qui, en plus du carillon cria haut et fort qu'il était de retour pour essayer de réparer les bêtises et fractures des Snape, ses meilleurs clients. Et donc, du coup tout le monde l'avait entendu sauf bien sur Lisah, qui a mis la musique à fond, chose qu'elle faisait souvent pour se relaxer –ou se casser les oreilles, ça dépendait du point de vue.

''Mathias, alors, ces vacances ? Demanda Severus.

-Magnifique, les Baléares sont magnifiques ! Alors, qui est blessé ? Demanda à son tour le médecin.

-Mais personne enfin, ce sont les vacances !

-Impossible, répondit, aussi innocemment que peut, ce personnage.

-D'accord, un jeune homme a eu des problèmes de vue, en fait, il l'a perdu quelques jours, et elle est revenue aujourd'hui.

-Par de problème, je mettrai ça sur la note habituelle… commença le médecin.

-Mathias ! Bon retour ! Salua le fauteur de trouble.

-Alors, c'est qui le malade ?

-Toujours à trouver des malades dans cette maison… c'est lassant à la fin, s'exclama Zack.

-Que veux-tu, il faut faire marcher les affaires, dit Mathias.

-C'est sur que tu les fais bien marcher tes affaires… affirma sarcastiquement Severus. Harry !

-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci.

-Il y a un médecin pour toi, continua Snape père.

-Un emmerdant, plutôt… dit en guise de salutation Lisah.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Lisah ! Répondit le docteur.

-Chacun ses goûts. Alors, c'est qui le prochain cadavre ? Demanda la fille. –Se retournant et apercevant qu'Harry est là-. Ah non, pas lui, il doit tous nous sauver, il faut le garder en vie, alors pas touche !

-Je suis médecin, par tueur à gage, n'est ce pas ? Demanda, innocemment, Mathias.

-La barbe, tache de revenir en vie Harry ! Ajouta Lisah.

-Et sans t'être fait arnaquer ! Rajouta Severus.

-Et sans rien de cassé ! Finit Little.

-Mais non, il ne va rien lui arriver au petit ! Plaisanta le docteur.

-Hein ? Demanda la futur vic… eum, le futur patient qui ne comprend rien.

-Aller, mon petit, nous allons commencer !''

* * *

**Yoru** : je sais, je sais, c'est un petit chapitre… mais il faut se dire que c'est mieux que rien, hein ? Alors, on en découvre un peu plus sur Lisah, on sait qui est le fameux Mathias, le secret de la fameuse dague –que 'j'ai d'ailleurs dessiné mais mon scanner nous a malencontreusement lâché… so…-, les runes… bon, maintenant, il faut patienter pour le prochain chapitre… merci de laisser vos réactions pour savoir si cette histoire vous plait, et pour cela il y a une magnifique invention qui s'appel un bouton, en bas a gauche, bleu et violet, appuyer sur 'Go' et laisser un petit mot, ça serai gentil… aller, j'vous laisse, bisou à tous ! Et maintenant, roulement de tambour... les ...

* * *

RARs :

**Moumoune** : hi toi, moi je vais bien ! Comme d'hab quoi ! Oui, mon chapitre était assez court, et celui là aussi, mais bon on fait avec. Mais pourquoi j'arrêterai… et puis te voir en colère, sans façon… ben ch'ui pas aussi régulière que tu crois, mais bon, c'est le rodage, plus tu avance, plus tu écrit vite ! Aller démoralise pas ! Bisou, bisou et à la prochaine (review, ou MSN)

**Thealie** : les Snape sont des gens part, et ça fait leur charme ! Et donc, voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Aller bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kiis !

**Maikie** : Ah, c'est vrai que c'est fait pour être drôle et tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! Ah, t'aime bien quand les gens se font frappé… bienvenu au club, moi aussi ! Et oui, tout est normal voyons ! Aller, kiisouille !

**Satya** : Merci des compliments ! Et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Bisou et a la prochaine !

* * *

A vous de jouer maintenant! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça peut faire avancer une histoire, les reviews…

Bisous à tous!


	6. Chapitre V

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Avertissement** : évocation d'un viol, avis aux âmes sensibles, passer votre chemin !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-23 Juillet 1996, quelque part aux abords de Londres-

Une maison assez grande était illuminée de lumière verte, fait étrange puisqu'il était trois heures du matin. Juste après la première lumière verte, des cris inhumains se firent entendre et les voisins alertés appelèrent la police. Juste après que ceci fut fait, une deuxième lumière apparue, puis encore des cris, et enfin des personnes drôlement déguisées arrivèrent avec à leur tête une jeune fille aux cheveux noir corbeau.

Alors, ils arrivèrent à se faufiler discrètement et entrèrent dans la maison des Granger pour les uns, et l'autre moitié trouva les gardes qui devaient surveiller cette famille, morts. Les autres aperçurent une maison sans dessus dessous, montèrent et découvrirent les parents de la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, morts d'un Avada.

La fille continua à fouiller, car elle seule avait assez de tenue pour se bouger, et elle la trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même tel un fœtus, vêtements déchirés, mal au point et en train de sangloter.

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs voulu la réconforter mais fut interrompu par une jeune femme, ressemblant étrangement à la fille celle-ci demanda à parler avec le commanditaire des opérations et tous se retourna vers la seule fille. 'Bande de machos mégalomanes qui retourne tout vers LA femme' pensa t-elle avant de prendre la parole vers son aînée. ''Bonsoir Mrs, je vous présentes mes condoléances pour le décès des Granger, salua t-elle.

-Merci, mais je voudrai qu'on m'explique tout ce qui se passe ! Comment ma sœur et mon beau frère sont morts, et comment va ma nièce… ? S'emporta la fameuse femme moldue

-Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas en vous emportant que vous aiderez Miss Granger…

-Elle est en vie ?

-Oui, mais dans quel état, je ne puis le dire. Antony ? Demanda la sorcière.

-Oui Lisah ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Prévient mon père que _Galaë _aura une nouvelle occupante, ordonna-t-elle

-Bien chef ! Répondit le garçon.

-Mrs… ? Commença Elisabeth.

-Miss Green, Miss… ? Demanda à son tour la femme.

-Miss Snape, Elisabeth Snape Jones. Je suis la responsable de cette opération. Miss Green, savez-vous quelque chose de particulier à propos de Miss Hermione Granger ?

-Elle est une sorcière, c'est ça que vous voulez savoir ? S'énerva la plus vieille.

-Oui. Nous allons l'emmener et la soigner et cette question avait pour but de savoir si vous pouvez l'accompagner.

-Mais bien sur que je vais l'accompagner ! Dit hystériquement Green.

-Là n'est pas la question, juste qu'il faudra votre soutient auprès de Miss Granger, elle sera fragile et je doute qu'Harry arrive à la faire sortir de son cocon. Elle aura besoin de toute votre aide, et c'est en vous calmant que vous arriverez à faire cela.

-Bien. Où est '_Galaë'_ ? Demanda la tante, plus posée.

-Dans l'est de l'Angleterre, et c'est le nom de ma maison. Nous allons y aller par le transplanage ne vous inquiéter pas pour votre nièce, elle est entre de bonne main.

-Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Si vous voulez, nous pouvons prévenir votre famille ? Demanda avec délicatesse Lisah.

-Ma famille, c'était les Granger. Je ne suis pas mariée et je n'ai pas d'enfants.

-Bien, allons y, mon père nous attends.''

Elles transplanèrent toutes les deux et atterrirent devant un Mr Snape grognon avec en arrière plan, Antony avec Hermione Granger dans ses bras, un Matthew assez endormi, un Zackary étonné et pas de Harry à l'horizon. Le patriarche de cette maison prit la parole '' Lisah ? Commença doucereusement le professeur de potion.

-Papa, par pitié pas de dispute, dit tragiquement la fille en portant sa main à ses tempes. Papa Miss Green, Miss Green, Severus Snape, un des professeurs _préféré _de votre nièce.

-Lisah ! S'indigna son père

-Passons. Pas de vieux fou dans la maison par miracle. J'ose espérer que la chambre est prête ? Demanda la seule habitante féminine de ce manoir.

-Lisah ! S'énerva Severus.

-Hum, oui, en effet vous avez du vous inquiétez, j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir puisque vous étiez, en … réunion, c'est ça ? Demanda la fille.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça ! Je suis ton père…

-Qui m'a laissé à mon propre sort pendant… hum combien d'année déjà… ah oui, cinq ? Si, en effet la vision d'un père est cela alors oui, tu es mon père. Alors, père, je vais me coucher car je suis exténuée de devoir réparer les erreurs d'un certain vieux fou. Bonne nuit, Miss Green, Little, Matt, Père, répondit froidement Elisabeth.

-Moi aussi, je vais me coucher je ne tient plus debout. Bonne nuit Miss, Zack, Antony, Severus, dit à son tour Matthew, après cinq minutes de silence.''

Et lui aussi, partit laissant plusieurs visages ahuris et colériques, pour certain, d'autre étaient plutôt fatigués et éreintés. Ainsi le maître des lieux montra une chambre pour la tante d'Hermione, Antony partit rejoindre le QG de l'Ordre, Zack alla se coucher et Severus, comme à son habitude pour se détendre, alla faire des potions. Matt alla rejoindre Lisah dans sa chambre, étant meilleurs amis depuis cinq ans ils se confiaient tout, et cette amitié s'était renforcer à cause d'un évènement produit il y un an.

Lisah attendit son ami, car elle savait qu'il allait comprendre, il était bien plus observateur que Zack, à défaut d'être un cordon bleu (les fameuses tartes au chocolat de Zack méritaient d'être reconnues), et effectivement, au bout de cinq minutes quelqu'un tapa à sa porte. Elle envoya un 'entrez', enfila le reste de son pyjama, enfin ce qui ressemble à un pyjama, et Matt entra à son tour, changer lui aussi.

Et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de la prendre dans ses bras, car visiblement, ou tout du moins vu par lui, Severus Snape n'avait pas compris ce qui avait mis sa fille chérie, car il l'adorait, dans une colère noire. Et quand Elisabeth Snape Jones était en colère, c'était certes très rare, mais très impressionnant.

Et deux chose la mette en colère, c'était Hogwart et le viol. Et dans cet évènement là, le viol était requis, mais puisque personne n'avait compris (Harry aurait sûrement compris, mais bon, il dormait…), il se chargea de la réconforter, mais quand Lisah était en colère, elle ressortait des piques qui faisaient très mal. ''As-tu déjà pensé à la mort ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Comme tout le monde, répondit-il.

-Cette fille avait un brillant avenir devant elle, mais ces fichus Deatheater ont tout gâché.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi est ce que ce genre de personnes existe ? C'est ce qu'il y de pire à part perdre une personne chère devant nos yeux…

-Merci, mais je sais, il va falloir lui redonner joie de vivre, et puis, n'as-tu pas vécu pareille expérience ?

-Très drôle. Est-ce que… ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu corresponds avec Ei ?

-Non, répondit le garçon d'un ton sec.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la fille.

-Parce que je n'en n'ai pas le courage. Et parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas.

-Tout comme je ne mérite pas de vivre. Et j'aurai du mourir à la place de Isleen…

-Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Vous étiez sous MA protection, et je n'ai pas su la protéger. Point barre, on doit avancer dans la vie maintenant.

-Alors tu dois renouer avec Eileen. Et avancer…

-Comment t'es tu remis de cette, comment appelles tu ça ? Trahison ?

-Oui, c'était une trahison. Je ne suis plus retourné à Hogwart depuis dix ans, depuis cet … incident. Ensuite je suis allé voir des … amis de ma mère qui m'ont appris beaucoup de choses, et enfin j'ai atterrit à Salem, et je vous ai rencontré. Les incroyables tarteurs ! Les terreurs de Salem ! Heureusement qu'il y a Zackinou pour nous remonter le moral, hein ? Que ferait-on sans lui ? ''

Ses paroles étaient certes dures, mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne pleurerait plus jamais, du moins, pendant la guerre qui est inévitable maintenant, elle ne pleurerait pas. Seulement, elle avait dès fois besoin de réconfort et comme elle avait toujours été entourée d'hommes, elle avait confiance en ceux-ci.

''Allez, il faut dormir. Et n'en veux pas à ton père, il était très inquiet… commenta Matt.

-Je sais, mais voir cette fille, recroquevillé sur elle et se berçant m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. IL me manque tellement, le vieux fou n'aurait pas du nous séparer, c'est inhumain !

-Si vous étiez si proche, vous vous retrouverez, affirma t-il.

-Oui, peut être. Allez, on dort sinon on aura une mine épouvantable demain matin.

-On a toujours une mine épouvantable le matin.

-Morgane merci, le café existe !

-Ouai, comme tu dis.

-'Nuit, souhaita la jeune fille.

-Bonne nuit Shadow. Et ne me tape pas dans ton sommeil, plaisanta Matthew.

-Ouai, j'vais essayer, répondit Lisah.

-Essaye pas, fait ! Ordonna t-il.

-Dans tes rêves ! ''

-24 Juillet 1996, dans le salon-

Les seuls levés furent ceux qui firent une nuit blanche, soit Severus, toujours pas remit de l'humeur de sa fille, Meagan Green la tante d'Hermione Granger qui s'inquiétait pour sa nièce, et, malheureusement pour eux deux, l'infatigable Zackary qui n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Ainsi, nous retrouvons nos trois humains en train d'essayer de manger quelque chose quand une tête avec des cheveux noir indomptable fit son apparition.

Etonné de voir une jeune femme dans une maison d'homme, car rappelons qu'il y a qu'une seule habitante féminine, il s'avança tout de même près des personne présentes et les salua a sa façon ''B'jour, commença t-il.

-Bon matin Harry. Voici Miss Meagan Green, la tante de Miss Granger, présenta Severus.

-Qu'est –il arrivé ? Voldemort ? Hermione va bien ? Et ses parents ? Et…

-Calme-toi. Voldemort a bien frappé chez les Granger pour t'atteindre et je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'ils sont morts, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Miss Granger, continua t-il avant que le jeune Gryffindor ne puis rajouter autre chose.

-Oh Merlin… pardon, je suis désolé… se lamenta t-il. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Les jours suivants décideront de son état, déclara t-il, puis il ajouta après une pause. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. Et il faut que ça rentre dans ta tête, toutes les actions du seigneur des Ténèbres, ne sont PAS tes actes, comprend le. D'accord ?

-Hermione ne me pardonnera jamais… murmura t-il.

-Pourquoi ?'' Cette fois ce fut Meagan qui parla, ne comprenant rien à rien.

''Parce qu'elle est amie avec moi, que c'est une cible pour me faire souffrir, et pourtant je croyais qu'elle était en sécurité… Dumbledore…

-Et le voilà le problème, coupa une nouvelle voix.

-T'as vraiment la rancune tenace, intervint pour la première fois Zack.

-Faut pas m'chercher, Zackinou, dit Lisah entre deux bâillements. 'Lut tout le monde.

-Mais quand même, maugréa Zack.

-Salut Lisah. Bon, maintenant, qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? Demanda Harry.

-J'aimerai bien le savoir, moi aussi, dit Meagan.

-Commençons par le commencement, dit philosophiquement le professeur. Harry ?

-Ouai ? Répondit l'intéresser.

-Tu peux m'appeler Severus, finit –il par dire.

-Il va pleuvoir demain ! Dit sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

-Alléluia ! Nargua Zack.

-T'es même pas croyant ! Rétorqua Elisabeth.

-M'en fiche, j'ai gagné le pari ! Aboule le fric, chérie !

-Hein ? Demanda Harry, qui finalement s'est rendu compte de se que son prof venait de dire.

-Mon prénom. Tu peux l'utiliser sauf en cours, continua Severus.

-Oh putain ! Jura celui qui a survécu.

-Bon, maintenant qu'il est en état de choc nous pouvons tout vous raconter Miss, dit Snape père.

-Tout commença… commença Liz.

-Kwoua ! Se rendit enfin compte Harry.

-Hum, serait-il possible de savoir se qui est arrivé à ma nièce, et pourquoi ? Demanda aussi poliment que possible Meagan Green.

-Oui, oui. Je vais raconter sinon ça sera déformé, conclu Potter. Les sorciers ne sont pas tous gentils. Un des Mages Noirs, très puissant, se nomme Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Voldemort. Ce sorciers veut ma peau pour je ne sais quel raison car le vieux fou ne me l'a toujours pas dit, enfin bon, pour m'atteindre, il atteint mes amis les plus proches Ron mon meilleur ami est un enfant d'une famille de sorciers protégée, et comme Hermione est une fille de Muggles, elle est la plus vulnérable, c'est pour cela qu'elle et ses parents ont été attaqué.

-Hum, Tom a toujours eu une logique assez bizarre. Mais, je dirai que le résumer est le reflet de la vérité, Tom veux la peau de Harry, ajouta Lisah.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'emprisonner ? Demanda innocemment la tante d'Hermione.

-C'est notre Hitler. A-t-on enfermé Hitler ? Demanda à son tour la jeune fille.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre a un adolescent ?

-Il s'en est bien pris a un bébé… murmura Potter.

-Notre monde est en guerre. Cette maison est protégée et Tom ne mettra pas les pieds ici, il n'est pas fou. Miss Granger est en sécurité et vous aussi, assura la jeune fille.

-Autant vous le dire tout de suite, les habitants de cette maison sont les principales futures victimes de Voldemort. Harry est celui qui lui a échappé je ne sais pas combien de fois, Hermione est une cible importante de par son potentiel, Lisah… c'est particulier, disons qu'elle l'a trahi d'une certaine façon et moi, je … j'étais un espion de l'Ordre.

-Et ma nièce est en sécurité, alors ?

-Bien sur, à moins que notre Face de Serpent nationale ait pété un câble, alors… Plaisanta la fille.''

Une fois que la tante fut rassurée et mis au courant de la situation, quelqu'un fut choisit pour accompagner Matthew dans la chambre rouge, celle ou loge Hermione Granger. Ce quelqu'un fut Elisabeth, qui alla contrainte et forcée d'accompagner son meilleur ami.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, un sanglot coupa le silence pesant de la chambre. Lisah prit les choses en mains et envoya valser son ami pour entrer seule dans la chambre. Ce fut Hermione qui commença à parler. ''Ne me faites pas de mal… supplia t-elle.

-Je ne te ferai aucunement mal, je veux juste te parler.

-Je veux mourir…

-Comme tout le monde… qu'est ce que les Deatheater t'ont–ils fait ?

-Vous le savez.

-Tu dois l'accepter.

-C'est de ma faute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'existe.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pourquoi ?

-La théorie des pourquoi. Ca a marché sur moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi aussi je suis passé par là. Moi aussi j'ai été violée.''

* * *

**Yoru** : comme je suis méchante. J'aime ça, na ! Quand même pas de review pour l'interlude… hum, c'est décevant. Enfin bon, voici la suite de l'histoire. Merci de laisser vos réactions pour savoir si cette histoire vous plait, et pour cela il y a une magnifique invention qui s'appel un bouton, en bas a gauche, bleu et violet, appuyer sur 'Go' et laisser un petit mot, ça serait gentil… aller, j'vous laisse! See you next one, everyone !

* * *

RARs, qui sont rares…

**Thealie** : bien sur que Marge a récupéré Dudley ! Harry, souffrir ? Mais naaaaaaan, voyons… peut être un peu… d'accord beaucoup ! Le médecin ? C'est quelqu'un de particulier. Il est assez vieux, près de la retraite et a toujours soigné Lisa, surtout l'année passée, voir les interludes... Bon aller, salut, salut ! Bisou !

**Satya** : Et la voici, la merveilleuse suite… et pi la voix d'un enfant de cinq ans kawaï ! Bisou !

**Maikie** : pas de violence en vacances ? Alors pourtant ils passent cowboy bebop à la télé ? Franchement ! Et pi, t'a raison, c'est plus drôle comme ça ! Et pi, pas de Lisa/Harry. Nan, c'est juste qu'ils partagent leur douleurs, parce que voir les massacre de face de serpent ça doit pas être beau à voir ! Voilà ! Kiisouille !

* * *

Alors, à vous de jouer! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça peut faire avancer une histoire, les reviews…

Bisous à tous!


	7. Chapitre VI

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : vous inquietez pas! Harry est bien le héros! Il va revenir au premier plan bientôt!

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

-25 Juillet 1996, Galaë' Manor, vers 12 h-

_''-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione_

_-Parce que moi aussi je suis passé par là. Moi aussi j'ai été violée.''_

-Hein ? S'étonna la fille aux cheveux clairs

-C'est étonnant, n'est ce pas ? Peu de gens le savent. C'est mon fardeau, mais pour vivre avec il faut l'accepter.

-Mais… comment, je veux dire, comment avez-vous fait pour l'accepter ?

-Mon père m'y a beaucoup aidé. En fait, j'étais un agneau blessé, peu de monde pouvait m'approcher, seul mon père, Dora et Charlie, enfin Nymphadora Tonks et Charlie Weasley le pouvaient. Tu les connais normalement ?

-Oui, ils font partit de l'ordre mais … ?

-Je suis au courant pour l'Ordre ne t'inquiète pas. Bon revenons a nos moutons, comment te sens-tu ?

-Sale. Je me sens si sale, humiliée et j'ai envie de mourir…

-C'est une réaction normale, mais regarde moi dans les yeux, ordonna la jeune Snape. Bien, répète après moi, je ne suis pas coupable.

-Mais…

-Répète !

-Je… ne… suis… pas… coupable, dit-elle difficilement mais elle terminant sa phrase en regardant ailleurs.

-Tu n'en crois pas un piètre mot. Ecoute, ceux qui t'on fait ça, doivent payer. D'après les échos que j'ai eus, tu es une sorcière très douée, avec un avenir plus que prometteur, alors tu ne vas pas laisser ces lâches continuer à gâcher ta vie parce que tu n'es pas assez courageuse pour continuer à vivre avec ce fardeau !

-Mais…

-Rah, arrête avec tes 'mais' ! La partie psychologique du viol compte beaucoup. Le contre coup si tu préfères. Nous pouvons t'apporter toute l'aide dont tu as besoin seulement il faut que tu y mettes du tiens aussi. Il est vrai que dans une situation comme la tienne la mort paraîtrait comme la fin seulement, tu imagine laisser Harry à son désespoir, laisser tes amis, ta famille, ta tante qui t'a accompagnée et qui t'attend en bas ? Le suicide serait un acte tellement égoïste n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, j'imagine.

-Ecoute, on va faire un deal, tu parles quand tu veux, et en échange tu sors de cette chambre, okay ?

-Oui, mais est ce que tu peux rester avec moi ?

-Bien sur, je suis là pour faire baby sitter, avança t-elle puis plus bas, fichu vieux fou !

-Pardon, je ne voudrai pas déranger…

-C'est pas contre toi que j'en veux mais contre ton fichu dirlo ! Bon, va falloir te mettre au parfum, Harry est ici, ta tante aussi, ainsi que deux squatteurs Matt que tu as aperçu (on entend un 'salut' de l'autre côté de la porte), Zack qui est en bas, mon père, et moi-même.

-Qui est votre père ?

-Severus Snape.

-Quoi ?

-Bah ouai, mon père est Severus Snape, je me nomme Elisabeth Snape Jones, ravie de faire ta connaissance, Hermione Granger !

-Je suis chez le professeur Snape ?

-Ouai, enfin le quart de la maison m'appartient mais bon, tu es chez lui. Hum, Harry est ici depuis environ deux semaines, et il a hâte de te voir, ensuite d'après les discussions avec ton meilleur ami, j'ai appris que tu adorais lire. Nous avons une grande bibliothèque qui pourrait t'intéresser et aussi, tu as une tête affreuse, la salle de bain est la pièce en face de ta chambre. Je t'attends dans une heure en bas !

-Mais…

-Encore un mais, et tu ne pourras plus jamais prononcer ce mot, compris ? Dit la fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Ouai.

-Bien, à dans une heure !''

Et c'est ainsi, qu'Hermione Granger se fit lyncher par la fille de son professeur détesté, de ce côté-là, ils se ressemblent tout les deux. Ainsi, la meilleure amie du 'Survivant', suivit le conseil de la jeune Snape et se délecta d'un bain, elle se lava si fort qu'elle avait la peau rouge elle semblait si hypnotiser par un rasoir que c'en était affolant, en gros elle était, malgré le beau discours qu'elle a eu, au bord du gouffre.

Dans le salon, Harry attendait patiemment, pour un Griffindor cela va de soit, sa meilleure amie, en compagnie, douteuse, de Zack qui depuis la cuisine, surveillait le 'Golden Boy'. En effet, Little préparait une tarte au chocolat non pas pour le plaisir mais d'après un pari qu'il aurait perdu, enfin bref c'était Zackary.

Et celui-ci racontait sa vie, en long, en large, en passant pas les verticales, horizontales et diagonales, en bref, pauvre Harry, nous pensons fortement à lui… Severus dans sa grande bonté d'âme, fait visiter la maison à la seule muggle qu'il n'avait pas encore étripée car il restait malgré tout un Slytherin, ex deatheater à la vision étriquée.

Alors que celui-ci, après sa bonne action de la journée, se prépara à retourner à ses occupations journalières, soit faire des potions, Harry demanda pour je ne sais pas combientième fois, si il pouvait aller voir sa meilleure amie, et ce fut Matt, qui avait tout entendu, qui lui répondit

''Non, tu dois attendre que se soit elle qui vient vers toi, Harry.

-Mais, je veux la réconforter…

-Elle a subit un traumatisme…

-Donc, je dois la laisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle a repris confiance en elle et en moi, pour pouvoir la réconforter et la prendre dans mes bras… avec Ron, ça ne sera pas si simple !

-Ton meilleur ami qui s'emporte facilement ? On va attendre avant de l'inviter… ça sera plus prudent ! Philosopha Matthew.

-A table ! Cria le cuisinier en herbe.''

A peine cette phrase fut dite qu'une tornade brune dévala les escaliers et s'installa en face de la table, pris une assiette et regarda Little dans les yeux avant de lui dire, avec un grand sourire…

''Tarte ! Dit Lisa.

-Au chocolat ma grande, ton pécher mignon…

-Et la seule façon de lui faire obtenir tout ce que l'on veut d'elle, murmura Matt à Harry.

-Ouai, et alors, le chocolat c'est comme le café, je ne peux pas vivre sans, c'est pour ça que je m'entends si bien avec Remus, entre fans de chocolat, on s'entend ! Annonça la jeune fille.

-Est-ce qu'Hermione va bien ? Demanda d'entrée Harry.

-Attends, commença-t-elle. Hermione, l'heure est terminée, descends tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que j'aille te chercher par la peau du cou ! Cria t-elle.''

Au bout de cinq minutes –oui, les Snape peuvent être patients quand ils le veulent !-, une  
Hermione fraîche et dispo se présenta dans la cuisine, elle se présenta devant Harry et le pris dans ses bras ni plus ni moins, le jeune homme répondit a son étreinte promptement, et lui murmura des excuses et des 'je serai toujours avec toi'. Elle répondit comme quoi, elle aussi, elle ne le quitterait pas.

Mais ils sont dans l'antre de Slytherin, et il faut bien quelqu'un pour briser se débordement affectif dégoulinant, en la personne de Lisah qui était affamée devant une belle tarte au chocolat. Mais son confrère ami du chocolat, voulant prendre des nouvelles de son presque filleul arriva par cheminée et de par son odorat développé il sentit son pêcher mignon.

''J'arrive au bon moment. Bonjour les jeunes, Harry, Hermione, mes condoléance pour tes parents.

-Merci professeur, fit une Hermione un peu apeurée.

-Remus, je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis trois ans. Bon, on la mange cette tarte !

-Vive mon partenaire qui aime le chocolat et qui dit de grandes paroles ! Souhaita Shadow. A table !

-Voyons voir si Little ne l'a pas loupé… critiqua Hightbrow.

-Merci Zack, dit Harry.

-Quel manque de politesse nous ne nous sommes pas présenter devant cette charmante enfant –nous entendons un 'la ferme Little'- le grand dadet là bas c'est Matthew Andrews, la biblio ambulante, et moi-même je me nomme Zackary Rodriguez…

-Le dragueur de service, ne pas faire attention à ses élucubrations, précisa Matthew.

-Ne pas faire attention à ses approches d'affections, ou sinon, lui envoyer un gnon… énonça Lisa

-Où un pain… continua Matt

-Où un coup de pied bien placé…

-On l'a jamais fait ça ?

-Je ne pense pas, faudra essayer…

-Hey, ch'ui là ! Rah, faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ont succombé à la dépression aiguë du manque de café… y'en a pas eu ce matin, précisa Little.

-On n'attend pas le professeur… ? Tenta Hermione.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Il n'a qu'à être là comme tout le monde, na ! La tarte ! Dit Lisah.

-Tiens, ta part. Remus, Harry, Hermione, et l'autre imbécile… annonça le cuisinier.

-Merci mon cœur, répondit le dit imbécile.

-Merci beaucoup Zackary, remercia Remus.

-Thanks Zack! Lança Harry.

-Merci monsieur Zackary…

-Hum... essaya Zack en lançant des regards noirs aux deux qui rigolent. Pas de monsieur, juste, Zack, et pas de Zackinou non plus, charmante miss…

-Et c'est repartit… dirent en cœur les deux autres.

-Pas touche, Zack ! Enonça Harry.

-Okay, pas besoin de s'énerver… ronchonna Little.

-Zackinou fait la gueule ! Dit Matt

-Zackinou, je te comprends… c'est tellement dur de draguer quelqu'un que tu en es incapable ! dit sarcastiquement Lisah.

-Vos gueules.

-Une livre –monnaie bien sur- dans le cochon, crièrent à l'unisson les deux compères.

-Dans vos rêves, les gnomes !

-On peut manger ? Demanda Remus.

-Bien sur, bonne tarte, les deux tarteurs ! Souhaita Elisabeth.

-Bonne tarte, la tarteuse ! Souhaitèrent les deux autres.''

La tirade des trois amis mettait en déroute les trois autres. Comment comprendre leur charabia, c'était la question à un million. Seulement, pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement la fameuse tarte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Vous-savez-qui, Tom Marvolo Riddle, préparait sa vengeance, et sa future victoire, selon ses dires.

Et si quelqu'un osait le contrarié, il se ferait une joie de lui lancé un joli crucio mais pendant sa longue période de réflexion durant laquelle les Deatheater devaient se tenir debout malgré leur état de santé déplorable, une voix se fit entendre, une voix mélodieuse, vive et légèrement grave, une voix d'homme sans aucun doute. Lord Voldemort releva la tête et fit un sourire, ce qui était rare, à l'inconnu qui s'installa comme si s'était chez lui.

Il prit la parole ''Ravi de te rencontrer Tom. Tu as l'air… non, pas de commentaire.

-Enchanté également, Maximilien, n'est ce pas?

-Elijah, Tom, Elijah. Max est mort et enterré et je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que mon ancêtre, dit le dénommer Elijah.

-Bien, quel mauvais vent t'amène ? Demanda Tom.

-Comment va ma famille ?

-Ta sœur est toujours aussi impétueuse, quand à ton frère je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

-Oh, Lisah, est toujours aussi impétueuse ? Bien évidement, tu ne les toucheras pas, sinon tu me verras en colère, et crois moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-Ta sœur aussi, c'est une horreur…

-Elle s'est enlaidit ?

-Ah ah ah, très drôle. Elle est d'une beauté a coupée le souffle, comme tout le monde dans votre famille. Dit moi, t'es-tu réincarné?

-Nope. Je suis né trois ans avant la naissance des jumeaux. Le maléfice permettant la cessation de ma lignée a été rompu de je ne sais plus quelle manière. Ma sœur n'a jamais été très bonne en latin.

-Confondre _spiritus_ et _spirito_ tout de même… mais bon, tu viens t'allier à moi ?

-Non.

-Comment ? S'écria le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Non, à vrai dire je me demande si tu as des oreilles sur ce corps ?

-Oserais-tu te moquez de moi ?

-Ouai, ça te dérange, Lord de pacotille qui s'est fait descendre par un morpion ?''

Le ton monte, la magie aussi, et finalement, le cerveau tortueux de Slytherin fit un plan de rechange.

''Tu resteras donc neutre. Bien, un en moins.

-Oui, mais il t'en reste deux. Dit c'est chouette ici, un peu lugubre, mais chouette. J'peux rester, Tommy ?

-Que si tu cesses de m'appeler par cette appellation.

-Ok Tom, j'prend un étage. Salut les vieux croûtons, et l'espèce de… au faite, t'es quoi exactement ? Demanda l'homme, un sourcil levé et l'autre interrogateur.

-Sors d'ici, siffla le Lord.

-Ok, un serpent, salut face de serpent ! Salua, joyeusement le nouveau venu.

-Bon, un de moins, c'est déjà ça… réfléchi Voldy.''

Et tout retourna à la normale, Voldemort en roi et les autres en larbins de service. Le nouveau s'installa tranquillement dans les appartements de Lucius Malfoy, celui-ci à presque faillit passer à la casserole pour avoir importuné plus fort que soit, mais enfin bon, il était encore en vie, il fallait bien un larbin intelligent pour Face de Serpent !

Revenons à nos héros, en train de … tirer au flan ? En fait, Matt tirait au flan et les deux autres entraînaient Harry à se défendre selon sa demande. Hermione elle, était déjà dans l'immense bibliothèque insonorisée ou se mélangeait vieux grimoire de sorcellerie et livres muggles. Mais le plus étrange était l'ordinateur où il y avait deux claviers : l'un normal, l'autre utilisant un autre alphabet, ce qui étonna notre petite Hermione.

Mais ce qui est aussi étrange était le fait que la bibliothèque était insonorisée, alors que dans celle-ci, il y a une chaîne hifi, reliée à l'ordinateur et des baffes énormes, ce qui n'avait rien à faire dans une bibliothèque, selon Hermione. Mais, n'étant pas chez elle –pincement au cœur- elle ne pouvait faire de remarque, donc elle pris un livre de magie et lit tranquillement dans le salon aménagé.

Du côté de Severus, celui-ci concoctait un chaudron de potion guérissant, car avec deux Griffindors, les deux imbéciles et Lisah à la maison, il faut s'attendre au pire- mais surtout, il avait peu confiance en Mathias, le médecin de famille d'_Estel_, et se demanda ou il avait eu son certificat… Meagan Green visitait le manoir, qui était plus grand que ce qu'elle aurait cru, mais après tout, elle était dans une maison de sorcier alors… elle avait vu il y a cinq minutes sa nièce entrer dans ce qui devrait être une bibliothèque, et elle semblait aller bien. Et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se remettre si vite mais elle va bien et ça lui convient.

Et puis, cette maison était charmante et les habitants aussi, sauf le maître des lieux, il avait l'air lugubre et sa nièce ne le portait pas dans son cœur, aller savoir pourquoi. La fille avait le même charisme que l'homme, sur ce point il se ressemblait beaucoup, elle paraissait aussi renfermée que lui, c'était peu dire.

Malgré ça, elle semble plus vivante et plus sociable, bonne chose pour Hermione d'avoir des gens de son âge (car elle parait être plus âgé, mais Meagan est sure que Lisah avait seize ans) pour l'entourer. Car il allait falloir qu'elle remonte la pente et, malheureusement, Green se sentait de trop, elle désirait l'aider, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. C'était ce qui s'appelait le Destin.

* * *

**Yoru** : alors ? Ca valait la peine d'attendre ? Je l'espère. Donc un nouveau perso, Elijah qui parait très mystérieux, Lucius qui s'est encore fait rétamer, Tom tourné en bourrique, Severus qui se dit que sa santé mentale va en prendre un coup, Hermione qui se remet doucement, Harry plus déterminé que jamais, Matt qui adore toujours autant baratiner les autres, Zack qui s'amuse comme un petit fou, et enfin Lisa qui… à vous de me le dire, que pensez vous de mes nouveaux persos ? Trop présent dans l'histoire peut être ? Ecrivez moi des reviews, je ne mords pas… enfin, passons…

* * *

**RARs, qui se font moins rare. **

**Satya** : hello ! Ouai, c'est statistiquement prouvé, les reviews font avancer les histoires ! Alors, merci d'en mettre ! ^_^ Et pour la suite, la voilà ! Encore désolée pr le retard… Bisou bisous !

**Moumoune** : ah, ma chère amie de musique… bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a de beau a raconté… Pour le chap d'avant c'est pas grave, ça arrive a tt le monde ! Merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fais, kiisouille et à la prochaine !

**Lilix28** : merci pr le compliment et voici la suite ! Bisou et au prochain chapitre j'espère !

**Sarah Black** : fan de Sirius ? L'es pas mort, hein ? Enfin bon bref, voici la suiteuh ! Et pour Lisa, chic fille ? Hem, ouai dans un sens, mais dans un autre, faut pas être sur son chemin… a suivre… aller, kiis. Salut !

**Marrypier** : ouai, c'est vrai qu'Hermi a du po… enfin façon de parler. Et pi ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher le bout, on est accroché ensemble… et pi pour botter les fesses… sans façon, je tient à mon fessier, mais si je m'écarte du droit chemin, tu peux me gueuler dessus… pas trop fort quand même ! Aller, bisou bisous et au prochain chap !

**Thealie** : Trop pour Lisa ? Trop parfaite tu veux dire, je n'ai pas trop bien compris ? Mais il vrai qu'elle est très présente dans l'histoire et je vais diminuer ça pour revenir aux vrais héros… encore un peu de patience… Pr la famille d'Hermi, ses parents tu veux dire ? Le côté du père de Hermione s'en occupe, l'enterrement, c'est pour le prochain chap ! T'inquiète j'les ai pas oublié. Bisou, a+

**Maikie** : Ah Cowboy Bebop, bah en fait s'est passer sur Game One et quand j'ai écrit le chap, bah, c'était le dernier épisode… rendez moi Spikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Voilà la suite, ô fidèle lectrice ! Aller, kiisouille ! Lulu te salut ! = Cette phrase fait rire bcp de personne, va savoir pourquoi !

**Niil-iste** : Ouai, j'me suis lâchée pour Lisa… l'interlude se passe à la rentrée de la cinquième année de Harry… comme il est née en 1980, ça se passe en 1995, ok ? Le dirlo du collège connaît tout, car c'est un squib, et que sa famille connais Dumby. Alors, sa réputation, c'est prochainement… ah ah ah, c'est de famille c'est tout ce que je peux dire… eh oui, le passé de ma petite Lizzie est trèèèèèèèèès obscure et surtout il est très sombre, troublant surtout pour elle. Harry ne s'est pas précipité car, bah a vrai dire il en pas eu le temps, rien qu'a voir la tête de Sevy lui suffit pour dire 'ne vas surtt pas la voir, morveux', alors vaut mieux obéir. Et pi, ça n'a pas empêche qu'il s'inquiète… Et puis, il est tout le temps long à la détente, là je vais le faire épanouir le petit… aller aller, bisou bisou ma poule, kiis !

* * *

Voilà, à vous de jouer! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça peut faire avancer une histoire, les reviews...

Bisous à tous!


	8. Interlude II

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Note** : Second interlude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Renote** : désolée du retard, mais mon ordi fait des siennes et bien sur j'ai attrapé un gros rhume et mes douleurs reviennent… la joie en somme.

* * *

**Interlude second : Ceux qui viennent nous faire chier… ou le pourquoi du comment il ne faut pas mettre une Snape en colère.**

-1995, Septembre, 6-

Nous retrouvons donc Lisa, dans la cage aux folles (ou fous plutôt…)… la classe 2B (NdA : veillez m'excuser… je ne connais pas le système anglais…). Et mystérieusement (elle jure du tuer lentement un certain vieux fou) elle se retrouva assise à côté de Dudley Dursley.

Le cachalot (baleine ?) lui fit un sourire qui se veux séducteur et la prévint des 'racailles' du coin ce qui elle répondit ''Je sais me défendre, merci bien'' d'un ton évidemment glaciale. A la fin de la matinée, Miss Parker l'appela pour lui _parler_. ''Quel est encore cet accoutrement ?''

En effet, aujourd'hui, Lisa était habillée de la sorte : une jean bleu foncé assez large avec des grande poches et des bretelles noires qui pendent, un tee-shirt noir ample qui s'arrêtait avant le nombril, sa dague derrière son dos, et ses cheveux détaché (qui contenait quelles plumes étonnement bleutées). Elle répondit poliment et sans hausser d'un ton ''Des vêtements. Vous voulez la définition ou c'est bon ?

- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, Miss ! S'énerva la jeune prof. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'aval du directeur que vous pouvez vous permettre n'importe quoi !

-Ces choses là vous dépassent totalement Miss, répondit calmement Lisa. Il y a des choses dans la vie qu'il vaut mieux éviter de savoir.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'en savez-vous, vous, une jeune fille de seize ans ?''

Un regard de glace, de puissance, de solitude, voilà ce que vit Katryn.

''Je sais plus de chose que vous ne le pensez, alors arrêtez de me harcelez sinon, cela finira mal pour vous. Au moins, je vous aurais prévenu. Il ne faut jamais jouer avec le feu. ''

Et elle quitta la classe pour ne revenir que la semaine d'après (et bizarrement, Dudley Dursley était 'dans un état épouvantables, le pauvre petit' –on entendit un 'qu'il crève ce sale fouineur sénile !-) ; et là, un invité inattendu vint perturber le silence sacro saint de la classe de Miss Parker.

Un homme, assez grand avec de long cheveux blond, presque blanc, des yeux de glace, un regard hautain, des drôles d'habits et une canne, Lucius Malfoy afficha un rictus de dégoût, quand Lisa, affalée sur sa chaise et ses pieds sur sa table (un pull fin blanc -le seule dans son armoire, quand on est une Snape on se refait pas !- et un pantalon assez large noir en guise de vêtements), pris la parole ''Lucius Angelus Malfoy. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Elisabeth Estel Meagan Jones, c'est un plaisir de voir la fille de cette chère Estel ! S'exclama Lucius, en avançant d'un pas. Il est bien vrai que tu ressembles à ta mère. Tu as sa beauté froide et son regard…

-Abrège, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps a consacré a un patriarche imbu de sa personne et machiavélique…, dit-elle en se remettant correctement assise.

-Qui vous a permis d'entrée dans MA classe ! Lança Katryn, qui avança d'un pas vers l'homme.

-Je ne vous ai pas parlé femme, rétorqua calmement Malfoy, lui lançant un regard glacial.

-Non mais de quelle façon… répondit Katryn avant d'être interrompu par Lisa.

- Que me veux-tu, Lucius ? Car pour que TU TE déplaces jusqu'ici, et pour te mêler parmi la 'vermine', il te faille bien une bonne excuse, n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle en se levant.

-Un ancien _ami_ de ta mère, souhaite te rencontrer.

-Oh, et pourquoi ne se déplace t-il pas ? S'il veut me voir, la seule solution pour Vous, c'est de déplacer vos fesses d'aristocrate bouché du cul et de la cervelle ! Lança une Lisa qui avançait l'air déterminer vers lui, sous les yeux ébahi de ses 'camarades'

-Tututu ! Il faut respect tes aînés, _Elena_ ! Lança Lucius, un rictus se dessinant sur son visage fin.

-Comment… ? Attaqua une Lisa qui surprise s'arrêta, puis continua de parler. Qui !

-…

-QUI ! QUI AVEZ-VOUS TORTURÉ POUR SAVOIR MON NOM ! QUI ! S'écria Jones, en s'avançant dangereusement vers Malfoy, (les élève et la prof étaient maintenant te-rro-ri-sés)

-Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre, _Elena _? Demanda le Deatheater, avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux.

-QU… vous avez tué ma mère ? TU AS TUE MA MERE ! Demanda Lisa, avec un ton polaire et une colère contenue.

-Quelles preuves as-tu contre moi, _Elena ?_ Un sourire plus grand et démens se dessinait sur le visage de Lucius.

-Allons dehors, nous avons des choses a réglés, _Lucius_, siffla une Snape dans une colère noire.

-Je n'attends que ça très chère. Mais avant, je suis curieux de connaître l'identité de ton père. Après tout, chacun voulait Estel. Black Shadow. Une des femmes les plus puissantes, celle qui faisait peur au seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement, son point faible était connu, et surtout… dès le premier enfant, il y a passation de pouvoirs.

-Quand tu apprendras le nom de mon père, tu tomberas de très haut. Et pour la seconde partie tu te trompes du début à la fin, je ne suis pas la première… dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de Lucius avant de le prendre par la gorge.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Malfoy, en réussissant à parler.

-Naon, et si jamais ma famille apprend que TU as tué ma mère, tu es un homme encore plus mort que tu ne l'es en ce moment, dit-elle en enlevant ses mains de la gorge de son ennemi. Je rencontrerai Tom. Mais n'oublie pas… si ma mère est morte c'est parce qu'elle l'a voulue. Maintenant, dégage avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, siffla t-elle.

-Bien, je te contacterais, Lisa. Au plaisir de te revoir, finit-il en faisant une révérence.''

Et il s'en alla, laissant une classe ébahi et du coup Lisa a du faire appel a ses pouvoirs pour effacer les pauvres petites mémoires de ses 'camarades'. Tout repris, le cours, les conversations, et bien sur le nonchalamment typique de Lisa, qui elle, était toujours en colère.

-1995, Octobre, 4 –

Franchement, il n'y a rien de meilleur que s'affaler chez notre petit chez soi. Surtout, si on devait aller en cours (NdA : je suis une spécialiste…)… Malheureusement, une invitée plutôt collante perturba le repos bien méritée de Lisa… une prof nommée Katryn Parker. Celle-ci, a un grand défaut, la curiosité… et, bien qu'aujourd'hui fut son jour de congé, elle décida d'aller voir le tuteur de cette _satané _élève qui commence à l'échauffer.

Elle sonna une fois… deux fois… trois fois… et frappa à la porte…puis cria et là, un monstre arriva ''QUOI ! Lâcha hargneusement Lisa.

-Bonjour Miss Jones. Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

-Vous aussi, non ? Et non, je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur –suicidaire-

-Aller vous faire voir. ''

Une porte qui claque, un professeur surpris, une jeune fille en colère.

Une porte qui s'ouvre, une professeur déboussolée, une fille qui coure.

Katryn suivit la jeune fille qui traversa le village, en lançant des salutations aux gens du bourg. Lisa s'arrêta chez le fleuriste, pris un bouquet de rose bleue, paya, et repartit en courant. Au bout de quinze minutes de course, elle s'arrêta et entra dans un grand cimetière. Elle s'immobilisa un moment, avant de pousser la grille.

Katryn, était juste derrière elle, caché. Elle avança doucement et trouva la jeune fille au bout d'un moment. Celle-ci était agenouillée devant une stèle. Elle posa les fleurs et commença à parler après une longue pose.

''Bonjours Maman. Cela va faire quatorze années que tu es morte… c'est un drôle d'anniversaire non ? Aujourd'hui ma prof principale est venue à la maison pour savoir, a vrai dire plutôt ordonner, de retourner en cours. Elle est sympa quand elle ne me colle pas aux basques. Enfin bon, papa t'embrasse… il ne pourra –encore une fois- pas venir se recueillir. Noah t'embrasse aussi et l'autre con… j'en sais rien. On peut pas vraiment dire qu'on est une famille… la guerre… a débuté.

Mais le ministre –tu sais Fudge !-, ne veux pas reconnaître le retour de Tom. On va sûrement me demander de choisir un camp. Noah aussi…Papa aussi… surtout papa. Je… une guerre ne se fait jamais sans sacrifices hein ? Je sens que dans celle la, il va y avoir beaucoup de sacrifices. Beaucoup plus que l'autre fois… maintenant je sais qui t'a tuée. Lucius Malfoy. J'aurai du m'en douter. Je jure de te venger, mais maintenant il est un atout indispensable.

Et puis, Noah en voudra un bout. Qu'est ce qu'il me manque. Pourquoi papa a-t-il accepté de nous séparer ? Pourquoi on devait nous séparer ? Merde, c'est mon frère ! Mon petit frère, mon jumeau… voilà que je pleure… ça fait longtemps. Je ne pleure jamais devant les autres. Ils doivent croire que je suis insensible, c'est l'effet désiré mais bon. Autrement, ton nom est toujours aussi respecté.

Dès que 'Black Shadow' se fait entendre dans la mafia anglaise, bam, ils s'en vont tous en criant au loup ! C'est trop drôle… et les flics toujours en retard… je m'amuse bien en Angleterre. Mais l'Amérique me manque. Hawaï aussi… Salem Génésis aussi… Eileen… tout le monde même Miss Carter. La pauvre elle en a bavée… bon il est temps que je parte. Patiente encore un peu, tu ne seras pas seule encore longtemps. Au revoir maman.''

Elle se leva…essuya ses larmes, et… trouva Katryn, ébahi. Et bien entendu, elle a horreur d'être suivit.

''VOUS M'AVEZ SUIVIT ? Cria de fureur Lisa.

-Oui. Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui se passe, je fouille. C'est comme ça jeune fille, et cessez de me parler avec tant d'insolence.

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS À FOUILLER DANS MA VIE !

-J'en ai le droit morale Miss.

-DEGAGEZ DE MA VIE ! COMPRIS !

-Je veux voir votre tuteur.

-Matt bosse. Il ne sera pas la avant deux semaines.

-Bien allons discuter alors. ''

* * *

**Yoru** : bien, comme tout le monde sais… on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews. Totalement idiot mais bon… donc, -si j'ai compris le truc- il faut que vous signez la review ou laisser un email pour que je vous réponde. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Bisou à tous !


	9. Chapitre VII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

-_Galaë's Manor_, le 28 Juillet, 1996-

Il était encore tôt, mais Harry était habitué à se lever à cette heure ci. D'habitude les Dursley lui criait dessus pour mettre la table, ou juste pour l'ennuyer, mais aujourd'hui il voulait simplement avoir un calme absolu avant d'aller faire du shopping, décidé hier soir par les deux filles, qui avaient bien sympathisées.

Ce qui, aujourd'hui, ne lui était d'aucun augure. Néanmoins, il allait sortir, et CA, rien que pour CA il était prêt à faire du shopping (chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.). Il n'était que six heures du matin, et en plein milieu des vacances scolaires, aucun adolescent aurait la folie de se lever si tôt, sauf Harry.

Mais, chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue, une fille descendit les escaliers, alla dans la salle à manger, dit bonjour à Harry, avant de prendre un café noir, et de sortir dehors, sûrement pour courir au vu de sa tenue. Après avoir échappée à Shadow, le jeune homme décidément trop petit pour son âge, lu. Et attendit l'heure fatale… dix heures, heure à laquelle ils devaient partir, sans garde renforcée, à London, en voiture conduite par Lisah qui n'avait certainement pas son permis.

A l'avant les deux filles discutaient joyeusement d'un livre de potion assez rare qu'Hermione souhaiterait s'acheter, et Harry, seul garçon autour des pipelette se laissa transporter par ses pensées : Sirius, un mot pour résumé ces fameuses pensées. Sirius n'aurait pas voulu qu'il s'apitoie sur soi, mais qu'il continu a vivre, aussi heureux qu'il puisse être… alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il chanta, et ne se rendit pas compte que les filles de devant l'écoutait avec intention : l'une avec des gros yeux et l'autre avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il s'arrêta quand la voiture s'immobilisa, au centre de London, près du Leaky Cauldron, l'entrée dans le monde des sorciers, ou tout simplement, l'entrée de Diagon Alley, la célèbre rue sorcière de London. Alors il sortit de la voiture, un air triste plaqué sur son joli minois, et avança jusqu'au passage du monde muggle au monde des sorciers. Et il attendit que les deux jeunes filles arrivent, seulement il n'eu pas le temps de dire quidditch qu'il se trouva transporté dans les rues de London, entre deux filles.

Mais ce n'étaient pas les rue les plus modeste qu'il vit défiler, mais les magasins les plus chics de London… et il se demanda –encore- dans quel merdier il s'était fourré. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans un grand magasin qui avait un aspect assez bizarre pour un magasin de vêtements muggle, les deux filles le poussa –littéralement- dans la boutique. Le jeune homme fut accueillit par un homme frisant la cinquantaine et ayant sûrement des origines méditerranéennes, qui comme par magiele reconnu mais pas en tant que _Survivant_, seulement en tant que fils de Lily et James Potter.

''Mr Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! S'exclama le propriétaire. Comme vous avez grandit, le portrait craché de votre défunt père, mais avec les yeux –et j'espère pour vous le caractère- de votre douce mère. Oh, Miss Jones, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous ai point vu. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

-J'ai dépouillé les Malfoy, ça ne peut qu'aller bien Joachim. Et vous ? Répondit la fille aux cheveux sombres.

-Bien, fort bien. Ainsi je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble boutique, Miss Jones, Miss… ?

-Granger, Hermione Granger, Mr Joaquim, répondit l'autre jeune fille.

-Miss Granger et Mr Potter. J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur… et n'hésitez pas à m'appelez si vous avez un quelconque soucis, finit le gérant avec un grand sourire.

-Avec plaisir Joachim. Il y a peu de monde aujourd'hui… la psychose commence, murmura Lisa.

-Non, ce magasin ne tombera pas, il n'est pas tombé pendant la première guerre, il ne tombera pas, affirma Joachim.

-Je le sais, qui pourrait le détruire ? Il n'est pas encore né ! Lança Lisa avec un sourire franc -rare cher elle.

-Allons-y, on à un jeune homme à relooker, lança à son tour Hermione, de bonne humeur.

-Au revoir Mr Joachim, salua Harry.

-Bon shopping à tous. ''

Ainsi, le jeune homme nommé Harry, se retrouva entre des mains douteuses qui lui fit tout essayer, de plus sexy au plus fringuant en passer par le plus classe au plus sobre… enfin bref, Harry en avait marre.

Après avoir dépensé je ne sais combien de livres dans les vêtements –sous les cris du 'mannequin'- ils arrivèrent à la caisse avec des habits pour tous –surtout pour Harry, mais c'était des filles qui aiment les vêtements- Joachim était toujours là, les attendant à faire des remarque sur tel ou tel vêtements… et une réflexion sortit Harry de son esprit

''Lisah, voyons cette couleur va jurer avec tes yeux, d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ont tous les deux bleus ?

-Pour ne pas effrayer les gens et cette information n'était pas sensé être révélée ici Joachim …

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ta famille…

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal…

-Elle a tout le temps eu les yeux bleus, Mr, affirma Hermione.

-Non, non, non, elle a des yeux aussi beaux que ceux de Mr Potter. Un œil bleu turquoise, et un œil améthyste… comme sa mère…

-Ah bon, si elle nous l'a caché c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison, alors merci de donner le prix de nos emplettes, s'il vous plait Mister, lança un Harry décidé.

-Bien''

L'intervention d'Harry coupa la discussion et le trio partit à la recherche d'un restaurant, assez discret pour pouvoir parler en paix. Pleins de questions tourbillonnât dans les esprits des deux élèves de Hogwart, et à peine qu'ils furent assis dans un petit restaurant qu'Hermione posa LA question d'entrée.

''Pourquoi tu nous as caché ça ?

-Car cela ne vous concerne pas. Mon passé est mon passé, pas le votre, vous n'avez pas à découvrir ce que j'ai fait, répondit posément Lisah.

-Je crois au contraire qui tu nous caches beaucoup plus de chose que nous le pensons, Lisah. Je…je te considère comme une de mes meilleurs amies, et franchement, est ce que nous t'avons caché quelque chose ?

-Vous avez assez de poids sur les épaules comme ça…

-Peut être que tes amis ne le voient pas, peut être que ton père ne le voit pas, mais tu es au bord du gouffre…

-Je sais comment je me sens **_''tu es une enfant qui a grandit beaucoup trop vite… une enfant au bord du gouffre''_** Merci de ton inquiétude mais…

-Non, tu vas nous raconter maintenant et tout de suite. Tu nous dois bien ça, s'exclama Harry.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu renfermes certes un grand secret, mais tu as d'énormes démons dans ton cœur, renchérit Hermione.

-Vous connaissez la légende d'Avalon ?

-Non, dirent les deux interlocuteurs en même temps.

-Au début de la propagation de la magie une île qui enseignait la magie pure, se nommait Avalon. Refuge des sorciers et sorcières, cette île disposait de nombreuses formations, et quelques fois des être élus pouvait avait une formation d'elfes rare sont ceux qui y sont arrivés, et jamais aucun humain n'avait réussi à dépassé le grade le plus élevé chez les elfes.

Un jour, alors qu'Avalon dépérissait, naquis deux jumeaux Merlin et Morgane. Ces deux êtres étaient si puissants qu'à quatorze ans, un elfe vint les chercher pour passer une épreuve. Ils la réussirent grâce à l'aide que leur a apporté Maximilien, leur grand frère aîné de cinq ans, et trois ans plus tard, un autre elfe leur proposa la deuxième épreuve : ils la réussirent tous les trois de justesse. La famille continua à enseigner à Avalon, jusqu'à leurs vingt cinq ans.

Des Muggles trouvèrent Avalon, ils la détruisirent, rapidement, et personne n'eu l'idée dans la panique d'élevé un bouclier. Les seuls survivants furent Maximilien, Merlin et Morgane. Ces trois là fuirent pendant des années, améliora les runes déjà crées, imaginèrent une magie perdue aujourd'hui, ou presque, et surtout, apprirent tout des être semi humains ou les êtres imaginaires. Ca a été les seuls sorciers qui apprirent tant de chose…

-…

-Mais, la magie élémentaire, malgré toute la puissance qu'elle développe était dangereuse à forte mesure. Alors ils revinrent à la magie pure, qui fut divisé en deux groupes : la magie blanche et la magie noire. Cet équilibre fut instauré peu avant le combat.

-…

-Maximilien fut attiré par la magie noire, et cette fichu magie le détruisit et le contrôla… alors, les jumeaux furent obligé de l'anéantir, pour l'humanité… ils pensaient bien faire, mais c'était leur grand frère… et puis ils représentaient tout les trois la face de la magie :

Merlin la magie blanche celle être sensée 'pure', Maximilien la magie noire la 'sale' et enfin Morgane, le neutre, la magie élémentaire dans toute sa splendeur.

Seulement, la formule en latin échoua à cause d'une légère faute (petit sourire du locuteur), et l'âme de Maximilien fut évanouie, son corps anéanti. Après ça, les jumeaux fondèrent une famille chacun de son côté, et aucun des deux ne se revirent… générations après générations, les deux familles ne se sont jamais réunis, jusqu'à cette époque.''

Elle fit un geste sous son œil droit, et retira sa main : elle avait maintenant un tatouage étrange : une petite spirale partant de l'extérieur de l'œil, un trait en dessous de celui-ci, à côté de la spirale (reliée au trait) un triangle et entre le triangle et la spirale deux triangle plus petits suivant le bord du triangle inversé.

''Cette marque indique le rang que je représente chez les elfes. Je m'appelle Lisah Elena Snape Jones, descendante direct de Morgane d'Avalon, gardienne des runes oubliées, représentant le neutre.

-…

-Vous ne me croyez pas, hein ? Soyez heureux, même Little et Hightbrow ne le savent pas … enfin en partie.

-Moi je te crois, lança Hermione. Seulement, c'est dur à avaler…

-Sur, mais merci de nous avoir accordé cette confiance, Lisah, renchéri Harry.

-Merci, c'est gentil, seulement je ne vous ai pas tout dit… et ça, peut de gens le savent, et c'est aussi la raison de ma haine envers Dumby. J'ai un frère jumeau.

-Un frère… jumeau ? Mais… commença Hermione.

-J'ai été séparé de lui à six ans. Je l'ai retrouvé l'année dernière mais on a été obligé de séparé, encore une fois. Et depuis, plus de nouvelles.

-Arg, c'est un salop dit donc…

-Ca va, j'ai pas à me plaindre j'ai des amis formidables, je suis riche –oui Harry, j'ai dépouillé les Malfoy, moment de jubilation intense d'ailleurs…-, je suis respectée dans le monde sombres, j'ai de grands pouvoirs…

-Et l'amour ? Demanda Hermione.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, répondit durement Lisa alors qu'elle se prenait la tête dans ses mains. **_''L'amour n'est qu'une utopie. Nous venons de mondes différents et bientôt…_**

**_-Bientôt nous nous séparerons, pour nous protéger tous les deux. Je trouve cela stupide…_**

**_-C'est stupide mais au moins on vivra…_**

**_-L'un sans l'autre… c'est cela que tu veux ?_**

**_-C'est cela que j'ai décidé. Vis ta vie, soit heureux c'est tout ce que je souhaite. _**

**_-Et toi reste en vie. _**

**_-… je ne te promet rien...''_**

-Bien, conclu Harry. Alors tu viens avec nous à Hogwart ?

-J'en sais fichtre rien. J'adorais le château étant petite, mais sans mon frère ça ne sera pas pareil. Et puis, même si vous y êtes aussi, j'aime ma liberté, même si j'ai pris parti et que je vais avoir Face de Serpent au cul. En fait, je sais que vous avez un meilleur ami… Ran, non ?

-Ron, Ron Weasley, rectifia Hermione. Le petit frère de Charlie.

-Ah, oui, je m'en souviens. Alors c'est pas une lumière et il déteste mon père… peu de chance que je m'entende avec lui, je vous préviens…

-Bah, on fera avec, enfin surtout lui fera avec, car tu es aussi notre amie… déclara Harry.

-Ca va être gai… ironisa Lisa. Aller, bon appétit !

-Bon appétit ! Lancèrent les deux autres.''

Resto italien, Spaghetti à la bolognaise, carbonara et lasagnes furent engloutit. Cette discussion étant close, malgré les nombreuses questions que se posent les deux Griffindor, ils partirent tous les trois finirent le reste de course ('quoi ! Encore ? Demanda Harry.

-Ce n'était qu'un début Ryry ! Lança Hermione.

-Oh merde…).

Après avoir dévalisé –sens premier… j'rigole- les autres boutiques, le trois jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la plus grande place de London là, plusieurs policiers et aurors étaient placés, habillés comme la plupart des gens, expliqua Lisah.

Plusieurs saluèrent la jeune femme, ce qui étonna les deux autres : mais après tous les salutations passé une explosion eu lieu. Panique générale, les trois jeunes s'évertuèrent à rester groupé, et se cachèrent dans une petite rue.

Quand la place fut vide de tout monde (excepté les policier de Scotland Yard et Aurors du Ministère), les trois jeunes sortirent de leur cachette, en ayant pris la précaution de se munir d'armes (Lisa ne se séparant jamais de sa dague et Harry et Hermione de leur baguette). La place avait pour occupants une dizaine de sorciers masqués et cagoulés : voyant du monde, ils attaquèrent, les policiers ayant fuit, et reconnurent Harry Potter. Seulement, il y avait aussi deux autres personnes.

''Bébé Potter, tiens donc, en voilà une surprise ! S'écria Bellatrix Lestrange

-Toi ! S'écria un Harry furieux.

-Oh, toujours pas remis de la mort de mon affreux cousin…

-CELA SUFFIT ! S'emporta Lisah. CES DEUX ADOLESCENT SONT SOUS MA PROTECTION ! QUICONQUE VEUT LES ELIMINER AURA AFFAIRE A MOI !

-Mais bien sur ! Notre maître n'est pas la pour nous retenir du tuer une fille de traître ! S'écria un autre Deatheater.

-Bien, si c'est ce que vous croyez… (Elle pris sa dague, pris une goutte de son sang et traça un signe qui ressemblais a un MU grec) RAMITO ! (Qui veux dire destruction…)''

L'endroit où était les Deatheater était maintenant détruit et un cratère était formé. Les sorciers noirs, étonnés et un peu apeurés quoiqu'en colère se jeta sur les trois compères Harry se défendit aussi bien qu'on lui a appris (il dégomme deux Deatheater en même temps…), Lisah comme d'habitude tua tout ce qui se trouva sur son passage (malheureusement Bella n'était pas sur son passage…) et Hermione… se cacha dans une petite ruelle sombre, le choc psychologique faisant réapparition.

Après avoir tué ou mis KO les Deatheater, les survivants transplanèrent, et les deux amis retrouvèrent Hermione qui se laissa surprendre dans une grande étreinte à trois, sous les doux mots de son meilleur ami. Après la crise de la fille aux cheveux clair passé, les trois amis rentrèrent chez Lisa se reposer et trouvèrent trois garçons et une femme attendant leur retour.

Le premier homme, Severus Snape, fut soulagé de les revoir en un seul morceau –en gardant un air Snapien, bien sur-, le second Zack, sauta partout et serra les trois aventuriers de toute ses forces. Le troisième, Matt, fut plus calme que son ami, il les serra tous très fort, surtout Lisah à laquelle il dit quelques mots la femme, Meagan fut la plus soulagée et éclata en larmes, puis serra sa nièce dans ses bras et remercia les deux autres.

La soirée fut plus tranquille, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations : Severus à ses potions, Matt à ses recherches, Zack à ses rêves douteux, Hermione et Meagan avait une discussion entre filles, Lisa à un entraînement, et Harry à ses songes… Néanmoins tout le monde n'avait qu'une seule pensée : la guerre commençait et personne ne s'en sortira indemne.

La loi du plus fort sera celle des survivants… et tout les espoirs étaient sur un jeunes homme qui ne savait même pas ou il en était… il se nommait Harry, et n'avait jamais était aussi en paix. Il pouvait maintenant chanter, rien ne l'empêchait, et une mélodie lui revint en esprit juste quand un son de guitare se fit entendre.

Il suivit le chant et arriva dans la chambre de Lisah… il la trouva en train de chanter, les yeux fermés et totalement détendue… alors, il refit la même chose que dans la voiture … il fredonna… car il ne connaissait pas la chanson !

* * *

**Yoru** : alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Harry malgré les flashs back, qui seront expliqué prochainement… pour les enterrements que je devais écrire pour ce chap, sorry mais si je les avais écrire, ce chapitre ne serai pas éditer avant un bon moment alors… donc, merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir suivit l'histoire jusqu'ici, merci de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir… Bisou et tous !

**RARs** :

**Joachim-Maat** : merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Eh oui, Lisa et Harry ont un passé assez semblable et donc ils se font confiance mutuellement, mais il n'ont aucun lien de parenté si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je compte bien continuer à vous faire rêver ! (C'est mon but… ^_^) … aller salut et bisou !

**Thealie** : merci merci ! Oui, il vrai que Lisa parait trop parfaite, seulement comme dans le chapitre c'est expliquer, elle a SURvécu et non pas vécu… durant bcp d'année elle a été une loque vivante et depuis elle n'a pas de raison de vivre, c'est ça sa faiblesse… enfin bon c'est ton avis ! Aller au prochain chapitre (j'espère…) ! Kiis !

**Satya** : tant mieux si tu as adorer et puis voila la suite ! A+ et bisou !

**Marrypier** : bijour ! Moi sa va bien et toi ? C'est bien si tu as aimé, la suite aussi j'espère ? Bien sur que je vais continuer et je m'amuse comme une folle ^_^ ! Gros bisou et a la prochaine !

**Maikie** : Vi, Cowboy bebop sur Game one, et sur l'ordi aussi (même le film, que j'ai adoré –surtout les musiques…-), j'espère que là aussi ça valait la peine d'attendre ? Bref, a plus ! Et salut ton Ducky pour moi ! Kiisouille !

**Yumi44** : Hello ! Voici la suite ! Assez rapide, naon ? Aller a bientôt ! Bisou !

Voilà, à vous de jouer! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça peut faire avancer une histoire, les reviews

Bisous à tous!

**P.s : Niil, t'es ou ?**


	10. Chapitre VIII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et aussi un futur slash mais bien plus tard!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

[Petit citation du chapitre : _'On tue un homme, on est un assassin. On tue des millions d'hommes, on est un conquérant. On les tue tous, on est un dieu.' _De Jean Rostand.]

**Chapitre 8**

-_ Galaë's Manor_, le 29 Juillet, 1996-

Ce fut un jour triste pour les habitants (et squatteurs) de Galaë's Manor… enfin, les rescapées car les Snape gardaient le je-m'en-foutiste qui leur ai propre. L'enterrement d'Helen et Gary Granger avait eu lieu le jour même. Hermione et sa tante Meagan, toutes les deux habillées sobrement (deux tailleurs noirs) attendaient l'heure de départ avec une certaine apathie.

C'était aussi pour elles l'heure de la séparation : en effet, Meagan avait pris la décision de retourner chez elle mais elle promit de garder contact avec sa nièce. Vers 10h, les trois garçons descendirent : Harry vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et d'une pantalon large bleu marine, avec des bottes noir qui montaient sur ses chevilles s'avança le premier et pris Hermione dans ses bras.

Les deux autres Matt et Zack, respectivement habillé d'une chemise rouge bordeaux et d'un jean noir, et d'un pull léger bleu vert clair et d'un pantalon large noir. Quand ces deux là arrivèrent en bas, ils appelèrent ensemble l'autre fille, qui étant une fille, était en retard. Elle déboulait les escaliers, habillée d'un jean noir et d'un body à col mao qui montrait ses hanches, et pour gagner du temps fit quelques figures pour atterrir souplement devant l'assemblée… puis courra directement dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café fumante (on entendit un –haaaaaaaaa, ça fait du bien…).

Elle fit le chemin inverse pour saluer les deux femmes, ses deux plus vieux amis ('Veux mon bisou !' dixit Zack) et finit par le 'Survivant'. Elle annonça que son père ne pourra _malheureusement_ pas venir les accompagner (il avait une potion sur le feu) et la troupe s'en alla vers le village natal d'Hermione, pour dire au revoir à ses parents.

-Cimetière-

Bon nombre de personnes étaient réunis aujourd'hui. Hermione, en bonne fille, saluait tout le monde avec sa tante Meagan chacun présentait les respects et les condoléances à ces deux femmes. Leurs gardiens pour la journée (Matt, Zack et Lisa) étudiaient chaque personnes pour la sécurité tandis qu'Harry, soutenait sa meilleure amie.

Après la cérémonie dans l'église (seuls Matt et Harry y étaient allés, les deux autres refusant obstinément de rentré dans cette 'maison de Dieu'). Une fois la messe dite, tout le monde s'en alla dans le cimetière là ou deux trous avaient été creusés. Meagan, essayait de retenir ses sanglots, et Hermione était en larme, soutenue par Harry. Elles durent dire au revoir à leur famille, ce qui était plus dur que ce qu'elles avaient pensé.

Après, ce fut la séparation des deux femmes, et les crises de larmes réapparurent. Les laissant à leur intimité, Harry rejoignit les trois tarteurs dans la voiture conduite par Matt ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien à vrai dire et quand Hermione vint dans la voiture, elle s'écroula dans les bras d'Harry. Pour la calmer, celui-ci chanta la chanson qu'il avait entendu il y a peu de temps.

Il fut accompagné par Lisah au milieu de la chanson car sa voix commençait à se briser par l'émotion. Chantant jusqu'à ce que la brunette s'endorme, Harry la regarda tendrement et Lisah avait fermé les yeux et les ré-ouvrit quand la conversation changea sur le thème de Salem-Génésis. Harry, en bon candide, ne savait ce qu'était cette école, alors Matt dû lui expliquer.

''Salem Génésis est une école aux Etats-Unis. Toutes les écoles, là bas, s'appellent Salem, mais il y en a plusieurs. La notre est située en Caroline du Sud, et on est inscrit sur dossier. Au début de cette école, seul les génies de la magie étaient acceptés cela a bien changé… maintenant, l'inscription est aussi sur dossier mais peu de sorciers veulent mettre leur enfants là bas… aller savoir pourquoi…

-Car la directrice, Katia Lewis, repris Lisah, est assez lâchée alors que les sorciers américains sont assez pudiques… Génésis se sépare de la tradition Etasunienne. On porte ce qu'on veux, on fait ce qu'on veux tant que cela reste dans les règles. Ce sont les enfants qui choisissent ce qu'ils veulent et non les parents.

De plus, c'est la seule école aux Etats-Unis à avoir une formation de duelliste, et de maîtrise de la magie élémentaire. On peut aussi faire du sport muggle et tout sorte de chose. Nous étions peu par classe d'année, environ une quinzaine et nous étions séparés par notre maîtrise de notre premier élément. Il y a trois groupes, eau, air et feu. Environ cinq élèves par groupes. Les profs étaient assez sympas… dans l'ensemble…

-Bref, c'est une super école, mais elle est mal réputée, conclu Zack.

-C'est con pour les autres.

-Tout à fait, Shadow. On est arrivé !''

Trois secondes, deux secondes, une seconde puis…

'' ! J'ai oublié ma grand-mère ! Cria une Hermione qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-A ben ça, c'est dommage, dit ironiquement Lisah.

-Elle va me tuer… déjà qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop… s'enquit Hermione.

-Bon, quelle est la destination, baby ? Demanda le bourreau des cœurs –sens littéral-

-Londres, dans la banlieue des richoux.

-Tain, on va encore voir des richoux… s'exclama Zack.

-On a vraiment du être des monstres dans nos vies passés… continua Matt

-Bah, dans cette vie aussi, on est des monstres alors… renchéri Lisa.

-Pff, dieu est con, et pi comme le dit Charles Baudelaire '_Dieu est le seul être qui, pour régner, n'ait même pas besoin d'exister._', dit Matt

-Quelle culture… c'est bien Hightbrow ça…

-Ma Grand-Mère va me tuer, ma Grand-Mère va me tuer, ma Grand-Mère va me tuer, ma Grand-Mère va me tuer…

-Mais non, on est la pour te protéger Mione, rien ne t'arrivera… enfin je crois…

-Au pire une attaque de Deatheater et encore c'est pas sur… rassura –à sa façon- Lisa.

-On est arrivé ! Lança joyeusement Zack –les lamentations de Hermione avaient pris pas mal de temps-.

-Je vais mourir…

-Ouaip, y'a toute les chances… ah ces Griffindors franchement, Courage fuyons ! Lança Lisah.

-Putain, la baraque !

-Zack, sois poli ! Rétorqua Matt

-Ouai, ouai, dans tes rêves mon mignon.

-C'est quoi ces mots doux ? Dit Lisa.

-Rien, répondirent les deux en même temps.

-Bon, allons affronter la vielle mégère… dit Harry.

- Oui, allons-y ! Se résigna Hermione. ''

La joyeuse -morose pour certains- troupe se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée. Hermione sonna plusieurs fois et une domestique vint lui ouvrir, les invita à entrer et les entraîna dans la maison, pour arriver au salon ou était assise, une grand-mère dans un fauteuil, une vieille femme dans un autre fauteuil, une femme d'environ trente ans, l'air sévère et un chien, un caniche (NdA : délire d'espagnol, le débat contre ou pour les caniches…).

L'arrivée de la fille des défunts (et d'Harry, et de Lisah, et de Matt, et de Zack… ça fait du monde !), ne se fit pas dans la plus grande discrétion… '' Enfin ! Hermione Jane Granger daigne nous faire part de sa présence. Bien, le notaire est partit se rafraîchir, et toi, petite idiote, rajouta la matrone, tâche de bien te tenir. Et qui sont ces _enfants _!

-Des amis, Grand-mère… commença Hermione.

-Nous sommes ses gardes de corps, Mrs Granger, informa Lisa.

-Mais bien sur, cette garce n'a pas besoin…

-Cela vaut aussi pour la famille, insultez-la encore une fois et je re-décore ce salon avec votre cervelle, menaça Lisa.

-Et croyez moi, elle en serait capable ! Lança Zack

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accore avec Little ! C'est si rare, lança Matt

-Comme si cette _enfant_ (crispation de l'enfant en question) pouvait me faire quoique ce soit ! Se moqua la vieille.

-Vraiment ? Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses… dit mystérieusement Elisabeth.

-Que ce passe t-il ici ? Miss Granger, nous ne vous attendions plus, remarqua le notaire. Mes condoléances les plus sincères. Qui sont ses jeunes gens… ?

-Des _amis_ des ma petite fille, Charles. Ils vont partir… commença Mrs granger.

-Je me nomme Matthew Damian Andrews, l'imbécile à côté de moi c'est Zackary Jade -pouffements- Rodriguez, la jeune femme, Elisabeth Estel Meagan Jones-Snape, et le jeune homme Harry James Potter. Cela répond t-il à la question posée ? Déclina poliment Matt.

-Oui, tout à fait. Vous n'êtes pas anglais ? Demanda le notaire.

-Non, je viens de New York et Zack de Californie. Nous sommes allés dans la même école, avec Lisah, répondit Matthew.

-Oh ! Mais … non, ce n'est pas possible… les douze familles… marmonna le notaire.

-Vous connaissez les douze familles ? Impressionnant ! Lança Lisah.

-Qu'est ce donc ces 'douze familles' ! S'emporta la vieille.

-Les douze familles les plus puissantes d'Angleterre. Mais peu connaissent leurs existences… car beaucoup de ses familles n'ont plus de chef. C'est cela ?

-Oui, vos connaissances sont assez étonnantes, répondit Lisa. Les douze familles sont composées de certains noms que vous ne connaîtrez pas tous, mais certains sont connus, dit-elle aux sorciers présents.

Les Morgan, Les Parkinson et Les Zabini forment le premier groupe les Morgan n'ont plus de chef exclusif depuis longtemps, les Parkinson et les Zabini, vous les connaissez. Ensuite vint Les Jones, Les Nott et Les Bones les Jones ont un chef déféré, les Nott et les Bones, vous connaissez aussi.

Après, Les Davies, Les Prince et les Potter : Prince est devenu Snape, c'est bon, Potter c'est bien évidemment Harry et pour les Davies, on n'a pas de nouvelles depuis environ trente ans. Le dernier groupe, le plus important, Les Malfoy, Les Dumbledore, et les Black pour les Malfoy, c'est bien sur Lucius Malfoy le chef, pour les Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore et pour les Black, le dernier chef est mort il y a peu et le titre reviens donc à Harry.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient partie des douze… souffla Harry.

-Mais qu'est ce donc ces histoires ! Cria la grand-mère.

-Des chose que vous ne comprendrez jamais, grand-mère ! Lança Hermione. Bon, et si on ouvrait les testaments maintenant !

-Bien sur Miss Granger, désolé pour ma curiosité… Alors. _''Nous, Gary John Granger et Helen Susan Granger née Green accordons tous nos bien à notre fille bien aimé Hermione Jane Granger nos bien immobiliers, notre cabinet et notre compte. A Yasynt Granger, nous accordons 10% de nos actions à la bourse à Meagan Green, nous accordons la garde de notre fille si celle-ci est mineur,, ainsi que 50% de nos actions, et jusqu'à la majorité d'Hermione, notre demeure a London. ''_

-Quoi ! Juste 10% des actions alors que la peste à presque tout ! Eructa la vieille.

-Mon avertissement est encore actif, dit vaguement Lisah. Veuillez vous excuser si vous ne voulez pas de représailles.

-Hors de question ! Maître, il doit y avoir une erreur … commença la grand-mère, mais fut interrompu par une lame qui lui frôla l'oreille droite.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Mrs, dit froidement Snape. Veuillez présentez vos excuses à votre petite-fille.

-Je… je m'excuse … Hermione, réussit à dire Mrs Granger.

-On y va, je commence à fatiguer, demanda –ordonna ?- Hermione. Merci, Maître. Je vous reverrai bientôt, je suppose.

-Aller ma poule, on y va, dit joyeusement Zack, sous la grimace de la matrone.

-Zack, dit ce surnom encore une fois et je te jure que tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants ! Menaça Hermione.

-Joli ! Félicita Lisa.

-Bravo ! Applaudit Matt.

-Paf, dans les dents ! Se moqua Harry.''

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la joyeuse journée de nos chers compagnons… non, ce n'était pas de l'exagération…

-Le 30 Juillet 1996, Galaë's Manor-

Il était onze heures du matin, et forcément personne n'était levé… Mais quelqu'un de très courageux sonna à la porte de cette maisonnée des plus anormal… soit il est courageux soit complètement débile profond avec un soupçon de folie… ou les deux, c'était possible ?

Donc, à onze du matin, une ogresse… plutôt une sorcière armée jusqu'aux dents et légèrement habillée descendit les escaliers, et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée… en rage… et quand elle est en rage, la plupart de temps, elle tue… ou elle s'amuse façon de voir.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir arriver… Dudley Dursley, accompagner de ses 'amis' de toujours Piers Polkiss –avec coller au bras une blonde sulfureuse-, Gordon –ayant un teint de plus rouge- et Malcom –qui reluquait Lisah innocemment-. Alors, Lisah, en colère fait ce qui mit le plus gros en colère…

''Harrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Ramène tes jolies fesses ici ! Y'a ton cousin favori qui pointe le bout de son nez ! Cria la jeune fille.

-Harry ? Demanda Piers.

-Ton cousin Big D ? Demanda à son tour Malcom.''

Nous entendîmes un boucan d'enfer, puis deux jambes dévalant les escaliers (les deux jambes sont recouverte d'une pantalon large noir, perverse !), un buste (là par contre, y'a rien…), deux bras et enfin une tête avec une chevelure noir qui part de partout et une tête à faire peur… Harry Potter dans son meilleur jour, imaginer les pires…

''Lisah, on a fait la fête hier, bien arrosée d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi tu cries à onze heure du mat', dans toute la maisonnée pour me réveiller… ? Demanda un Harry du pied gauche. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi mes fesses ! T'aurai pas pu choisir autre chose !

-Vois-tu mon cœur, rien ne sera possible entre nous, mais si tu le veux vraiment, une seule nuit…

-Hey ! S'écria Dudley.

-Oh, qu'es ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda un Harry plus qu'ennuyé.

-Parle autrement à Big D, Potter ! Menaça Gordon.

-Quand je pense que tu m'as réveillé pour CA ! Lisah, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mérité ça ! Dit Harry.

-Tu as refusé mes avances, mon 'tit Ryry d'amour…

-Mais tu sais que c'est impossible, Lisah chérie… vu que ton père me déteste…

-Et alors, on s'en engueule tous les deux jours !

-C'est vrai, néanmoins, je serai toujours la pour toi, mon Amour !

-Moi aussi je t'aimeuh ! Ajouta Lisah, puis après une pose… c'était pour ?

-J'aimerai te parler, seule Lisah, déclara Dudley.

-Si c'est pour me parler, pourquoi avoir amené tes potes ? Demanda Snape.

-Pour avoir de l'assurance ? Demanda Harry.

-Va t'habiller !

-Tu peux parler, toi c'est pas mieux ! Ton père en ferai une syncope ! Plaisanta Harry.

-Tant mieux s'il crève maintenant, il n'aura pas à combattre !

-Hey, dit pas ça ! Ca va nous porter la poisse !

-Ouai, et toi, tu amènes les ennuis comme des mouches !

-Bah, un de plus ou un de moins qui veux ma peau … je ne les compte plus…

-Sur, y'en a trop… bon, c'était pour quoi déjà ?

-JE VOUDRAI TE PARLER SEUL À SEUL ! Cria Dudley, visiblement en colère.

-Oui, et je dis que je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, Ryry d'amour et moi-même avons des _choses_ à faire ! Dit la jeune Snape.

-JE T'AIME ET JE VOUDRAI T'EPOUSER ! Dit de but en blanc Dursley.

-Ai-je bien entendu mon preux chevalier ? Demanda Lisah et Harry.

-C'est la chose la plus ridiculement ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu dans ma triste existence !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna Snape fille. Je ne puis accéder à ta requête… cela veut dire non. [Pirates des Caraïbes…]

- De quel droit refuses-tu de m'épouser ! S'exclama Dudley Dursley. Je ne le demande pas, je te l'ordonne ! Piers ! Malcom !

-Ordonner est un mot ? Je ne le savais point, s'étonna –faussement- Lisah avec une moue d'enfant.

-Et moi donc ! S'étonna aussi Harry.

-J'ai cru comprendre… Bon, Tu le fais ou je le fais ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-A toi l'honneur !

-Bien… -elle sortit sa dague- qui veut commencer ? Demanda poliment Lisa.

-Une faible femme ne peut rien nous faire ! S'écria Malcom.

-Le terme 'faible femme' ne convient pas à cette charmante créature ! Dit Harry.

-Merci Ryry d'amour. Bien, puisque… comment c'est ton nom ?

-Malcom…

-Puisque Malcom s'est décidé le premier il sera le dernier pour voir ce que la 'faible femme' sait faire !

-T'aura pas d'ennuis avec les inspecteurs ? Demanda Harry.

-Mais non, j'ai bossé avec eux, et j'ai ainsi le droit d'éliminer qui je veux, ils me couvriront !

-Mouai, et les Aurors ?

-Dora me couvrira !

-T'as des contacts partout !

-Ouai, ça sert parfois… alors, qui veux faire les frais de ma colère de si bon matin ?

-Un conseil, courez vite ! Conseilla Harry.

-La ferme Potter ! Cira Dudley.

-Dudley, Dudley, Dudley … n'as-tu pas compris ? N'as-tu pas un peu grandis ? C'est déplorable… ironisa Lisah.

-Nous sommes en guerre, Dursley, dit durement Harry. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des futilités…

-En Guerre ? Nous sommes en Angleterre Potter, arrêtes ton cinéma ! Lança Malcom.

-Tom ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à gagner, continua Harry, en regardant droit dans les yeux de Dudley. Tes parents n'étaient que des insectes pour lui …ce n'était qu'un amusement de plus. Alors, retourne chez toi et fais toi oublier.

-Mais… commença Dudley.

-Harry, ou est ce que j'ai laissé mes flingues ?

-Dans ta chambre, ça te sert de déco !

-Vraiment ? Je reviens… ou je vous laisse cinq minutes pour partir et ne plus jamais revenir ! Lança Lisah.

-Comme si… ! Commença Malcom

-Lisaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cria quelqu'un.

-Chouette, papa est de mauvaise humeur !

-Je ne comprendrai jamais votre humour, Slytherin, lança Harry.

-Et moi, votre courageux sens du devoir, Griffindor, continua Elisabeth.

-Lisah ? Questionna doucereusement Severus Snape.

-Oui 'pa ? Répondit simplement la fille.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ?

-Un imbécile qui vient me demander ma main.

-Hey ! Rétorqua Dudley.

-Ch'ui d'accord, t'es qu'un imbécile, dit fougueusement Harry.

-Qui voudrais t'épouser ? Questionna Snape père.

-Où est Noah ? Demanda à son tour Lisa.

-Touché. On en reste là. Bonjour Harry, salua Sev.

-Bonjour Severus. Je vais manger!

-Fait pas exploser la cuisine! Fit Lisa

-Non, ça c'est ton rôle ! Rétorqua son père.

-T'es aussi doué que moi ! Répliqua la fille, avant d'amorcer la fermeture de la porte. Salut et bon vent ! –Clac-

-Joli !

-Merci, c'est un talent de famille, répondit la jeune fille.

-De Slytherin oui ! Lança Harry, de la cuisine.

-Ahahah ! Très drôle ! Lança les deux Snape.

-Au moins, on comprend mon humour, moi !

-La ferme ! Finirent les deux Snape en cœur.''

* * *

**Yoru** : Voilà ! J'espère que sa vous a plus ! A la prochaine !

Voilà, à vous de jouer! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça peut faire avancer une histoire, les reviews...

Bisous à tous!


	11. Chapitre IX

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Attention, futur slash!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Post scritum (tu vois Maikie, du latin, j'ai écrit de latin !) :** Je vous pris de m'excusez pour les fautes –et le retard-. Il se trouve que mon ordi a malheureusement rendu l'âme après 5 années de fidèle service, et que maintenant je me retrouve avec le clavier de l'ordi de mon frère que je maîtrise très mal… et pour le retard, bah j'avais beaucoup de devoirs, des cours en plus, et aussi pu d'ordi… pitié, je suis vraiment désolé. Et aussi, pour les lecteurs de Assiah, je suis bloqué sur le nouveau chapitre, mais il arrivera bientôt promis ! Aller bisou et bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

-_ Galaë's Manor_, le 31 Juillet 1996-

Comme tous les matins, la maisonnée était calme, surtout à 8h du matin. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, le jour des seize ans d'Harry. Evidemment, beaucoup de monde ne l'avait pas oublié, ce jour précis, notamment les Weasley –au grand complet-, plus quelques sorciers de l'Ordre du Phœnix (Tonks, Fleur –accompagnant son fiancé- et j'en passe)-. Alors, un beau matin du dernier jour de Juillet, la troupe entière sonna à l'adresse qu'Albus Dumbledore leur avait donnée.

Et ce fut le plus déjanté qui leur ouvrit –et qui comme d'habitude ne compris rien-, et ô comble de la chance Harry se leva à cette heure ci. Donc, la surprise tomba à l'eau et bien sur, il y eu un grand cri –juste assez puissant pour réveiller les dormeurs les moins profonds- ''Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda un Harry abasourdi.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Lancèrent tous les Weasley.

-Ah, c'est ton anniversaire. Tu nous l'avais caché Ryry… c'est pas bien ! Dit Zack.

-Vois-tu Zackinou, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous révéler cette date, même sous torture.

-Oh, vraiment ? Sauf, qu'avec ton cri, tu as réveillé le grand méchant loup, tu es sûr pour le coup de la torture ?

-Naon, j'l'ai pas réveillé, hein ?

-Potter ! Cria une voix sortie d'outre tombe.

-Au revoir, ravi de vous avoir revu, déclara Harry.''

Un homme pas très content arriva et se dirigea sur Harry quand il remarque neuf têtes rousses, une horreur pour les Snape. ''Qu'est ce que c'est que ce merdier ? Demanda le patriarche des Snape

-Sev' se rebiffe! Cria Zack.

-Harry… menaça Severus.

-Je vais réveiller les autres. Vous m'accompagner Ron, Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

-Heu, ouai… répondit Ron

-Avec plaisir, rétorqua Ginny.''

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à réveiller trois gros dormeurs à huit heure quinze du matin. Commençons par la plus facile, Hermione. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Harry demanda aux deux Weasley de rester dehors deux petites minutes. Ainsi, Harry entra dans la chambre marron, s'approcha du lit et secoua doucement la personne endormie. ''Mione, debout, il y a les Weasley qui veulent te voir. Ma puce, réveille toi… dit Harry qui secoua doucement se meilleure amie.

-Hum… il est quelle heure ? Demanda la belle au bois dormant.

-Huit heures passées. J'aurai besoin d'aide pour lever les deux autres.

-J'arrive. Je m'habille et j'arrive…

-Tout compte fait je me débrouillerai… prends ton temps.

-Merci.''

Harry continua son périple jusqu'à la chambre de Matthew Andrew, le futur médiwizard, major de sa promotion, et bibliothécaire à ses heures perdues. Le réveiller sera plus dur qu'Hermione, mais bon, c'était son anniversaire, son jour de chance (quoique…) alors il entra dans l'antre du bibliothécaire… Un amoncellement de livres, de vêtements, un bureau encombré et une pharmacie qui n'avait rien à faire ici, s'annonçait devant Harry. Il avança prudemment (pour ne pas s'affaler) et sans faire du bruit puis, il cria ''Debout là dedans, il est l'heure de se réveiller ! Hurla Harry.

-Mmmm, encore cinq minutes maman…

-Hey, ch'ui pas ta maman, juste un ado qui commence à perdre patiente alors –il prit le matelas et le renversa- DEBOUT !

-Ryry, t'es chiaaaanntt ! L'es quelle heure ? Demanda Matt, d'une voix éraillée.

-Huit heure et demi, et il est l'heure d'aller réveiller Lisah, lança Harry d'un ton joyeux.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par là, c'est très motivant de commencer sa journée à réveiller Lisah. Et, pourquoi il y a deux roux derrière toi ?

-Matt, je te présente mon meilleur ami Ron et sa sœur Ginny…

-Qu'es ce qu'ils foutent là ? Sev est au courant ?

-Je l'ai malheureusement réveillé… donc oui il est au courant, et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et ils ont voulu mon faire une surprise.

-Ah, c'est ton anniversaire… et t'aurait pas pu le dire plutôt non –un oreiller vole en direction d'Harry-.

-Hey –un oreiller faire le retour vers Matt-, j'ai oublié.

-Mauvaise excuse, déclara Matt, bon debout ! Allons réveiller le monstre !

-Elle sait que tu l'appelles comme ça ?

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi !

-Hey, s'écria Harry, qu'est ce que tu sous entends ?

-Moi, rien.'' Avant qu'une bataille d'oreiller ne commence, Matt mit Harry à la porte de sa chambre –non sans être tombé plusieurs fois- et s'habilla (légèrement vu qu'il fait 30 degrés à l'ombre…) d'un simple pantalon de toile blanc cassé avec une chemise à manche courte ouverte et blanche. Il rejoignit les arrivants et se prépara à entrer dans l'antre (autant en bordel que celle de Matthew) de Lisah.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent un bazar incommensurable (quoique …), un lit baldaquin au milieu de la pièce et des draps bourgogne ayant volé dans toute la pièce, des bouquins, des vêtements et même des armes étaient disposé ici ou là.

Au centre du lit était allongé Lisah Snape, dans une position des plus incongrus… de travers, la bouche ouverte et un bras pendait dans le vide. Matt s'avançait doucement avec un sceau d'eau et le lança sur la pauvre victime, qui se réveilla d'un bon et se massa les tempes. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la tasse de café à côté d'elle, se sécha, murmura un sort, se leva, émergea enfin mais ne s'habilla pas (elle garda son pyjama bleu pervenche composé d'un haut style chinois et d'un short court) et enfin compris ce qui s'était passé. ''MATT ! Cria Snape fille.

-Bonjour chérie ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Bien, sauf qu'un crétin m'a réveillé un peu brusquement…

-Oh ? Il faut que je coure ? Demanda Matt.

-Très vite... dit une Lisah du mauvais poil.

-Bye bye !

-Bonjour ! Salua Harry, de bonne humeur.

-Salut Ryry. Joyeux anniversaire ! Lança Lisa.

-Merci… tu ne vas pas le tuer au moins ?

-Nan, juste le torturer un peu… C'est qui les deux roux derrière toi ?

-Ron, Ginny, je vous présente Lisah Snape… dévoila Harry.

-Snape ? S'étonna Ron. C'est la fille de Snape ? Comment… ?

-Matt, t'as intérêt d'être bien caché ! Cira Shadow.

-Aller vient Lisah, c'était le seul moyen de te réveiller, tu te vengera un autre jour… proposa Harry.

-Mouai… c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim, annonça Elisabeth.

-Allons manger !

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Ron, Ginny, je suis contente de vous revoir ! Lança Hermione.

-Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris pour tes parents, je suis désolé… commença Ron.

-Ton ami n'a pas le moindre tact… chuchota Lisah à Harry.

-Malheureusement, oui, répondit celui-ci.

-Je vais bien Ron, et merci, ça me touche beaucoup, répondit Hermione. Bonjour Ginny.

-Hello Mione ! Et si on descendait, je crois que Maman prépare le petit dèj', déclara Ginny.

-Allons-y, joyeuse troupe ! Cria Harry.

-C'est ça, allons jouer avec mon père…''

Et c'est ainsi, que l'anniversaire d'Harry commença. Ron et son manque de tact lui coûta gros, Ginny observait, Harry souriait, Hermione aussi quoique son sourire sonnait un peu faux. Quand les cinq adolescents arrivèrent à la cuisine, la mère des roux adressa un sourire chaleureux à Lisah et serra Hermione dans ses bras. Une grande table, où des victuailles avaient été disposées, avait été installée dans le jardin. Il faisait beau, même à cette heure du matin.

Alors que tout le monde était disposé autour de la table, plusieurs autres invités arrivèrent en surprise. Notamment Albus Dumbledore. Et bien sur Remus Lupin. Ainsi, les deux Snape virent rouge.

''Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? S'écrièrent Severus et Lisah.

-Bonjour chère Lisah et Severus. Bonjour et bon anniversaire Harry, salua Dumbledore.

-Sortez tout de suite de ma maison ! S'écria Elisabeth.

-Et pareil pour l'autre ! Répliqua Snape père.

-Bonjour Snape, Lisah, Harry, Hermione, salua Remus.

-Remus ! Crièrent les trios jeunes.

-Ô joie, le loupiot…

-Lisah, j'ai une lettre pour toi, annonça Albus.

-Gardez là, j'en veux pas, répondit hargneusement la jeune fille.

-Jeune fille, voyons… commença Mrs Weasley.

-Où est Noah ? Demanda Lisah.

-Tu le sauras si tu prends la lettre et si tu acceptes, Elisabeth, proposa Albus.

-Allez vous faire voir… insulta Lisa.

-Albus, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ma fille. Où est mon fils ? Demanda le Maître des potions, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras –chose inattendue-

-Je ne pense pas que… -deux regards noirs des Snape-, en Italie, au Vinci's college, avoua Dumbledore.

-QUOI ! S'écrièrent Lisa et son père.

-Vous avez envoyez mon frère dans un des instituts le plus réputé pour sa violence ! Bordel, c'est le garçon le plus gentil au monde. Encore Elijah, j'aurai compris mais LA ! Si jamais il a subit la moindre violence, encore, vous serez maudit jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous l'avez pas mis dans une école de son calibre !

-Pour la seconde fois dans la journée, je suis d'accord avec ma fille. Noah est un gentil garçon –par rapport au autres c'est un ange…-.

-Aux autres ? Hey, traite mieux tes enfants ! Eli et moi, on mérite ton respect. D'ailleurs il est repartit où, l'autre ?

-En Russie. Il est d'ailleurs connu pour 'certains' de ces exploits, informa Albus.

-Bah, c'est pas étonnant en connaissant le bonhomme. Noah revient quand ?

-Quoi, Lisah et Noah ont été séparés ? Intervint Charlie Weasley.

-Quoi, tu les connais ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, je les ai gardés quand ils étaient petits…

-Ô havre de paix ! –bam, un coup de coude- aieuh, se plaignit Severus.

-Mais on ne sépare pas des jumeaux ! Renchéri Harry.

-C'était le seul moyen pour que Severus garde au moins un de ses enfants… commença Albus.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ? Mr le Ministre était inquiète de nos futurs pouvoirs, peut être ? Car, Maman s'est reproduite avec lui –pointe du doigt son père? Proposa Lisa.

-Un peu des deux… il a été négocié…commença Albus.

-NEGOCIER ! ON NE NEGOCIE PAS UNE FAMILLE ! JE N'AI CONNU ELIJAH QUE L'ANNEE DERNIERE, J'AI ETE SEPAREE DE MON JUMEAU A SIX ANS, VOUS AVEZ CASSE UNE FAMILLE ET VOUS DITES QUE C'ETAIT LA MEILLEURE SOLUTION, QUE GRACE A VOUS J'AI PU AVOIR UNE _FAMILLE_ ! ET PAR-DESSUS TOUT, VOUS VOULEZ QUE **JE **PROTEGE **VOTRE **ECOLE ? ALORS LA, C'EST LE POMPOM !

-Je suis encore d'accord avec ma fille … néanmoins –regard meurtrier de la part de Lisah- je pense que si vous remettez tout cela en cause, il faut nous attendre au retour de Noah, à Hogwart, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes vraiment un comploteur… Quand arrive t-il ?

-Dans une semaine tout au plus. De plus, j'ai appris qu'Elijah se trouvait avec Voldemort –sursaut de la part de certaines personnes- mais était neutre –exclamation de plusieurs personnes-.

-Ce salop m'a piqué ma place! S'exclama Lisah, couvrant toutes les autres voix.

-Ce 'salop' est ton grand frère a qui tu doit le respect jeune fille, remonta Severus.

-Non, définitivement non. En aucun cas je serai poli et respectueuse avec lui… quoique… on verra avec Noah, finit-elle avec un grand sourire. Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai quelque peu gâché la fête… et l'aliéné aussi…

- Quelle fille mal élevée, Severus ! S'écria Mrs Weasley.

-Vous pouvez lui gueuler dessus, c'est pas lui qui m'a élevé… susurra Lisa.

-A contre cœur ma puce… alors, tu ne reviens pas a Hogwart. Merlin soit loué ! S'exclama Snape père.

-Vu que Noah revient… ça peut se négocier… un bon contrat …quelques privilèges, ça pourrait être amusant… et puis que vont faire Hermione et Harry sans moi ? Et toi ? Ah vrai dire c'est très tentant…

-Surtout vu le bordel que vous avez fait quand vous habitiez au château… commença Charlie. Le coup des couleurs, magnifique !

-C'ETAIT VOUS ? Cria Severus Snape.

-Aucune preuve, et prescription. Tu ne peux absolument rien contre nous. Et puis c'est vrai que Filch **_(Rusard)_** me manque… il était si drôle en colère…

-Drôle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu si content que quand vous êtes partis, Noah et toi, informa Charlie.

-Vrai, vous avez fait les fous ? Demandèrent George et Fred Weasley.

-Nous verrons cela. Maintenant allons manger si vous le voulez bien. Je suppose que les deux zigotos sont dans la piscine –comme à leur habitude- en train de faire trempette ?

-ON NE FAIT PAS TREMPETTE, ON BRONZE NUANCE ! Cria une voix.

-Tu l'as préparé depuis combien de temps celle là, Little ? Demanda une autre voix.

-Une demi heure, pourquoi ? Répondit la première voix.

-Pour rien –éclat de rire des deux autres tarteurs-, tu ne changeras jamais, maintenant on en a la certitude, renchéri Matt.

-Et si nous passions à table ? Proposa Mrs Weasley.

-J'adore cette femme ! Lança Zack

-Crétinus zacharus, une nouvelle espèce vivante… commença Lisa

-Dépourvu d'une moindre miette de cerveau et réfléchissant avec des pulsions des plus primaires… continua Matt

-La ferme les deux cerveaux, moi au moins je sais profiter de la vie ! Répondit Zack.

-No comment… rétorquèrent les deux autres tarteurs.''

Après avoir copieusement servi tout le monde, les squatteurs, invités –désirés ou non- et les propriétaires commencèrent enfin à manger. Les mets, plus délicieux les uns que les autres, disparurent peu à peu, et les langues se délièrent, donnant lieu a une belle pagaille. Une discussion par ci, une dispute par là, la bonne humeur étant toujours présente, Harry était heureux d'avoir à ses côtés des gens qui le respect et l'aime.

Il se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de garder tout en soi, s'ouvrir était le premier chemin de la guérison, un chemin plein de péripétie, mais qui était nécessaire pour vaincre Tom, même si c'était son destin, même si ils étaient relié par une prophétie, si il combat, ce sera son choix et non pas celui d'un autre, son corps son âme qui affrontera Face de Serpent, pas une arme totalement dépourvu de sentiment et d'esprit. Oui, il avait décidé de vivre, autant qu'il le pouvait, aussi heureux qu'il le pouvait.

Bien entendu, comme c'était une fête d'anniversaire, il fallait obligatoirement un gâteau –généreusement fait par Zackary- pour fêter ça. Ainsi, un magnifique gâteau au chocolat et un énorme fraisier, furent porter par des volontaires. Sur le gâteau au chocolat, seize bougies furent posées, pour les seize années de l'existence d'Harry.

Celui-ci se fit une joie de les soufflées et en même temps de faire un vœux, sous les regards des invités, de sa 'famille'.

La distribution des cadeaux fut donc débutée après avoir dégusté les deux gâteaux, qui passèrent facilement ; les premiers à offrir leurs présents furent les Weasley, au grand complet (excepté Percy) ''Joyeux anniversaire Harry chéri ! S'exclama Molly.

-Merci Mrs Weasley, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, s'exclama Harry.''

Il reçu une magnifique montre, construit sur le même modèle que l'horloge familiale des Weasley, et d'une belle couleur noir ébène, avec quelques reflet vert émeraude. Mais aussi les fameux pulls brodés par Mrs Weasley, des chocolats de Honeydukes, des petits gâteaux… bref, le petit fut bien gâté.

Puis ce fut le tour des deux grands de cette famille, William –Bill- et son petit frère Charles –Charlie- lui offrirent un joli blouson en peau de dragon –noir- et plusieurs livres sur les runes –là, Lisah atchouma et masquant les 'chouette alors'-. La fiancée de Bill, Fleur, lui offrit un charme Veela dans un collier en argent. Les jumeaux –Fred et George- lui offrirent un assortiment de leur invention ainsi qu'un Pass pour prendre tout ce qu'il voulait dans leur boutique ''On te doit bien ça, après… commença Fred, en chuchotant

-Tout, c'est toi qui nous a financé, continua George sur le même ton.

-De rien les gars, la guerre arrive alors il faut savoir rire dans cette période…, dit Harry.

-De tout façon… commença George

-Nous sommes né pour… continua Fred

-Faire tournée le monde en bourrique, finit George.

-Continuez comme ça, alors ! Lança Harry''

Celui-ci continua de déballer les nombreux cadeaux, tous très important aux yeux d'Harry. Après avoir obtenu une montagne de livres, vêtements et autres cadeaux utiles, un évènement imprévu vint trouver la fête : en effet, un phœnix d'un blanc pur avec des reflets vert vint se posé sur l'épaule de Lisah. Celle-ci lui flatta les plumes et lui parla doucement '' Hello Plume, je suis contente de te revoir… alors qu'est ce que Noah a envoyé… -Elle prit le paquet et le tendit à Harry- Tien, bon anniversaire de la part de mon frère Noah.

-Eh bien merci, enfin je lui dirai merci quand il viendra. Euh, c'est moi où on dirait un œuf ? Demanda Harry.

-Harry, il faut changer tes binocles… commença Lisah.

-Plutôt lui acheter des lentilles, il est fort dommage de cacher ses jolis yeux… continua Ginny.

-Donc, il faudrait une autre journée shopping ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne crois pas que… commença Severus.

-Ouai, allons dépenser l'argent des Malfoy ! Lança Lisah et Hermione.

-Et merde ! Lança Harry, encore éreinté par la dernière journée shopping.

-Mais pas toute de suite. Là, maintenant, il reste des cadeaux à ouvrir… calma Mrs Weasley.

-Continuons alors, répondit Harry, en souriant.

-Au fait, je crois que c'est un œuf de phœnix émeraude si je ne me trompe pas ! Lança, pour info, Hermione.

-On verra quand il éclora ! Alors, le prochain… c'est quoi le truc qui bouge ? Demanda Harry.

-Hum, ouvre le, mais fait gaffe, on ne sait jamais ! Lâcha Lisah.

-C'est doux, une fourrure, un chat !

-Ah, tout compte fait, un Griffindor sait réfléchir ! Envoya Severus.

-Un Kneatle en fait. Un chaton adorable –oui c'est moi qui dit ça- qui te protégeras contre les cafards et autre insectes qui veulent ta peau, expliqua en bref Lisa.

-Merci, il est magnifique ! Remercia Harry.''

Le chat était petit, tout noir, le poil court, des yeux émeraude avec des reflets or, et ses pattes étaient de couleur plus brun, mais le chaton était très mignon, et regardait les personnes présentes avec des yeux l'air de dire 'miaou, je veux des caresses, miaou !'. En gros mignon. Hermione lui offrit (avec Matt et Zack –ils sont très radins-) beaucoup de livres sur les défenses et certains livres divers, une épée de toute beauté…

(''-Tu te rappelles, Lisah, en fin de première année… lança Zack

-Ouai, la prof avait dit 'allez y franco', et on y est allez franco ! Continua Lisa

-Et vous avez cassé vos épées, elles n'ont même pas fait un an ! Réprima Matt

-Et alors ? Rétorquèrent les deux autres.'')

… et un bracelet fin en argent assorti à l'épée (''-Tu verras demain ! Ordonna Matt''). De la part de Ginny et de Ron, un abonnement annuelle au _Quiddich's magasine, _de la part de Remus, un album photo, un livre défraîchit, et une boite en fer. Mystères et Secrets étaient au rendez-vous.

De la part de Tonks, un autre livre sur la dissimulation, comme de par hasard. Mais aussi, des livres sur les incantations anciennes de la part de Dumbledore, des livres sur la métamorphose de la part de Mc Gonagall, les vêtements de la journée shopping, le chat, la dague et un livre sur le mythe des elfes de la part de Lisah, plusieurs livres sur les potions de la part de Severus, et enfin, officiellement, un journal rouge bourgogne relier d'or de la part de Matt et Zack.

Après ce déballage pour le moins ordinaire, et après être repus, les deux tarteurs masculins allèrent de nouveau dans la piscine, les adultes parlèrent et laissèrent les 'enfants' à leurs occupations. Harry fit visiter le manoir aux jumeaux, Ron et Ginny. Hermione était partie avec Lisah dans la bibliothèque pour parler de certaines choses, et finalement elles conclurent quelque chose de pas très net pour ce pauvre Harry… affaire à suivre…

Harry était content, il avait eu une belle fête d'anniversaire avec les gens qui lui était important. Il avait été gâté pour la première fois de sa vie ! Et tous ses amis –ou presque- étaient là d'ailleurs après avoir fait le tour de manoir, les quatre rouquins et le petit brun rejoignirent les deux filles a la bibliothèque ou le tube des _Morganas _–groupe américain mondialement connu composé de trois filles, et d'un style très rock- emplissait la vaste pièce de son. Le coin lecture était maintenant le coin de conversation, malgré Ron qui n'aimait vraiment pas Lisah, à se demander pourquoi.

Les jumeaux parlaient blagues avec Harry et Hermione qui émettait dès fois un contre avis, et Ginny qui observait la fille de Snape : des yeux d'une drôle de couleur, un corps svelte, tendue et assez avantageux, de longues jambes musclés (très combative, demandez à Zack !), des doigts assez fins, un nez fin (ça doit venir de sa mère), des lèvres pulpeuses, un visage délicat encadré par de longs cheveux noir corbeaux avec ci et là des plumes bleues électriques, à son cou une plume noir tenu par une chaîne argentée a son oreille gauche une boucle d'oreille en argent, très fine, un chef d'œuvre… à sa main droite un anneau assez large avec des inscriptions runiques à son pouce et un anneau, en argent a son annulaire.

Mais le plus étrange, car cette fille était étrange, intrigante, mais une aura de confiance s'installait rapidement après quelques minutes passés avec elle… Ginny le ressentait, sur son bras gauche, du haut de son cou à son poignet, des signes, environ une trentaine de signes inconnus, et malgré tout cela tout le monde semblait lui faire confiance, même si on sentait de la méfiance venant de cette fille…

Ginny était sceptique. Harry était comme son frère, et jamais Ginny ne l'avais vu si détendu que a cet endroit. Non, en fait, toue la journée, il a ri, souri répondu plaisanté, il a vécu… Si Harry Potter fait confiance a cette fille, _Lisah_¸ alors la plus jeune des Weasley lui fera confiance… mais ces signes que se soit sur son bras gauche, sous son œil droit aussi, sa boucle d'oreille, son collier et ses bagues … ces objets dégageaient de la magie… une magie inconnue… une magie très puissante… une magie réconfortante… le collier dégageait de l'amour, de la protection…

Ginny voulait tout savoir de cette fille, et aussi pourquoi elle ressentait ceci et cela… ce que les autres ne semblaient pas voir… elle avait l'air sympa, et d'après les infos de Charlie, elle avait seize ans…qui ne tente rien, n'a rien… et Harry et Hermione avaient confiance en elle.

Ginny savait qu'elle protégerait Hogwart. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle était devenue plus sensible… personne ne pouvait prédire l'avenir, car celui-ci se construisait selon les décisions que nous prenons… c'était ça, le futur. Et celui qui partait avec de mauvaises pensées allait y laisser sa peau…

* * *

**Yoru** : Pff, finit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Les choses vont commencer à avancer parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'après 9 chapitres, on était qu'a la moitié des vacances… j'ai mal calculé, cette fic va être trèèèèès longue… Bisous a tous !

Donc, plus il y aura de reviews, plus le chapitre ira vite… c'est du chantage ça ? Hum… on verra, mais recevoir des reviews ça me fait super plaisir alors….

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...

, d'avance!


	12. Interlude III

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : il y aura des spoilers du tome 6 mais plus tard. Et c'est un SLASH... mais là, il n'y a pas le dit couple.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Cet interlude sera choquant, gore et très insultant pour les femmes ; veuillez m'en excuser mais pour comprendre le caractère de Lisa, et celui d'Ethan envers Lisa, il fallait l'écrire comme ça. Voilà, moi-même je trouve insultant le sujet que je vais aborder. (Et je plains d'avance Red, il va souffrir)

* * *

**Interlude troisième : Celle qui s'est fait attrapée …**

-1995, Novembre, 25-

L'hiver commençait à arriver, rien qu'à voir le temps et les températures, argumentaient cette réflexion. Et Lisa détestait l'hiver… parce qu'il faisait froid, qu'on attrapais des rhumes et surtout, parce qu'il fallait mettre une tonne de vêtement pour ne pas avoir froid… et quand on est fainéante… bref, la jeune fille –séchant les cours encore une fois- se trouvai dans un quartier très peu recommandable pour quelqu'un d'innocent… mais il y a longtemps que Lisa n'est plus innocente. Et qu'elle sait obtenir ce qu'elle veut d'un vieux rabougri pervers ; actions qu'elle déteste faire, même pour venger sa mère.

Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. La cible : Gurvan Red, le grand dirigeant des entreprises _Red_ _industry_, mais aussi un des huit chefs de la mafia anglaise (et qui a des contacts absolument partout, dont certain en Italie et en Russie), le second, en bref. Et cet homme a fait une grosse connerie il y a quatorze années. Et aujourd'hui il va payer cette connerie. Au prix fort, par trois camps. Lisa, Lucius et les flics de Scotland Yard. En bref, il est mort et enterrer.

Enfin, officieusement, sinon il est encore en vie, mais Lisa a été payé 20 000 galleons pour le tué, la police le veux vivant, et la fille de _Estel_ le voulait mort. Deux contre un, la mort l'emporte.

Donc, en ce jour si froid, dans une maison close, réputé pour accueillir les pires salauds (et malheureusement puissants et riches) de London, Lisa, déguiser en jeune orpheline ayant grand besoin d'argent et est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour cela, se présenta a l'entrée de cette maison clause (elle s'est teint les cheveux en auburn, et ses yeux sont maintenant verts). Une dame, un peu rabougri, ouvrit et la jugea d'un coup d'œil avant de la laisser entrée et de lui expliquer les règles de cette maison : toujours satisfaire le client, toujours lui obéir, ne jamais le contredire, ne jamais se plaindre…

…en bref, la femme est soumise ici, et si jamais elle n'avait pas un pactole à la fin, elle serait déjà partie, comme tout bon Slytherin. Malheureusement, arnaquer les Malfoy était son passe temps favori, et les flics devaient se pointer dans environ trois heures ; cela laisse le temps pour tuer discrètement Red (et accessoirement le faire souffrir…). Maintenant, le plus dur va être de faire en sorte que Red la choisisse… et Lisa sait qu'il adore les jeunes filles vierges. Elle se fera passer pour vierge, c'est pratique d'avoir quinze ans !

Après moult explications, la directrice de l'établissement lui ordonna d'aller se laver et s'habiller (si on peu appeler les bout de tissus habit). Et c'est frais et dispo que Lisa se plaça aligner avec les autres filles, en attendant un nouveau 'client'… et c'est là que Red apparu. Il avait environ une cinquantaine d'années, des tempes grise, une peau tanné par le soleil, des yeux bleu clair perçant, des cheveux châtains… il était plutôt bien conservé pour un homme de cet âge. Et par la force de la Legimentie, Red choisi finalement Lisa, qui commençait à monter un plan de torture assez impressionnant.

Red demanda a ce que Katy (nom d'empreint de Lisa) soit prête comme il l'entend, et là Lisa, se répète que Malfoy la paiera très chère, car ce boulot doit être payé très cher. Donc, Lisa suivit la dame dans la salle de bain et jura très fort dans sa tête car elle savait ce qui allait se passer et pire, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'utilisé la magie, ni le self-défense, donc elle était dans la mouise, totalement soumise, et Lisa avait horreur de ça. Ca lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et des plans de tortures que même Tom ne pouvait imaginer.

Bref, dans la salle de bain, la patronne pris des vêtements, quelques accessoires, un rasoir, et des choses que je n'ose cités. La patronne lui pris le bras, et l'emmena dans une chambre a dominante rouge, comme le sang (là, les idées très sombres de Lisa reviennent à la surface). La dame la mit sur le lit, lui écarta les jambes, et lui rasa le pubis ; de plus, la jeune fille fut attaché au lit, le bassin rehausser, nue et imberbe. Elle jura, très fort, surtout quand elle fut attachée et qu'elle reçu un bracelet noir en cuir dans lequel il y a un dispositif aspirant la magie de celui qui le porte, en l'occurrence, Lisa.

Après avoir été attachée, on l'habilla d'un corset et d'un jupon court, lui attacha les cheveux il lui banda les yeux. La patronne lui murmura encore des conseils, lui bâillonna la bouche et la laissa la, immobilisée et incapable d'utilisé sa magie (enfin, une moitié de sa magie). Lisa capta un mouvement la ou il y a la porte, et su que c'était Red ; il dégageait beaucoup de puissance, et de cruauté.

Les plans firent le come back puis repartirent dans les méandres de la mémoire de Elisabeth ; Red venait de posé ses mains sur son ventre et les remontaient sur ses seins en dessous de son corset, qu'il tripota sans ménagement. Lisa se débattit un peu, et Gurvan lui assena une gifle retentissante et continua ses caresses de plus en plus violentes.

Passons les passages de pures violences sexuelles –et les plans sanglants de plus en plus effrayants qui germent dans l'esprit de Lisa-. Red continua ses attouchements jusqu'à se qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre… la patronne arriva affoler et demanda a son patron de partir 'Mister, la police arrive ! Il faut partir avant… commença la femme.

-Hey, ils ont une heure et demi d'avance les crétins ! D'habitude ils sont en retard –Red se dégage violement et s'apprête à partir mais Lisa le retient- Pas bouger, le vieillard obsédé ! Mrs, si vous ne voulez pas devenir folle partez ! Maintenant !

-Mais… -en voyant le regard de Lisa-, bien.

-Alors, Red, tu sais qui je suis, hein ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Black Shadow, la fille de Estel Jones, répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque –Lisa le tient pas la gorge…-. Je suppose que tu veux ma mort… ?

-Oh, pas seulement. Mais je suis pressé par le temps. J'espère que tu as pris du plaisir, car tu vas mourir en pleine souffrance !

-Ouai –il cracha sur la fille-, mais on me vengera ! Arg…-Lisa lui a pris les 'bijoux de famille' et les serres très fort- Je… ne…parlerai…jamais, dit péniblement Red.

-Je n'ai point besoin de parole…_stupefix corpus_, je veux juste entendre vos supplices… et vite, de préférence, continua Lisa avec un sourire –elle s'habilla d'un long manteau et sortit sa dague.- Alors par quoi va-t-on commencer ? Oh, je sais –elle l'émascula-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… hurla le chef mafieux, puis murmura entre ses dents, salope !

-Tout a fait, si tu l'dis, alors quoi d'autre … ah oui ! –Lui cassa tous les doigts, les poignets, les épaules, le maudit… et au bout d'une quinzaines de minutes, elle dit un sort en latin, sa dague devient rouge foncé- bon, nous allons heureusement nous séparer dans le pire !

-Je… dirai… tout… ce… que… tu…veux ! Désespéra Gurvan.

-Mais je m'en fous ! Finissons-en ! –Elle grava plusieurs runes à l'emplacement du cœur.- Bye bye, darl… commença Lisa

-Hey, qui êtes vous ! Cria un policier.

-Pas vos oignons! Répondit la fille.

-Restez ou vous êtes ! Dit-il en braquant un pistolet sur elle.

-Un vous n'aurez pas le cran, commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. Deux, vous avez trop de connaissance pour tirer. Trois, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, finit-elle près de la fenêtre, en s'enroulant dans une grande cape.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Vengeance, rien de plus simple. Et vous ? Pour démanteler la mafia ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Ne vous approchez pas de cette fenêtre, Black Shadow !

-Oh, on connaît mon nom ? Eh, bien si nous faisions un petit pari, M l'inspecteur ?

-Quoi ! S'insurgea l'employer de Scotland Yard.

-D'ici une semaine, retrouvez moi, et je vous offrirai un dîner dans le restos de votre choix. Passez ce délai, vous me devrez un resto, et la paix ! Alors, a dans une semaine ! Lança Lisa, avant de sauter de la fenêtre.

-Hey, j'ai jamais dit oui ! Cria l'homme, mais n'obtient aucune réponse.''

Lisa était en train de courir dans London, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrapa un taxi, qui l'emmena à un immeuble placé en plein centre ville. Elle le remercia, le paya et montra au dixième étage de cet immeuble. Là, au troisième appart', elle sortit ses clefs et y entra. L'appartement était assez grand et bordélique, éclairé par la pleine lune apparaissant sur les grandes fenêtres de salon. Lisa sa dirigea vers la porte du font, et en passant alluma le répondeur ; il y avait un message, intrigant.

Celui de son grand frère, Elijah –elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 13 ans-. Il lui disait qu'il passerai a son école demain, rajouta quelque chose a propos de Red et dit qu'il squattai Galaë's Manor. N'écoutant que son corps, elle ne fit pas attention à ce message et s'écroula sur son lit avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

-1995, Novembre, 26-

Pour évitez de trop se faire remarquer, Lisa décida qu'il fallait allez a l'école. Ainsi, elle se présenta en classe juste avant la sonnerie. A force de persuasion, elle avait réussit à changer de place : du coup elle était assise a côté de Mary O'Flaherty, un petit bout de fille timide, introverti et pas très bavarde (elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux vert très clairs) ; au moins, Lisa avait la paix.

Alors que la journée apparaissait comme potable, une ombre vint se poser sur la journée de Lisa. En plein cours d'Histoire, le directeur de l'école interrompit ce cours, et demanda a Lisa de venir –sa voisine lui dit qu'elle prendrait des notes pour elles ('Mais je m'en fous de ces cours a la noix dixit Lisa')- et comme c'est Elisabeth Jones, elle demanda pourquoi. Alors apparut une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noir corbeau, une peau de porcelaine, des lèvres plus coloré que la normale, pas très grande (environ 1m70), et aussi une poitrine plate, habillé … en homme ? La personne à aussi un œil droit rouge sang et un œil gauche bleu turquoise… -une ampoule s'allume dans l'esprit de Lisa- ''Elijah ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Un mec, lui ? S'écria la classe.''

Et puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, la jeune Jones éclata de rire ; le pauvre Elijah, roula d'abord des yeux et attendit que sa sœur ait finit de rire pour parler et mettre les choses au point. ''Oui, je suis un homme, je suis ton grand frère et l'habit ne fait pas le moine, n'est ce pas Lisah ? Dit –il.

-Oui, je sais, simplement je pensais que tu ressemblerai plus a papa… commença Lisa avant de re-rire.

-Faut croire que les gènes de père se sont fait la malle… conclue Eli.

-Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ? Un ministre a torturé ? Un psychopathe à rejoindre, ou tout simplement l'envie de revoir ta famille ? Si c'est la dernière, Noah est je ne sais ou sur la planète, papa enseigne et moi je suis dans se trou perdu…

-Vous voir c'est vrai, torturé Fudge ? Avec plaisir… et pourquoi les terribles jumeaux ne sont pas ensemble ?

-Séparer il y a 9 années. Et toi t'était ou ? Demanda la petite sœur.

-Russie. Et toi ?

-Caroline du Sud, Hawaï, New York et Californie, je me suis fait des contacts un peu partout.

-Intéressant, murmura Eli.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Elijah ?

-… je ne sens plus Noah. Je ne sens plus sa présence et je commence à m'inquiéter.

-Je rentre à la maison. Au revoir tout le monde ! Dit-elle à la classe –et le prof et le dirlo…-''

Sans aucuns scrupules elle partit de sa classe et de son école, pour rejoindre le berceau de cette famille, Galaë's Manor.

-Le lendemain, le 27 Novembre 1995, Galaë's Manor, en début d'après-midi -

Les deux jeunes Snape étaient fins près pour retrouver leur frère. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient… mais le ministre ne céda pas. Il refusa de donner le nom de l'école ou a été envoyé Noah Snape car il était 'potentiellement dangereux', ce a quoi Elijah, malgré son sourire toujours présent, était vraiment en colère et un mec qui est en colère avec un grand sourire dément, ça fait très peur…

Bref, Lisa et Elijah sont revenus bredouille et vraiment en pétard. Une journée de merde en plus dans leur vie, c'est pas la première. Alors que l'aîné parla à tous ses contacts pour chercher le petit, Lisa essaya de le trouver naturellement –après tout ils sont jumeaux-, mais ne parvint pas à avoir un contact. La fin de journée fut morose et pour se défoulé, ils s'entraînèrent –et le match eu un résultat a égalité-.

-Novembre 1995, le 29 à l'appartement Jones, en plein cœur de la City, London, à 23h15-

A bout de force, Lisa finit pas s'endormir en plein dans ses recherches. Elijah, lui aussi à London, somnolait en face de sa sœur et essayait de concentrer sur l'ordinateur. Au bout de trois jours de recherche, il n'y avait aucun résultat, de nulle part (même leur père essayait de tirer les vers du nez du vieux fou). Malgré le réseau des deux jeunes gens, impossible de trouver Noah.

A cet heure tardive personne ne serai assez fou pour sonner à la porte de cet appart' ; enfin presque personne.

Un bruit de sonnette retentit. Cela réveilla Lisa, fit lever Elijah qui ouvrit la porte alors que Lisa se prépara une tasse de café ; une jeune fille blonde et timide se présenta a l'entré de cet appart'. Mais avant n'importe quelle remarque de la part de la jeune fille brune, Lisa avisa le coquard que la bonde avait à l'œil droit, qu'elle était aussi essoufflée et toute rouge –sûrement le fait qu'Elijah ne portait qu'un pantalon (pas pudique lui …)-.

''Hum… excusez moi pour l'heure tardive, mais je ne savais pas ou aller et j'ai pensé… non, je suis désolée, je vais m'en aller et… dit Mary.

-Tu es entré autant que tu restes. C'est mon jour de bonté et Elijah sera _ravi_ de t'aider, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lisa à son frère.

-Mais bien sur, PETITE sœur, répondit Eli pour la narguer. Bon Mary, c'est ça ? –hochement de la jeune fille est question-. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà un petit interlude –plus long que les autres- juste pour s'amuser ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt ! Et j'aime toujours autant les reviews !

Une petite note pour 'Protégé dans l'ombre' : c'est un AU total, simplement, je reprend la situation familiale de cette fic ! Voilà, c'est tout !

Bisou à tous, et merci pour tout !


	13. Chapitre X

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre et prémices d'un slash...

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Zack, Matt et Elijah, pas touche a eux par contre et d'autre qui apparaîtront plus tard), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété des Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : je me suis rendue compte que je suis rendue à 9 chapitres, et juste pour le moi de juillet. Au début, ça ne devait pas être si long, mais tout compte fait, cette fic sera certainement plus longue que les autres étant donné que il y aura la sixième année, la septième année, et l'après Hogwart… ça va faire long ! En tout cas j'espère que vous suivrez jusqu'au bout !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

-_Galaë's Manoir_, le premier Août, aux environ de 9h-

Voici enfin le mois d'Août. Chaud et sec, l'heure était aux rafraîchissements, et au dodo très tard. Mais comme d'habitude, toute la maisonnée fut réveillé non pas par un, ni deux mais trois personnes hypocrites à souhait. Hourra! Le nouveau ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour, l'ancien ministre Cornelius Fudge et l'Auror Savage ; et ce fut un Matt pas du tout réveillé qui leur ouvrit la porte. ''Bonjour jeune homme... suis-je bien chez les -grimace pas très jolie à voir- Snape? Commença Scrimgeour.

-Ouai, j'vais les réveiller... répondit Matt. Débout tout de monde, Tom attaque!'' Tous pleins de bruits, des sons de pas et des cris se firent entendre, puis deux voix... ''Maatttttttttttt, si y'avait Tom qui attaquait, je serai en train de crier! Lança Harry.

-'Spèce de crétin, il peut pas passer les barrières! Lança Lisah.

-Ah bon. Bah, y'a juste le ministre, l'autre crétin -offuscation sans limite- et un garde qui veux vous voir alors! Répondit Matthew

-Qu'ils aillent au diable, l'es pas l'heure de se lever! Rétorqua Harry

-Comme il dit! Renchérit Lisa.

-Débout tout le monde et au trot, ordonna Severus.

-Naon! Lancèrent les deux zouaves

-Pire que de gosses, lança à son tour Hermione. Bonjour Severus.

-Bonjour Hermione. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix... Zack? Viens réveiller Harry et Lisah! Ordonna Severus.

-Okay! Cria Zackary, puis il dit en courant, attention j'arrive!

-Et moi je fais quoi des trois matinaux?

-Qu'ils rentrent chez eux... aie Zack, espèce de corps humain absent de cervelle! Insulta Elisabeth.

-Fait les entrer pour commencer, proposa Hermione.

-Ah ouai, pas con. Entrer donc et merci d'avoir fait office de réveil... j'vais bosser! Cria Matt.

-Merci jeune homme et bonne journée, fit Fudge avec un air snobe.

-Bonne chance les mecs... commença Matt -il y eu deux cris- et les filles!

-N'oublie pas mes livres! Dit Lisah.

-Reviens en un seul morceau! Dit Zack.

- Emmène-moi au pays des livres! Lança Hermione.

-Rrrrr... ronflla -?- Harry.''

Matt partit donc bosser, les trois sorciers entrèrent dans la maison alors que Severus descendait les escaliers, suivit de Hermione et de Zack -un brin ébouriffé- et enfin d'un Harry pas réveillé du tout et d'une Lisah qui traînait les pieds, mais qui avait gardé son sens de la réparti... ''Oh joie! Le ministre de la magie lui même qui viens nous rendre visite, j'en suis toute émue! Lança t-elle d'un ton très ironique, sarcastique... bref, pas amical.

-Nous aussi, nous sommes heureux d'être ici, miss Snape, commença Scrimgeour

-C'est fou, je n'en crois pas un traître mot... commença Elisabeth.

-Lisah! S'exclama Severus, calme toi. Que venez-vous faire ici?

-Nous venons voir Harry, quelle question! Répondit Fudge.

-Ah, et si il n'a pas envie de vous voir? Questionna Snape -père-.

-Eh bien il nous verra tout de même... dit Fudge.

-Je suis sur que ce jeune homme est tout particulièrement ravi de discuter un moment avec nous, repris Scrimgeour.

-Ah vrai dire, non. Au revoir et merci pour la visite! Salua Harry.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Harry...

-Mr Potter pour vous. Et je ne pense pas que vous avez le droit de débarquer chez des personnes et de vous installer sans leur permission... Argumenta Harry

-Mais je suis sur que les Snapes seront d'accord ... continua Fudge.

-Commençons par le début. Il y a heu... quatorze ans, un mois après que maman fut retrouvée morte -deux mois après sa disparition-, vous expatrié mon frère aîné, je ne sais où, alors qu'il avait 4 ans et demi. Il y a dix ans, vous nous séparez, mon frère et moi, pour ensuite nous expatrier à notre tour. En bref, vous avez disloquez notre famille sans remords et en échange vous voulez que vous nous recevons chez nous avec plaisir? Y'a quelque chose qui coince quelque part, non? Finit Lisah.

-Mais enfin je...

-Et pour finir, VOUS avez envoyez mon frère jumeau -le gentil, le mignon, l'adorable !- dans un internat à Séville qui est réputer pour ses SEVICES de tout genres! Bien sur, après qu'on ai réussit à le faire sortir vous l'avez envoyé en ITALIE? NOUS avons respecté certaine choses mais il y en a une dont j'ai horreur : c'est qu'on fasse du mal à ma famille! Et Harry mais aussi Hermione font désormais partie de ma famille, alors un seul faux pas et je m'énerve! Vous n'être plus ministre, vous n'êtes plus protégé, et je me ferai une joie de finir votre misérable vie. Et vous ne pourrez rien contre moi, car j'ai l'immunité diplomatique, ce que vous n'avez certainement pas caché a votre successeur, non?

-A vrai dire... je... enfin... il y avait certaines règles et... bafouilla Fudge.

-Non, il n'est pas au courant. M Scrimgeour, il y une chose sur votre pouvoir... ah non, deux choses sur votre pouvoir qu'il faut que je vous dise : premièrement votre pouvoir est sous la juridiction du conseil des douze... deuxièmement je suis sous les 'ordres' du Prince du royaume de Daimonia **(NdA: noms empruntés à Meru Puri -super manga en passant-) -**le ministre blanchit un peu...-, Elyon ey Daimonia; mon frère aîné Elijah est sous les ordres du roi de Zelatia -... beaucoup...- , et mon frère cadet est sous les ordres de la reine du royaume de Lipuli -...passionnément...-, et vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, ni contre ceux que nous protégeons. Si Harry dit qu'il ne veut pas vous voir, je vais faire une joie de vous mettre dehors, Fudge.

-Je voudrais vraiment m'entretenir avec Mr Potter, insista Scrimgeour -à la folie et pas du tout sont déjà passés, blanc comme un linge-. Et je ne pense pas que vous êtes en position de force, Miss.

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec des hypocrites qui m'ont coulé l'année dernière et traité de fou... alors je voudrai que vous partiez, conclu Harry.

-Je... commença Scrimgeour

-Alors vous, vous avez envoyez en prison mon père qui était sous la protection de l'aliéné, Dumbledore je veux dire, 6 mois à Azkaban et il n'a récupéré notre garde qu'un an après. Nous n'avons aucun comptes à vous rendre et si vous voulez rester dans de bonne conditions avec le royaume de Daimonia, allez-vous-en!

-Non, vous n'êtes pas... continua Scrimgeour

-Ce que ma fille essaye d'expliquer, Mr le Ministre, est qu'ici nous sommes chez nous, et que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus, pour personne. Harry ne souhaite pas s'entretenir avec vous, alors je vous prierai de quittez cette demeure, dit d'une voix dure et glaciale, Severus.

-Non, je suis le Ministre et j'ai besoin de parler au Survivant! Cria le ministre de la magie.

-Et voilà, le 'Survivant' est de retour! Ce n'est plus 'le pauvre petit qui n'a plus de santé mentale' maintenant! Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on modèle facilement! J'ai des sentiments et des regrets et maintenant que je vous vois, j'ai encore plus pitié du pauvre ministère qui essaye de recoller les morceaux. Oui, Voldemort -sursaut des trois venant du ministère- est de retour, et vous n'avez rien fait pour le retenir! Vous avez même collaboré avec un Deatheater! Qui d'ailleurs est sortit de prison on ne sait comment! J'ai choisit mon camps et j'y resterai!

-Alors, vous être un homme de Dumbledore... conclu Scrimgeour.

-Et je le serai jusqu'a la fin! Ce n'est peut être pas ce qu'attend le peuple magique mais c'est mon choix, et la moindre des politesse est de le respecter, et de me laisser en paix. J'éliminerai Voldemort mais je me répugne à tuer Tom Riddle. Sinon je me rabaisserai à son niveau. Je combattrai et je ne me cacherai pas comme certain !

-Mais enfin... voyons Harry... commença Fudge.

-Mr Potter pour vous, je l'ai déjà dit il me semble. Je vous ai aussi dit de partir et que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici! Dit Harry, qui commençait à s'énerver -juste un tantinet-...

-Bien, puisque vous le prenez ainsi, il me faut utiliser la force, déplora Scrimgeour. Savage !

-Et vous croyez vraiment qu'un seul Auror peut arrivez à bout de trois sorciers confirmé, du –dixit vous- 'Survivant' et de la sorcière la plus intelligente de Hogwart ? Alors, là vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Lança Zack.

-Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été donné… commença Savage.

-Je vous arrête… toutes les paroles blablabla… je suis Auror Mister, et je suis sous la juridiction de Mr McCarter, vous connaissez ? –Hochement positif de la part de l'Auror concerner- Bien, alors faites moi le plaisir de quittez cette demeure gentiment avant que cela n'éclate en bagarre et que vous vous prenez une raclée ! Déclara Zack.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait parler comme ça ? Demanda Hermione à Lisah.

-Moi non plus… peux être que finalement il sait se servir de son cerveau ! Railla Elisabeth.

-Bah, c'est des fois pratique… renchérit Harry.

-Puisque c'est réglé, dehors ! Ordonna l'homme de la maison.

-Ecoutez moi bien, Deatheater, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, commença Fudge, nous comptons parlez au Survivant, avec ou sans votre permission.

-Bien, c'est votre choix, déclara Lisah.'' Elle pris sa dague, un peu de son sang et traça deux signes : le premier un 'y' à l' envers en criant 'Vina' (rejet) et le second un 'z' un peu de côté en criant 'Riiya' (Barrière). Un bouclier apparut et protégea les habitants du manoir alors que les trois intrus furent expulsés en dehors de la maison.

''Joli vol plané ! S'exclama Zack.

-Merci, ch'ui assez fière de moi sur ce coup là… expliqua Lisa.

-Bref, maintenant qu'on est débarrassé des emmerdeurs, peut-on aller manger un bout ? Demanda Harry.

-Bonne idée, allons y mauvaise troupe ! Lança Zack. ''

En bref, la matinée commence bien et tôt ! Bien sur, le repas fut bruyant et animé, mais bon, vu ceux qui sont à cette table...

-Galaë's Manor, salle d'entraînement, le même jour, l'après-midi

Harry était assis au milieu de la grande salle d'entraînement et attendait les explications des deux garçons, j'ai nommé Zackary Rodriguez et Matthew Andrews, tous deux habillés d'un pantalon de lin noir et d'un tee shirt blanc, tenues d'entraînement. Harry, quand à lui, était habillé d'un pantalon de toile marron foncé et d'un tee shirt noir (venant de sa nouvelle garde robe) les filles –'démones' dixit Harry- en avaient décidé ainsi.

Alors, ainsi affrété, les deux profs exposèrent leur plan à leur élève :''Donc, nous allons te faire profiter de notre expérience en tant que meilleurs élèves de Génésis et… commença Zack.

-Ce que le crétin voulait dire, c'est que nous allons te transmettre ce que nos professeurs nous ont eux même transmis : Zack s'occupera du plan physique et de la défense et moi de tous les sorts que j'ai appris, repris Matt.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! Bref, pour faire court, je vais t'enseigner l'escrime à une et deux épées, les arts martiaux, et surtout savoir te défendre face à une attaque et savoir te battre sans t'appuyer sur tes sens.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda l'élève.

-Que tu vas devoir te battre sans un de tes sens, sûrement ta vue… si un ennemi t'aveugle, ça peut toujours servir et quand tu aura tous tes sens, cela t'aidera a 'sentir' les attaques où les mouvements des autres personnes, okay ? Demanda Zackary

-Oui. Et pour les sorts ? Questionna Harry.

-Et bien, le savoir c'est le pouvoir. Il va falloir que tu emmagasines le maximum de savoir pour te défendre voir même attaquer. Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Charmes, Malédictions, Incantations, bref tout ce qui peux te servir, énuméra Matt.

-Okay, au boulot alors ! Lança Harry d'un ton joyeux.

-Tu ne manques pas de motivation… ce n'est pas ce que tu diras dans deux heures, mon petit… tu verras… se moqua Zack –en prenant un voix déformée-.

-Il faut bien que je te rabatte le caquette ! Lança à son tour Harry.

-Oh oh ! Joli ! Se moqua Matt.

-Mouai, bon au boulot ! Dit Rodriguez.

-Boulot ? Tu connais ce mot… je l'ignorais… remarqua le plus grand.

-Rah, la ferme ! Rappliqua l'autre.''

Les deux garçons –diamétralement opposés, il fallait l'avouer- entraînèrent Harry dans chacune de leurs spécialités : Zack dans les arts martiaux, les armes, la rapidité et la souplesse –vu qu'ils sont tous les deux petits…-, et Matt dans les formules, incantations et même certaines techniques –vu qu'il a un QI largement au dessus de la moyenne (mais niveau coordination du corps, il est légèrement au dessous de zéro…)-.

Harry eu quand même du mal à suivre, tant il y avait d'information à avaler –et puis, il faut le dire, il était sensé être en vacance, le petit…-, mais au bout de quelques heures –et disputes…- Harry avait comprit le 'truc' et ne réfléchissait plus, laissait son corps et ses instincts seuls. Du coup, il progressait rapidement et les deux autres garçons étaient vraiment étonnés… ce n'était pas un garçon mais un félin…des pas rapides, des gestes précis… bref, il en avait bouché un coin, aux deux plus vieux.

-Le 3 Août, à 11h du matin-

Cette fois ci, tout le monde était levé quand des invités débarquèrent dans cette maison. C'est par la cheminée, que Ronald, Fred, George, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom et Luna Lovegood arrivèrent. Ron tirait une tronche d'enfer, Ginny avait un joli sourire, les jumeaux prêts à faire des blagues, Neville épeuré et Luna dans son monde. De l'autre côté, Matt et Lisah pas très réveillés, Harry tout heureux, Hermione dans son bouquin –généreusement donnée par Matt- Zack surexcité, et Severus était parti se caché.

Donc, ce fut une autre journée shopping qui commença ('-Encore ! S'exclama Harry -Et ce n'est que la seconde fois, Ryry chéri ! Lança Lisah -Noooooonnn ! Cria le jeune homme… -Eh si ! S'écria Hermione'.). Tout le petit groupe partit avec deux voitures, et maintenant le débat : qui va conduire ? ''Non, non, et non ! S'écrièrent Lisah et Matt en même temps.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je conduis bien… s'expliqua Zack.

-C'est grâce à cette conduite que tu as bousillé les quatre voitures que tes parents t'ont offert, non ? Lança Matt

-Oui, mais…

-Et qu'à chaque fois, c'était de ta faute… continua Lisah.

-Ouai…

-Donc, pas de conduite ! Conclurent en cœur les deux personnes.

-Et qui va conduire ? Demanda l'hispanique.

-Matt et moi ! Dit Lisah.

-Alors tout le monde en voiture ! S'écria Matt. Première voiture, les jumeaux, Zack, et Ron. Seconde voiture, conducteur Lisah, Hermione, Neville et Luna –c'est bien cela ?- Ginny et Harry. Bien, je pars devant ! Et non, Zack, tu ne conduiras pas au retour.

-Mais-euh !''

Quand tout le monde fut dans les voitures –enfin, quand tout le monde fut entassé dans les deux voitures-, elles purent démarrer, en trombe pour la première (''Zackinou ! S'écria une voix en colère''), doucement pour la seconde (''Crétin !''). Ils arrivèrent sans encombre –enfin, presque… pauvre mamie… - à London, et passèrent par 'The Leaky Cauldron' pour se rendre à 'Diagon Alley'.

La liste des fournitures scolaires étant arrivée et Harry ayant besoin de lentille de contacts, il fallait bien faire les courses. Donc, ils passèrent tous à Gringotts –là ou bosse Fleur et Bill- pour prendre de l'argent. Tout d'abord Neville qui avait les fournitures scolaires et de l'engrais a acheter, puis Luna qui avait tout pleins de truc à prendre.

Ginny et Ron juste les fournitures scolaires –et passer à la boutique de quidditch. Hermione avait une liste longue de bouquin à trouver –en complot avec Matthew-, les jumeaux voulaient juste regarder et devaient se rendre l'après-midi à leur magasin. Lisah et Zack avaient des épées a acheter et tous pleins d'armes pas très sympathiques… ainsi que plusieurs ingrédients, des vêtements… et Harry avait tout ce que les filles décidaient ! Pauvre de lui…

Donc, Gringotts. Le coffre de Harry en fit baver certains, celui de Neville pas vraiment, celui de Luna était moyen, les Weasley avaient déjà leur argent, celui d'Hermione, comme celui de Zack, Matt et Lisah était celui des Snape et était bizarrement grand (''Vraiment, la vengeance paye, dit Hermione ; -Je ne te le fais pas dire. Arnaquer les Malfoy c'était vraiment le pied…). Bref, après avoir vu l'entendu des possessions de chacun, la folle journée de shopping allait commencer !

Tout d'abord les fournitures pour tous… sauf Matt, Zack, et les jumeaux. Ensuite, les livres, puis l'apothicaire, l'armurier, l'animalerie pour enfin retourner dans le monde muggle. Et revoir Joaquim, accessoirement. Et chercher des lentilles aussi (obsession des filles depuis le 31 Juillet).

Joaquim fut content de voir tout ce beau monde. Et de revoir aussi la carte de crédit de Lisa. Les essayages reprirent et les supplications aussi. Les garçons ne savaient pas dans quel merdier ils s'étaient fourrés, dommage pour eux, super pour nous !

Ensuite les lentilles. Passage absolument hilarant. Tout le monde s'était dit que c'était facile de mettre des lentilles, la première fois. Erreur. C'était une horreur. La paupière se repliait et l'œil était craintif. Alors voir Harry Potter, grand Survivant national, idolâtré ne pas réussir à mettre une lentille, c'était vraiment tordant. Et quand finalement il réussit –au bout de trois quarts d'heure….-, on lui avait dit qu'il y avait l'autre à faire…dommage, ça y était presque… et qu'après il fallait savoir les enlever… une heure pour chaque œil !

Ah, franchement, on se marrait bien à regarder mais quand on était au bout d'une heure à essayer de mettre ce verre sur un œil que vous détestez d'être imparfait, vous être très irritable (**NdA** : j'en ai fait l'expérience, maintenant ça va mieux, je les mets en deux secondes… mais la première fois que l'ophtalmo a mis mes lentilles… je me suis évanouie. Pas très glorieux mais essayer donc, on verra après !)

Donc, au bout de trois heures –essayages, payé et tout le tralala…- nos joyeux lurons décidèrent d'aller manger… dans un resto chic (''Ce sont les Malfoy qui payent ! Profitons en !'' Dixit Lisa), bref, le Plazza !

Quelle belle journée ! Tout le monde fut repu, allégé de galleons et crevé. Tout le monde s'amusa et ce fut de vraies vacances… Tout était parfait… presque trop.

-Le 13 Août, à 14h30-

Bon, alors la routine s'installa tranquillement, tous s'entendait avec tout le monde –enfin presque, les disputes étaient passées de Lisa versus Severus, à Lisa et Harry contre Severus… -. Et ce fut pendant un jour de pluie que le directeur aimé de tous et d'Hermione arriva à l'improviste avec une grande nouvelle. Enfin, y'en avait un qui s'en fout mais nous ne les nommerons pas –pour préserver sa vie-.

Donc, après les salutations d'usage et autres mièvreries, quelqu'un arriva dans le salon discrètement et cria 'C'est moi !', qui surprit tout le monde en cœur. Et puis ''Noah ! S'écria Lisah.

-Lisah ! S'écria son frère, en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Noah ! Cria la jeune femme en serrant son frère.

-Lisah !

-Noah !

-Lisah !

-Zacky ! S'écria Zack.

-Crétin ! Lancèrent les deux jumeaux.

-Oh, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, constata Harry.''

Noah était plus grand que sa sœur –il la dépassait d'une tête- avait des cheveux noirs (même si les racines étaient plus clairs) qui étaient mi-long et s'en allait dans tous les sens, l'œil droit vert pâle et l'autre bleu translucide, un nez fin –ah, les gène de la famille Snape c'était vraiment fait la malle…- une peau halée, un visage viril, un sourire charmeur sans le vouloir… bref, lui aussi c'était un canon !

''-Oh, non, le retour des jumeaux psychopathes et opposés… déplora leur père.

-Retour est un peu exagéré… commença Noah.

-Nous devons nous rendre dans nos royaumes respectif… continua Lisah.

-De la paperasserie à remplir, nous serons de retour le premier septembre, finit Noah.

-Sauf retard de notre part… reprit Lisah.

-Ce qui serait peu étonnant en te connaissant… lança le jumeau.

-Merci de me soutenir PETIT frère ! Lâcha Elisabeth.

-Juste de cinq minutes, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

-Oh, oh, du calme. Donc, vous serez là le premier Septembre ? Demanda Severus.

-Oui, dirent les jumeaux ensemble.

-Et vous resterez l'année entière ? Redemanda le père.

-Oui, redirent les jumeaux en cœur.

-Oh, misère ! Après les Griffindors sans cervelles –deux 'hey' se font entendre- les jumeaux débarquent…se lamenta Snape.

-Merci, re-redirent les jumeaux.''

Ainsi, le Maitre de Potion commença à comprendre que cette année ne sera absolument pas de tout repos.

-le 14 Août, à 15h-

La vie était belle les oiseaux chantaient… minute… non, la vie était vache et les oiseaux nous cassaient les oreilles. Ouai, ça faisait plus crédible.

Donc, la maison avait maintenant sept habitants… dont deux squatteurs. Mais aujourd'hui deux d'entre eux s'en allèrent vers des contrés explorées faire de la paperasserie ; ils sont très motivés… ils faisaient la sieste !

Bref, Harry, en apprenti musicien, les réveilla à coup de casserole ; puis quand ce fut fait, s'enfuit à grande vitesse. Ceux qui dormaient étaient encore dans leur sommeil et quand ils s'étaient rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé, ils ne bougèrent pas, ils crièrent '' HARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'' S'en suivit une scène de cache-cache, un bazar qui réveillerait des morts et enfin le silence…

Un peu plus tard, les valises étaient prêtes et les adieux se prédestinèrent a être déchirants. Enfin, dans cette famille le dictionnaire avait longtemps été modifié alors… bref, Lisah et Noah, habillés d'un jean et d'un tee shirt chacun (avec les armes adéquates) se tenaient sur le perron et face à eux le reste des habitants du manoir. Finalement, les au revoir furent rapides et expédiés en moins de deux. Vraiment, ce ne sont que des dingues dans cette maison…

Lisah prit dans ses bras pratiquement tout le monde (sauf Zack 'niveau câlin, il sait ou chercher !' dixit Lisa), Noah salua tout le monde poliment pris la main de sa sœur, fit un timide sourire –qui fit fondre Hermione… non, non vous ne rêver pas…- et éclata de rire. ''Dit ô grande sœur ? Demanda le plus petit jumeau, est ce que Elyon ey Daimonia tolère Isarn Medicis ?

-Hum... ton ami? Je crois que j'ai coupé la tête de son père… Alors, Sa Majesté le prince Elyon, déteste, hais, exècre Isarn Medicis. Et c'est réciproque. Pourquoi ? Questionna Lisah.

-Oh, pour rien du tout. Alors voir ton chère Roi adoré ! Lança Noah.

-Il est encore Prince, évite le 'Roi', ça le rendrait pompeux… Bon, tout le monde ! Faites pas de bêtise !

-Papa, reste bien sagement à faire tes potions adorées… commença Noah.

-Ne me taquine pas là-dessus No', il me semble que… dit Severus.

-Matt, prendre bien soin du bébé, continua Elisabeth.

-Pas de problème, ça va faire six ans que c'est ainsi alors… bonne route et évitez de faire des conneries ! Rassura Matt.

-Eh bien Hermione, essaye de conserve ta sainteté d'esprit, au moins on sera deux ! Plaisanta le jeune jumeau.

-Ce n'est pas garantie mais bon, on se verra premier Septembre ! Répondit avec le sourire la jeune femme.

-Bon Harry, fait bien suer notre père… commença Lisah.

-Hein hein, entraîne toi bien –tu sais évidemment que l'armurerie, c'est la chambre du la naine à côté…-, dit discrètement le fils Snape, fait pleins de choses au chocolat pour la rentrée et…

-La ferme le dernier né… et surtout amuse toi bien ! Invite qui tu veux, le grognons ne pourra rien dire !

-Grognon ? Demanda le père.

-Après longues concertations, nous trouvons que ce nouveau surnom te convient parfaitement, dit professionnellement Noah.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous allons être en retard…dit la jeune fille.

-Et c'est toi qui le dis! S'écrièrent en même temps son père, ses deux amis et son frère.

-Au revoir tout le monde. Portez vous bien et pas d'imprudence ! Conclu Noah.

-Comme il dit ! Bye bye ! Finit Lisa.''

Ils sortirent du périmètre et transplanèrent on ne sait où.

Harry était triste de les voir partir même si il savait qu'ils reviendraient dans peu de temps. Ils étaient drôles, et puis Severus –par Merlin, ça fait encore bizarre !- avait raison ; ils avaient beau être jumeaux, ils étaient l'opposés l'un de l'autre, mais en parfaite harmonie.

Mais bon, il devait parfaire son entraînement, et avoir un niveau potable en potion –en tout bon Griffindors, on se rattrape pas !-. Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire, ça faisait du bien de la revoir ainsi, se dit Harry, même si ça ne sera plus pareille. La guerre, changeait tout.

-Le 15 Août, en début d'après midi-.

Premier cours de potion de rattrapage, youpi pensa Harry. Hermione n'en avait pas besoin elle se débrouillait mieux qui lui. Alors il avait été décidé que deux heures de cours intensif de potion lui serait données à partir d'aujourd'hui ; pas que la présence de Severus –encore des frissons, y'en as marre merde !- ne le dérangeait mais les potions, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

Le seigneur de maison arriva comme à son habitude, en noir mais sans la cape ; tout d'un coup c'était moins effrayant ! La potion du jour, le _poussos_. Harry se mis à la tâche…

Et deux heures plus tard, une potion –ça n'avait pas explosé et ce n'était pas si ragoûtant que ça…- était dans le chaudron. De la couleur qu'il fallait, de la consistance qu'il fallait. Harry en était fier, même si ce n'était pas parfait. Et là, le choc.

Severus Snape, terreur des terribles cachots de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwart, professeur agrée malgré lui enseignant à des larves –selon lui- fit un compliment…

''Bon travail, Harry'', suivit d'un sourire.

Harry aimait bien le sourire de Severus. Et sa voix aussi. Et là, il se rendit compte que la terreur en cape venait de faire un compliment…

A un Griffindor !

A mettre dans les anales !

Il voudrait bien revoir ce sourire ; il était mignon ainsi…

Stop Harry. Severus Snape et mignon dans la même phrase ce n'est pas possible.

Les potions.

Les potions c'était vraiment dangereux pour la santé mentale d'autrui.

Surtout celle des Griffindors.

* * *

**Yoru** : bijour ! Oui, je sais, ça fait vachement longtemps. Désolée, le temps passe à une allure… bref, voici un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements ! J'espère qu'il vous plait et attend vos review avec impatiences ! Bisou bisou a tous, et merci d'avoir lu Avalon !

A pluche !


	14. Chapitre XI

****

Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Prémices d'un slash...

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : bien le bonjour a tous ! Hum, oui je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Je me suis laisser déborder par l'école et du coup… plus le temps d'écrire. Quand je pense que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre d'Assiah depuis un an… la vache !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

-le 18 Août, à 13h, Galaë's Manor-

Entre les cours, les entraînements, et patati et patata, Harry n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour se reposer… enfin, il le croyait. Et seulement deux jours après de cours de potions intensifs, il en avait ras le bol. Et Hermione, bah, elle les trouvait intéressants ces cours… Au moins, il y avait les deux zigotos qui foutaient un bordel monstre –parce que ne plus voir Sev' en rogne deux fois par jours, ça manquait à tout le monde-.

Sinon, le village était charmant, et les visites régulières de ses amis étaient un bon remède. C'étaient de bonnes vacances. Et en ce moment même, Albus Dumbledore –curieusement blessé à la main droite, celle-ci était toute recroquevillée et noire- discutait avec Severus. Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. Et des réserves avec raisons. Deux minutes plus tard, le directeur de Hogwart demanda à parler avec Harry. Un truc dans le bout du 'je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un professeur compétent' bref, la même folie que toutes les autres années passées.

'' Voilà, Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Toutes les précautions ont été prise pour que tu sortes dehors sans danger, commença d'emblé le directeur.

-Et en quoi consiste cette aide ? Demanda poliment le jeune homme.

-Tiré un professeur de son antre. Un professeur assez particulier.

-Et pourquoi moi ? … Quelle question. Je suis le survivant, c'est cela ?

-C'est en effet la cause. J'en suis navré, mais le monde est ainsi fait. Es-tu prêt ?

-Puisqu'il le faut. Allons-y, dit Harry, à moitié fataliste. ''

Après avoir pris un léger gilet, Harry et le professeur sortirent de Galaë. Après avoir atteint la limite de protection, Dumbledore demanda au pus jeune s'il savait transplaner. Etant donné que le dit jeune homme n'avait pas 17 ans, il lui répondit que non. **(NdA : je ne vais pas relater la scène car je me base sur celle écrite par J K Rowling. Pour ceux qui voudraient la relire, c'est le chapitre 4 – de quand ils atterrirent au village jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent. Merci)** [Donc coupure avec la rencontre entre Slughorn et Harry]

De retour au manoir, Harry était un peu secoué. Un professeur compétent, ce fossile ? Arg, cette année allait être encore plus catastrophique que les autres. Quoique, après tout, il était bien le fils d'un maraudeur… et puis il fallait bien profiter de la vie, surtout si celle ci sera courte. Ne pas penser a ça sinon… un frisson d'horreur si les deux américains l'apprennent… Bref, il était tard et Harry était fatigué alors il décida d'aller faire dodo. La nuit porte conseil parait-il… mais comme on dort on ne peut pas réfléchir ? Quels crétins ces philosophes !

-le 19 Août, à 9h du matin, Galaë's Manor-

C'était l'été ! A neuf heures du matin, il faisait déjà jour ! Je vous l'assure… c'est vrai. Seulement, ceux qui étaient en vacances ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Alors quand deux timbrés venaient vous lever pour –je cite- 'commencer à entraîner ton corps' (traduction, la torture commence), Harry n'eut qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir très loin des deux américains. Très très loin…

Seulement ce n'était pas de l'avis des deux autres. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à courir 3 kilomètres (pour commencer…) à 9 heures du matin alors que les autres dormaient. Vraiment, la vie craignait. Et ce n'était que le début ! Donc après les trois kilomètre, Zack eu la sublime idée de développer sa vitesse d'attaque et de défense. Bien qu'il était déjà félin, il avait besoin de plus de vitesse. ''Aller, un peu nerf petit ! S'écria Zack, lançant un coup de poing.

-Je…ne…suis….pas…petit ! Cria Harry, en évitant le dit coup de poing.

-T'as seize ans et tu fais 1m50, répliqua l'américain, en lançant un coup de pied. Non, pas de remarque sur ma taille ! Tu es petit, et c'est un avantage, tu peux avoir des gestes plus rapides que les gros balèzes. Mais il faudra développer ta force oula –un coup de pied d'Harry qui a faillit atteindre le minus –il ne fait qu'1m65. Car comme tu es petit, ta force n'est pas importante. Bien joué ! –un coup de poing atteignit la cible-

-D'accord, mais… aie –un pied et une jambe, le coup de foudre…- pourquoi je dois … courir tous les matins ? Demanda Harry tout en continuant les enchaînements.

-Pour développer ton endurance ! Et remettre tes muscles en route, répondit Zack.

-Ordre de Severus je pari, réfuta Harry.

-Bien sur, et de Mathias, notre cher et aimé docteur.

-Charlatan ouai ! Bon, on peut arrêter ? Ch'ui crevé…

-Okay, on va manger et après on reprend ! Aller mauvaise troupe ! Dit Zackinou de bonne humeur –mangé le met toujours de bonne humeur…-

-Oh joie…''

Donc, alors qu'il était 12h30, tout le monde –enfin, Severus, Hermione les squatteurs et Harry- était attablé prêt à manger –ou dévorer pour certain- tous les merveilleux plats non cuisiner par un Snape, principe de base. Hermione allait beaucoup mieux, elle était plus ouverte et allait de l'avant. Matt travaillait toujours a mi temps dans une librairie, comme ça il pouvait enseigner son savoir à Harry voir à Hermione. C'est une maison ou la paix régnait.

Seulement, dehors il n'y avait pas de paix.

Les ministères muggles et sorciers étaient paniqués par les attaques mystères qui secouaient le pays. Les disparus se faisaient plus nombreux et rien ne pouvait arrêter l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres étant donné qu'il a eu une année pour rassembler ses fidèles.

Non, personne n'est visé. Ab-so-lu-ment personne…

-le 20 Août, Diagon Alley, milieu de l'après midi-

Bah oui, fallait encore faire les courses… donc Hermione, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent à Diagon Alley pour finaliser leurs courses scolaires –et aussi parce qu'il manque du chocolat à Galaë, donc, il fallait prendre les réserve (au moins 10 kg). Et aussi faire des réserves des produits Weasley ! C'était pas parce qu'on était en guerre que le rire devait disparaître !

Et là, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise alors qu'ils croisèrent le dernier des Malfoy. Alors, comme tout bon Griffindor qui se respecte, ils le suivirent jusqu'à un magasin du nom de Barjo and Beurk : Harry se souvenait que c'était un magasin ou l'on vendait des objets de magie noire. Bref, pour les trois compères la preuve que Malfoy junior était un Deatheater était là. Ni plus ni moins. Même si des doutes persistaient pour certains qui avaient un cerveau plus large d'esprit (non, là non plus, personne n'est visé)

Donc, ils virent Malfoy acheter quelque chose et regarder une armoire. Rien de bien intéressant donc ils retournèrent à la boutique des jumeaux ou les parents des rouquins les attendaient. L'escapade des trois jeunes passa inaperçus aux yeux des 'responsables', pas vraiment fut-fut les adultes…

-Le 21 Août, Galaë's Manor, la bibliothèque, en pleine nuit-

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'est pour cela qu'elle se trouvait si tard dans la bibliothèque, lieu idéal pour se cacher-réfugier-somnoler-dormir (rayer la mention inutile). Bah oui, elle n'avait pas le droit aux somnifères et n'arrive vraiment pas à s'endormir alors elle décida d'aller lire un gros pavé, au moins elle dépensait son temps intelligemment.

Donc elle se retrouva totalement seule, en pleine nuit dans une grande salle remplie de bouquins… qui avait dit ça ? Non, non, elle n'était pas seule ! Mais qui était avec elle ? Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione découvrit qu'il n'était pas deux mais trois dans la famille Snape, option enfants. Oui oui, un troisième ! Et comme les deux autres, les gènes Snape avaient tout de suite foutu le camp en voyant arriver les Jones-Morgan. Que de courage mesdames et messieurs.

Et voici l'apparition tant espérer d'Elijah Severus Estel Snape Jones Morgan –ouai, ils ont pris un abonnement aux noms très longs…- qui, pour se faire remarquer, voulait faire peur à l'inconnue qui techniquement squattait chez lui. Mais, chose qu'il ne savait pas, la dite inconnue avait senti une présence et donc savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Et qui donc sera le –ou la- plus surpris-e- ? Ah ah !

Ce fut l'aîné des Snape qui eu la peur de sa vie. Alors qu'il voulait crier un 'bouh !' pour effrayer l'intruse, celle-ci se retourna et lui envoya un livre en pleine tête. Très joli lancé par ailleurs. Il lâcha un superbe 'bordel de merde ça fait mal-euh !' Et elle demanda qui il était. Elle eu la décence de rougir quand il répondit qu'il possédait le quart de cette propriété –et que oui, il avait un ou deux gènes en communs avec les jumeaux-.

Elle rétorqua ''Ah, et c'est pour cela que vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lisah ?'' Et c'est le cas de le dire autant Noah et Lisah sont très ressemblants tout en étant différents, Elijah était le portrait craché de Lisa. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux longs, un visage fin aristocrate, des lèvres rosés pour un garçon, un œil droit rouge – améthyste- l'autre bleu translucide, une peau pâle, un corps fin mais musclé et petit –oui il fait 1m60- bref, il est aussi canon que ses frère et sœur.

''- Oui, bon ce n'est pas une science exacte encore ! Et pi vouz'êtes qui pour être seule dans cette bibliothèque a deux heures du matin ?

-Oh hé, c'est bon, pas besoin de gueuler non plus ! Et puis qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Pourquoi on ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ? Demanda Hermione.

-On évite de parler de moi et de mes activités sinon on effraie pas mal de monde, répondit Elijah. Qui êtes vous à la fin ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Elijah Severus Estel Snape Jones Morgan, enchanté même si j'aurai aimé vous rencontrez d'une manière moins douloureuse. Vous êtes toute seule ici ?

-Votre père est là, ainsi que Zack et Matt et Harry…

-Oh, j'en connais un qui doit être content, dit Elijah avec un souri doux. Et les jumeaux ne sont pas là ?

-Partis à une réunion il y a une semaine, et il me semble que toi aussi tu devais y être Eli, dit une voix sortie des ténèbres.

-Salut 'pa ! Tu tiens la forme ? Comment ça, une semaine ? Demanda le fils.

-Je vais bien et toi ? Pas de massacres en vue ? Et oui une semaine. Tu as une semaine de retard chez les elfes noirs. Essai de revenir en un seul morceau sinon, je veux bien ta part d'héritage.

-Mais serai-ce de l'inquiétude que je perçois dans ta voix ? Oh, par Maximilien, qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ? S'écria Eli.

-Ch'ui toujours ici, sauf que ça va faire 14 ans que je n'ai pas vu tous mes enfants en si peu de temps. Béni soit l'époque ou vous n'étiez pas là.

-Bah, je ne vais pas rester. Sinon toujours bloqué avec les morpions ?

-Hey ! s'écria Hermione

-Ouai toujours. J'aurai mieux fait de rester avec le Seigneur noir…

-Oh, ouai, j'ai un étage pour moi tout seul et quand je m'ennui je peux aller torturer des prisonniers ! C'est vraiment la belle vie…

-T'es de son côté ?

-Non, neutre. Lisah avait vraiment la belle vie…, dit le garçon avec un autre sourire doux –c'est bien un Snape ?-

-Et donc… ?

-L'autre parti du contrat est de ne pas touché à notre famille, donc toi, et à nos poulains. Si Tom y touche, contrat rompu et il se retrouve avec nous trois sur le dos. Mwouaaaaaaaa ! (Rire diabolique, maléfique et bien entendu sarcastique et un poil de la folie)

-Mais bien sur… et donc tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Oh, euh… aller à la réunion et ne rien faire me semble un programme alléchant, dit Eli. C'est tout.

-Bon eh bien, essaye de survivre ! Salut son papa adoré

-Ouai, on va bien réussir à survivre à la troisième épreuve. Salut, dit-il juste avant de partir et d'entendre…

-COMMENT ! Cria Severus Snape.

-Bon je vais me coucher, déclara Hermione''

Elle réussit à trouver le sommeil, ce que ne fut pas le cas du patriarche qui –même s'il ne l'avouera jamais- s'inquiétait grandement pour ses enfants. Oui, c'était tout à fait possible. Même si c'était très rare.

-Le 24 Août, le Galaë's Manor aux environ de 12h-

Ce fut une petite phrase d'Harry qui déclencha tout ''Je veux voir la tombe de mes parents'' et la réponse de Severus 'sans moi'' et celle bien magouilleur d'Albus ''D'accord, Severus t'accompagnera''. La recherche de l'identité parentale était nécessaire pour se construire un avenir disaient les philosophes. D'ailleurs pourquoi les sorciers n'avaient pas de cours de philosophie hein ?

Bref, je me perds. Donc, il avait fallu trouver quelqu'un pour accompagner Harry sur la tombe de ses parents, grands parents et etc … Celui qui fut le plus capable d'assumer cette tache fut, je vous le mets dans le mille, Remus Lupin. Et ce jour, tout le monde fut prêt à 12h pour aller à Godric's Hollow (c'est-à-dire Harry, Hermione et Remus). Malgré la chaleur de dehors, Harry s'était habillé de noir (un pantalon en lin noir, un tee short noir, des chaussures noirs) ce qui ne fut pas le cas des deux autres (un ayant fait pour un son deuil et pour l'autre n'ayant pas besoin de faire un autre deuil)

Ils atterrirent à Godric's Hollow, quelques secondes plus tard. Le village était paisible à première vue. Remus expliqua a celui-qui-recherche-ses-origines que ces ancêtres habitèrent ce village depuis au moins mille ans et que la maison –SA maison- se trouvait sur la colline qui surplombe le village. Enfin, les ruine de sa maison. Il avait imaginé une maison, voir un petit manoir, mais pas un petit château, car sa maison était un petit château.

''Les Potter ont vécus ici depuis des générations. La première fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai été ébahi par l'impression que donne la maison, comme si elle vivait. On s'y sentait à l'aise dès qu'on y posait le pied, expliqua Remus. Les protections misent en place étaient aussi puissantes que celle de Hogwarts. Vient, le cimetière est par là.''

5 minutes de marche plus tard, ils se trouvèrent dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow et plus exactement dans le caveau des Potter. Là, devant Harry se trouvait les tombes de ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Et ceux des ses Grands parents Rosa et Alexander Potter et ceux de ses arrières Grands parents… C'était émouvant.

''Je devais le faire, hein ? Demanda Harry à Remus. Je devais le faire, pour avancer, car sans passé il n'y a pas d'avenir ?

-Oui, Harry, tu as bien fait.''

Hum, pourquoi dans la voix du loup garou, il y avait des tremblements ?

-Le 27 Août, au Terrier vers 21h-

Un bon gros repas de famille se faisait dans la très retirée maison des Weasley. Avec l'habituel potin qui s'en suit bien évidemment. Famille au sens large bien sur pour fêter une nouvelle année qui ouvre ses portes bien que certains n'était pas content que les vacances soient finies. Mais pour d'autres, ils étaient impatients de retourner au château et de vivre de nouvelles aventures ''même si je me passerai des ennuis qui vont avec'' dixit Harry. Et on le comprend. La poisse colle aux Potter que voulez vous !

-Le 1 Septembre (enfin !), Gare King's Cross un peu avant 11h-

Il était temps pour les adolescents (tout âge confondu) de rentrer à l'école. Ah, mais quelle joie ! Heu, pour certain, car Ronald Weasley n'avait pas l'air enchanté de retourner à l'école. Mais pour les autres, ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux. Les six –Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron et Harry- s'installèrent dans un grand compartiment juste quand le train partait. Peu de temps après, Draco Malfoy fit son habituelle visite avec classe et snobisme qui le caractérisait.

Harry réfréna son envie d'espionner le fils de Deatheater même si il mourrait d'envie de voir ce que trafiquait Malfoy.

Ron et Hermione partirent pour le conseil des préfets et donc laissa les 4 jeunes gens tout seul. Neville, Ginny et Harry faisait une partie de cartes explosives et Luna lisait le journal de son père. La marchande de friandise passa, brisa la bulle dans laquelle étaient les jeunes gens mais à part ça, et le retour des deux autres, le voyage se passa sans encombre.

Ils arrivèrent à la plus célèbre école magie, la seule, l'unique Hogwart en début de soirée. Hagrid serra dans ses bras le jeune Potter, Tonks, qui faisait la surveillance du train, lui ébouriffa les cheveux –de la part de Remus-. Ils rejoignirent le château et s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives attendant les nouveaux élèves (''C'est moi ou ils sont plus petits d'années en années' dixit Ron et 'Tais-toi Ron' dixit Hermione). La répartition fut plus courte que les années précédentes étant donné qu'il y avait moins d'élèves –guerre oblige-.

A la table des Griffindors, Harry attendait patiemment que les jumeaux Snape fassent leur apparition c'était vrai qu'ils étaient légèrement en retard. Et alors qu'il pensait ceci, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brutalement et fit apparaître les trois –oui, les trois !- enfants Snape, bras dessus, bras dessous chantant a tu tête puis éclatant de rire.

L'aîné, très class dans une tunique noire elfique et un pantalon rouge sang du même ouvrage, fit un grand sourire à son père (un sourire qui fait très peur), la seconde, très rock'n roll dans une mini jupe plisse noire avec un jupon bleu en dessous et un corset noir et chemise bleue, et enfin le petit dernier (qui est le plus grand en taille) avec un jean bleu, une chemise noire et un tee short vert avec écrit en noir 'Do you living in the real world ?' **[NdA : Pour ceux qui connaissent Cowboy Bebop]. **Bref, ils apparaissaient comme des canons. Ils avaient l'air gentils, bien élevé, un peu foufou. Oh, comme ils allaient se rendre compte qu'ils se trompaient !

Albus Dumbledore se leva et accueillit les deux nouveaux élèves avec un 'Vous êtes en retard !

-Non ! Lança Lisah

-Il se pourrait que ce soit le cas… reconnu Noah.

-Hey, je les accompagne juste moi ! Dit Elijah.

**-**Et alors ? Demandèrent les trois ensembles. '

Dans cet ensemble très convainquant, le patriarche se leva de sa place et commença à s'en aller, quand le vieillard s'en aperçu 'Allons Severus, ou aller vous donc ?

-Me suicider ! Lança le professeur de potion.

-Oh, allons papa, on est pas si terrible… dit Lisah, mais ses paroles ne collaient pas avec son sourire.

-C'est vrai ça, même si il est vrai qu'il nous arrive d'être un peu intenable… rajouta Noah.

-Oh, comme je vous plains ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai à faire ! Lança Eli. Bon, ça a été un plaisir de te revoir Papa ! Et les jeunes, à bientôt !

-Salut Grand Frère ! Torture quelqu'un pour moi ! Lança Lisah.

-Evite de te faire trucider, dit à son tour Noah en lui disant au revoir. Bon bah, il est temps d'y aller, sœurette !

-Aller, on y va, dit Lisah, en donnant le bras à son frère.

-Oh fait Papa, on peut te donner les potins si tu veux ! Lâcha Noah.

-Tait toi mini moi !

-Elena s'est mariée !

-Eriol est un calice ! Dit à son tour la fille Snape.

-Hey, c'est vache ça !

-La vache t'emmerde !

-Alors, Albus, toujours persuadé que c'était une bonne idée ? Demanda Snape.

-Oh, il se peut que toutes mes idées ne sont pas bonne à prendre, reconnu Albus.''

Harry, de son côté, était content de les revoir tous les deux, même si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Mais ce n'était qu'un côté des surprises. En effet, l'autre ne devait pas tarder.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, et cette fois ci se fut les deux américains qui apparurent.

''Et voici nos deux nouveaux aides professeurs qui donnerons des cours de soutient a ceux qui en ont besoin. Et qui sont en retard… sous entendu Albus.

-Bah, votre château est tellement grand qu'on s'est un peu paumé, dit Zack.

-Zackary a paumé la carte… expliqua Andrew. ['Ah non mais quel crétin !' Dixit Lisah puis, 'non, non je ne le connais pas' –sourire innocent-]

-Oh, c'est bon hein. Tu pouvais pas t'empêché de cafter, hein ?

-Chut, Zacky, laisse les adultes parler…''

''Il est temps de répartir nos deux nouveaux élèves, annonça Albus.

-Elisabeth Estel Megan Snape Jones Morgan, appela Minerva McGonagall

-Ouep ! –on mis le choixpeau sur sa tête- [_oh, je vous attendais ! Vous en avez mis du temps._

_-Oh, on a juste eu du mal à synchroniser nos montres, dit Lisah._

_-Eh bien, ou vais-je te mettre… du courage, petit certes mais là, de l'intelligence, de cœur, de la passion, de la loyauté, de l'ingéniosité… tu veux comme la dernière fois ou…_

_-Ce qui me convient le mieux, tant que je ne suis pas séparé de Noah. Alors ?_

_-Quelle question ! _] Slytherin !

-Oh, mais quelle surprise, dis Noah –qui tenait la main de sa sœur et ne l'avait pas lâché.

-C'est vraiment une année pourrie, commenta Severus.

-Noah Estel Sevy Snape Jones Morgan, appela McGonagall.

-A mon tour ! [_Ah, un revenant ! Tu sais déjà ou je vais te mettre non ?_

_-Je veux aller avec ma sœur._

_-Je sais, mais ta place serait à Griffindor. _

_-Je veux aller avec ma sœur._

_-Bien, puisque c'est ton choix._] Slytherin !

-Oh, bordel, les deux d'un coup… se lamenta le père.''

Du côté des lions, Harry était partagé entre l'envie de rire des pauvres Slytherin et le sentiment d'abandon. Lorsque Hermione lui rappela l'adage des Snape 'Reste près de tes amis, mais encore plus près de tes ennemis.' C'est vrai. Et connaissant les énergumènes, les pauvres ne sont pas près d'avoir une bonne santé morale. Ils en sont mêmes très loin.

Les jumeaux allèrent s'asseoir à la table des serpents, avec leurs sourires, tout contents d'emmerder encore leur père. Et, forcément, il fallait qu'ils se fassent remarquer en s'asseyant à côté du prince des serpents, Draco Malfoy, qui comme a son habitude se croyait supérieur à tous les autres.

''Hey, les traîtres, ce ne sont pas des places pour vous ! Lança Draco.

-Oh, un Malfoy non ? Cool, j'adore cogner des Malfoy ! Dit Lisah avec un grand sourire et ses yeux qui pétillent !

-Roh, Lisah, calme toi voyons. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de taper les autres, dit intelligemment Noah.

-Du plus je suis préfet, alors Snape, écrase là, rajouta Malfoy.

-Selon notre contrat, chapitre 2 paragraphe 5, alinéa 12 'nous avons le droit de taper qui l'on veux', énonça la fille Snape.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, affirma le fils Snape.

-Oh, et Dracky, dit bonjour à ton papa de notre part ! Je suis sur qu'il se souvient de nous… dit Lisah avec son sourire de tueuse.

-Maintenant, on aimerait bien s'asseoir. La nourriture de Hogwart m'a manqué…

-C'est sur que quand on a connu la nourriture de papa… ironisa Lisa. (Son arrière 'C'est un cauchemar…')

- Bah, on est encore en vie ! A la tienne sœurette !

-A la tienne mini moi !''

Du côté des lions ''A la tienne Mione ! Lança Harry.

-A la tienne Ryry, et cette année, évite de te faire tuer… A la tienne aussi Ron. Et cette année, soit un peu plus… Commença Hermione.

-Mature… fini Harry.

-Bon c'est fini là ! Dit le susceptible Ronald.

-Oh, aller, on rigole là, Ron. ''

Et juste à côté d'eux…

''Snape a des enfants ? Dit un Seamus.

-Des enfants, certes, mais des enfants canons qui plus est, lança Lavande.

-Oh, vous l'ignorez ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

-Tu le savais… alors raconte. Le fils est libre ? Demanda Parvati.

-Je ne sais pas si Noah est libre. Et –avant que quiconque ne l'interrompe- je ne sais pas si Lisah est libre. Mais, ce que je sais, c'est que les serpy là bas, vont morfler…

-Vraiment ? Ils sont sympas ? Demanda cette fois ci Dean.

-Le mot sympa ne leur convient pas… disons qu'ils sont fréquentables, dit, à la surprise des deux autres, Ron.

-Ils sont amusants, ils adorent faire des blagues, ils sont doués, forts mais évité d'en faire des ennemis. Malfoy vient de s'en faire des ennemis, et il va finir en bouilli, dit Harry.

-Comment vous les connaissez ? Demanda Seamus.

-Secret défense, dirent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

-Mieux vaut pas que vous le sachiez, reconnu Ron.

-Arrête de faire ton rabat joie, Ron, dit- Ginny. Ils sont gentils, mais ils disent souvent la vérité qui fait mal, c'est vrai. Et ce que vous allez adorer, ils adorent jouer des tours à leur père. Et s'engueuler aussi.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonnèrent certains petits lions.

-Oh, vous verrez par vous-même, ça va être tordants, conclu Harry.''

Et c'est ainsi que la première journée de la sixième année scolaire de Harry Potter à la célèbre école de magie Hogwart se finie. Par un grand éclat de rire à la maison des lions, alors que chez les serpy, c'était deux grands éclats de rire venant des jumeaux et des têtes livides du reste de la maison. Ah, ça promettait !

* * *

**Yoru : **Oui, c'est bien un chapitre ! Hum, je m'excuse du temps qua j'ai mi, je me suis laisser surpasser et voilà… plusieurs mois de retard. Bref, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé : **Adénoide**, **Lunicorne** et **Antares**. Milles bisous et remerciements.

A bientôt je l'espère ! Bisou a tous !

A pluche!


	15. Chapitre XII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Prémices d'un slash...

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Zack, Matt et Elijah, pas touche a eux par contre et d'autre qui apparaîtront plus tard), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : salut à toutes et à tous ! Oui, je ne suis toujours pas morte, j'ai bel et bien l'attention de continuer cette fic. Alors voici la suite. Bisou et en espérant que le prochain chapitre viendra plus rapidement. Oh oui autre chose. J'ai dit que je suivrai le tome six à peu près. Je ne sais pas ou est mon livre donc s'il y a des incohérences, veuillez m'en excuser….

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

-Le 2 Septembre, dans les cachots de la célèbre école de magie Hogwart-

Ah les premiers jours de classe. Les seuls ou les élèves étaient encore motivés à apprendre et encore tous sages. Enfin, c'était ce qu'espérait Severus Snape alors qu'il se levait. Bah, quoi, il était normal de souhaiter que son premier cours alors qu'il enseignait le DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) se passait bien. Surtout qu'il avait comme élèves les 6ème années Griffindors et Slytherin. Autrement dit, un pur suicide. Ne plus jamais accepter un bonbon d'Albus. Jamais.

Bon, c'était vrai il faisait cette promesse à chaque début d'année. Et alors ?

-Même jour, dans la tour des Griffindors-

Il faisait très beau pour un premier jour d'école. C'était presque démotivant de se lever. Presque. Harry, lui, était un lève tôt, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, il se levait avant les autres. Question d'habitude. Il était assis dans le confortable canapé de la salle commune des Griffindors, attendant qu'Hermione et que Ron se réveillent et descendent. Pour Hermione, cela ne devait plus tarder, pour Ron… no comment.

Patientant, il lu le livre sur les mythes des elfes en caressant son Kneatle nommé Elwen (Lisah a trouvé se nom) qui s'est trouver être une femelle très câline qui est une machine à ronronner. Et ses ronronnements étaient très apaisants. Et, tout aussi bizarrement elle était petite. Très petite. A vrai dire, Elwen n'avait pas grandit depuis qu'Harry l'avait. Et ses yeux n'avaient pas changé ; grands, brillants, interrogateurs dès fois. Un excellent confident ; on pouvait lui parler mais il ne racontait rien (à part des ronronnements).

Vers 7h, Hermione se décida à émerger. Elle venait de passer une nuit sans cauchemars, dépourvu de rêves. Une nuit apaisante. Qui tombait très bien. Elle se leva lentement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se lava, s'habilla et sorti de la chambre sans faire un bruit. Elle trouva son meilleur ami assis dans un canapé en train de lire un livre au coin de la chemise. Très pittoresque. Très anglais. Très Harry.

''Salut toi, dit-elle en s'approchant du Survivant.

-Bonjour Mione, répondit-il en lui baisant la joue. Comment va ?

-J'ai très bien dormi mais je stresse déjà. Nous avons tellement de chose à apprendre en peu de temps et…

-Moi aussi je vais bien, coupa Harry. On attend Ron ? Bien entendu Hermione, il est si susceptible…

-Ah ah très drôle monsieur le comique. Bonjour Elwen, dit-elle en prennent la chatte dans ses bras en en la caressant. Comment vas-tu ? Tu arrives à le supporter ?

-Hey, c'est mon familier alors ne la monte pas contre moi !

-Mais oui chéri, cette boule de poil veut seulement du chocolat et des caresses. En bref, elle va t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…

-D'humeur joueuse a ce que je vois. Sérieusement, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Je vais bien, j'ai compris et je veux continuer à avancer, avec mes amis, répondis la jeune fille. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que serai ma vie a plus de 17 ans, répondit franchement le Griffindor.

-Oh Harry, je sais que c'est la guerre et que tu es au milieu de tout cela, dit Hermione. Et que la vie ne t'a pas gâté. Mais tu as eu des moments de bonheur qu'il faut chérir. Que souhaites-tu par-dessus tout ?

-Une famille, répondit Harry après un temps de réflexion. Une famille qui m'acceptera et une famille que je pourrai construire…

-Donc tu vois ton avenir plus loin que tes 17 ans. Harry, tu vas devoir affronter des choses dont un adolescent n'aurait normalement jamais à affronter. C'est vrai, reconnu Hermione. Mais nous sommes la Ron et moi. Et les Snape, et Remus, et plus d'autres. Nous sommes là à tes côtés, et nous y resterons, parce que nous tenons à toi et que j'aimerai te voir vivre jusqu'à ce que tu sois ridé comme un pruneau. Alors, t'as intérêt à tenir, sinon, ça va barder…

-Bien, dit Harry avec un sourire. Vivre ne doit pas être si terrible que ça non ?

-Oh, ça doit être drôle selon certains témoignages.

-Tant que j'ai mon chocolat…

-Par Merlin, ils t'ont contaminé… rigola Hermione.

-Hey, t'es pas mieux toi… se moqua Harry. Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

-Bien sur p'tit frère, ne t'inquiète pas c'est réciproque.

-Tom à tors. L'amour nous rend plus fort…

-Oh, là c'est limite dégoulinant de bon sentiment… Bonjour Neville ! Dit Hermione alors que le jeune homme descendait des dortoirs.

-Bonjour Hermione, Bonjour Harry, salua Neville. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Quand ils arriveront à lever Ron.

-Merci Neville ! Tu vas manger maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

-On y va tous ensemble ? Demanda le timide jeune homme.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, une fois que les autres marmottes échappent aux tentacules de leurs lits… dit Hermione.

-Oh, joli… en fait c'est une bonne idée de… commença Harry.

-N'y pense même pas Potter, coupa Hermione.

-Roh, t'es rabat joie dès fois…

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Cria Ronald.

-Oh, la marmotte est débout, se moqua Hermione

-Oh, c'est bon. Et si on allait manger ? J'ai faim, continua Ron.

-Eh bé, quelle surprise. Ronald Weasley a faim! Dit Harry.

-Les moqueries dès le matin, ça ne vous va pas, constata Ron.

-Tu dois être rodé, tu as vécu avec Fred et George pendant des années, exposa Hermione.

-Aller aller, on y va !''

Et c'est ainsi qu'une bande de Griffindors se dirigea vers la Grande Salle dans l'espoir de manger. Bon, en étant sur la même table que Ronald, ce n'était pas gagné. Pourvu qu'il y est du café…

-Même jour, dans la Grande Salle-

Les Griffindors ont été accueillit par un cri qui glaça leur sang… ''COMMENT CA 'PAS DE CAFE' ! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? PAS DE CAFE ? C'EST PAS ETONNANT QUE PAPA SOIT TOUT LE TEMPS EN PETARD, SANS SA DOSE DE CAFEINNE HABITUELLE ! COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QU'ON SURVIVE SANS CAFE ? FICHU ANGLAIS A LA NOIX ET LEUR THE ! DONNEZ-MOI MON CAFE !

-J'aurai pas pu dire mieux dit son frangin –vous avez bien devinez, c'était bel et bien Lisah, en plein crise matinale de manque de café dans son organisme.

-ET EN PLUS IL N'Y A MEME PAS DE CHOCOLAT CHAUD ! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE PAYS A LA C…

-Arrête le massacre, soeurette, coupa son frère. Nous voudrions avoir pour la santé mentale de tous, un peu de chocolat et beaucoup, beaucoup de café… Dans l'intérêt de tous. Bien le bonjour à tous, Griffindor ! Vous venez de voir ce que peux provoquer le manque dans caféine chez une personne légèrement déjà folle.

-Salut Noah ! Lança Harry. Comment ça pas de café ? C'est une blague, hein ?

-Tu as déjà vu Lisah dans cet état ? Demanda le petit dernier des Snape.

-Non, répondit le petit brun.

-Tu as ta réponse. Bon, Li chérie on se calme, on respire tranquillement en pensant à la prochaine réunion de famille quand papa découvrira tous ce qu'on a fait…

-Oh oui… ça va saigner… Tient le peroxydé ! Comment ça va ce matin ? Salut Lisah a l'arrivant, c'est-à-dire Draco Malfoy.

-La ferme, traître à ton sang…

-Dès le matin… tut tut, il faudrait lui apprendre les bonnes manières, n'est ce pas Li ? Demanda Noah.

-Eh bien, No', je pense qu'il est irrécupérable, malheureusement… dommage, j'aime bien les blonds, mais pas vraiment les androgynes… se moqua Lisah.

-Oh, joli soeurette… reconnu No.

-Nous avions l'habitude de l'appeler la fouine… commenta Harry

-Une vieille histoire, on vous racontera… chuchota Hermione.

-La fouine peroxydée, coqueluche des Slytherin les plus basiques… dit Lisah.

-Hum… chef des minuscules petites bêtes qui ne feront pas de mal à une mouche… continua Noah.

-Si cette mouche a notre puissance…

-Notre volonté…

-Et notre façon de voir les choses… termina la fille Snape.

-La ferme les exilés… et ou sont vos uniformes ? Slytherin ne doit pas perdre de points alors allé vous habillés correctement ! Ordonna le pourri gâté.''

En effet, les jumeaux n'avaient pas leurs uniformes. Lisah était habillé d'un pantalon large blanc avec une tunique à manche courte violine alors que son frère portant également un pantalon large blanc et un tee shirt bleu turquoise ou un dragon noir chinois y est dessiné. Tout deux avait pour robe de sorcier une veste qui arrivait aux genoux à col mao ouverte (elle pouvait se fermer au niveau de l'estomac).

''-Bon, mon petit Dracky, commença Lisah en invoquant un gros tas de papier et en l'ouvrant a une page, qu'est ce qui est marqué en rouge…

-En gras, continua No.

-Et souligner trois fois ? Finit sa sœur.

-'Pas d'uniforme'… tout le monde doit porte cet uniforme, même si votre père est un professeur… insinua Draco

-Eh bien, cela fait parti des privilèges que nous avons obtenus. Désolé Dragounet, mais tu ne nous battras jamais sur ce terrain… se moqua Noah.

-Les jumeaux 1, peroxydé 0 ! Comptabilisa Harry.

-On va manger ou pas ? Hurla Ron.

-Oui estomac sur patte, on va manger… calma Hermione.

-On peut squatter ? Les serpy ne sont pas vraiment accueillants… demanda Noah avec les yeux de chat botté.

-Ah, l'avantage avec les lions, c'est qu'ils ont le sang chaud… rétorqua Lavande –visiblement sous le charme de Noah-

-Heu, bien sur, je vous crois sur parole… dit No'. Oh, quelle est cette bonne odeur soeurette…

-Ah ! Par Morgane, Papa vient à notre secours ! Lança Lisah en se moquant.

-Ce serait bien la première fois. Salut papou…

-Continue ta phrase et j'emporte ce litre de café loin de toi ! Menaça Snape

-Ok. Comment tu vas ? Pas trop stressé ? Demanda sa fille.

-Bon appétit, répondit le professeur en posant le café sur la table des griffindors.

-Café, soupirèrent Noah, Lisah, Harry –et même Hermione-

-Depuis quand êtes vous accro au café ? Demanda Neville.

-Depuis qu'ils ont squatté chez nous … aller, aller, un litre c'est juste mais c'est mieux que rien ! Conclu Noah.

-Oh, et non, ils ne sont pas dingues… nous ne sommes en rien responsable à leur état mental actuel, se défendit Lisah.

-On ne parle pas des choses qui fâchent… murmura Hermione.

-Quelles ch… commença Seamus.

-Oh, Elwen, tu es là…coupa Lisah, alors, elle est toujours aussi câline ?

-C'est un petit trésor de chat… compliment Harry. Merci. Au fait, 'Elwen' veux dire quoi ?

-'Elwen' veut dire 'cœur' en elfique, énonça Noah. On nomme souvent nos compagnons comme ça …

-Hum hum… interrompit sa soeur

-Quand on tient au dit compagnon, continua son petit frère. Le tien est un cas à part.

-Le fait qu'elle t'a tout de suite accepté, ce nom m'a semblé parfait. Finit Lisah.

-Elle est adorable. C'est notre mascotte maintenant ! Dit Harry, en caressant toujours son Kneatle.

-Une chatte… quelle imagination ! Dit Lavande. Oui elle est mignonne mais…

-Les premières années l'ont adopté. Pas de discussion, c'est ainsi Lavande, dit Hermione, puis rajouta, Ron mange plus correctement. Ne fait pas honte à ta maison !

-Hey, je les ai vus manger une tarte au chocolat ! Se défendit le dit Ron après avoir avalé sa bouché de nourriture. Alors, ils n'ont rien à m'envier !

-Il a pas tord là ; quand il y a du chocolat, vous êtes effrayants… commenta Harry.

-Papa dit que c'est la faute d'oncle 'Mus ; dans un sens il a pas tord. Mais c'est inscrit dans notre partie génétique ; Maman adorait le chocolat … expliqua la fille Snape.

-Ce qui rendait Papa dingue. Finit son frère.

-Et nous adorer rendre Papa dingue, dit Lisah avec un grand sourire sadique.

-On va s'entendre, dit Seamus en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Lisah.

-Fait moi le plaisir de retirer ton bras si tu ne veux pas que je te l'arrache ! Ordonna Li'.

-Ah oui, elle est du genre a ne pas aimer qu'on la touche. Et pour la menace, elle du genre à le faire… expliqua No'. Oui, elle est sur certains côtés sadiques.

-Et toi tu es trop gentil ! Lança Lisah. Cela te tuera !

-J'ai retenu la leçon, Grande Sœur, mais je n'envoie pas des menaces a tout va !

-Stop, ordonna Harry, pas de dispute dès le matin et dès le premier jour !

-Mouai…''

La fin du repas se passa sans encombre ; tous étaient prêts pour le cours avec l'horrible Severus Snape. Enfin, tout le monde y allait avec une grimace sauf les jumeaux… Etrange.

-Même jour, salle de Dada, première heure du cours-

Comme dans les années passées, Severus Snape entra dans la salle de classe avec un tourbillon de noir (dans l'espoir de fichtre la frousse a ses enfants...). Espoir vaincu sans plus attendre.

''Bon, je vais aller droit au but, commença Severus. Pas de bavardages, pas de questions, pas de bruits quelconques, et pas de bagarre, c'est clair ? Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, comme c'est le premier cours, vous pouvez poser des questions. –il engloba de sons regard la salle-. Oui, Miss Parkinson.

-Pourquoi est ce que vos enfants, dit-elle en crachant le mot enfant, ont le droit de ne pas porté l'uniforme ? Et qu'ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Et qu'il…

-Stop, pour faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues, allons au Stade de Quidditch. –on entend des 'Ouai !' en fond-. MAINTENANT !''

C'est ainsi que les cinq premières minutes du cours de DADA qui étaient prévenues se sont transformé en inconnues. Décidément, il était dans un jour ou il détestait ses enfants. Vraiment…

-Stade de Quidditch, environ 15 minutes plus tard.-

Harry s'amusait vraiment. Il ne savait pas ce que la famille Snape préparait mais ça promettait d'être grandiose. Ils faisaient tout en grand de toute façon, et les jumeaux adoraient rabattrent le caquet des Slytherin. Un petit passe temps comme les autres. Mais il ne savait vraiment, vraiment pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Et ce même en se creusant la tête.

Il comprit alors que les jumeaux apportèrent une sorte de rouleau de tissu sur le terrain : on entendit alors ''Bon, tout d'abord, pas de magie noir…, commença le patriarche.

-Je t'aime Papa, tu le sais hein ? Dit Noah.

-Ce n'est quand même pas juste… grommela Lisah.

-Mais, vous avez droit a des armes blanches… continua Snape.

-Encore heureux, rajoutèrent les deux jumeaux.

-Avec toute sorte de réjouissance, ainsi qu'a la magie élémentaire et bien sûr la magie blanche, réussit à finir Severus. Sinon, les attaques physiques sont acceptées, les runes encouragées, et surtout, surtout, évitez de tout détruire hein ?

-Ouai, ouai, on verra… répondirent les deux Snape.

-Bon, à tous, vous aller voir une sorte de spectacle : un combat –ou plutôt un entraînement- entre à ma droite Lisah Snape et à ma gauche Noah Snape. Merci de ne pas dépasser la ligne des gradins sinon, je ne promets rien quand à votre survie !

-Et nous non plus, on peut être un petit peu pris par notre 'entraînement', alors s'il y a des blessés, vous étiez prévenus, tout du moins légalement, fit Lisah.''

Et là, devant les yeux ébahis des toute la classe Slytherin/Griffindor de sixième année de 1996/1997, la fille ouvrit le sac de tissu (qui ressemblait à du cuir) ; il faisait environ 1m de large pour 1m50 de longueur et rempli d'arme plus où moins dangereuses ou tordues. Les jumeaux se servirent tranquillement tandis que leur père mettait des protections autour du stade. C'était bizarre, c'était étrange, et presque normal en connaissant les deux loupiots.

Bref, Lisah pris deux épées courtes (enfin environ 80cm), sa dague, plusieurs fioles dont une qu'elle cassa dans une de ses épées, une arme a feu. Elle prit ensuite un foulard noir qu'elle tourna plusieurs fois sur ses hanches avant de l'attacher. Elle mit plusieurs fioles avec celle déjà mis a l'abri du tissu.

Elle enleva son haut (soupir des garçons) et mis un gilet à manche courtes et en forme de cache cœur en tissu noir fin à la place. Enfin, elle prit des bottes en peau de Dragon noir et avec des renforts en métal et attacha ses cheveux (enfin Noah attacha ses cheveux) avec un bandeau noir. Elle garda son pantalon large blanc et alla tout au bout de son côté. Elle prit un collier avec une mèche de cheveux, goûta un chocolat et se mis en position de commencement.

Noah, de son côté, pris son arc, plusieurs flèches, des fioles dont une qu'il cassa dans une épée qu'il prit (elle faisait environ 1m10). Il continua en prenant sa dague et plusieurs aiguilles. Il s'habilla de façon similaire à sa sœur : un pantalon blanc large, avec une ceinture de tissu vert clair dont il mit les fioles avec celles déjà présentes. Il mit un haut style chinois très proche de celle qu'il avait avant (soupir des filles) et des bottes de dragon marron. Et enfin il mit un bracelet à son poignet droit. Il alla à sa place, pris un chocolat et regarda vers son père.

Celui-ci se mit derrière la barrière et cria un 'ALLEZ-Y'. Aussitôt, Lisah couru vers son frère, s'élança dans les airs, d'un bond de trois mètres, et tendis sa jambe pour le frapper. Noah esquiva en faisant un pas sur le coté et envoya son bras vers sa sœur. Laquelle esquiva, pris sa dague, écrivit un signe dans l'air et cria 'IRU'. Aussitôt une gerbe de feu s'élança vers le plus jeune. Qui disparu juste avant que les flammes ne l'atteignent. Il réapparut derrière sa sœur, sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'attaqua à sa sœur. Qui bloqua l'attaque avec ses deux épées. Les jumeaux se séparèrent et prirent une pose tous les deux.

Du coté des spectateurs, plus d'un était étonnés. La scène qui s'est passé avait duré en tout et pour tout à peine 10 secondes. La rapidité, la force (la gerbe de feu de deux mètres de haut) des actions des jumeaux était tout simplement impressionnante. Les Slytherins réfléchissaient très rapidement. Ces nouveaux étaient dangereux. Et totalement fous. Et ce n'était que le début.

Ils reprirent leurs actions. Lisah s'élança avec ses deux épées en avant vers son frère. Sa technique reposait sur sa vitesse et ses jambes qui attaquaient sans relâche son frère. Lui utilisait plutôt ses bras et sa force. Tous les deux, au même moment, tendirent leurs mains devant et s'expédia réciproquement à l'autre bout de stade. Cela ressemblait à un expelliarmus, mais sans baguette et sans la parole. Aussi différents que complémentaires. Mais tout aussi brutal.

Le combat était de toute beauté. Mais si jamais l'un ou l'autre ou les deux se retrouvaient sur un champ de bataille, ce serait un carnage. Et ça, les élèves de sixième année venaient juste de la comprendre.

Du côté des combattant, ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous, mélangeant arts martiaux, armes blanches, magie et tout ce qui se trouva a proximité. Au bout d'une demi-heure de combat acharné, Lisah se retrouva avec une épée sous la gorge, et Noah avec une petite épée sur sa carotide et sur un de ses côtés. La pose était emmêlée dirons-nous : Noah était derrière Lisah et elle-même croisaient les bras. Leur père se leva et annonça l'égalité. Ils n'étaient pas surpris.

En revanche, les élèves, eux, étaient comme on dit vulgairement 'sur le cul'. Oui oui, même ceux qui connaissent les énergumènes. Leurs techniques étaient inégalables et tout le monde comprenait pourquoi ils étaient à Hogwarts. Et pourquoi ils avaient tant d'avantages.

Ils faisaient vraiment peur. A se demander qui était leur mère… A vrai dire, même leur père avait l'air d'avoir peur d'eux. Et faire peur à Severus Snape était en soi un miracle.

Bien évidement, tout le monde savait à midi ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et personne n'osait leur adresser la parole sauf les Griffindors de sixièmes années, entraîné par Harry et Hermione. Et bien évidement les deux américains. Qui avaient et renforcer les boucliers et regarder le spectacle en mangeant des pop corn. Eh, on vient de Salem Genesis ou on n'en vient pas.

Et puis, voir les jumeaux se battre, c'est vraiment du spectacle. Tout compte fait, l'Ecosse était amusante. Et ce n'était que le premier jour…

Un peu plus loin, cacher derrière un arbre de la forêt interdire, Albus Dumbledore sourirait de toutes dents, ses yeux pétillants de joie, regardaient les deux jeunes Snape s'amuser. Ils ne lui pardonneront jamais, mais au moins, Dumbledore était heureux qu'ils aient eu une enfance. Bien que le début de leur séparation ne s'est pas bien passé du tout. Aujourd'hui, le directeur de l'illustre école serait en mesure des protégés du Ministère. Dans l'ombre, sinon il se ferait décapiter à la minute ou ils l'apprendront. Eh oui, être élevé par des elfes n'a pas que des bons points.

-Toujours le même jour, grande salle, le repas du soir-

Tout le monde parlait en même temps certes, mais du même sujet : les jumeaux du terrible professeur Snape. Qui eux même étaient terribles. Non mais c'est quoi cette famille de dingues ? Et encore, les élèves n'ont eu qu'un aperçu du frère aîné. Car s'il y a bien quelqu'un de complètement jeté dans la famille, c'est bien lui.

Bref, aujourd'hui était également les premiers cours de soutient des deux américains. Et enfin, la surprise du jour, avec les sixième années. Oh, et les coïncidences se sont accumulées. Par exemple se fut Noah qui aida le professeur Slughorn à faire sa potion (lui qui va bientôt avoir son diplôme de potions avancés).

Et aussi, la surprise du jour, Harry, accepté en cours de potion, réussit facilement la potion du jour… grâce à un mystérieux du bouquin qui se nomme 'Livre du Prince au Sang Mêlé'… et Harry jurerai que l'écriture ressemble à la même que celle de son professeur de DADA. Coïncidence ? Pas dans le monde magique très cher.

Et bien sur, Slughorn vanta les mérite de certains élèves : Harry, qui réussit une magnifique potion, Hermione pour sa réflexion, Blaise Zabini car sa mère est connue pour être une beauté aux sept maris, Lisah car elle ressemble étrangement a sa maman ('Oui, j'ai connu sa mère, mais je ne ferai aucuns commentaires' dixit Slug), Noah car il est très doué en potion… et bien d'autres. Sauf Draco Malfoy, dénigré. Quelle douce vengeance. Enfin, douce, il réussit tout de même sa potion, malgré le regard de la fille Snape qu'il sentait dans son dos. C'est qu'elle faisait peur, et que même son père –l'invincible Lucius Angelus Malfoy- avait peur d'elle. Et de son frère jumeau. Et surtout, surtout, de son frère aîné. Oui, celui qui était tout petit et qui souriait toujours. Ah, rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons.

Harry avait passé une bonne journée. Une excellente même. Les cours de potions étaient compréhensible grâce au livre, Hermione et lui était encore plus proche, et Ron commençait à avoir plus d'une cuillère à soupe de sensibilité. Comme quoi tout arrive. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

En prenant l'exemple de Severus Snape, tout peut arriver n'est pas une bonne chose. Oh non. Le cours a été spectaculaire, c'est le cas de le dire, mais maintenant, a froid, il se dit que se n'était pas un si bonne idée. Même si Harry avait semblé bien s'amuser. Et Hermione aussi, et bien évidement ses enfants itou.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, Harry semble plus détendu. Plus calme aussi. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il était changé, mais personne ne le voyait. Ce gosse –est ce que le terme gosse lui convient ?- jouait vraiment bien la comédie. Bien trop pour un Griffindor. C'est un style typique de Slytherin.

Ne jamais lui dire ça.

Et aussi le fait que Severus se sentait attirer par lui. Lui et sa coupe de cheveux qui ne faisait qu'embellir son visage. Lui et sa bouche vermeille. Lui et son corps fin et musclé. Lui et son humour douteux. Lui et ses doutes. Et surtout, lui et ses yeux si émeraude. Les yeux de Lily. Les yeux verts qui s'illuminent de joie ou qui s'assombrissent sous la colère.

C'est vrai qu'il avait aimé Lily… plus idolâtrer qu'aimer a son avis. Maintenant, il y avait de quoi douter.

Severus Snape fantasmait sur Harry Potter.

Merlin, Morgane et Maximilien ensemble, faites que jamais ses enfants ne l'apprennent jamais.

Jamais. Question de survie.

Oh, il n'était pas dans la merde…

Fichu poisse des Snape. Qu'on combat avec de grands moyens. Du Bourbon, merveilleuse invention des muggles. Oui, une bouteille entière. Il l'avait bien mérité. Oh l'année commençait mal. Et sa baguette lui dit que ça ne se terminerait pas bien…

Fichu Albus. Ouai, maudissons le. Fichu Albus.

-Dortoir des Griffindors de sixième années, aux environ de minuit (donc du lendemain, ou de la même journée ? Qui sait…)-

Harry était crevé. Mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il réfléchissait. La puissance entraîne la terreur, il connaissait. Dès qu'on le discréditait, il passait pour un monstre. Dès qu'on l'appuyait, il passait pour un héros. Les jumeaux, eux, sont haït par l'ensemble de l'école. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Le seul qui s'inquiétait était Severus. Il avait le regard du papa poule protecteur qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque à ses petits. Si si, c'est possible.

Bizarrement, Harry ne se sentait pas chez lui ici. Dean et Seamus n'étaient encore que des enfants. Neville avait pris conscience de ce qui se passait. Ron lui, mûrissait à sa vitesse. Mais sinon, le calme, la tranquillité, et la sécurité de Galaë lui manquait. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette chambre. Et ça le torturait.

Il se leva sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Tout du moins sans potion. Il en demandera demain aux jumeaux –voir à Severus. Ca aussi ça fait bizarre. Ce qui fait bizarre c'est que ce n'était pas bizarre. Bon vient par ici Elwen… un feu de cheminé c'est soporifique non ?

.

.

Non, il ne rêvait pas de Severus. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir parce qu'il rêvait de se famille. C'est plausible non ?

Arg, fichu conscience. On ne peut pas lui mentir.

Oscour ?

Non, il y longtemps que ce mot ne marche plus.

Et merde. Cette année va être pourrie. Au moins, Dumbledore lui reparle. Avoir des cours particuliers avec lui n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours. Autant en profiter…

Année pourrie. 'Est-ce qu'il peut au moins m'arriver quelque chose de bien dans cette année ?' Fut la dernière question que se posa Harry avant de s'endormir que le canapé de la salle commune des Griffindors, une couverture à moitié posé sur lui, Elwen posée près de son cœur.

Année pourrie !

* * *

**Yoru :** Eh oui, une publication assez rapide ! Voici la première journée d'une longue année… Et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon livre donc ce chapitre ne colle pas vraiment avec le sixième bouquin… J'espère que les jumeaux ne vous font pas trop peur, et que vous avez deviné les couples qui vont se faire… Moi je me marre bien… forcément je connais la suite… donc voici le chapitre 12, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… bisou et à plus !

Je remercie **Lunicorne** qui envoie des reviews depuis le début… merchi beaucoup ! Et **Antares** (il ne faut pas avoir pitié de Severus, ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine les trois enfants au même endroit… explosif !)… aller bisou !

A pluche !


	16. Interlude IV

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Slash... mais pas ici.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : voici l'interlude IV, juste avant le chapitre 13 (j'aime bien ce nombre). Donc, un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au grand. Et celui de Petit Ange aussi. Désolée du retard, mais mon ordi à griller –littéralement-. Et la je remercie les clés USB pour avoir sauvé mes documents. N'empêche que c'est pratique ces petites choses.

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flashes back**_.

* * *

**Interlude quatrième : Celle qui a gagné le droit de se mettre en colère…**

-Novembre 1995, le 29 à l'appartement Jones, en plein cœur de la City, London, à 23h30-

Donc, nous en étions a Mary O'Flaherty qui venait de se réfugier sur la seule personne de sa classe un tant soit peu authentique, Lisah Jones. Cette même fille n'était pas vraiment réveillée et se demandait ce que sa camarade de classe faisait ici (et comment elle a retrouvé son adresse). ''Alors Mary, qui t'a fait ce bleu ? Demanda le jeune Snape.

-Hum…''

Mais avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit, on frappa très fort à la porte. Elijah se leva et alla ouvrir. On entendit un grand bruit de bagarre, ce qui fit se lever Lisah. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrer et vit trois gorilles en train d'essayer –sans succès- de frapper son frère. Qui décida de tordre le bras d'un gorille tout en envoyant un droit dans le mur. Lisah de son côté envoya son pied droit en plein dans l'estomac du chef –celui qui se tenait en retrait- qui se plia en deux. Elle dit d'une voix calme ''qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire chez nous ?

-Nous venons chercher la fiancée du boss, dit le plus petit –et le plus large, celui qui s'est fait tordre le bras.

-Qui est ?

-Mary O'Flaherty. Nous l'avons vu rentrer chez toi, morpione, alors donne la nous !

-Je ne pense pas. Dis à ton patron, _crétin_, que Black Shadow protège Mary, dit Elijah.

-Ouai, et maintenant dégagés de chez moi ! Cria Lisah.''

Un vent se leva et les projeta tous les trois hors de l'appartement. La porte claqua et les deux frères et sœur retournèrent dans le salon ou les attendaient Mary, effrayé et toute tremblante. Lisah alla vers elle et la prise dans ses bras, la calmant petit à petit. Et la jeune Snape pour calmer la jeune fille se mit à raconter une anecdote ''La première fois que j'ai rencontré Elyon, c'était a 8 ans, et j'avais envie de me suicider. Me demande pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envie de me jeter dans une cascade. Je me rappelle que pour me narguer, il avait fait très beau, les oiseaux gazouillaient.

-La nature est méchante, intervint Eli.

-La ferme minus. Et j'ai vu arriver près du lac un jeune homme, très bien habillé venu pour se rafraichir. Il a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a demandé pourquoi je pleurais. J'ai répondu que dans moins d'une semaine je serais morte. Il m'a demandé pourquoi. J'ai dit que je devais passer une fichu épreuve et que mes chances de survies étaient nulles. On a parlé pendant cinq minutes, et il m'a convaincu de descendre ; manque de po, en me levant j'ai glissé sur de la mousse.

-Et… ? Demanda Mary.

-Je suis tombée dans le lac, Elyon ma repêcher et pour me réveiller m'a giflé. Il a vu que j'étais trempée et il m'a emmené dans une petite cabane qui lui appartenait. Il m'a prêté des vêtements de sa mère, bien trop grands pour moi et m'a souri en disant que j'étais bien trop jolie pour mourir. Et qu'il fallait que je croie en moi et en la vie pour survivre à toutes les situations. Ce fut le seul conseil qu'il me donna. Il se présenta à moi du nom d'Eliah.

-Pourquoi ? Il est mort ? Intervint Mary.

-Non pas du tout. En fait, j'ai passé la première épreuve, et j'en suis sorti vivante mais affaiblie. Ce fut le Prince Elyon –que je détestais- qui m'accueillit. Quelle horreur pour moi de découvrir qu'Eliah et Elyon était la même personne. Un Prince imbu de lui-même, qui laissait dépérir son pays. Quand je me suis rendu compte de son imposture j'ai fais la première chose qui me vint a l'esprit.

-Laquelle ?

-Je lui ai envoyé un crochet du droit en plein sur le nez. Et je me suis évanouie. Quelques jours plus tard, je me réveillée dans une grande et magnifique chambre. Je me rappelle qu'il faisait nuit, les étoiles brillaient beaucoup. Et Elyon me tenait la main. J'étais sonnée mais je me rappelais distinctement de sa supercherie. Alors je l'ai envoyé balader et il s'est réveillé. Il m'a souri, m'a embrassé sur le front et je suis retombé dans un sommeil profond. En pensant 'hein ?'. Et voici la non-moins romantique rencontre entre ma personne et un crétin de prince. Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

-Je… mon père fais parti d'une… _association_. Et son patron a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de se caser. Il n'aime pas les femmes qui ont trop de caractère, alors il a demandé a ses ouvriers s'ils connaissaient des femmes _dociles_. Mon père a dit oui, et le patron était d'autant plus enchanté que je suis encore _malléable_, fini dans un soupir la petite blonde.

-En bref, ton père t'a vendue pour avoir une promotion dans la mafia. Quelle belle histoire ! Ironisa Lisah.

-Comment… ?

-Oh, eh bien maman aimait bien trainer avec la mafia, enfin elle aimait bien découper en morceau la mafia, dit Eli.

-Elle était chasseuse de prime, et ça va nous servir. La mafia aujourd'hui est encore terrorisée par le seul nom de Black Shadow. Donc comme je t'es prise en change tu ne crains rien. Mais mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Tu vas rester ici toute la semaine avec nous, ok ? Et on va arranger ton problème. Maintenant, qui t'a frappé ?

-…le patron. Il a dit qu'il devait commencer mon _éducation_ maintenant. Et quand j'ai dit le fond de ma pensée, il m'a frappé et…-Lisah lui frictionna le dos- il m'a attrapée par les cheveux et il m'a menacé. Ma mère est arrivée et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Et j'ai entendu ton adresse un jour et je me suis dis que…

-Tu as bien fait. Maintenant, tu vas aller dormir et demain tu vas te détendre. Okay. Tu ne crains rien maintenant.

-Merci, murmura Mary en prenant la jeune Snape dans ses bras.

-Le 2 Décembre, au alentour de 11h, Scotland Yard.-

Ethan Wright avait perdu son pari. Il détestait perdre. Surtout face à une tueuse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant en pleine discussion avec son coéquipier Jézabel Orson. Là, Ethan vit rouge ; il respectait son ainé, mais copiner avec des bandits le mettait hors de lui. Aussi, quand le couple se rapprocha, Ethan les fusillaient du regard. ''Ethan, cher collège, voici Lisah. On a été a Hogwart ensemble… présenta Jeza.

-Lui était élève et moi j'étais la fille d'un professeur. On s'est tout de suite plu ; le même humour et le même cobaye, plaisanta la jeune fille –plutôt jolie, et très attrayante.- Et content de vous revoir, chez inspecteur. Au fait, j'adore diner au Plazza. Sortez votre porte feuille !

-Non mais c'est une blague ! Jézabel, vous n'allez pas cautionner tout ce qu'ELLE fait ! Hurla le jeune inspecteur.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda l'inspecteur Orson.

-J'ai juste tué Gurvan Red, pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Lança Lisah.

-C'est pas lui l'instigateur du meurtre de ta mère ? Dit Jezabel.

-Yap, d'où le fait qu'il soit mort ! Mais ton copain ne veut rien comprendre. Hey, mon coco, t'es un sorcier non ?

-Mamma Mia, ça va saigner… se désola Jeza.

-Je ne suis plus un sorcier, tueuse !

-Je ne suis pas une tueuse, je venge juste ma mère, Crétin ! Ca fait 20 ans qu'il tue, massacre, viole et pille avec l'accord de cette chère et estimée police. Alors, l'optimiste là, tu la fermes car en éliminant ce salop j'ai sauvé des dizaines de vies !

-Mais il méritait un procès, de pouvoir se défendre !

-T'es vraiment bouché ! Il a des réseaux partout, surtout dans le ministère et ici ! C'était un ponte de la mafia sombre crétin !

- Fermez-la ! Cria Jezabel. Toi le bleu, arrête de voir le monde en noir et blanc ! Et toi, Elisabeth Estel Megan Snape Jones Morgan arrête de massacrer tout le monde ! Tu me donnes trop de boulot !

-Jeza chéri, rien qu'avec le meurtre de Red j'ai récolté 20 000 galleons du coffre des Malfoys. Alors ton trop plein de boulot, franchement j'en suis désolée, mais arnaqué ces blonds, c'est jouissif !

-T'es vraiment tordue, constata Orson.

-Ouep je sais. Mais bon, le gosse là, j'ai besoin d'un service, demanda poliment Lisah. Avez-vous envie de coincer Shane Lewis ?

-Quoi, vous voulez le couper en morceau celui la aussi ? Ironisa le jeune inspecteur.

-Non, lui je veux le voir croupir en prison. Je peux vous donner son adresse, et des documents compromettants sur lui, négocia Li.

-Lisah, ou est ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda Orson.

-Il s'en est pris à une amie à moi…

-Oh, vous avez des amis ? Il ne tienne pas a vous et seront prêt a vous vendre…commença Ethan.

-Jeza, retient ton ami si tu ne veux pas le retrouver en morceau, menaça Lisah.

-Wright, ferme là ! Ne l'écoute pas puce. C'est okay. Autre chose ?

-En fait oui. –Lisah leva ses yeux plein d'eau vers les yeux de Jezabel-, est ce que tu sais ou est No' ? Parce que même avec mon lien je ne sais pas comment il va… et je crains le pire…

-No a paniqué quand tu as disparu… oh bordel de merde ! Vous ne ressentez plus la présence de l'autre quand il est … commença Orson.

-A l'article de la mort. Oui. On le cherche depuis presque une semaine avec Elijah –notre Grand Frère- et … rien.

-Okay, je vais chercher. Allez souri ! Vous êtes tous les deux de même bois, rien ne peux vous abattre…

-Quelque chose peut nous abattre, et j'espère ne plus jamais l'affronter. Merci Jeza, t'es le meilleur. Je continue de mon côté. J'habite à la City…''

Elle lui donna son adresse et l'inspecteur demanda à son bleu de service de raccompagner la jeune femme. Il accepta bon gré mal gré de la raccompagné, repensant sa ses dernières paroles. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur Black Shadow, mais a voir l'adolescente, elle n'avait pas grand-chose de diabolique ou de sadique. Il essaya de briser la glace et se livrant même s'il sait que ça ne pourra que le mettre en position de faiblesse.

''J'avais 15 ans quand des extrémistes ont débarqué chez moi et ont tué ma famille, mes parents ma petite sœur et mon petit frère –encore un bébé. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu par je ne sais quel miracle. On n'a jamais arrêté les coupables. J'ai bridé moi-même mes pouvoirs, pour ne plus avoir affaire a ce monde de ténèbres.

-Ce que vous avez dit tout a l'heure, que l'on m'a vendue, commença Lisah après quelques minutes de silence. On a toujours fait peur au ministère mes frères et moi a cause de nos pouvoirs. Aussi, le ministre a décidé de payer des élèves pour 'le bien de la communauté'. Le but était non pas de nous tuer mais de nous brisé mon jumeau et moi. Un soir, j'ai voulu me rafraichir dans les cuisines. Trois garçons de 15 à 17 ans de Griffindors m'ont vu.

Ils étaient chargé de cette mission alors ils m'ont enfermé dans une salle désinfecté et mon violé, chacun leur tour, puis m'ont tabassé. Le lendemain matin, c'est Jezabel, Charly et Dora qui m'ont découverts. J'avais 5 ans. Deux mois plus tard, le Ministre a décidé de nous séparé mon frère et moi et de nous exilé. Vous êtes loin d'être le seul à avoir souffert, inspecteur. A vrai dire, c'est du passé maintenant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouvé mon jumeau et surtout qu'il soit en vie. Alors si pour ça je dois tuer, massacré en j'en passe, rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera. Surtout pas vous qui avez renoncé a ce que vous êtes pour évité de souffrir a nouveau. Vous êtes pitoyable et lâche. Oublier votre famille ainsi…''

Elle sortie de la voiture, claqua la porte et monta chez elle laissant l'inspecteur dans ses pensées et dans sa colère.

Dans l'ascenseur, Lisah se tenait la poitrine et avait du mal à respirer. Elle murmura ''Tient bon 'tit Frère, on va venir te sauver. Alors t'a pas intérêt à mourir.''

* * *

**Yoru** : voila, écrit d'un coup ! Bisou en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Et merci de laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous…


	17. Chapitre XIII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Attention, Slash !

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : salut a toutes et a tous ! Oui, je ne suis toujours pas morte, j'ai bel et bien l'attention de continuer cette fic. Alors voici la suite. Bisou et en espérant que le prochain chapitre viendra plus rapidement. Oh oui autre chose. J'ai dit que je suivrai le tome six à peu près. Je ne sais pas ou est mon livre donc qu'il y a des incohérences, veuillez m'en excuser….

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

-23 Septembre, dans la Grande Salle le soir-

Entre les cours de plus en plus difficiles (bien que le livre du Prince au Sang mêlé l'aide beaucoup avec l'accord de Severus), les rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur et le travail, Harry était débordé. Les maux de tête étaient fréquents et il était fatigué. Ainsi, en ce jour béni du samedi (le jour de farniente) Harry n'aspirait qu'à se reposer : malheureusement tous les élèves ont été appelés dans la Grande Salle pour une annonce spéciale.

''Cher élèves et professeurs, après mainte négociations j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la venu des élèves de Salem Genesis, école réputé aux Etats Unis. Une dizaine de sixièmes années vont arriver demain et vous être en binôme avec des sixièmes années de toutes les maisons. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.''

Pourquoi est ce que ça sent le roussi…

Du côté des Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson (surnommée affectueusement Pékinois) la pipelette au courant de toutes les rumeurs fanfaronnait en disant connaitre des élèves de Genesis ''Vous savez, je suis amie avec les Morganas, vous savez ce que c'est, toutes les stars veulent rentrer dans le club des jeunes héritiers et…

-Excuse moi, Pansy, mais alors tu vas nous faire rencontrer les célèbres Morganas ? Questionna sarcastiquement Lisah.

-Pas toi, cracha Pansy, tu n'a pas la classe nécessaire fille de traitre !

-Roh, t'es pas gentille ! Hein Noah ?

-Chère sœurette, tu sais bien que les filles de son genre sont snobinardes. Néanmoins, j'ai hâte d'être à demain et de rencontrer des stars ! Par Merlin, se moqua le petit frère. Aller, allons voir les lions, ils sont plus marrants que les serpents…''

Et encore une fois, les nouveaux Slytherin se réfugièrent dans l'antre des Lions ; en attendant leurs appartements qui leur seront délivré en Novembre. Bien que pour les rouge et or ils étaient encore des espions (de quel côté, personne ne le sait) ils les acceptaient par respect pour Harry. Mais personnes d'autres ne leur parlait.

''Alors les lions, qu'avez vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Noah.

-Se reposer… dit en premier Ron.

-Lire un peu, dit Hermione.

-J'ai un cours personnel, soupira Harry. Et vous ?

-Bah, euh je crois que je vais aller dormir et ne rien faire de la journée, répondit Noah. Et Li' a surement de la paperasse à faire ou des lettres à écrire…

-Tais toi, mini moi ! Et malheureusement, oui, j'ai une tonne de paperasse à faire… souffla Lisah. Dans le bureau de Papa, là ou se sera calme.

-bon, bah je viens avec toi alors. A plus les chanceux ! Lança Harry.''

Alors que les deux se dirigèrent vers les cachots, le reste du groupe s'installa dans leur salle commune. La journée se passa sans anicroche, malgré les plaintes incessantes de Lisah qui a promis de le tuer 'ce sale petit elfe à la con et son protocole de mes …', et le bâillement intempestifs d'Harry. Un seul élément était a repéré, un étrange lien qui commence à se former entre Harry et Severus. Lisah se promis de prendre les paris dès que possible. Et le lendemain arriva…

-24 Septembre, le soir, Grande Salle magnifiquement décorée par les 8 couleurs des 4 maisons-

La salle était dans une effervescence des plus dynamiques. Quant enfin il y eu le silence, les portes s'ouvrirent et les fameux élèves de Salem Génésis (13 joyeux lurons) entrèrent, entourés de 3 professeurs. Le seul bruit fut celui de Zack, se cachant le visage dans ses mains visiblement mort de rire.

''Bienvenue, salua le directeur de Hogwart aux étudiants américains. Nous allons d'abord répartir ces élèves selon le choixpeau. Shawn CALL (un jeune homme très séduisant et se savant séduisant s'avança)

-Avec Ernie Mcmillan, dit la choixpeau, Ravenclaw.

-Keith CALLIA (un maigrelet roux aux yeux bleu intense s'avança).

-Avec Terry Boot, Hufflepuff.

-Holly COHEN (une jeune femme grande et toute en longueur avança d'un pas sous les cris des élèves de Hogwart qui avait reconnue la batteuse des Morganas)

-Padma Patil, Hufflepuff.

-Gwen EAGLE (on entendit des 'Aller Gwenny !', et des 'Tu vas y arriver bécasse !' pour faire avancé la fausse blonde aux yeux bleu style baby doll)

-Susan Bones, Ravenclaw.

-Allister JAY (un impressionnant jeune homme brun de grande carrure fit un pas)

-Ronald Weasley, Griffindor.

-Arleen KARL (une timide jeune fille aux yeux fermés s'avança sans une once d'hésitation)

-Hermione Granger, Griffindor.

-Roy LEWIS (un jeune homme timide mais très séduisant s'avança et souffla)

-Harry Potter, Griffindor.

-YES ! Par ici la monnaie, cria Zack. Aller les petiots, vous avez perdus ! Arleen, j'avais quelle cote ?

-RODRIGUEZ, stupide petit idiot ! Cria le professeur Carter –potions-.

-Roh, je sais que je vous ai manqué, _chérie_, mais pas devant l'autre enfin, renchéri-t-il.

-Zackinou ! Cria Mattiew. Chut.

-Kristen PARKER (une rousse pulpeuse et bassiste des Morganas s'avança).

-Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw.

-Privaël RALIAAH (un jeune homme à la peau bronzé et aux longs cheveux blancs cachant un de ses yeux)

-Noah Snape, Slytherin (puis à côté 'Aller Priv', chanceux va !')

-Faust REEVEY (un blond ayant l'air sombre s'avança).

-Neville Longbottom, Griffindor.

-Ulric RICHER (un noir s'avança avec un air renfermé)

-Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.

-Keiko YUME (une métisse japonaise marcha lentement)

-Lavande Brown, Griffindor.

-Et enfin Eileen ZILAH –une acclamation pour la chanteuse star des Morganas, blonde aux yeux vert, à la peau mate Hawaïenne-, veuillez mettre le Choixpeau.

-Ecoutez-moi, vieux débris, si jamais je ne suis pas avec celle que je veux, je vous jure de vous faire avalez votre barbe et… commença Eileen.

-Oh par pitié Zilah, allez la rejoindre ! Cria Carter.

-Roh, c'que vous pouvez être susceptible ! Aller chérie, j'arriveuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Chantonna la chanteuse.''

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Slytherin, ou Pansy Parkinson faisait la fière. Eileen la dépassa et alla s'assoir juste à côté de la nouvelle, Lisah Snape (là, nous entendons Miss Carter éclater en sanglots) et dire ''Salut ma poule !

-Salut cocotte ! Dit Lisah en lui faisant la bise. Tu m'as manqué, l'école sans toi est plus que _banale_.

-Oui, je sais, là bas aussi. Mais il y a toujours le jour de la tarte qui est… dit la star.

-Aujourd'hui ! Ma chère, vous êtes incroyable.''

Lisah se leva de sa place, regarda Pansy l'air déconfit, tourna son regard vers ses compères, pris une tarte en même temps que les deux autres et cria ''Vive la tartage !''

Et ce fut ainsi que commença la première bataille de nourriture de l'histoire de Hogwart. Du côté de la table professorale, trois des leurs étaient en train de souffler et une était au bord des larmes. Ah, les tarteurs, le retour ! Ah non mais je vous jure, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !

Bon, une heure et quelques minutes plus tard, la salle avait retrouvé sa splendeur. Les élèves de Salem demandèrent à manger sur une table ronde ''Bah ouai le vieux, ça fait plus de si mois que j'ai pas vu ma poule, dit Eileen en serrant Lisah.

-Dois-je enfoncer le clou et disant que c'est votre faute ? Dit Lisah en souriant. Oh, et au fait Miss Carter, professeur émérite de potion de Génésis et cauchemar attitré des tarteurs, je vous présente Severus Snape, qui en plus d'être le professeur de DADA et de potions durant des années, est également mon père !

-…Arg… dit la dite professeur avant de s'évanouir.

-Roh, Lisah, voyons, elle avait réussi à remonter la pente ! T'es méchante ! Dit Privaël.

-Priv, mon chéri d'amour, voyons, qui aime bien châtie bien. Hey, les filles, j'veux mon câlin ! Cria la folle.

-Ouai, un câlin général ! Cria Zack. V'nez ici les petiots !

-'tain Roddy, j'te signale que c'est toi qui a redoubler alors ferme la, dit Gwen.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, là ils sont relativement calmes, dit Roy a son binôme Harry.

-J'ai vécu pendant deux mois avec eux, Roy, répondit Harry.

-La vache, deux mois entier avec les timbrés, t'es vraiment un survivant. NON SHAWN, TU LACHES LE GARCON, IL NE VOULAIT PAS ATTAQUER ARLEEN ! BON SANG, C'EST PAS PARCE QU'ELLE EST AVEUGLE QU'ELLE EST STUPIDE ! Bon, alors je suis le seul rationnel dans cette bande de dingue. Enfin, Arleen aussi, et Priv, bien que Li' l'ai dévergondé. Bon, alors, cette école est sérieuse ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs a mon avis, vous aller avoir le droit aux uniformes et…''Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase que Roy, Arleen et Faust se levèrent et crièrent ''ALERTE UNIFORME !'' Tous les élèves de Génésis se retournèrent vers eux, puis se re retournèrent vers les professeurs et crièrent dans un ensemble à faire frémir d'excitation Albus Dumbledore ''NON !''

''Eh si les 'tits monstres ! Uniformes pour tous ! Enfin, je tiens ma vengeance et… dit Carter.

-Nous allons vous trainer en justice ! Cria Gwen. Lisah, t'es avocate ? Représente-nous !

-Gwenny chérie, moi, qu'est ce que ça peut m'apporter ? Après tout, moi j'ai été assez maligne pour signer un contrat et donc de ne pas être obliger de porter ce _truc_.

-2 kilos de chocolat, un litre de café chaque matin pendant un mois et… et… aidez moi les autres ! Cria Gwen.

-Le droit de cogner sur Zack ! Hurla Ulrich (faisant pas la même grimacer son binôme Draco Malfoy).

-Ouai, _ça_, ch'ui d'accord. Elle ma belle, tu as vu leur tête, tu ne vas nous faire ça, pas a nous… supplia Privaël.

-Mon Priv chéri, tu sais bien que tu es mon préféré, et puis cogner sur Zack, je le fais gratuitement tous les jours. Ca marche pour le chocolat et la café, conclu Lisah puis elle se retourna vers l'autorité suprême (en théorie) Si vous les voulez un tant soit peu _malléable_ je vous conseille fortement de ne pas les soumettre à l'uniforme.

-Je te fais confiance, conclu Albus Dumbledore. Bien, vos appartements seront réparti selon votre élément, comme à Génésis et…

-En fait, on n'est pas répartit par élément dans nos dortoirs, intervint Lisah.

-Ouai, on était 2 3 par chambre. Par exemple Li' était avec moi et Keiko nous a rejoins par la suite, poursuivit Eileen. Mais bon, alors ses anglais, ils sont mignons ?

-Très chère Eileen, si jamais tu me lance dans ce chemin, je t'enferme dans une pièce avec Matt et vous serez obligé de parler ! Menaça Lisah.

-Et si on allait visiter ce magnifique château ! Lança Eileen.

-Les deux gnomes vous feront visiter. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un !''

Alors que la grande Salle regagnait un semblant de calme, Lisah s'assoie à côté d'Harry et d'Hermione avec Noah, Roy et Priv'. Le petit groupe commença à s'apprécier. Et, fait remarquable, Noah remarqua d'étranges regards échangé entre Harry et son père. Ouai, l'heure des paris étaient ouverts.

-Le 29 Septembre, tard dans la nuit, vers les cachots-

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Bon, une nuit ça passe, mais trois d'affilées non. Alors, il a décidé d'aller prendre le taureau par les cornes. Et d'aller chercher la potion à la source… non, pas chez Slughorn mais chez Severus, bien plus sur et puis…

Non conscience, on se tait.

Bon, on frappe. Aller, Severus, grouilles-toi, il fait froid…

Ah, de la lumière ; oh miracle la porte s'ouvre… et là, le monstre d'encore beaucoup d'élèves lâcha un ''Harry ?

-Oui, je sais, il est tard, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une potion de sommeil parce que je VEUX dormir, dit le jeune homme d'un ton énervé.

-Entre, dit le professeur en poussant le jeune homme dans le dos.''

Tous les deux entrèrent dans un salon décoré sombrement de vert bouteille et de noir, et de quelques touches de blanc. Un feu de cheminé réchauffait la pièce et des canapés de cuir vert bouteille était disposé autour d'une table basse en face de la cheminé. Severus installe Harry sur un canapé, et alla dans une pièce à côté chercher le précieux liquide. Il rapporta également un chocolat chaud et une couverture. Il s'assit a côté du jeune homme qui paraissait vraiment fatigué avec ses cernes noir, son teins blafard et ses paupières a demi fermé.

Même si il avait une tête à faire peur, il dégageait une aura de sensualité… non Severus, pas pensé à ça. Une excuse ? Fatigue. Ouai, ça marche à tous les coups. ''Alors, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

-J'en sais rien, mais je veux dormir. Je veux dire, bon j'ai toujours des cauchemars, et des visions malgré les quelconques barrières de mon esprits, et puis je suis surchargé de travail, tout le monde me sollicite et je VEUX DORMIR ! Cria Harry. Je veux juste pouvoir fermer les yeux, me reposer, ne pas rêver et me réveiller en pleine forme le lendemain. Mais même pour ça, j'en suis incapable ! J'en peux plus…

-Respire… -Severus pris le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et plaça ses yeux juste devant les émeraudes- respire… détend toi. Tu as beaucoup trop de pression pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

-On me le dit souvent ! Mais je n'y peux rien ! Cria le Griffindor, des larmes coulant sur les bords de son visage.

-Je sais, mais si tu ne peux pas dormir c'est pour une bonne raison. Il faut te détendre… ou parler de ce qui te ronge… proposa Severus.

-Ce qui me ronge ne sont que des problèmes d'adolescents normaux. En plus des autres problèmes… ce n'est vraiment rien.

-Ce rien t'empêche de dormir, Harry, dit Severus d'une voix velouté qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Et ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de ne pas dormir.

-Tu ne dors pas beaucoup toi ! Lança Harry.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas un exemple. Ecoute, tu es avant tout un adolescent, il est normal que tu ai des problèmes d'adolescent…

-En fait, je crois que les sentiments que je développe, je les aurai toute ma vie ce n'est pas que des hormones. Seulement, c'est nouveau pour moi alors, je suis un peu perdu. Mais, dans un sens, ça fait du bien. Je me sens vivant…. Finit le brun aux yeux verts en souriant légèrement.

-Alors ça ne peut être que bien, en conclut le Slytherin.

-Ce n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal, mais plutôt est ce que j'ai le droit ? Je veux dire, il y a peu de chance que je survive mais il y en a une. Est-ce qu'il est juste de faire traverser ça à la personne que j'aime ?

-Il n'est pas juste de terrer ses sentiments, et au contraire tu dois tout faire pour avoir des attaches ici pour avoir plus d'une volonté de survivre. Et même de vivre.

-Même s'il n'y aucune chance pour que la personne que j'aime m'aime aussi ? Je… je ne suis pas dépressif, et j'essaie vraiment de bien paraitre, d'être joyeux et…

-Justement ! Cria Severus qui commençait à s'énerver –il se rapprocha du petit brun et le prit dans ses bras- tu ne dois pas avoir un masque, car cela te ronges encore plus ! Si tu es malade, ai l'air malade, si tu es triste, ai l'air triste ! Mais ne t'enfermes pas dans ton esprit !

-Je… je veux juste être spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un, mais pas grâce a quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait mais grâce a ce que je suis. Harry, un adolescent bien dans sa peau mais qui a beaucoup de chose à faire. Je n'ai pas le cerveau d'Hermione mais je me débrouille. Je n'ai pas les muscles de Ron mais je me débrouille. Et surtout, je suis sain d'esprit et je le sais.

-C'est déjà bien de se connaitre.''

Severus souri lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il décida de ne pas bouger, de raviver le feu et de les entourer tous les deux d'une couverture. Une tierce personne aurait vu les gestes doux de l'homme et son regard tendre envers le plus jeune. Une tierce personne aurait vu le visage d'Harry se détendre lorsque Severus le pris inconsciemment dans ses bras. Une tierce personne aurait vu le lien.

Ces deux forment un tout. Mais ils avaient encore bien des épreuves à surmonter. Bien plus que d'autres personnes. Mais ils y arriveront.

Et Albus Dumbledore se retira avec un sourire même s'il savait pertinemment que les difficultés du couple (car c'est un couple) seraient de sa faute. Mais il avait confiance, ils se relèveront bien plus liés, bien plus forts. Bien, il est temps de mettre en place le plan B, le plan qu'il ne fallait utiliser que si la situation était désespérée. Le directeur espérait sincèrement ne jamais en arriver là. Parce que, si ses prévisions étaient exactes, ça signifierait l'extermination d'un peuple. Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus pria pour avoir tord. Même s'il savait pertinemment que ça peut arriver, si le ministère prenait la mauvaise décision.

Bon dieu, pourquoi ces deux là ne pouvaient pas vivre en paix… alors qu'ils le méritent tellement ?

La vie est injuste.

-Le lendemain matin, appartements privés de Severus Snape, vers 8h-

Harry ne se souvient pas quand il avait aussi bien dormi, et aussi confortablement. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le confortable venait de son professeur (définir les limites était ce qui était de mieux pour rester a sa place) qu'ils étaient enlacés et qu'il se sentait plus que bien. Ah, que la vie est compliquée… Bon, encore un petit somme…

Ils ne se réveillèrent que bien plus tard, calmes et reposés et surtout amplement conscient des sentiments qu'ils ont développés. Mais il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de les voir se déclaré leur flamme.

Pour l'instant, sans questions à se poser, ils étaient bien… alors autant en profiter.

-3 Octobre, cours de DADA, sixièmes années Griffindors – Slytherin-

Un cours exceptionnel ou les américains devaient dévoilés leurs secrets : comment maitriser un élément. Un secret gardé depuis des siècles et des siècles. Oh, bien entendu, les élèves n'allaient pas apprendre à le faire –de toute façon c'était impossible- mais juste de quoi ils sont capables. Le chef, Roy commença à expliquer à des élèves très attentifs

''Donc, nous avons une formation de 7 ans, comme vous, mais diviser en 4 périodes : la première année, la seconde et la troisième, la quatrième et la cinquième, la sixième et la septième. Nous avons un élément principal et certain n'en n'ont qu'un mais d'autre peuvent développer les deux autres et…

-Il n'y a pas quatre éléments ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, la terre est extrêmement dure a contrôler seule les elfes des bois peuvent le faire… continua-t-il.

-Rrrfff … intervint Lisah dans son sommeil.

-Oui, oui, donc nous sommes séparé par notre premier élément… l'air, l'eau et le feu, et je passe donc la parole a notre bibliothèque ambulante qui… aieuh ! Punaise Shawn, j'insultai pas ta copine !

-Tient ta langue, chef ! Intervint le dit Shawn.

-Mon cœur, laches le chef maintenant ! Je suis aveugle mais pas stupide ! Dit Arleen. Donc, il y a environ 4 à 5 personnes dans chaque groupe chaque année. Mixte bien évidemment. Pourquoi si peu nombreux ? Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas maitriser les éléments, sinon vous seriez à Génésis, c'est génétique on y peut rien. Donc, on est une sorte d'élite, bien qu'un peu … heu…

-Givré, souffla le professeur.

-Ouai, on va dire ça. Donc Eileen, Ulrich, Keiko et moi nous sommes du groupe eau, Gwenny Doll, Kristen, Roy dit le chef et Keith sont du groupe air, puis Shawn le grognon –'hey !'-, le petit Priv' –'hey !'-, Allister, Faust et Holly du groupe feu ! Et bien évidemment, Li qui est en train de ronfler était du groupe feu, Matty du groupe eau et Zacky du groupe air. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est séparé comme ça qu'on ne se parle pas ou qu'il y a une sorte de barrière entre nous. On s'engueule souvent, on se prend la tête, il y a des couples, des plus âgés, des moins, mais j'aime penser qu'on forme un tout.

-En bref, elle veut vous dire que votre guéguerre stupide, simplifia Priv –surnommé affectueusement Bébé par Lisah-.

-Bon sinon, avant que ça ne dégénère, nos cours, continua Arleen. Les mêmes matières de base que vous puis nous rajoutons des options : défenses psychiques, base de soins, runes antiques, adaptation de la technologie muggle…

-Ouep, la meilleure du monde ! Lança Ulrich –binôme de Draco Malfoy-.

-… et décryptage des anciens livres. Puis, nous nous spécialisons de plus en plus. Oh, et une particularité qui va en dégouté plus d'un, nous pratiquons beaucoup des sports muggle.

-Ouep, intervint Eileen, moi je fais du surf comme Shawn. Et il en a tout plein. Pourquoi sommes nous si peu ? Faut croire qu'on fait peur.

-Rrrfff… re intervint Lisah.

-Comme elle dit ! Dit Privaël. Donc, non vous n'aurez pas de nos cours puisqu'ils sont top secret. Mais nous pouvons vous faire une démonstration…

-Démon-quoi… ? Dit soudainement Lisah, se réveillant.

-Elle est vivante ! S'écria Gwen.

-Regardez petits anglais, se moqua Eileen.''

Elle tendit sa main droite et une boule d'eau se forma. Elle la lança sur son amie qui éleva une barrière d'air. Les deux s'annulèrent. Priv, voulant jouer, matérialisa une boule de feu derrière Lisah qui bien évidemment l'annula. Une petite démonstration pour ne pas ébranler les secrets. Mais bien qu'ils aient prouvé que tous pouvaient vivre en harmonie, les élèves anglais étaient plus que sceptique.

-Quelques jours plus tard, vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde-

Harry se baladait pour se détendre parce que franchement, voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer car le roux se voile la face n'avait rien de réjouissant ; donc, il avait décidé de se balader pour passer le temps. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant des pleurs et des gémissements vers les toilettes de Mimi (autant garder des contacts avec les fantômes, ça peut se révéler utile).

Et Harry tomba de haut en voyant que le propriétaire des pleurs fut Draco Malfoy, sang pur de sang pur. En ce moment, il avait l'air pitoyable avec ses yeux rouges et perdus, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses tremblements. Mais Harry, n'avais pas envie d'enfoncer le clou, alors il attendit que Malfoy se calme avant de parler aussi calmement qu'un Griffindor peut. Avec la psychologie qu'à entrainer sa maltraitance il essaya de deviner ce qui n'allait pas dans le tête du Slytherin.

''Pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi n'est pas la meilleure cachette Malfoy.

-Qui vient ici Potter à part toi ?

-Oh, qui est assez bête ou stupide pour venir ici ? Mimi est d'assez bonne compagnie. Bon, qu'est ce que tu as ? Lisah te fait des ennuis ? Ca ne peut pas être Noah, c'est une crème…

-Non, pour une fois, ils ne sont coupables de rien. Et ce n'est pas à toi que j'en parlerai.

-Ah pourtant je ne peux être qu'un bon interlocuteur. Alors, ta famille à un problème ?

-Ouai, bingo, t'as deviné. Moi, au moins j'ai une famille !

-J'ai une famille, simplement elle n'est pas de sang ! S'énerva Harry, puis il se calma. Et je ferrai tout pour cette famille.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Cria le Slytherin.

-Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Et pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

-Les Griffindors ne doivent pas frapper un homme à terre…

-Les Slytherins ne doivent pas craquer. Nous ne nous définissons pas seulement par notre maison. Et puis, j'ai faillit atterrir chez toi si tu ne m'avait pas fait une si mauvais impression ! Confit Harry.

-N'importe quoi ! Maintenant, laisse moi à mon dilemme !

-Quel dilemme ? Devenir ou pas Deatheater ? Pour savoir, qu'est ce que TU veux ? Une famille qui force l'un d'eux à devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne veut pas n'est pas une famille. Ce n'est que mon avis c'est vrai, mais tu devrais y réfléchir. Et si jamais tu as un soucis ou une question, je pense que le directeur serai ravi de discuter avec toi. Et un peu de chocolat ne peux faire que du bien. Ca y est, j'ai fait ma bonne action du jour. Oh, autre chose Malfoy, non je ne me servirai pas de cette rencontre contre toi. Débrouille toi pour rester honnête envers toi-même ! Lança le survivant en partant, tournant le dos à son ennemi. ''

Il y a quelques mois, le Griffindors n'aurait pas hésité à foncer dans le tas et à l'humilier, mais aujourd'hui, Harry se sentit fier de lui, d'avoir grandit et mûrit. Severus serait fier de lui…

Pourquoi son monde tournait autour de Severus ; une introspection était de mise…

* * *

**Yoru :** et voila le numéro 13 ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas perdu dans les noms des élèves de Génésis ils n'apparaitront pas souvent. Le couple Harry/Severus commence a se former, ses enfants se rendent compte de quelque chose et le Directeur se mêle de tout. Donc ça avance doucement mais surement ! Bien évidemment, Malfoy va devenir insupportable et non pas rester mielleux comme maintenant. Merci d'avoir lu, et j'aimerai bien avoir des coms ! Merci à **Adenoide** de me suivre et de me le dire ! Bisous !

A Pluche !


	18. Chapitre XIV

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Attention, slash!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Zack, Matt et Elijah, pas touche a eux par contre et d'autre qui apparaîtront plus tard), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Bon, alors aujourd'hui qu'avons-nous? Ah, oui, un bal. Et... oh miracle, un nouveau couple! Et vous allez faire la connaissance d'Elyon... Voilà, bonne lecture!

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

-12 Octobre, Grande Salle, Hogwart en soirée-

Pour concilier les relations internationales et fêtes, le directeur Dumbledore et le Ministre de la Magie avaient décidé d'organiser un grand bal pour accueillir certains peuples, alliés d'ici peu aux sorciers. La Grande Salle transformée pour l'occasion : elle était majestueuse, mêlant justement vert, rouge, jaune et bleu, noir et blanc. Des tables étaient réparties un peu partout et il y avait une grand piste pour dansé avec au milieu une scène pour les chanteurs.

Il était encore tôt et les élèves se préparaient encore. Rejoignons-les pour voir dans quelle pagaille ils étaient.

Hermione et ses colocataires n'étaient pas encore prêtes. Enfin, Hermione si, mais dans sa grande générosité elle aidait ses deux amies. Elle –Hermione pas les deux autres- avait accepté que Lisah se prépare ici. En fait, la sorcière ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune Snape avait ce sourire.

La jeune Granger avait enfilé une longue robe rouge sombre, rehaussée par des volutes or brodé sur le tissu du dessous. Comme le rouge était en velours, le dessous était plus souple d'une couleur blanche. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un élégant chignon, enlaçant des rubans noirs faisant ressortir sa chevelure châtains, bouclé subtilement.

Laissant Lavande et Parvati se débrouiller toutes seules, elle rejoignit Lisah, occupé à se battre avec sa robe. La brune était pour l'instant habillée d'un corset magnifiant sa silhouette de soie blanche et d'un short beige et avait ses cheveux qui se battaient entre eux. Sa robe avait une taille empire : en fait, la robe était composé de deux robes. La première à enfiler était une sous-robe de soie bleu pervenche, plissée qui retombait souplement sur ses pieds. La seconde était blanche puis devenait crème vers le bas. Des volutes crème montaient sous sa poitrine, mettant en valeur le décotée carré.

Elle passa un collier d'or blanc, un ras du cou noir avec une plume noire, mis plusieurs bracelet, des boucles d'oreilles perles, une bague à sa main gauche au pouce, et un anneau à son annulaire droit. Elle murmura quelque chose et ses cheveux se coiffèrent tout seul : en un chignon bas. Des boucles retombaient sur son cou et sur son front. Un bijou se posa sur son front, retenu par une fine corde noire. Ses cheveux se teintèrent de rouge sombres, elle passa des escarpins rouges et vit que les trois autres l'attendaient. Lavande en mauve et Parvati en jaune pale.

Les quatre jeunes filles rejoignirent les garçons de Griffindors qui les attendaient dans la salle communes. Neville, très _class_ en robes noires et marrons ; Seamus très _mode_ en rouge et or ; Ron, très _bien_ en bleu marine ; Dean, très _relax_ en noir et blanc : Harry, _détonnant_ en rouge, noir et blanc. En fait, il avait une robe rouge ouverte sur un jean noir et une chemise blanche brodée d'un phénix noir et pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient domptés. Enfin, ils donnaient l'impression d'être dompté. Et Noah. Noah, habillé d'un pantalon large blanc tombant sur des botte mis hautes marrons. Son haut à col mao beige était brodé de signes noirs. Et sa robe qui lui sert d'uniforme était blanche et s'arrêtait a mis mollet. Ses cheveux, savamment décoiffés, tombaient sur ses yeux.

Tous étaient sur leurs trente et un, et malgré la peur qu'imposait Lisah, les garçons la dévoraient du regard. Lisah pris le bras de son frère et ils descendirent en premier. Neville attendit Ginny, pas encore prête.

Du côté du ministre (accompagné de Fudge), il venait d'accueillir le puissant Elyon, Roi d'ey Daimonia, suivit de sa garde personnelle et de son plus proche conseillé, Vinyan. Ils parlèrent politique, et le Ministre croyait naïvement que leur accord était passé. En voyant arrivé les exilés, et le Survivant, il voulait juste que le Roi ne les voit pas (et par la même montrer sa puissance). Aussi quand il vit les enfants Snape approcher, il fit ce que lui dictait sa conscience ; il brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur les jumeaux.

Ceux-ci stoppèrent nets. Les Griffindors restèrent derrières eux. Noah lâcha le bras de Lisah, qui s'avança jusqu'à ce que la baguette du Ministre touche le front de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux. Voyant le danger, il la retira, mais trop lentement et il se retrouva avec une épée sous la gorge ; les Griffindors rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisah pris la parole.

''Je crois que monsieur le sorcier a compris la leçon, Elyon, dit doucement Li.

-Je crois qu'au contraire il est encore buté, Elena. De plus, l'ancien a l'air terrorisé par nous, ce qui me met de bonne humeur, dit le Roi en pressant la poigné de son épée.

-Aller, **crétin**, lâche-le, ordonna la femme aux cheveux rouges. **Il comprendra sa douleur plus tard…**

-D'accord. –il lâcha le ministre et se tourna vers son interlocuteur-, **tu es magnifique**… souffla l'elfe, les yeux brillants.''

Car c'était un elfe : grand (1m80), la peau bronzée, des yeux verts clairs pailletés d'or, une longue chevelure dorée… en plus d'être bien fait, il était éblouissant. Il s'avança vers Elena, lui pris la main et s'avança vers la porte. Le crieur demanda qui il devait annoncer, et le Roi lui répondit en chuchotant. Ils laissèrent passe le ministre et Fudge. Puis, le crieur lança…

''Sa Majesté Elyon Ey Daimonia, roi du royaume des elfes des bois et sa femme Elena Ey Daimonia, également chef des armées et accessoirement Lisah Snape.''

Mouahahahahahaha ! La tête qu'ils faisaient ! La bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave… la totale quoi. Le ministre était certainement le plus choqué. Et Severus, lui, eh bien, il calât sa tête entre ses bras pour ne pas voir le massacre.

Le couple s'avança jusqu'à devant Dumbledore : Elyon sourit et s'inclina légèrement devant lui. Le vieillard répondit en s'inclinant également. Le Roi pris la parole.

''Bien, je vois qu'il n'y un qu'un seul sorcier dans cet endroit à avoir appris le respect des autres espèces que la votre, espèce de nombriliste !

-Eh bien, vous avez épousé une sorcière, donc nous n'avons pas a nous ratatiné devant vous, lança hargneusement le Ministre.

-Mamma Mia, souffla Noah.

-Il me semble qu'elle a été bannie par votre _M__inistère_ depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle est une elfe, elle l'a prouvé a de maintes reprise et elle a plus de valeur que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Mon peuple l'a acceptée et aimée. Elle l'a protégé ; et plus que tout, elle a vu les erreurs que j'ai commises et me l'a fait comprendre. Vous, qu'importe ce que vous avez fait, vous effacer d'un coup de _baguette_ vos erreurs et les recommencer encore et encore. Ce n'est pas pour _vous_ que je m'allie a vous, _sorcier_, c'est parce que vous avez des personnes de valeur. Je parle de ma chère femme, mais également du prince Eliol, fils adoptif de la Grande reine des elfes de lumière. Qui se trouve être également mon beau frère.''

Les personnes du ministère se retournèrent vers Noah, qui leur fit un grand sourire ironique.

''Vous n'êtes que des microbes pour moi, _monsieur_, mais vous valez peut être la peine, repris le roi Elyon. Nous verrons, mais pour le moment, je veux juste passer un bon moment avec mon épouse adorée''

Le beau blond se retourna vers la rousse et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Vinya et Noah cachèrent leur sourire. Mais tout le monde voyait l'harmonie que formait le couple. Alors que leur baiser pris fin, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant voir Isarn di Medicis, un des princes des vampires (un magnifique spécimen aux cheveux courts bouclés noir aux reflets bourgognes, des yeux rouges sang, une peau pale, pas très grand, fin et surtout très charismatique). Elyon se tendit puis se résolu. Noah se leva et s'élança vers le prince des ténèbres. Il lui sauta dessus, s'agrippa avec ses jambes aux hanches de Medicis et ils s'embrassèrent a en perdre haleine. Nous entendons Lisah rire et Elyon se lamenter. La soirée commença bien, surtout que Rufus et Fudge s'évanouir en même temps. L'exil n'était PAS une bonne idée. Vu les résultats. Vengeance quand tu nous tiens.

Les invités prirent place au milieu des élèves. Elyon dit bonjour a ceux qu'il connaissait (Zack, Matt et Eileen) et évita tout contact avec le vampire qui de son côté présentait ses respects au père de son compagnon.

Harry de con côté, fit grande impression à l'elfe (ce qui est, en soit, un miracle) de par sa maturité et ses réflexions sur le monde qui l'entoure.

La soirée fut calme après son début assez chaotique. Lisah réussit même a entrainer son père sur la piste de danse pour une valse. Le concert des Morganas fut un franc succès. _Tout [allait] pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes_ (Candide, Voltaire).

Tout ce qui était connu était que le roi et la reine de Daimonia disparurent pour certainement faire les devoirs conjugaux (beaux mots pour dire s'envoyer en l'air, ou faire l'amour à vous de faire votre choix). Noah et Isarn aussi, pour d'autre raison mais le résultat était le même. Oh, et oui, Noah était un calice, et Isarn était profondément amoureux du jeune Snape ; mais ce n'est pas cette histoire que nous racontons (bien quelle soit dramatique et drôle à la fois et oui, il y a des morts). Mais celle d'Harry.

Harry, lui, s'ennuyait un peu. Après avoir dansé avec Hermione, Ginny, Lisah (_généreusement _prêtée par son mari), il alla prendre l'air. Quelle coïncidence, Severus aussi cherchait de l'air frais. Ils s'assirent tous les deux a l'abris. Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant un bon bout de temps, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Harry fit le premier pas, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de plus vieux.

Severus ne fit aucun mouvement mais il retient son souffle. Il était difficile de faire semblant maintenant. Alors, il pencha sa tête vers la gauche et la posa sur celle d'Harry. Ce geste était intime. Plus que n'importe quel autre car chacun commençait à prendre conscience. Des sentiments et des conséquences. Harry pris la main gauche de Severus dans sa main droite. Par reflexe le professeur glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Potter. Ce geste les rapprocha de plus en plus.

Harry ferma les yeux, profitant du moment avant que la réalité ne les rattrape. C'est comme si la soirée suspendait la guerre. Comme s'il y avait une bulle entourant le couple, les protégeant, les poussant l'un vers l'autre. Ils restèrent près d'une demi-heure sans bouger, juste à sentir l'autre et a regarder les étoiles pour Severus, et profiter pour Harry.

Au bout d'un certain moment, le jeune homme en eu assez. Il se leva doucement, enjamba Severus et sans le laisser intervenir l'embrassa. A en perdre haleine. Comme si tout dépendait de ce baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

Le baiser cessa. Severus et Harry reprirent leur souffle, et sans prévenir, le jeune Potter s'enfuit. A tout allure, sans se retourner, laissant un professeur plus que perturbé.

Harry n'avait pas vu les taches rouge sur les joues et les yeux brillants de Severus ; Severus n'avait pas vu les larmes et les sanglots d'Harry.

Un point partout, la balle au centre.

-13 Octobre, appartement Snape, en pleine après midi-

Severus était paniqué. Du coup, pour éclaircir tout ce Maelstrom de sentiments, il fit appel à une spécialiste : sa fille. Pas encore réveillée, la dite fille avait les yeux à demi fermés, habillée de la tunique de son mari, d'un pantalon large, avait les cheveux en pétard, et tenait fortement sa tasse de café. Même endormie, elle était de bon conseil : il fallait juste savoir décrypter.

''Donc, Harry t'a embrassé, souffla la jeune femme. Et… ?

-Et quoi ? Dit hargneusement son père.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sorti du lit ou était mon cher mari que je n'ai pas vu depuis près de deux mois ? Juste parce qu'Harry t'a _embrassé _? Et ou est le problème ? Ethique, moral ou tu es juste paumé ?

-Un élève n'a pas à embrasser son professeur ! S'énerva Severus.

-Okay, traduction, tu en as été touché (elle souffla fortement). Pire, je crois même que ça remet en cause TES sentiments. C'est pas comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais bon… pourquoi est-ce mal ?

-A part le fait que je suis professeur et lui élève, que je suis un ancien Deatheater et lui le Survivant, que je suis un Snape et lui un Potter, que je suis vieux et lui jeune…

-Wow, calme, ch'ui pas réveillé là. Et puis, ce ne sont que des excuses de merde. Si tu as des sentiments, et crois moi tu en as, fait d'abord le point sur ce que TU veux. Parce que, et peu importe ce que tu crois, tu mérites d'être heureux. Et lui aussi. Alors, si vous pouvez trouver un peu de bonheur ensemble, pourquoi réfléchir ? Soyez discret, c'est tout, mais, par pitié Papa, ne te cache pas sous l'éthique.

-Je ne suis pas pour lui… commença Severus, son masque se fissurant.

-Tu penses à lui avant de penser à toi, ce qui prouve que tu te soucie de lui, décrypta Lisah réveillée. Et puis, franchement, ou est le mal ?

-Parce que tu trouve normal qu'un vieil homme et qu'un jeune homme sorte ensemble ?

-Il a seize ans, d'accord. Son corps a seize ans, mais son mental est plus âgé. Il est tout aussi blessé que toi. Et toi, tu as seulement trente sept ans. Tu n'es pas _si_ vieux. Et puis, étant sorcier, tu vis plus longtemps que les muggles.

-Mais… intervint le professeur de DADA du plus en plus défait.

-Alors, tes excuses bidon qui ne te convainquent même pas, tu te les garde et tu lui PARLES ! Problèmes réglé. Et moi, je vais retourner faire ce que tu ne voudrais jamais savoir. Bisou et par pitié, fait le point sur toi ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué (L'auteur signale que Lisah a mis plusieurs année à faire cette introspection ; c'était l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité)''

Bref, il avait appelé sa fille pour rien, à part supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Super. Elle n'avait pas tort dans le fond… Severus détestaient les morpions (les gosses) mais plus que tout, il _détestait_ se remettre en question.

-13 Octobre, Salle commune des Griffindors, au même moment-

Harry était a sa place favorite : devant la cheminée, avec un plaid et son petit chat. Et il réfléchissait. Sur ce qu'il avait fait. Sur comment il avait fui aussi. Quel beau Griffindor il faisait.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle ; ils étaient tout dehors, vu qu'on était dimanche et que le mois d'octobre était encore chaud. Le brun ne releva même pas la tête lorsque quelqu'un s'assis à côté de lui.

Il leva la tête et vit le mari de Lisah ; bien réveillé, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans sa main droite. Comme le brun ne voulait pas parler le premier et se contemplait dans son mutisme, Elyon prit la parole pour raconter son expérience en relations amoureuses.

''Je ne sais quel genre de problème tu as. Ah vrai dire, je m'en fous, s'exprima le roi dans un anglais parfait. Seulement, ma femme tient à toi, alors il est de mon devoir de te remonter le moral. Et aussi parce que tu es certainement un des rare sorcier à être intéressant. Alors, je vais te faire une faveur et te raconter comment j'ai pu séduite la tête de mule que j'aime.

-Allez y, j'ai du temps devant moi… murmura le brun.

-Donc, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré, elle avait huit ans et moi, bah l'apparence que j'ai actuellement (il faisait environ 18 ans). Elle voulait se tuer.

-Lisah ? Vraiment ?

-Longue histoire. Bref, elle ne savait ni mon nom ni ce que je faisais ; la seconde fois que nous nous sommes vu, elle venait se survivre à la première épreuve et venait de découvrir que j'étais le prince qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de critiquer. Alors, pour me remettre à ma place, elle m'a balancé un bon coup de poing. Et bien qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de se battre pendant une semaine, il lui restait des forces, crois moi.

-Je n'en doute pas… dit Harry en souriant.

-Bref, je l'ai installé dans une chambre pour qu'elle récupère ; elle a dormi pendant un certain temps. Et quand elle a été assez en forme, elle m'a dit les quatre vérités. Un moment assez déplaisant : voire une sorcière, encore une enfant, me faire la morale sur comment dirigé un pays. Ca a été dur à avaler, mais elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Je me suis lié d'amitié pour elle.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-Elle a passé la deuxième épreuve lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Ce n'était que trois jours, pratiquement rien, mais quand elle est revenu, à moitié morte, ensanglantée, j'ai compris. Que malgré tous les efforts des vieux pour me marier à une bonne petite elfe j'étais tombé amoureux d'Elena. Alors qu'elle était à l'article de la mort, je ne l'ai pas lâchée. J'ai gouverné depuis une chambre durant un mois. Parce que ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que l'aristocratie elfique n'est pas aimé du peuple. Mais que tout le personnel adorait Lena.

-Elle est attachante, a sa manière.

-Elle avait un peu plus de douze ans, encore une gamine, mais sa ténacité, son courage et son franc parler… je ne sais pas exactement quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je sais juste que c'est arrivé. Et que chaque jour, je béni mes ancêtres de m'avoir envoyé Lena. Parce que je ne peux pas exister sans elle.

-Et en quoi ça devrait m'intéressé ? Demanda Harry, bien qu'il soit intéressé par l'histoire.

-Alors qu'elle a fini l'école, en 1995 de votre calendrier, les attaques de la part du conseil se sont faites plus fortes. On me poussait à me marier à quelqu'un de bien ; et d'un autre côté, ils dénigraient Lena. D'un commun accord, on s'est séparé. Chacun de nous a eu une aventure. Mais lorsque l'on s'est croisé cet été, c'est comme si cette année n'avait jamais existée. Et j'ai compris : peu importe les pressions, peu importe même mon peuple, je voulais vivre avec elle. Pour le reste de ma vie. Alors, à la barbe des conseillers et devant mon peuple, j'ai demandé à Lena de m'épouser. J'ai du être convainquant, puisqu'elle a dit oui.

-Et… ?

-Là ou je veux en venir, c'est que peu importe les pressions extérieurs. Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur. Il faut simplement que les deux parties soit à fond la dedans. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu mérites ton bonheur. Ne le laisse pas filer ! Finit Elyon.

-Je dois soit faire une chose que je hais, soit mourir. –il laissa Elyon murmurer de l'elfique pour former une bulle de silence- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire vivre ça à Severus ? Demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

-Il a survécu au mégalomaniaque. Il a aussi survécu à ses trois enfants. A côté, toi, tu es du menu fretin. Alors profites en, souffla le roi avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le front du brun. Va, je suis sur qu'il t'attend…'

Harry se leva, laissa son animal a l'elfe, et courra vers les cachots.

Lisah s'approcha de son mari, s'étendit à ses côtés. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Elena se leva un peu et embrassa son mari. Un sourire vient fleurir sur le visage de la jeune femme.

''**Tu es de bon conseil, dès fois**, dit la jeune Snape.

-**Je sais. Je t'ai dit aujourd'hui que je t'aime ? **Plaisanta Elyon.

-**Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, je le sais. Tu as dit à Harry que l'embrasser comme ça signifie qu'il fait partie des elfes ?**

-**Hum…**'' Et, surprise générale, le roi des elfes des bois rougi. Lisah, elle, éclata de rire.

Hermione venait de rentrer de sa promenade avec la moitié des Griffindors de son année, pour voir Harry parler avec le roi elfique. Elle le vit s'élancer vers la sortie et quelques instants plus tard voir Lisah arriver et être serrée par son mari. Quelques soupirs de la part des filles qui trouvaient ce geste 'trop mignon' et quelques soupirs dégoutés des garçons qui trouvaient ça 'dégoulinant de sentiments'. Mais ils formaient un beau couple. Maintenant, la question était : mais ou est Harry ? (version édulcoré de 'Mais ou est Charlie ?' ; il fallait juste la Marauder's Map.)

Retournons aux cachots où Severus, encore défait par la conversation avec sa fille, réfléchissait calmement à la situation… en faisant des potions. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas un de ses fils (plus dur à affronter que sa fille). Ou pire, Harry… et bingo, c'était bien le Griffindor. Et il était impatient… ce qui était mauvais. Alors Severus pris tout son courage (oui, il en a) et ouvrit la porte en prenant bien tout son temps. Slytherin quand tu nous tiens.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Harry sourie de toutes ses dents. Ses yeux émeraudes, mis en valeur par les lentilles, s'illuminèrent le rendant plus qu'attirant. Et merde, pensa le professeur.

Harry n'attendit pas que le professeur l'invite et rentra directement dans ses appartements. Elyon lui avait donné le courage nécessaire pour se déclarer et dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et il en avait gros sur le cœur.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et attendit que le plus vieux s'installe dans son fauteuil. Il souffla plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir prendre la parole et s'expliquer.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait _ça_ hier soir. Si tu en as été gêné je m'en excuse. Et avant que tu ne parles j'aimerai dire… eh bien, tout ce que j'ai à dire. Alors, s'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas. –Severus acquiesça-. Okay… okay. Alors, hum… je ne sais pas quand, ni pourquoi et a vrai dire je ne peux même pas décrire ce que je ressens. Je le sais, c'est tout et je crois que tu as le droit a des explications. Je t'aime, et je sais que pour toi c'est du charabia. Je n'attends rien, a vrai dire je voulais juste que tu le saches. J'aime même ta mauvaise humeur, tes sarcasmes c'est pour te dire combien je suis accro. Voila, c'est dit, et maintenant, je ne vais pas m'enfuir même si c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Enfin, la seconde chose… non la troisième…

-Harry… intervint Severus pour stopper le délire du Griffindor. Respire. Inspire et expire mais par Merlin respire –il se rapprocha du plus jeune et posa les mains sur ses épaules- C'est ça qui te minais ? –hochement positif de la part d'Harry- Okay… c'est sorti, ça devrai aller mieux. Et puis…

-Tu tournes autour du pot, là, souffla Potter. Je n'attends pas de déclaration, loin de là, mais je crois que j'ai toutes mes chances. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, j'en serai plus qu'heureux. –Il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers ceux de Severus-

-C'est… beaucoup demander. Surtout en ce moment…

-C'est dans l'adversité que nait les plus belles histoires d'amour… je sais, je sais, pas question d'amour. Mais d'attirance ? De complémentarité ? Et puis merde, qu'ils ailles tous se faire voir, pour une fois que je peux décider quelque…''

La diatribe du jeune Potter ne connu jamais la fin. Afin d'éviter un mal de crane plus que puissant, Severus pris la nuque d'Harry et fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : l'embrasser. Un mélange entre douceur et passion, le baiser était électrique. Harry noua ses mains derrière la nuque de Severus, rapprochant leurs corps encore plus près. Du fait qu'il était petit, Harry baissa ses bras pour les serrer dans le dos de son compagnon. S'il se demandait encore si Severus était attiré par lui, en sentant une bosse entre ses jambes, le moral d'Harry remonta en flèche et il répondit avec plus d'ardeur au baiser.

Mais le baiser prit fin, pour reprendre leur souffle. Sans se séparer pour autant, ils reprirent leur souffle tranquillement. Mais Harry n'était pas pour autant rassurer du fait de la réponse qu'il attend. Même s'il avait dit qu'il n'en attendait pas. Il cacha son désarroi en planquant son visage dans le cou de Severus. Les mains de celui-ci trouvèrent instinctivement les cheveux indomptés. Cinq longues minutes de silence. Avant qu'enfin, le plus vieux prit la parole.

''N'attend pas de moi des déclarations et des mots d'amour. Ca, c'est impossible. Mais, je veux bien admettre que tu l'attires, oui. Et que ta présence m'apaise. Et que s'il y a quelque chose à construire, je serai entier dedans. Si tu es près à m'accepter avec ma famille de dingue, mon passé noir et ma mauvaise humeur connue, je peux bien te faire une petit place dans mon cœur.''

Si ça c'est pas de la déclaration ?

''Et toi de m'accepter avec ma manie de m'attirer des ennuis… ? Demanda malicieusement Harry.

-On va devoir travailler dessus… souffla le plus vieux. Là, je pense à aller m'asseoir.

-Ch'ui pour…''

Eh be, ils en ont mi du temps ! bien entendu, il ne se passa rien. Harry et Severus se contentèrent de la présence de l'autre. Dès fois, Severus racontait des anecdotes sur Lily, et Harry sur sa vie avec les Dursley. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent enlacé sur le canapé.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes profondément endormis ne virent pas les jumeaux les regarder tendrement.

''J'adore avoir raison ! Chuchota Lisah.

-Oh, regarde, un sourire… c'est bien un sourire sur les lèvres de papounet ? Souffla Noah.

-La vache…Oh j'tai raconté sur ce qu'a fait Elyon ? Dit Lisah en entrainant Noah dehors.

-Non mais j'ai… oh, bonjour Albus !

-Bonjour les en… hum, jeunes gens ! S'exclama le directeur.

-Rattraper a temps ! Se moqua la jeune fille. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Oh, rien du tout. J'ai pensé que votre père avait besoin de conseil, mais à vous voir, je crois que tout est réglé. Sur ce… –il s'éloigna laissant les jumeaux bouches bée-.

-Punaise, il sait VRAIMENT tout ce qui se passe dans son école ? Se demanda Noah.

-Pour ses chastes oreilles, je ne l'espère pas, souffla Lisah. Oh fait, comment s'est passé ta nuit ?

-Oh, si tu savais…''

Je ne retranscrirais pas les délires jumeaunesques Snapien concernant le sexe. Pour le bien de l'humanité. Ne même pas penser qu'Eli soit sexué… brrr, des frissons dans le dos. Retournons voir des choses mignonnes… Harry et Severus.

Pas encore réveillés. Ouai… A une prochaine fois alors, parce que là, ils n'étaient pas près de se réveiller. Ah, les amoureux…

* * *

**Yoru : **oui, je sais, il est court comme chapitre mais bon, ILS SONT ENFIN ENSEMBLE ! Mais bon, les ennuis commencent plus tard. Sinon, vous avez fait connaissance avec Elyon et Isarn. Ai-je dis qu'ils se haïssaient ? Je me marre….

Donc, réponses :

**Ayaka29300** : tout d'abord, merci ; Ensuite, il est marquer dans les disclaimer qui oui, les maarams et lotis viennent de Alice 19th. Voici la suite. Bisous a bientôt je l'espère.

**Adenoide** : ta review était un peu difficile à comprendre. Pourquoi parler du sida ? La communauté sorcières est encore très fermée : pour le viol d'Hermione, que des Deatheater, donc peu de chance de transmission. Et pour Lisah, elle s'est fait violer par des sorciers de bonnes familles, également peu de chance d'avoir le sida. La magie ne guérit peut être pas tout, mais elle guérit quand même beaucoup de chose. Et quand on est persuadé d'une chose, on ne peut qu'être aveuglé. Dumbledore s'est juste reposé sur son expérience et son statut, il a prit de mauvaise décisions, mais elles lui ont coutés quand même.

Voila, a bientôt et merci de laisser vos remarques sur le bouton bleu. Bisous a tous.


	19. Chapitre XV

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et je rappel que c'est une slash!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Zack, Matt et Elijah, pas touche a eux par contre et d'autre qui apparaîtront plus tard), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Ce chapitre se déroule sur plusieurs mois. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis la trame du sixième tome, malgré quelques modifications que j'indiquerai. Donc, durant cette sixième année, elle sera concentré que la relation Harry/Severus, et les frasques des jumeaux qui disparaitront prochainement. Alors, si je vais trop vite, ou si je dérape un peu trop loin du héros, dites le moi.

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

-13 Octobre, Cachots, appartement de Severus Snape-

Se réveiller dans les bras de la personne que vous aimez était une des plus merveilleuses choses que la vie puisse vous donnez. C'était ce qu'Harry pensa dès que son cerveau enregistra cette donnée : bras – Severus – déclaration. Au chaud. En paix. Et, a l'étroit. Bah oui, être a deux allongés dans un canapé, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de place. Harry leva la tête pour observer son amant –ou plutôt futur-. Il n'était pas beau a proprement parler : des cheveux sales et gras –Harry peut y remédier-, un nez proéminent et de travers, une peau pale de chez pale, de fines lèvres. Mais, il était charismatique, intelligent, et il pouvait blesser n'importe qui avec un minimum de trois mots.

Et puis, le secret était excitant. Et diriger sa vie lui donnait un nouveau souffle. La main du plus jeune se dirigea vers le visage du professeur pour caresser sa joue droite ; un mouvement léger qui suffit à réveiller Severus. Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent très rapidement mais se détendirent lorsqu'ils virent les yeux verts. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, Severus fit un léger rictus. Ils étaient bien. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

''Bonjour, Brun ténébreux… plaisanta Potter.

-Non, le brun ténébreux c'est mon beau fils, vampire de son état, souffla Severus. Moi, je suis le ténébreux professeur qui aime bien la chaire fraiche.

-Oh, j'espère bien que je suis le seul, sinon je pourrai m'énerver… dit mystérieusement le Survivant.

-Qui sait… Griffindor que tu es, doublé d'un Slytherin, tu le découvriras bien avant moi. Et pour te rassurer, les autres ne sont que des incapable n'ayant qu'une moitié de cerveau. Toi au moins, tu te sers de l'outil que tu as entre les deux yeux. Et puis, t'es plutôt pas mal…

-Oh, un compliment de Slytherin. T'es dans un bon jour ? Oui, je sais que je suis beau… et pleins d'autre choses encore.

-La, tu deviens coquin… pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose … susurra Severus.

-Tu as… déjà, couché avec un homme ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Hum… coucher dans le sens baiser oui, je n'avais aucune préférence a part que j'ai une nette prédisposition à dominer. Mais faire l'amour non. Surtout pas avec Estel : je crois que cette aventure m'a plus dégouté des femmes qu'autre chose.

-Ah… et, est ce que ça fait mal ? –La, Harry était rouge-

-Au début, oui. Mais, c'est avant tout une union et si c'était désagréable tout du long pour le dominé, c'est mauvais, confia Snape. Ne t'affoles pas… ce n'est qu'une partie d'une relation…

-Mais… tu m'excites ! Bordel, et ces fichu rêves… confia Harry. La seule chose qui soit importante, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi, que je te confierai ma vie. Alors, attendons un peu. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre…

-Nous –un baiser sur la jugulaire- pouvons –un baiser sur la mâchoire- faire –un baiser sur une paupière- autre –un baiser sur le nez- chose –un baiser torride-…''

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans la chambre –dans les tons vert et gris- pour finalement tomber sur le lit. Le baiser si passionnée se fit plus tendre. Les robes tombèrent, les chemises aussi exposant la peau pale des deux hommes.

Et le reste appartient à eux seuls. Une première fois, c'était sacré.

-13 Octobre, Grande Salle, le soir-

Il y avait eu quelques modifications : il y avait toujours les quatre tables, et une ronde avait été installée en plein milieu de la salle. C'est là que tous les élèves de Genesis dinaient. Avec en plus Isarn et Elyon bien éloigné l'un de l'autre. Alors que les élèves de Hogwart ne se mélangeait pas, ceux de Genesis parlaient tous ensemble ce qui faisait un bien beau bordel bien organisé. Inutile de tout décrire… seulement, ils sont un bon exemple de ce qu'une unification peu apporter. Une bonne leçon à retenir. La sortie d'hier au Pré-au-Lard à été annulé du fait de l'instabilité du pays, Dumbledore ne voulant pas risquer la perte de l'allié américain. Ce n'est pas un mal.

-2 Novembre, au matin, Grande Salle-

Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel ! Le match Griffindor-Slytherin tant attendu par tant de monde.

A la table de Griffindor, le gardien Ronald Weasley était on ne peut plus stresser. Tremblant et blanc comme un linge, il manquait cruellement de confiance en soir, comme l'a prouvé l'éclat de voix d'hier. Alors, Harry mis en place un stratagème pour lui donner la confiance qui lui manque.

Grace a l'aide d'Hermione, il fit semblant de verser la potion qu'il avait gagné au premier cours de Potion (Felix Felicis), la jeune fille le remarqua, en fit la remarquer et Ron, eh bien, il se fit bel et bien roulé. Le match de quidditch se passa comme d'habitude, violent des deux côtés et contre toutes attentes, Ron, fit des merveilles. Tout comme Ginny, géniale poursuiveuse aidée de Katie Bell, et des tits nouveaux.

Un beau match qui enchanta les américains (qui ont été les plus bruyants…) mais pas Severus. Slytherin jusqu'au bout des ongles, il était déçu que SA maison ai perdu. Mais bon, il avait un moyen de se venger. Un moyen trèèèèès agréable ; mais chut, c'est un secret.

-Le soir même, quartier privé du Directeur des Slytherin-

Le professeur faisait la gueule. Il ne parla pas et évita tout contact visuel avec son amant. Qui passait par là juste par accident car il avait un méga fête dans sa tour. Alors, il prit l'Hippogriffe par les ailes, s'assit sur les genoux du plus vieux et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et même CA, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Harry était vexé. Et un peu a côté de la plaque. Alors, il posa LA question qui tue…

''Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? –avec un ton innocent et un peu enfantin… fait exprès-''

Et tous les beau plans pour se venger de la défaites humiliante s'en allèrent laissant le remord de jouer avec les sentiments du petit brun. Il prit Potter dans ses bras et vit qu'il était réellement stressé. Une vraie boule de nerf. Et répondit…

''Rien, tu n'as rien fait. Je suis juste un peu déçu de mes petits…

-PETITS ! Cria Harry, plus en colère que désappointé. TES petits ont été de moins en moins faire play, et je ne parle même pas des choses que j'ai entendus. J'ai gagné, NOUS avons gagné a la loyale et si tu n'arrive pas à avaler CA…''

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que le plus vieux l'embrassa. Pour se faire pardonner et surtout, pour le faire taire. Belle technique puisqu'effectivement, il se tut. Bien qu'il soit toujours en colère pour cette bêtise, Harry répondit au baiser, une bataille de langue pour savoir qui va céder le premier. En fait, ils lâchèrent en même temps. Egalité parfaite.

Essoufflés, Severus dit LES mots, ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit aux autres. 'Je suis désolé' et Harry rajouta un 'crétin' avant de l'emmener doucement vers la chambre. Fébrilement, le Griffindor enleva les robes (avec nombres d'épaisseur non confirmer), puis la chemise pour mettre son amant torse nu. Bien évidemment, Harry ne resta pas habillé. Sa chemise tomba comme sa robe.

Parce qu'il était plus petit (notez le 'plus petit' et non pas juste petit qui comme certain le rend susceptible –et le gagnant est… ED dans FMA… bah oui, entendre le compliment petit a 10 km a la ronde ET rajouter des adjectif pas mélioratifs… faut le faire), Harry se percha au cou de Severus, enroula ses jambes autour des hanche du grand brun ténébreux et repris le baiser. Plus féroce que tous ceux d'avant. Et les yeux étaient ouverts s'affrontant ouvertement. Quand aux mains, eh bien, elles s'activaient avec les pantalons, ceintures et autre fioritures qui nous emmerde la vie quand on veut passer à l'acte. Bah voui, lecteur, quand l'adrénaline nous fait trembler, essayé d'enlever des boutons récalcitrants.

Alors qu'enfin ils étaient tout deux en tenue d'Adam, Severus s'écroula sur le lit, ayant un Harry Potter excité sur lui, le dominant. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Front contre front, le Griffindor murmura un 'tu es magnifique' tellement criant, qu'il en était touchant pour Severus. Qui répondit pas un 'et toi bien plus' tellement vrai.

Les premières fois étaient sauvages et puissantes. Cette fois ci, c'était doux et tendre. Une véritable communion d'âme, de corps et d'esprit. Et CA, ça vaut bien plus que tous les 'je t'aime' qui aurait pu être prononcés.

Ce n'est que deux bonnes heures plus tard, qu'Harry parti rejoindre ses compatriotes, laissant a contre cœur Severus, en train de dormir. Il fit la fête toute la nuit, vit Lavander embrasser Ron, et Hermione indifférente. Et pire, le rouquin ne fit même pas attention lorsque que Ginny fit de même avec Dean. Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence du capitaine de l'équipe. Tant mieux. Autant profiter du peu d'innocence qui lui reste et boire beaucoup.

Du côté des américains, tout le monde en a eu marre. Ainsi, en ce jour bénit, ils virent Matt –réputé pour son self contrôle- et Eileen –qui a du coffre- se gueuler dessus comme ce n'est pas permis. La cause ? Un seul nom, Isleen Zillah. Et au milieu ? Lisah, amie des deux parties.

''Mais t'as pas remarqué que je ne pouvais même pas te regarder en face tellement que je regrette ! Lança Matt, rouge de colère.

-JE VEUX MA GRANDE SŒUR ! Cria la chanteuse des Morganas.

-ELLE EST MORTE ! ET ELLE NE REVIENDRA PAS ! Cria à son tour l'assistant professeur.

-ET POURQUOI TU NE L'A PAS PROTEGEE ! C'ETAIT TON BOULOT DE PETIT AMI, NON ?

-ON ETAIT SEULEMENT AMI ! ET JE REGRETTE CHAQUE SOIR DE NE PAS AVOIR AGI ASSEZ VITE !

- RENDEZ-MOI MA SŒUR ! RENDEZ moi ma sœur… rendez moi…''

Eileen s'effondra et pleura. Cria aussi, et déversa tout son désespoir.

Laissons la se calmer et un petit récapitulatif de ce qui est arrivé a Isleen Zillah.

Il y a environ un an et demi, les élèves de Salem Genesis, après les exams étaient très fatigués. Alors, ils ont été envoyés en vacance sur la côte de la Caroline du Sud, dans un grand hôtel. Matt et Isleen, meilleurs amis, promenèrent Lisah, pas encore venus ici. Il y eu une fusillade ; tout a été tellement rapidement qu'Isleen reçu une balle juste au dessus de son cœur. Matt a réussit à assommer l'agresseur puis a essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. En vain. Et Lisah ? Totalement paralysée. Et Isleen s'est vidée de son sang… traumatisant ses deux amis.

Et depuis se moment, Eileen détestait Matt. Elle avait pardonné a Lisah –elle n'était pas super woman non plus- mais pas à Matt pour d'obscures raisons.

Et aujourd'hui, enfin, elle se lâchait. Elle pleurait et Matt aussi. Qui répétait sans cesse, 'je suis désolé' et il l'était. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, elle se débattait quelque instant et se laissa allez. Tout le monde s'en alla, sauf Lisah, qui prit la parole.

''J'aurais du réagir, Ei, et c'est autant ma faute que celle de Matt. Et je crois aussi qu'il faut que tu te pardonnes de ne pas avoir été là… parce qu'Is aurai voulu que tu continues à sourire. Et toi, Matt, espèce d'imbécile, regarde la vérité en face !''

Bah oui, ils se tournent autour depuis des années. Isleen aurait voulu les voir ensemble…

Les laissant seul, elle se retrouva sans le vouloir réellement dans la chambre d'Elyon. En fait, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait son amie disparue. Et le seul à avoir le droit de la voir pleurer était son mari. Il ne dit rien, la pris dans ses bras et attendit. C'était la seule chose à faire...

-Le 3 Novembre, Grande Salle, le matin-

Les Griffindors étaient les derniers à se lever, après tout on était un samedi. Du côté des Slytherin, Noah était tout seul. Très bizarre. Et pour finir, il manquait deux américains à l'appel. Matt et la chanteuse. Ils entrèrent ENSEMBLE, se TENANT LA MAIN peu de temps après les rouge et or. Et là, stupéfaction, l'ensemble de Genesis –professeur y compris- s'écria un 'ALLELUHIA !' de soulagement. Les félicitations étaient de rigueur, après tout ça va faire des années que Matt était attiré par sa cadette et celle-ci était jalouse de sa sœur. Non, ce n'est pas un soap opera.

Et pour bien faire encore plus dramatique, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant voire le couple royal : Elyon dévorant Elena des yeux, et Elena baillant sans vergogne, tenant dans sa main gauche une tablette de chocolat entamée. Le couple regarda la salle et lâcha un 'Bah quoi ?'. Car la Grande Salle était sous le choc. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait.

Ils s'installèrent non pas sur la table ronde mais près d'Harry, pas totalement remis de la fête monstre d'hier. Elyon passa sa main sur les cheveux noir d'Harry et lui sourit (ce qu'il ne fait jamais avec les sorciers). Du côté d'Elena, elle parla avec Hermione, qui avait l'air d'aller bien. Son frère les rejoignit, visiblement inquiet. Et entraina son beau frère dans un discours elfique sur la royauté. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de guerre à l'extérieur. C'était comme si l'école était coupé du monde extérieur.

''Punaise, vous êtes ENFIN ENSEMBLE ? Cria Lisah à l'attention du couple nouvellement formé. Merci Morgane !

-Oh, c'est bon, on a compris… maugréa Matt''

L'après-midi, la famille Snape en entier était réunit dans la quartier du patriarche. Avec les membres rajoutés. Donc, on avait Elijah – bien plus loin, Draco Malfoy a la chair de poule-, Lisah et son mari –bien loin du second beau fils-, Noah et Isarn. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils étaient réunit. Alors, pour combler le silence, Lisah souffla ''Ah, il va nous dire qu'il couche avec Harry…

-QUOI ! Cria Severus, tout en se levant de son siège.

-Bah oui, on est au courant papounet, rajouta Noah. Pas besoin d'en faire un plat… on avait deviné bien avant que tu ne demandes conseille a Lisah.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas moi, dit Elijah, en regardant ses ongles. Après maman… et puis, c'est un bon parti et il a l'air d'aimer les jumeaux. Franchement, tu ne trouveras pas mieux ailleurs.

-Vous avez avalez quoi avant de venir ? Demanda suspicieusement Severus.

-Rien, papounet, on veut juste ton bonheur ! Dit Noah, exprimant la pensée des deux autres. Mais bon, fait pas de connerie parce qu'on aime plus ce rouge et or que toi… alors a choisir notre camp…

-Vous… je vous ai invitez ici pour parlez de votre mère ! Dit Snape.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… -soupir des trois enfants, les deux se dévisageant en chien de faïence-

-Et pourquoi ? Elle est morte et enterrée et surement d'autre choses… intervint Lisah.

-J'ai une question sur les protections de la maison ; si jamais je trahi la promesse que je lui ai faites…

-Tu n'auras plus accès a la maison, oui, finit Noah. C'est de l'alchimie de bas étage, mais ce serai efficace, oui. Expulsé sans remord. Out.

-Pas besoin d'en rajouter, Noah, dit sarcastiquement le père. Bon, et sinon, comment ça va ?

-Vraiment ? Demanda Eli. Tu demandes comment on va, nous ? Tu vas mourir ? T'as été empoisonné ? Ou tu es… es… HEUREUX ?

-Arg, quelle horreur, réagit Lisah.

-Vous êtes franchement…arg, sortez !''

Bon, la réunion a coupé court. Tout le monde sorti en courant, laissant la chance à Harry de calmer la terreur des cachots.

''Alors, ils savent ? Demanda anxieusement Harry.

-Bien avant moi, oui, souffla le plus vieux.

-Ah, ils sont perspicaces… et quoi d'autre ?

-Que si jamais je te fais du mal, ils me casseront la gueule.

-Ah, c'est gentil. Et si jamais tu me donnes du plaisir ?

-Je ne veux JAMAIS avoir cette discussion avec mes enfants. JAMAIS. Et pour la prochaine fois, il faut les modeler lorsqu'ils sont encore jeunes. Une bonne chose à retenir…''

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'un petit brun s'accrocha à son cou. Et il souriant tout en l'embrassant… chose difficile à faire. Et non, ça ne se termina pas dans le lit. Tout du moins pas pour l'instant. Harry s'expliqua.

''Tu te rends compte que en quelques semaines, tu m'as laissé de la place dans ton cœur ET dans ton avenir. Et, ça vaut bien plus que tous les mots doux que tu peux dire…

-Aucun, pas de mots doux, ça me ferait ressembler a… a… un Hufflepuff –grimace expressive-.

-Non, surement pas. Tu es un vert et argent jusqu'au bout… sinon ce ne serai plus toi. Alors, ne change pas. Mais laves toi les cheveux de temps en temps…''

La suite, tout le monde la connait. Et ça se termina dans un bain, avec Harry souriant lavant les cheveux de Severus. Comment ? Eh bien, Harry a promis qu'il serait trèèèèèèèès gentil.

N'essayez pas de les comprendre…

-1 Décembre, appartement des américains, vers 19h-

C'est le grand départ pour les élèves de Génésis. Les bagages étaient près, et c'est le dernier soir entre les anciens et les actuels élèves. Matt et Ei avaient disparus, pour se dire convenablement au revoir. Harry discutait joyeusement avec Roy, avec qui il avait effectivement pleins de points communs. Ulrich était absent, surement en train d'emmerder son correspondant, Malfoy, Draco de son nom.

Un fête en bon et du formes, pleine de joie et d'espoir. Et Lisah ? Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres en observant les crétins d'américains. Oh, ils allaient lui manqué –même Gwenny- mais bon, au moins a Génésis, ils seront en sécurité. Et elle s'endormi avec cette pensée, alors qu'Ulrich arriva, criant un grand 'YES' prouvant qu'il avait effectivement roulé un patin a son blond. Gagnant par la même la cagnotte des paris tenu par Arleen. Oui, ils sont tous cinglés, mais on les aime comme ça.

-Le 2 Décembre, devant l'entrée, vers 11h-

Li ne voulait pas lâcher Ei. Ei ne voulait pas lâcher Matt, qui ne voulait pas lâcher Zack, qui s'accrochait désespérément a Carter, qui repoussait sans vergogne Roy, qui tenait le bras d'Arleen, dans les bras de Shawn, qui jeta Gwenny, qui essaya d'attrapée Priv qui voulait se cacher derrière Li. Vous avez pigé ?

Bref, après un langoureux baiser, Ei rejoignit ses camarade. Mais Priv' ne voulait pas partir. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il s'accrocha a Lisah comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après avoir murmuré quelques mots a son oreille, il accepta de se détaché et de partir. La larme a l'œil. Priv, c'est comme un autre petit frère pour Lisah. Fragile, timide et ravivant le besoin de protection. Mais bon, il a sa famille qui l'attend aux States. Enfin, quand je dis famille…

Bref, promesse de s'écrire une fois par semaine et bla, bla, bla… Bref, les adieux durèrent deux bonnes heures, et les élèves de Genesis s'en allèrent. Laissant un vide et une bonne leçon… ensemble, tout est possible.

Du coup, les Griffindors étaient de plus en plus liés, tout comme les autres maisons. Mais en plus, les relations extra maisons comme Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Griffindor s'étaient renforcés. Laissant de côté Slytherin qui se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle, au grand dam de Severus (qui lui, était content de départ des américains. Bah oui, ça va faire plus de deux mois qu'il se faisait suivre par Carter… brrrrr). Draco, lui, semblait –SEMBLAIT- s'entendre avec Noah. En fait, ils conversaient, mais c'est tout. Il allait de plus en plus mal depuis qu'il avait été viré de l'équipe de quidditch. Mais bon, ce n'est pas a notre héros de s'en occupé.

D'ailleurs, était occupé ailleurs. Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plus. Ginny avait clairement choisie son camp, Neville aussi et Harry était au milieu de cette tempête. Ron continuait à manger –vraiment- la tête de Lavander et Hermione eh bien… elle fuyait la présence du roux. Luna et Ginny essayait de lui remonter le moral. Sans succès.

Harry pris son courage dans ses deux mains et envoya une gifle en plein dans la tronche de Ron. Eberlué, celui-ci regarda son ami avec de grands yeux.

''Ca, c'est pour faire souffrir Mione ! Grandis un peu Ron !''

Et il le planta la, rejoignit Severus, occupé à faire des potions. Donc, il s'assit, pris un livre, mis de la musique classique (un reste de Severus qui est étonnamment très calé en musique classique), le Kyrie du Messie de Mozart, en ut mineur. Un morceau magnifique, triste suivit du deuxième mouvement –andante- du Concerto pour piano numéro 23, de Mozart également. Très dans son humeur, triste, doux, s'emportant quelque fois. Et pour le livre, celui du Prince au sang mêlé. Une bonne lecture, n'est-ce pas ? Nota bene : pensez à demander à Severus ce qu'est le Sectumsempra. On ne sait jamais. Oh, et pensez à apprendre à jouer au échec. Ca peut servir dans une guerre, non ?

Et autre chose. Mais qui va l'accompagné a la petite sauterie organisée par Slug ? Parce que quand il allait dans la grande salle, ou tout autre lieu public, les filles le dévoraient littéralement du regard. Ce qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Ginny ? Non, elle y viendra certainement avec Dean. Pourquoi pas Luna ? Elle est drôle et dans ce genre de soirée, il aura besoin de rire. Oui, partit pour Luna. Au moins, elle, elle ne le draguera pas.

''A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Severus, en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-A inviter Luna a la fête de Slughorn, souffla le petit brun. Parce que, les autres filles me font peur… surtout Romilda Vane ; elle fait très peur à me draguer sans cesse…

-Je te l'ai dis, je n'aime pas partager… chuchota le maitre des Potions.

-Je ne suis pas à partager, Sev. Surtout pas avec elle ou n'importe qui d'autre. Tu me combles pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs ?

-Parce que tu es célèbre –un baiser sur la tempe-, beau –un baiser sur la joue-, intelligent –un baiser sur la mâchoire-, sexy –un baiser près de la bouche-, jeune…

-Et nous y voilà ! Dit Harry en changeant de position pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas une girouette, Severus. Peu importe ce que tu fais, je suis une glue… tu m'as accepté, eh bien, je vais rester jusqu'à la fin.

-Ah, tant mieux… dit Severus avec un micro sourire. Et si nous continuons…

-Est-ce que, on peut, eh bien, juste rester comme ça ? Demanda Harry, timidement.

-Bien sur. Juste comme ça… dit, tu peux me passer mon livre de potion de Damoclès Belby ?

-Qui ? Demanda Harry, plus pour la forme que par intellect.

-L'inventeur de la potion tue loup… laisse tombé, ce sont des potions avancés…''

Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, en lisant et en écoutant les danses hongroises de Brahms. Noah passa, car il n'avait plus de sang de dragon pour une potion. Ah, ces hommes Snape. Que des énigmes vivantes.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se leva et présenta ses excuses publiques à Hermione. Elle tourna les talons sans une réponse. Bien fait pour lui.

C'est aussi ce jour là, qu'Harry demanda à Luna toujours aussi à la masse, si elle voulait bien l'accompagné à la fête du 20 décembre. Elle accepta et fut rayonnante quand elle comprit qu'elle avait un ami. Cette fille vaut bien plus que ce qu'en disent les autres.

Quand aux jumeaux ? Ils emménagèrent avec du retard dans leurs appartements. Ils allaient en cours, mais étaient souvent absents du fait de leur positions. Noah devait parlementer avec les vampires du vieux continent, et les elfes de lumière. Lisah, devait se faire accepter par les elfes des bois, et parlementer avec les chefs des pays. Chose difficile étant donné qu'ils étaient sur que la menace ne valait pas la peine de se bouger. En bref, une impasse.

Harry continuait également de surveiller Draco Malfoy, bien qu'il bougeait moins de Parkinson. Il observa aussi le grand noir, Blaise Zabini, qui semblait en dehors de tous les autre Slytherin. Solitaire, parlant peu, il était un mystère pour tous, y compris le dit chef des vert et argent.

Hogwart était calme. Les sorties pour voir les premières neiges de l'année furent raccourcies, au cas où. Mais même les plus âgés jouaient dans la neige, insouciants, innocents. Hermione riait aux éclats. Harry aussi. Ginny observait son petit ami. Ron avec Lavander dans un coin. Noah et Lisah, un mug de café a la main, blottit l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture près d'un arbre observait leurs amis s'amuser. Bah oui, passer de la Caroline du Sud, Espagne et Italie au froid hivernal de l'Ecosse, ils ne sont pas habitués, les pauvres choux.

''Aller ! Venez fainéants ! Cria Harry aux jumeaux.

-Non… trop… froid ! Répondit Noah. J'veux mon vampire !

-D'ailleurs, c'est quand qu'il vient faire un cours sur ses semblables ? Demanda sa moitié.

-Juste avant les vacances… bordel, y fait froid !

-Arrête de te plaindre. On est au chaud sous la couverture, et pi le café… c'est juste parce qu'on en avait envie. Alors Harry –alors que celui-ci se rapprochait d'eux-, comment ça se passe avec Papa ? Demanda la seule Snape fille.

-Ca me gêne de parler de ça avec vous… dit doucement Harry.

-Noah a fait une bulle de silence… la joie de faire de l'alchimie. Tu peux parler en toute liberté ! Et sinon, en fait, je voulais te remercier…

-Pourquoi ?

-Papa est… pas heureux, mais content. Ca se voit dans la façon qu'il te regarde, lorsqu'il est sur que personne ne le regarde lui. C'est subtil, il faut avoir vécu avec lui pour le voir, mais je dirais qu'il est comblé, dit Noah.

-Ouai, et pi toi aussi, tu es heureux ! Tes yeux montrent tes sentiments et en ce moment, ils rayonnent ! On ne veut pas de détails, mais juste que tu saches qu'on t'est reconnaissant, et qu'on est contente que toi tu sois heureux… finit Lisah.

-Merci… ''

Le Griffindor s'approcha des jumeaux ; Lisah leva la couverture pour inviter Harry à venir au chaud. Hermione les trouva tous les trois, au chaud, en train de discuter joyeusement. Noah l'invita à son tour pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. Un sentiment de paix et de joie flottait… espérons qu'il reste encore un peu.

* * *

**Yoru :** Voila, un beau chapitre 15 pour mes 20 ans. Mon cadeau pour vous. Alors, ça avance, non, il n'y a pas de lemon, et comme je l'ai dis, je suis la trame du 6. Donc, les américains sont partis… et voila. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de laisser des reviews pour savoir si ça vous plait. La suite de Petit Ange devrait arriver vite… normalement. Eh oui, moi être toujours en blocus, donc pas de cours. Oui, c'est pas une raison mais tout de même… Aller, pleins de bisous et a bientôt !

Et sérieusement, un petit commentaire. Vraiment, ce serai gentil.


	20. Interlude V

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Attention, SLASH!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Allons bon, une petite crise de nerf. Et c'est mérité. **210 VISITES ET 2 REVIEWS ?** Franchement, **j'écris pour moi** mais comment voulez vous que j'évolue dans le bon sens sans critiques ? Bon d'accord, pas que des critiques. Mais **des petits mots rapide** et simple qui encouragent. **Je publie pour vous!** Alors en retour j'espère des encouragements. Ca prend une minute même pas !

Un chapitre –un vrai- me prend environ 6 heures ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un interlude me prend moi de temps mais tout de même ! Et puis le pompon, c'est quand des gens met mon ou mes histoire/s dans leur favoris ou autre **SANS UN MOT ! **

**MAIS OU EST LA POLITESSE ET L'ECHANGE QUI M'ATTIRAIT IL Y QUATRE ANS ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS LA SEULE A SE PLAINDRE. JE METS TOUT MON CŒUR LA DEDANS, JE FAIS DES RECHERCHES, JE RELIE POUR NE PAS QU'IL Y EST DES INCOHERENCES. **Bon d'accord je ne publie par toutes les semaines et à vrai dire j'admire tous les auteurs qui y arrive (mais comment faites-vous ?) mais je fais au plus vite ! **IL FAUT ARRIVER AUX MENACES POUR AVOIR CE QUE L'ON SOUHAITE ! CA ME MET HORS DE MOI. JE NE FERAI PAS DE CHANTAGE, JE CONTINUERAI DE PUBLIER MAIS UN ECHANGE SERA LE BIENVENU !**

C'est bon, c'est fait. Ca fait du bien aussi. Je ne veux pas paraitre rébarbatif, mais je ne suis pas sotte. Je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs passifs, qui ne publie pas d'histoire qui ne fait que lire (ce qui est déjà bien, je ne jette pas la pierre), mais, dites le si ça vous plait. Juste un 'j'aime bien, merci de continuer' vous voyez, ça prend cinq secondes. Alors voila. Merci d'avoir lu. Ou d'avoir survolé. Ou d'avoir sauté pour lire la suite, ce qui vous intéresse et de ne pas laisser de messages.

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flashs back**_.

**

* * *

**

Interlude cinquième : celle qui retrouva sa moitié.

-Le 4 Décembre 1995, appartement Jones, City, London, 9h30-

Lisah n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop stressée par ce qu'elle ressentait –ou plutôt ne ressent pas-. Eli non plus n'avait pas dormi et était resté près de sa petite sœur. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque quelqu'un frappa a la porte de si bonne heure. Ce n'était que Jezabel Orson et son acolyte. Et ils avaient l'air pressés de rentrer ET de parler.

''Je l'ai trouvé, mais tu ne vas pas apprécier, commença le blond –Jeza-. Noah est en Espagne…

-Où ça ? Demanda incrédule la fille.

-Séville, dit doucement le policier.

-OU CA ! Cria Lisah, visiblement très en colère.

-OU CA ? Redemanda Eli visiblement très en pétard.

-JE VAIS LES TUER ! Crièrent les deux frères et sœur.

-Eh bien… commença Jezabel pour les calmer.

-ON Y VA !''

Ils prirent juste le temps de prendre les armes et autre réjouissances puis de partir en utilisant une technique elfique. Ils atterrirent dans une ancienne forteresse du sud de l'Espagne, _Maurras_, très réputé pour être une école dure. Lisah et Eli entrèrent en force, faisant valser les élèves et professeur, pour finalement arrivé dans une pièce sombré ou était rassemblés trois élèves, deux professeurs et le directeur. Et, affaler par terre, une tête brune si semblable, Noah Snape. Inconscient, ensanglanté, méconnaissable et attaché…

Lisah était maintenant furieuse. L'air crépitait autour d'elle, on sentait la puissance, la colère et surtout, l'envie de se venger. Eli, lui, regardait calmement le petit groupe, puis commença à murmurer quelle torture il allait pratiquer. Lisah s'avança jusqu'à son frère, s'accroupis, le détacha et arracha littéralement un bracelet d'argent : un avale magie, une sorte d'avatar qui retient la magie du propriétaire.

S'assurant que Noah était juste évanoui, Lisah se leva et d'un seul coup rapide comme l'éclair décapita le professeur. Elijah s'avança vers les trois petits et murmura un seul mot qui les fit hurler jusqu'à plus soif. Resta le directeur, pétrifié qui voulut s'enfuir. Sans succès… Eli le retient et le pris a la gorge : quand on s'attaque a sa famille, Eli est la main vengeance. Il étrangla lentement le directeur tandis que Lisah pris la main de son frangin.

Dans l'entrée, un grand brun regarda la scène, se retenant d'intervenir. Quand les agresseurs de dernier Snape furent, eh bien tous morts, Li réussi a réveillé No, qui sourit dès qu'il la vit.

''Salut sœurette… dit faiblement Noah.

-Eh toi… tu m'as fait très peur petit… dit Li, retenant ses larmes.

-Is… reste… pas… commença Noah avant de s'interrompre a cause d'une quinte de toux.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, fils Medicis ? Demanda le fils.

-J'étais inquiet… Noah ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle, intervint doucement Isarn.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Li' visiblement stupéfaite.

-Oui… répondit toujours aussi faiblement le dernier Snape.

-Ah… -elle se tourna vers le vampire et demanda-, tu viens avec nous ?

-Bien sur''

Une demie heure après avoir disparus, le frère et la sœur réapparurent dans leur appartement avec Noah, inconscient et un inconnu. Jezabel se précipita vers le jumeaux pour aidez la fille à transporter son frère dans la chambre. Du côté d'Eli, il toisait de haut le vampire. Qui semblait véritablement inquiet pour le dernier Snape. Quand a Ethan, il était complètement paumé. La tueuse sordide qu'il cherchait était paniquée à l'idée de perdre son frère. En fait, ça la rendait humaine … bien trop humaine pour pouvoir être objectif. Et ça la rendait fragile.

Lisah appela son frère ainé qui entra dans la chambre. Jezabel sortit, laissant les Snape soignés le petit. Il y eu plein de lumière pendant une demie heure et ensuite plus rien.

Eli et Li sortirent, les traits tirés et dirent ''Il va s'en sortir…

-Pas sur pour les imbéciles du Ministère… marmonna l'ainé.

-On en a encore besoin, crétin, rétorqua sa sœur. Pour le moment, occupons-nous de Noah. Et Jeza… tu as toute ma reconnaissance.

-Pas de soucis ma 'tite. Je vous le devais bien. Grace à vous j'ai échappé a bon nombre de retenus avec votre père. Et puis, j'ai toujours apprécié No, c'était un gamin si gentil…

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir envoyé a Séville ? La réputation du lieu précède… commença Ethan.

-Le bleu, ferme là ! Lança sèchement son boss.

-Papa n'aurait jamais sciemment envoyé son enfant chéri LA BAS ! S'énerva la fille.

-Le Ministère a eu peur de nos pouvoirs et nous ont donc séparée et il a espéré nous briser… expliqua Elijah, calmement bien que le timbre de sa voix soit très froid.

-Ils n'ont pas ce pouvoir… dit Ethan.

-En tout cas, ils l'ont pris et ne se sont pas gêner pour le faire ! Cria Lisah.

-Bon, il a besoin de calme alors dehors…''

Les policiers / aurors s'en allèrent et laissa la famille se reposer. Mary regarda la télé et veilla à distraire son amie. Cette journée était pourrie. Et Isarn ? Il ne quitta pas Noah des yeux…

Noah se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il était dans du coton, de la tête aux orteils et il peinait a ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait une présence près de lui. Le jeune Snape réussit à ouvrir les yeux, pour tomber sur des iris rouge. Ah, Isarn, le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans cet asile de fou. Qui prenait soin de lui, qui ne le frappait pas, qui ne le touchait pas. C'est surement grace à lui que j'ai tenu, pensa le jumeau de Lisa. A lui, et à Lisa, qui d'ailleurs venait d'entrer.

La jeune fille se précipita vers son jumeau pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Eli se joignit à eux. La fille lâcha même quelques larmes. Après les embrassades, Noah raconta son calvaire ce qui mit son frère très, mais alors très en colère. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la colère du vampire. Ca va chauffer.

Tout le monde se calma et respira. Lisa s'assit à côté de Noah, et Eli prit place de l'autre côté. Personne ne parla, ils étaient juste heureux d'être tous réunis. Et Noah craqua, et pleura comme une madeleine, eu du mal à respirer, la totale quoi. Avec raison.

Et Isarn ? Il eu le cœur brisé en voyant son amant brisé. Oui, brisé. Le contrat a été rempli. Car le vampire savait que tous le monde a l'école savait qu'il y avait un contrat sur lui ; celui de le brisé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pourrait plus se relever. L'avale magie aidant vachement étant donné que la magie de Noah ne dépassait pas celui d'une première année. Quels salops. Et ils vont payer un jour. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il importe, c'est qu'il se remette. Entourer de son frère (malade psychotique, parano etc.…) et de sa sœur (la douce… non, l'intraitable Lisa), il se remettrait.

Mais en fait non…

Quelques temps plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ce ne fut QUE Katryn Parker, professeur de son état, la plaie béante de notre héroïne (à but lucratif) qui commença par un :

''Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, gamine ? Tu as de la chance d'avoir été accepté dans cette école réputée et toi, tu sèches sans arrêt. Tu n'es qu'une gamine immature… commença Parker

-Ouah, quel coffre, répliqua Isarn, d'une voix hypnotique.

-Oh, j'tai pas parlé a toi. Oh, je vois, Miss préfère s'envoyer en l'air, c'est tellement plus dans le coup ! Continua le professeur.

-Eh bé… dit Isarn qui a été interrompu par le retour du flic.

-Hey, le bleu, t'es de retour ? Demanda Elijah –puis se tourna vers sa sœur- punaise, elle ne s'arrête donc jamais ?

-Je pourrai vous parlez, demanda poliment Ethan à Lisah, abasourdi.

-Oui bien sur''

Ainsi, elle laissa son prof principal gueuler a tout va devant son frère et Isarn rejoignit son ami. Ethan avait un air timide, celui de quelqu'un qui veux s'excuser…

''Voudriez-vous diner avec moi, un soir ?

-Whoa ! Quel retournement ! Vous savez que j'ai 16 ans et que mes fréquentations ne sont pas… recommandables ? Posa Lisah.

-Vous faites plus âgé, et puis franchement qui ça regarde ? Dit le policier.

-Oh, peut être mon père… en fait non. Personne. Ah si, mon maitre et Vin, mais bon, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire depuis plusieurs années. Le seul qui a une influence sur moi, c'est Noah. Et il dort en ce moment alors… je serai ravie de diner avec vous. Mais par pitié, plus d'idées préconçues de votre part, car cette fois ci, je cognerai. Ok ?

-Ca marche. ''

Qui l'eu crut ? Bref, Lisah repris sa place et pour faire taire sa prof la claqua. Ca parait extrême mais vu que la femme trentenaire disait, c'eut été plus pire. Et la jeune fille dit d'un ton glacial

''Allez vous faire voir. Mon frère est dans un état critique parce que des intolérants ne supportaient pas qu'il soit différent. Et votre école ? Elle est plus que dérisoire étant donné que pour y rentrer il faut être au courant du monde sorcier. Eh oui, votre école est pistonnée de partout, pauvre de vous d'avoir penser le contraire. Alors, maintenant, vous allez partir, car je suis déjà … en fait il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire mon état, car ce dont je veux m'occuper, ce n'est pas de mon avenir, qui par ailleurs est tout tracer, non, ce dont je veux de tout mon être m'occuper, c'est mon jumeau. Et Mary, car oui, votre superstar a eu quelques problèmes familiaux que j'ai réglés. Alors maintenant barrez-vous et n'espéré pas me voir avant un certain temps.''

Plus la tirade avançait, plus le professeur perdait de ses couleurs. Elle avait eu une mauvaise journée, et les absences et l'arrogance dont faisait preuve cette fille a été la goutte d'eau qui a débordé du vase. Elle s'en alla la queue entre les jambes, en pleurant. Quand tout s'en va…

Lisah de son côté, alla se poser près de son jumeau pour se calmer. Noah caressa les cheveux de sa sœur, jusqu'à se qu'elle s'endorme. Ses nerfs ont lâché.

Le petit dernier parla doucement avec le vampire alors que l'ainé alla se reposer après avoir mis à la porte le policier.

La famille était réunie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

**Yoru** : Bonsoir à tous. Voila le cinquième interlude et l'arrivée de Noah, mal au point. Le contrat sera expliqué plus tard. Elijah est très calme dans cet épisode mais vous le verrez plus… fou, la prochaine fois. J'espère aussi ne pas vous avoir froissés avec ma tirade mais je le répète, je suis loin d'être la seule à m'en plaindre. Aussi, à la prochaine, un nouveau chapitre de PETIT ANGE, Avoir une famille. Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas les petits commentaires.


	21. Chapitre XVI

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Attention, slash!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien moi. Entre deux partiels j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre de huit pages ! Le plus long pour le moment ! J'espère avoir autant de messages que la dernière fois. Et puis je ne peux pas gueuler lorsque j'écoute l'Ave Maria remanié par les Seatbelts. Un bon gros chapitre ou il se passe pleins de choses. Aller, bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

**Chapitre 16**

-Le 9 Décembre, cours de DADA-

Le fameux cours sur les vampires allait avoir lieu. Avec un vrai vampire et pas n'importe lequel, un prince ! Enfin, un chef… Donc, le cours théorique en premier et le professeur prit la parole.

''Un vampire n'a pas vraiment de différence avec un sorcier ou un muggle. A part qu'il a la peau pale –il montra du doigt la peau pale d'Isarn-, des yeux tirant sur le rouge –il montra un œil- et des canines anormalement longues –pas besoin de les montrer-. Il a des reflexes plus vifs, mais ne craint ni le soleil, ni l'ail, ni les pieux ni quelconque mythe inventé par les muggles ET les sorciers. Comment pouvons-nous vous tuer ?

-Ben, c'est gentil beau papa, je savais que vous préfériez le crétin, mais si vous me tuez, Noah va grandement souffrir… ah, c'était une question ? Père a été tué décapité par une épée en argent, merci sœurette !

-Pas de quoi ! Lança Lisah du bout de la salle où elle dormait.

-Donc, tout comme les lycans, à près tout nous sommes tous des enfants de la nuit, nous craignons l'argent pur. Et la décapitation. Mais nous sommes solides et difficiles a coincer, il faut être surentrainé pour nous avoir… comme sœurette !

-Pas de quoi !

-Et nous détestons viscéralement les elfes. Quoi d'autre… ah oui, nous nous nourrissons de sang. Certains prennent un calice mais il parait que ça diminue les pouvoirs des vampires. Enfin, ceux qui le disent sont ceux qui ont peur de s'engager. Hum, qui puis-je ajouter ? Ah oui, nous nous regroupons en clan. Le clan des Medicis vient du dernier Medicis qui a été transformé en vampire connu, Jean de Medicis vers le XVI siècle. Ma famille a quand même eu deux reines de France, trois papes –oui bon, c'est pas forcément une bonne chose- et plein de personnes connues. A partir de là, et avec la folie des grandeurs, mes ancêtres ont construit uns hiérarchie très complexe qui met toujours en avant les membres de la famille. Père était un salop alors sa mort n'a pas été difficile à accepter mais se faire accepter comme chef a été une histoire de longue haleine.

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'es qu'il a tué tout ceux qui ne l'acceptait pas, expliqua Noah.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? Bref, le clan a beaucoup de membres et nous sommes très puissants… Questions ? Demanda Isarn dans sa grande bonté.

-Pourquoi prendre un calice ? Demanda Hermione.

-Longue histoire, et à vrai dire, je n'avais pas prévu de le prendre pour calice si jeune… répondit le vampire.

-Ah, bah c'est bien de la savoir ! Lança Noah. T'aurais pu me prévenir avant !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait ? Zut alors… donc, il faut que ce soit une relation consentie. Une sorte de mariage. La question était pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime. Faut-il une autre raison ?

-C'est la première fois qu'il le dit et il faut que ce soit devant une classe entière d'élève, ma sœur ET mon père… se lamenta Noah.

-Sinon, en ignorant les remarques de son calice, je le savais au plus profond de moi que dès que je l'ai rencontré, ce serai lui. Les vampires sont faits pour avoir des calices, pour rencontrer leur moitié, mais la plupart ignorent cet instinct pour quelconque raisons. Autre questions ?

-Quel effet fait la morsure ? Demanda timidement Neville.

-Pour moi, c'est me nourrir, donc c'est un soulagement. Pour le reste, voyez avec Noah ! Dit Médicis d'un ton rieur.

-Priver de dessert ce soir ! –Nous entendons le professeur sortir, pour éviter à ses chastes oreilles d'entendre le reste. Sa sortie étant camouflée par les pouffements de certains élèves- Ce que je ressens lorsqu'il me mord ? Une sensation de plénitude, un cocon de bonheur, du plaisir… je ressens tellement de choses que c'est dur à décrire. C'est comme fait l'amour, mais plutôt une communion d'âme.

-Hey, minutes, tu disais que c'était désagréable ! Intervint le vampire.

-Ah vraiment ? J'ai oublié de te le dire ? Plaisanta Noah.

-Montrez nous ! Lança Draco, comme un défi.

-D'accord, si tu couches avec Parkinson devant nous tous, répondit Isarn.

-Non mais ça va pas la tê… commença à répondre le blond avant d'être interrompu par un grand bruit au fond de la classe.

-Hein ! Dit Lisah qui venait de se casser la gueule en pleine beauté. Draconichou avec le bouledogue ? Par Morgane, je suis dans un univers parallèle ?

-Rendors toi Lisah, ça vaut mieux pour tous… souffla son jumeau.

-Autre question ?

-Quelle est votre position au sein de la communauté sorcière ? Vous faites bien de la magie ? Demanda Harry.

-Hum… sujet de discorde. Nous sommes répertoriés comme animaux magique, comme les elfes et les lycans. Mais éviter de le dire un des nôtres ou des autres peuples car nous sommes assez susceptibles sur ce point. –Nous entendons Severus Snape revenir, voyant le danger pour lui écarter- Salut beau papa ! –Et ressortir tout aussi vite- Donc… oui, nous faisons de la magie, nous allons à l'école tout comme vous sauf que nous avons un petit problème lunaire. Après, tout dépend de l'éducation que nous avons reçu. Et nous sommes aussi légèrement plus forts au niveau puissance, puisque nos corps sont transformés pour recevoir plus de magie. Un peu comme votre casse couille là… comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-Voldemort ! Répondirent en cœur tous les anciens de l'AD.

-Oui, celui là. Il a essayé de me recruter… ah, ce qu'on s'est marrer avec Eli… hum… bon, bref, il a altérer/ améliorer son corps pour recevoir toute la magie qu'il veut. Et bien nous c'est pareil. De plus, le calice et son vampire peuvent mélanger leur magie, un petit peu a l'idée d'un puits l'un pour l'autre en cas de problème. Et ils partagent également un lien… disons que je sais s'il va bien ou pas, quel est son humeur. Mais seulement avec lui, pas avec sa sœur avec qui, il a aussi le même genre de lien et surtout pas avec mon… mon…

-Dis-le, t'es bloqué maintenant ! Dit moqueusement Noah.

-Mon _beau-frère_… punaise, je pensais que ta sœur avait du gout, mais un elfe !

-Un roi elfique s'il te plait. Et puis, ma maman adoptive est aussi une elfe ! rétorqua le fils Snape, piqué au vif.

-Oui, mais elle est gentille, et n'essaie pas de me tuer depuis un demi siècle !

-Ca y est, il fait sa chocotte.

-CHOCHOTTE ? QUI EST LA CHOCOTTE LORSQUE…''

On va couper là pour aller vers le professeur qui en entant ses mots s'est évanoui. Pour lui, Noah c'est le petit chouchou, le seul qui a hérité de lui quelque chose ; son talent pour les potions. Oui, penser aux potions, bonne idée.

''OH TU PEUX BIEN LE METTRE SUR MON DOS CA ! QUI A LANCER L'IDEE HEIN ? CUPIDON PEUT ETRE ? Cria Noah.

-Eh bé, ça promet les diners de famille… chuchota Lisah à Harry.

-Je ne veux même pas y penser… répondit le Griffindor sur le même ton.

-COMMENT CA, DINER DE FAMILLE ? PARCE QU'EN PLUS J'VAIS DEVOIR LE SUPPORTER POUR TES BEAUX YEUX ? Hurla à plein poumon Isarn.

-BAH OUI ? C'EST MON BEAU FRERE TIENS ! ET ARRETE DE FAIRE CETTE TETE LA, CE NE MARCHERA PAS. T'ETAIS AU COURANT DEPUIS LE DEBUT ET LUI AUSSI ALORS NE REJETTE PAR LA FAUTE SUR MOI !

-NON C'EST LA FAUTE DE TA CRETINE DE SŒUR !

-Hey ! Pas ma faute si je suis une personne formidable pour un roi… dit doucement Lisah, indignée.

-REJETTE PAS LA FAUTE SUR MA SŒUR, QUI, JE TE LE RAPPEL T'A DEBARASSER DE TON CONNARD DE PERE ! Cria hors de lui le dernier Snape.

- ALORS C'EST LA FAUTE AU PETIT NERVEUX ALORS !

-OUAI, C'EST DE SA FAUTE…

-VIENT PAR LA TOI !''

Les absents ont toujours tords. Dommage pour Elyon. Le couple disparu en un rien, de temps. La dernière image d'eux ? Noah sautant sur son vampire, enlaçant ses jambes à sa taille et lui roulant le patin de sa vie. Severus reprit conscience et décida de ne pas faire le cours sur les elfes en appelant son autre beau fils. Jamais. Et le dernier mot de la fin ? Pour Lisah.

''Y'a que moi qui est le droit de le traiter de crétin… Même si c'est vrai…''

Le cours reprit, et les élèves ont eu pour devoir ce cherche dans leurs livre et ceux de la bibliothèque le lien calice/vampire. Bon courage a tous… et pendant ce temps, Lisah retourna au pays des rêves.

-Le 12 Décembre, dîné du soir, Grande Salle-

La salle était dans une journée calme ; pas de cris, pas de larmes, pas de chichi. En fait, c'était presque morbide. Le matin même, les nouvelles de l'extérieur étaient franchement mauvaise : attaques à répétition, muggles affolés, meurtres… bref, les élèves et professeurs étaient mornes. Sauf deux têtes brunes.

Ca c'est passé d'un seul coup, sur les professeurs. Ils devinrent lumineux. Pas du genre illumination spirituelle, non, leurs peaux devinrent fluo. Le directeur devint or, qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses robes bleu et violet. Le professeur de métamorphose devint vers herbe, Snape rouge vif, Hagrid bleu vif … tous ont été touchés. Bien sur, la plupart des professeurs se souviennent de cette farce, déjà faites il y a plus de dix ans. A l'époque, personne ne s'est dénoncé et donc, il n'y a pas eu de punition.

Ce n'est que plus tard que tous compris qui avait fait cette blague des plus douteuses : les plus improbables, à l'époque âgés de 5 ans, débrouillards et ayant pour ami des élèves de toutes les maisons. Lisah et Noah. Et ils ont récidivé… et vous savez le pire ? Ils ne peuvent pas être punis. D'où la phrase dites par Severus Snape à Albus Dumbledore ''Pensez-vous toujours que c'était une bonne idée ?

-J'admets que c'était cavalier de ma part d'accepter tous les termes de leur contrat''

Quelle belle phrase pour dire, 'en fait, j'me suis gourer'. Et il y eu un grand rire. Commun à toutes les maisons. Un grand et immense rire, unifiant sans s'en rendre compte tous les élèves. La tension étant retombée, les habitudes reprirent leurs places.

Du côté des Griffindors, Harry était mort de rire. Tout comme Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville et pleins d'autres. Quels élèves auraient pu s'attaquer au corps enseignant ? Eh bé eux, ils l'ont fait. Et ils l'ont fait à fond. Severus tout rouge… ce n'est vraiment pas sa couleur, mais ça vaut le détour. Ce lieu reste une école avec une certaine innocence.

-Le 19 Décembre, appartements privés de Severus Snape-

Harry a été, aujourd'hui, effrayé par la capacité féminine a faire tomber amoureux un garçon. Romilda Vane lui fait vraiment peur. En plus, Pince et ses 'chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut' incessants ; en bref, la journée avait été pourri. Pourave grave. Alors pour contrebalancer, notre héros décida d'aller voir son amant. Et il croisa les doigts pour ne pas le déranger, car, eh bé, il est plutôt tatillons là-dessus.

Bon, l'appartement était calme, ce qui voudrait dire que le professeur bossait sur ses potions. Règle de survie numéro une : ne jamais, jamais, au grand jamais le déranger. Surtout pas en pleine expérience. Alors, comme il n'était pas trop tard et que Mione le couvrait, Harry décida de s'allonger sur le canapé et de réfléchir. Sur le passé de Tom notamment. Tellement semblable au sien. On comprend qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est mais ça n'explique pas tout. La seule réponse qu'a pu donner le directeur était des moins énigmatique ''les choix que nous prenons construisent notre vie''. Tom a fait ses choix, mais lui, Harry, qu'a-t-il pris comme décisions ? Il s'est retrouvé dans cette guerre sans avoir le choix. Il est obliger d'y participer, mais il peut choisir comment y participer. En tant que tête ? En tant que chef ? Ou il doit juste faire le sale boulot ? Que de dilemme. Parce qu'en fait, tout ce que voulait Harry se résumait en un mot. Vivre.

Vivre avec Severus.

Vivre avec ses amis.

Vivre avec sa famille.

Vivre pour ses parents.

Et surtout, vivre pour vivre.

Pour avoir un avenir, un avenir qu'il va falloir construire, pierre par pierre. Pour avoir une famille rien qu'à lui. Pour aider les autres et leur éviter les souffrances qu'il a endurées.

Enfin vivre. Le but du combat c'est ça. On combat depuis le début pour vivre. Contre soi même, contre les autres, se surpasser pour éviter que cette saloperie de vie ne nous avale. Pour l'avenir.

Et pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Severus. Harry n'a jamais évoquer les rapports entre Severus et ses enfants, mais il le sait, au plus profond de lui, que s'il arrivait quelque chose a ses petits chérubins (pas sur que ça leur convient), eh bien, qui sait comment il réagirait. Depuis qu'il connaissait Lisah, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle mourrait jeune. Severus déni fortement. Oh, bien sur c'est un père convenable, mais d'après ce que le jeune Potter a réussit à récolter comme infos, il n'a passé que peu de temps aves ses enfants. Et… c'en ai vomitif. Juste pour des peurs irrationnels. Là encore, c'est une erreur qu'il faut réparer, encore une raison pour combattre.

Severus parle peu de lui. Il s'ouvre de temps en temps, mais Harry sait qu'il lui cache quelque chose d'important. Pour l'instant, ça ne bousille pas leur relation, mais les non dits finissent toujours par revenir à la surface. Comme les secrets. Et le jeune homme n'était pas sur que leur relation survive. Ne pas aller sur se chemin là… reviens sur Tom.

Ouai, Tom. L'idée de tuer un homme, même si ce n'est plus tout à fait un homme, révulse au plus haut point Harry. Même s'il a commit le meurtre de ses parents, celui de Cédric, lui qui a précipiter la mort de Sirius. Lui qui a causé tant de mal à la communauté sorcière. Même s'il a eu une vie pourrie, une famille inexistante et peu recommandable, était-il vraiment destiné à devenir ce qu'il est maintenant ? Ou est-ce vraiment des choix ?

'Suis-je son antithèse ?' Se demanda Harry. 'Dois-je vraiment le combattre ?' La réponse est évidente. Oui, si ce n'est pour lui, pour Hermione qui a déjà tant souffert, pour les Weasley qui le mérite tant, pour les jeunes générations qui mérite un futur éclatant ; Pour Severus. Et, pour lui-même. Pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre, pleinement et grandement. Comme ses parents le voulait. Que le sacrifice de sa mère ne soit pas vain. On combat pour vivre. Et Harry a trouvé sa raison.

Maintenant, reste la question du comment. Comment s'y prendre ? Même s'il a toute confiance en Severus, Harry sait pertinemment qu'il devra faire des choses dangereuses et… eh bien, Severus est un tantinet surprotecteur. Surtout envers lui. Et avec réflexion, il trouve ça… envahissant. Ah, le voilà. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont en parler, se dit Harry en voyant la tête de son amant.

Severus se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prit Harry dans ses bras et ne dit rien, et ne bougea pas. Visiblement, il avait passé une mauvaise journée, lui aussi.

''Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda courageusement Harry.

-Mffffff… répondit Severus dans tout son vocabulaire.

-Oh, la mienne ? Bien, on a essayé de m'empoissonner avec un filtre d'amour, je me suis fait jeter de la bibliothèque, j'ai vu Ron et Lavander ensemble et suis allé vomir… hum, quoi d'autre ? Oh oui, tu m'as manqué, mais je ne comprends pas le Cro-Magnon alors soit un ange et parle dans notre langue.

-Les premières années ont essayé de me tuer, j'ai le Directeur sur le dos, je n'ai toujours pas pardonner a mes stupides enfants qui n'en font qu'a leur tête, j'ai un problème de potion que tu ne peux pas comprendre et qui m'excède. Et je n'ai même pas eu une pensé pour toi.

-Journée pourrie, dit Harry pour tout expliquer.

-Journée pourrie, renchérie Snape.

-Demain sera mieux…''

Ils restèrent juste là, à écouter le feu crépiter, se reposant de cette journée fatigante. Profitant l'un de l'autre.

Repos qui fut de courte durée. Pourquoi ? Un seul mot. Duncan. Mais qui est Duncan ? Pour le savoir, il faut écouter les sages paroles de Lisah, qui vient alors de débarquer chez son papounet.

''STUPIDE PETIT VOLATILE A LA CON ! POULET CARBONISE, IMBU DE LUI-MEME, CRETIN, IMBECILE. REVIENTS ICI PUTAIN DE PHENIX''

Ah, je n'ai pas dit que Duncan était un phénix ? Eh bien, c'est chose faites. Donc, c'est un phénix, au plumage crème avec une bande de bleu roi. Et en réponse à la tirade de la jeune femme, Duncan tira la langue. Oui, ce phénix sait tirer la langue. Il est impressionnant, ce Duncan. Il donne le courrier en retard, car, et bien, il est bien plus qu'un simple messager, fait-il comprendre.

Il est aussi têtu que sa compagne (oui, un phénix n'a pas de maitre, surtout celui là) et le crie haut et fort. Donc, pour la punir de cette tirade insultant, il lui lança une longue gerbe de feu. Avec ses reflexes, elle arriva à attraper les pattes du légendaire animal –hum… animal supérieur- et le tient la tête à l'envers. Et elle partit, pestant contre le dit animal… heu, compagnon. Il est aussi susceptible. Un vrai caractériel.

Et le silence retomba. Severus prit la parole cinq minutes après le départ de son unique fille.

''Tu viens de rencontre Duncan. Tu as déjà vu Plume, le phénix de Noah, calme, bien éduqué. Et voici Duncan. Caractériel, susceptible, il n'arrête pas de se combattre. J'espère que le tient sera aussi doux que Plume.

-Moi aussi… c'est un unique, non ?

-Faut dire qu'il se ressemble beaucoup. Lorsqu'on te confie un phénix dès qu'il est dans un œuf, il se développe un lien entre le compagnon et l'animal si je puis dire. Le tiens te ressemblera. Autant pour la couleur de sa robe, que de son caractère.

-Eh bien, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer, il est encore dans son œuf, au chaud, pour le moment, dit Harry.''

Laissons nos deux tourtereaux profiter de l'un et de l'autre pour oublier cette journée merdique. Mais alors, vraiment merdique…

-19 Décembre, cours de métamorphose.-

Rah, qu'elle était drôle Mione avec des sourcils rose fluo ! Ron non plus n'était pas mal, bien que le vert ne lui aille pas au teint. Et Harry ? Tout blanc, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts. En fait, c'est parce qu'il avait fini l'exercice qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait passer la soirée avec Luna. Pourquoi ? Parce que la petite sauterie organisée par Slug était dans quelques heures. Pas que ça lui déplaise, Luna était excellente, toujours dans les nuages et a sortir des choses qui sont extrêmement juste. Une crème en bref.

-19 Décembre, soirée de Slughorn, vers 19h-

Luna était… lumineuse. Pailleté plutôt. Elle portait une robe pailletée argent qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde mais qui révélait sa beauté surnaturelle. Le reste était simple et sobre. Excellent choix. Harry la complimenta sur sa tenue, elle paru ravie et renvoya le compliment. Et commença à affirmer que Rufus Scimgeour est un vampire. Pour ne pas la froisser ne rien dire.

A peine rentré, sitôt repéré. Et voilà que le professeur de potion fonce sur lui. Il lui présenta d'entrée Eldred Worpel, écrivain et son ami Sanguini, un vampire que ne ressemblait en rien a Isarn. Et l'écrivain lui disait qu'il avait hâte de travailler sur sa biographie. Vous vous rendez compte, une biographie a seize ans ? Et va y que je cause et que je cause… et qu'il empêche son amie de trop _lorgner_ sur les filles, Harry apercevait Hermione. Il entraina Luna, extatique vers son amie, échevelée qui d'après elle venait juste d'échapper à Cormac, son cavalier pour la soirée. Relation purement amicale qui s'est révélée pour lui être plus que ça. Elle l'a envoyée bouler.

Ils croisèrent même Trelawney, la saluèrent poliment mais sans plus. Et partit dans uns diatribe sur l'enseignement de Firenze… bref, Hermione s'éclipsa pour éviter son invité. Et là, Slug réapparut, trainant Severus Snape, et vantant les mérites des potions d'Harry, talent hérité certainement de sa mère… et se lança dans le pourquoi il serait un bon Auror. Bon, Harry doute sur ce futur et Luna sorti quelque chose d'absolument hors du commun, sur une conspiration. Merlin merci de l'avoir poussé à l'inviter !

Autre fait exceptionnel, Filch tenant Malfoy par l'oreille. Et on n'a jamais d'appareil photo sous la main ! Slug accepta qu'il reste, et Severus partit avec le blond. Non, Harry n'était pas jaloux. Pas jaloux du tout. Surtout ne pas l'espionné, Sev ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Ah, des filles de l'orchestre des The Weird Sisters. Qui sont en fait des mecs. Non, pas intéressé.

Ah, Blaise Zabini seul. Ca vaut le coup d'une approche… et non, le Slytherin ne resta pas.

Soirée pourrie. La célébrité n'est vraiment pas quelque chose pour Harry. Loin de là. Mais Luna lui remonta le moral avec ses histoires toutes plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres. Merci Merlin de l'avoir inventé !

-21 Décembre, Hogwart express.-

Cruel dilemme. Les Weasley l'ont invité à passer Noel avec eux, tout comme Hermione. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont envie de se retrouver dans une atmosphère aussi étouffante. Ni le courage par ailleurs. Ils ont donc du refuser. Ron a parut déçu, et par la suite, les a laissé tomber pour embrasser langoureusement –encore- Lavander. Ginny, elle, comprit, les embrassa, leur demanda de prendre soin d'eux et qu'il se verrait quand même pendant les vacances. Elle aussi est une perle de gentillesse, pour cela elle ressemble beaucoup a sa mère. Tous prirent bien évidemment le train. Avec les jumeaux. Et les américains qu'on a plus vus depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? Zack a du partir pour un stage chez les Rocks, un groupe américain rassemblant la crème de la crème des Aurors pour les former a des situations spéciales. Un honneur. Quand à Matt, il du faire un stage a St Mungo. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'Angleterre. De plus cet magico-hôpital était le plus réputé dans le monde. Mais il sera à Galaë pour Noël.

Arrivés à London, une voiture luxueuse attendait Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux. Une heure de voyage de voiture et les voilà arriver chez les Snape. Le manoir n'avait pas changé. Et Mindie les accueillit chaleureusement (en les prenant dans ses bras, chacun). Chacun déballa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il a été prévu de passer Noël avec TOUTE la famille. Soit Elijah, Elyon et Isarn. Attention mesdames et messieurs, ça va dépoter.

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, tous se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour un bon chocolat chaud, avec tarte au citron meringué, gâteau au chocolat et autre douceur. La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, des pas de chaussure mouillé résonna et laissa apparaitre Elijah. Couvert de sang. Et avec un grand sourire !

''Désolé de mon accoutrement, il y a eu une petit révolte chez les elfes des ténèbres. More était pas content alors je l'ai aidé. Bon, y'a quoi a manger ? Salut les monstres, Papa n'est pas dans le coin ? Hey, enchanté, tu dois être Harry ? Ravi de te revoir Hermione ! Bon j'vais peut être prendre une petite douche. A tout a l'heure !

-C'était Elijah, dit Noah. Et oui, il est comme ça. Les elfes des ténèbres ont une façon bien à eux de fonctionner. Mais il lui arrive d'être gentil.

-Oui, quand on lui cherche pas des poux. Bon, les deux zouaves arriveront le 24, on a donc trois jours de libres. Papa arrivera demain. Et Matt demain aussi. Donc, on a la maison pour toute la soirée, et vous allé donc apprendre à connaitre notre grand frère ! Rajouta Lisah.

-Hourra, ironisa Hermione. ''

Bon, la soirée se passa bien, mais effraye les deux Griffindors. En effet, Eli leur raconta quelques anecdotes plutôt sanglantes… et c'est sous ces histoires que les jumeaux se sont endormis. A ce moment là, Elijah commença à poser des questions sur son frère et sa sœur aux deux adolescents.

''Comment est ce qu'ils sont ? Ils s'en sortent en cours ? Papounet n'est pas trop dur ? Vous connaissez leur passé ? Est- ce qu'il… attaque le petit brun aux longs cheveux.

-Calme, tout doux, commença Harry. Pourquoi toutes ses questions, vous les connaissez mieux que nous.

-J'ai passé quatre mois avec Lisah, l'année dernière, et deux semaines avec Noah. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'est ouvert. Ils sont très secrets… je me rappel que quand ils étaient petits, peut être un ou deux ans, il suffisait qu'ils se regardent pour qu'ils se comprennent. J'ai toujours était un peu exclu. Et puis mon expulsion n'a pas arrangé les choses. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand ils étaient bébés, ils avaient tout le temps le sourire. Un sourire doux et lumineux… faut dire que dans cette famille c'est peu commun. Et quand je les ai retrouvé tous deux, il n'avait plus ce sourire, et ce depuis longtemps. Je crois qu'ils ont peur que s'ils s'ouvrent, j'aille les venger ou un truc dans ce bout là…

-Vous êtes de retour, ils ont peut être peur de vous perdre, non ? Demanda Mione.

-Peut être. Il ressemble beaucoup à Papa, une vraie énigme. Bon, assez parler de moi. Comment avez fait pour atterrir ici ?

-On est tous les deux orphelins… commença Harry.

-Oui, je sais, toi c'est à peu près normal que tu sois là, Papa et ta maman étaient amis, d'ailleurs elle était ma marraine. Mais ton amie là, je comprends pas.

-Je crois que c'est la maison pour les chats errants et blessés. Elle accueille tous ceux qui ont besoin d'une famille, dit Hermione.

-Oui, ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Cette maison a été construire par notre ancêtre, Nora Morgan. Avant, c'était un orphelinat. Nora était une sainte. Je crois que le but premier de sa construction est encore présent, dit Elijah, tout doucement. Un endroit qu'on peu appeler maison…

-Comme Hogwart, dit Harry.

-Oui, aussi, mais en plus petit, sourie le fils ainé. On va a déjà dit que c'était maman qui a tout décoré, entre deux meurtres ? Oui, bon, elle était spéciale. Mais je reconnais qu'on a eu de la chance de tombé sur papa. Maman a très bien choisi, faut dire aussi qu'elle avait tous les hommes à ses pieds. Même Tommy. Mais elle a choisi le seul qui ne la voulait pas. Elle a eu raison…

-Eli… c'est parce que Papa est le dernier descendant de Merlin que Maman l'a choisi, chuchota Lisah, endormie. Pour que nous soyez trois, il fallait que les deux branches se réunissent. Ca n'a rien d'un choix, ou d'un quelconque trait romantique….

-Ah, je croyais. Bon, c'est pas grave. Alors, Hermione, un petit ami en vue ? Demanda sans gêne Elijah.

-Non, pas intéresse en ce moment. Et vous ? Rétorqua Mione.

-Je n'ai pour le moment rencontré personne qui a réussit à survivre, dit doucement Elijah.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais, grand frère, marmonna Noah.

-Eh, vous êtes bien casé, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Avant de te plaindre, attende de voir le dîné de famille. Là, tu va bénir tous les anciens d'être célibataire… chuchota Lisah –elle se retourna et se blottit contre Noah, qui lui aussi se blottit contre sa sœur, formant ainsi une espèce de forme non définie-

-Ah, le dîner. Et si on invitait Remus, ça sera encore plus drôle, non ?

-Un lycan, un elfe, et un vampire. Sous le même toit… putain de famille, dit Lisah.

-Putain de famille, répéta Noah.

-Putain de famille, répéta Eli.

-Sacré famille, dit d'un ton amusé Hermione.

-Sacré famille, dit d'un ton ému Harry.''

Les chats errants tous réunit sous le même toit… on a beau dire, la famille est importante. D'autant plus que certaine fois, on peut la choisir. Bon, avoir un membre qui tue aussi souvent qu'il mange, un autre avec un justice tranchante, un autre avec la faculté de calmé les deux premiers, un autre capable de tuer rien qu'avec la parole, un autre vampire, un autre elfe –crétin, un autre lycan –avec un léger petit problème de fourrure au mois-, un autre héros, une autre bibliothèque ambulante. Ca, c'est de la famille. Vivement Noël… En espérant qu'il ne va pas y avoir la troisième Guerre Mondiale… oui, croisons les doigts.

**Yoru :** voila, un nouveau chapitre. Ecrit entre hier soir et cet après midi. J'arrivais pas a dormir à cause de l'épreuve de ce matin, donc, voilà mon défoulement ! En tout cas, je me suis amusée comme une petite folle avec le cours sur les vampires ! La relation SS/HP n'a pas trop avancé mais on voit le respect entre les deux parties, même s'il y a quelques problèmes. La fameuse blague revue aussi… et la première véritable apparition d'Eli.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera sur Noël et le fameux dîner de famille. Que j'ai déjà hâte d'écrire !

Oh, et vous avez fait la connaissance de Duncan ! Comment le trouvez-vous ce phénix ? Il va bien avec sa compagne, hein ? Et encore, vous ne connaissez pas celui d'Eli. Ni celui d'Harry qui devrait arriver à Noël, soit le prochain chapitre.

Donc, voila. Les RAR maintenant.

**Caro06** : merci du petit message et voilà la suite en espérant que ça t'ai plu.

**Zarakynel** : c'est pourtant pas mon interlude le plus court, ni même mon chapitre. Enfin bon, contente qu'il t'ait plu. Voici la suite, bien plus longue que l'interlude, mon plus long chapitre pour le moment ! Merci pour le message !

**Bianka17** : une petite nouvelle ? Bienvenue dans mon univers effectivement loufoque (je ne le prends pas mal, je le revendique !) Merci de trouver mon histoire géniale. En tout cas, c'est la plus aboutie au niveau des personnages et de l'histoire. J'essaie que tous ont une historie différentes mais on tombe toujours sur des personnages se ressemblants… mais bon, après je me démerde. La suite, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Et donc, merci pour ce petite mot, et a la prochaine !

Voilà, je remercie également les inscrits : **Sophiepieri**, **Eidole** **Shinigami**, **Grispoils** (merci encore pour un si long message et en passant, j'adore ton pseudo ! Tellement original !) Et **Malicia** **Lupin. **Et maintenant je vous laisse car ma main droite me fait un mal de chien ! Trois jours que j'écris sans arrêt et l'ordinateur n'arrange pas la chose…

J'espère avoir tout plein de messages ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	22. Chapitre XVII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Attention, je le rappel, SLASH!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Donc, voilà le chapitre de Noël. Il sera centré sur le couple HP/SS mais les autres personnages vont… faire des siennes. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps car j'ai été un peu occupé… excuse en béton.

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

-22 Décembre, Galaë's Manor, tôt dans la matinée-

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir dans sa chambre, alors, en plein milieu de la nuit, il a rejoint celle de Severus. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, elle n'était PAS noire du sol au plafond. La chambre de belle taille avait les murs peint en gris clair, le lit était en ébène tout comme l'armoire, la commode et le parquet. Il y avait un large tapis vert et des rideaux lourds en velours vert bouteille. Il y avait également un fauteuil Louis XV dans le coin qui servait Harry de repose vêtements, une bibliothèque qui occupait une bonne partie du mur opposé au lit, et un bureau également noir et très bien rangé. La pièce était aérée et agréable.

Mais surtout, pour Harry, il s'y sentait bien parce qu'il y avait l'odeur de Severus. Et comme il n'était pas là, et que sa chambre lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, il avait préféré venir dans cette chambre que peu de monde a vue. Le lit était de taille moyenne, très spacieux pour une personne, mais deux personnes y seraient assez serrées. Ce qui se passa lorsque Severus arriva, aux alentours de 5 heures du matin.

Il fut d'abords surprit de voir son amant dans sa chambre –et le bazar qui l'accompagne- mais était trop fatigué pour posé des questions –et essayer de le réveiller-. Alors, il se déshabilla, enleva ses épaisseurs de robes, se glissa nu dans les draps et enserra Harry qui se blotti instinctivement dans les bras de l'homme. Severus déposa un baiser dans les cheveux touffus, un autre dans le cou ce qui fit retourner le Griffindor et un autre sur la paupière droite. Et il s'endormit, rejoignant Harry dans le doux pays des rêves.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla, au chaud sous les multiples couvertures et sentant un poids sur son ventre et un souffle chaud dans son cou. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il savait que c'était Severus, de par son odeur et sa familiarité mais aussi, qui serait assez crétin pour venir dans son lit, hein ? Bon, question à la con. Mais bon, c'était plus qu'agréable. Alors, comme il était en vacance, il en profitait. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que son amant était nu, mais pas lui : il avait gardé son pyjama et son caleçon, parce qu'il faisait froid.

Mais maintenant, il avait chaud ! Alors, il se dégage de l'étreinte ferme de son homme –ah, que c'est bon de le dire… dans sa tête parce que sinon, ça ne risque pas de passer-, et se déshabilla doucement pour ne pas le réveillé, balançant son pyjama dans la chambre si bien ordonnée. Et il retourna dans les bras se Severus pour profite de l'étreinte et de l'abandon si rare chez lui. Bah, ça viendra avec le temps, surement. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

Bien enrouler dans les couvertures et Severus, le héros se rendormi rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Severus se réveilla trois heures plus tard, émergeant en sentant le souffle de Harry sur son cou et le trait de lumière que les rideaux n'ont pas arrêté, vu qu'ils ne sont pas fermés justes. Il observa le jeune homme, perdu dans son sommeil, les pommettes hautes, les lèvres roses entrouvertes, les cheveux épars, ses beaux yeux fermés. Il était l'incarnation même de la pureté et de l'innocence. C'est ce que pensait Severus d'Harry. Il ne voyait que le bien du jeune homme et avait une légère tendance à le protégé… il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse non ?

C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien sur certains sujets, mais dès fois, Harry parlait de choses dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Et ça le mettait en rogne. Alors, il y avait des disputes, normal quand on voit les différences de départ. Severus le sentait, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Un secret, une cachoterie… ou autre. Mais pour le moment, ce qui comptait, c'était le jeune homme dans ses bras, beau comme un dieu, intelligent et intuitif, un rayon de soleil dans le sombre monde du professeur de DADA.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la chambre et se prélasser dans le lit était un pur bonheur. Seulement, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus de se lever si tard. En effet, il était aux environ de dix heures, alors, pour éviter de s'ennuyer, l'homme se décida à réveiller son jeune amant. Doucement pour ne pas trop l'énerver, en l'embrassant doucement sur les joues, les paupières et le front. Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit brun papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit. Ses orbes émeraude étaient embués de sommeil mais il avait un grand sourire. Il tourna la tête pour voir les yeux onyx, et se serra au plus prêt et de dire le 'Jour' de coutume.

Severus continua de l'éveiller en caressant son ventre plat et ses tétons, parce que oui, le plus vieux était excité. Et le jeune a des hormones bien pratiques quelques fois. Il a notamment les sens en feu dès que le plus vieux le touchait. Et Merlin qu'il était beau, abandonné à son plaisir ainsi. Et savoir qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le voir ainsi …

Sur le dos, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte ou pointait la langue rouge, le souffle erratique, les joues rosés, demandant 'encore' à Severus qui descendait plus bas. L'avantage d'être nu, c'est de ne pas être emmerdé par du tissu encombrant pour certaines situations.

C'était un ballet, une union, les deux corps formaient un tout… c'était beau, sensuel, excitant. Et ce n'est pas pour les voyeurs car ils faisaient l'amour en tout point.

Allons voir les autres. L'armurerie par exemple. Ou Lisah ronflait, la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave descendait. Mais elle était sous les couvertures, bien au chaud et elle ne s'est même pas réveiller quand en pleine nuit, son mari l'a rejoint. Déçu, il s'endormit bien vite.

Et il prit son courage à deux mains, aux environs de dix heures du matin pour réveiller sa tendre épouse. Il a essayé les chatouillis, les bisous tout doux, et même des petites claques (ou il se reçu un coup de poing involontaire de la fille qui dormait toujours). Rien, elle ne s'est pas réveillée, et pour couronner le tout, s'est retournée de l'autre côté.

Alors, il partit de la chambre, passa devant celle de son beau papa adoré où il entendit des cris rauque et un 'oh bordel Sev, DEPECHES TOI !'

Puis, il passa celle de Noah, ou il y avait le même type de bruit que dans la chambre de sa chère et tendre. Elijah déblatérait à propos de certaine tortures, adorées des elfes noirs et à faire froid dans le dos. En descendant dans la cuisine, il vit que la jeune Granger était levée et en train de petit déjeuner tout en lisant le journal sorcier. Il la salua poliment, prit place et demanda à Mindie d'apporter du pain elfique. Il parla avec la jeune sorcière qui se trouva être une charmante compagnie.

Du côté de la chambre de maitre de la maison (titre alternatif), les deux amants étaient pleins de sueur, essoufflés et serré l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait un sourire post coïtal (le grand sourire) et Severus caressait son dos tout en plantant des baisers sur sa tête. Si quelqu'un aurait déranger la scène, il aurait trouvé un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche, en courant pour ne pas attraper froid car ils étaient toujours nus. Ils plongèrent sous l'eau chaude, se caressèrent et refirent l'amour.

Tout en prenant le temps de se laver et de s'habiller mutuellement, ce qui est un peu plus compliqué que dans l'idée, il descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner vers onze heures, heure à laquelle tout le monde était levé. Noah et Elijah parlèrent dans le salon, près de la cheminé, Hermione lisait et les écoutaient, et Lisah et Elyon se disputaient à voix basse. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que l'elfe faisait ici ? M'enfin, il faisait faim après tout cet exercice…

Donc, entre les toasts, la marmelade, yaourts, le café et le thé noir pour Severus, ils mangèrent silencieusement et assez rapidement. Très rapide et sans trop de mièvreries.

Alors qu'ils finissaient le repas, Harry remarqua que la dispute des elfes était terminée, et que la jeune fille regardait la télé.

''C'est quoi ? Demanda le jeune brun et voyant une mariée débarqué dans un café de New York.

-_Friends_, tu devrais adorer par ailleurs. T'as du bol, c'est le premier épisode. Tout bon américain est fan de cette série, dit Lisah, omnibulée par la grande télé.''

Harry s'assit et regarda cette série qui était très drôle et originale. Il est rejoint par Elijah et Hermione, ainsi que Noah qui se blottit près de sa sœur. Severus, lui, alla faire mumuse avec ses joyeuses potions. Il se trouve qu'elle est très drôle cette série, entre la pourrie gâtée (Rachel Karen Green) livrée à elle-même, l'originale (Phoebe Buffay), la maniaque (Monica E. Geller), le dragueur (Joseph dit 'Joey' Tribbiani), l'intello (Ross Eustache Geller) et le blagueur (Chandler _Muriel_ Bing), très actuelle, cette série. On imagine sans mal ETRE les personnages.

Difficile de naviguer entre les jeunes adultes et Severus, qui se met dans un coin très souvent. Harry partage son temps car il aimait bien les deux parties. Et franchement, le jeune Potter n'imaginait absolument pas son amant regarder une série telle que celle là, voire une série tout court, voire une invention des muggles. En plus, les potions, ce n'était pas du tout son truc, alors chacun ses amusements et ce soir, ils se retrouveront. Ou plutôt, Harry avait prévu de lui sauté dessus dès qu'il franchirait le seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Oui, encore des chambres séparées, Severus ne changera pas du jour au lendemain, ce serait trop demander à Merlin.

Mais bon, entre les rires des jumeaux qui aimaient vraisemblablement la maladresse de Ross à l'égard de Rachel, Matt arriva, exténué par son stage qui se déroulait de nuit et qui s'était fini plus tôt car il avait bossé comme un dingue. Il dit bonjour mollement et alla directement se coucher pour être en forme pour la fête de Noël… évitons le sujet de Noël qui je le rappel est une fête chrétienne. La naissance du Christ… bla bla. Excepté qu'au départ, c'est quand même une fête païenne, inventée par les égyptiens ('ils sont fous ses égyptiens') pour fêter le solstice d'hiver.

C'est pas pour dire, mais il n'y avait pas que Jésus –hum… supposons- qui est né un 25 Décembre. Si, si, c'est vrai. Y'avais aussi Mithra (icône d'une religion effacée par le christianisme), Krishna (de l'hindouisme, religion de l'Inde), Attis (Phrygien, ouai, comme le bonnet), Bouddha (du bouddhisme), Horus (mythologie égyptienne) et mon 'tit préféré, j'ai nommé Dionysos, le dieu gréco-romain de la bonne vinasse. Franchement, dans cette époque, c'est lui qui reflète le plus l'essence de Noël… hum, le sujet qui fâche.

Pour les sorciers, cette fête remontait aux origines mêmes de la magie. Avant qu'il n'y ait de rassemblement, d'école ou autres, les sorciers faisaient des congrégations, et comme tous les autres, ils ont prit cette date, le jour le plus court pour célébré la terre, la mer et les cieux et remercier les Dieux de leur avoir donné des pouvoirs si extraordinaire. Mais maintenant, c'est comme pour les muggles, autre que la fête symbolique, c'est une fête familiale ou il y était question de générosité, de partage et de pardon. Jour de fête et jour de paix, comme disait l'autre.

Il reste encore quelques jours à ne rien faire. Ou pour certain, à se faire pardonner et à mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Ainsi, le couple royal ne montra par le bout de son nez et passa le reste de sa journée dans la chambre, à faire… ce que vous savez. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut bruyant, passionné voir même violent. Rien qu'à voir les deux personnages, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Revenons aux jeunes adultes sur le canapé. Harry était partir rejoindre son cher et tendre pour lui proposé… à vrai dire, les restants ne savaient, et ne voulaient savoir ce qu'il voulait proposer. Noah s'était endormi, recouvert d'une couverture mis par Eli. Hermione avait laissé ses livres, subjugué par la nouvelle série, assise à côté d'Elijah qui lisait a moitié un livre tout en regardant la télé, son frère, caressant par la même le chat d'Harry et coulant un regard discret vers la jeune femme aux cheveux frisés. Vraiment discret. Et très bizarre.

Rejoignons notre héros pour le voir observer son cher et tendre en train de coupé de drôle de truc inidentifiable… ils passèrent l'après midi ici, et plus personne ne les revit avant le lendemain matin. En effet, Harry avait obtenu un massage en échange de sa coopération totale pour une… _expérience_.

-24 Décembre, chambre du maitre de la maison (et d'Harry), Galaë's Manor, vers neuf heure du matin.-

Harry était si bien dans les bras chauds et forts de son amant, possessifs également. Il regarda dormir l'homme mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée attendue mais remarquer de…

''CHALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! LE MAITRE EST DE RETOUR ! ALLEZ ! DEBOUT MISERABLE LARVES ET VENEZ M'ACCUEILLIR A BRAS OUVERTS ET SI POSSIBLE POITRINES DENUDEES POUR LES FILLES ! ALLER ! J'AI EU QUE DES MECS PAS TRES CLAIR A MATER ALORS JE SUIS EN MANQUE DE JOLIE… filles… salut honey, je t'ai man… commença Zacky avant de se recevoir en pleine tronche la droite de Lisah, pas réveillée du tout.

-Il est neuf heures, NEUF HEURES DU MATIN ! BORDEL ! ALLEZ, T'AS INTERET A NOUS PREPARER UN PETIT DEJEUNER DE ROI POUR LES HUIT HABITANTS ! ET PAS QUESTIONS DE DEMANDER A MINDIE DE LA FAIRE !''

Et elle retourna dormir. Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus impressionnant ? Elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Du tout. Ca fait froid dans le dos, hein ?

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde était attablé dans la grande table de la salle à manger. Zack avait donc préparé des scones, des muffins, des œufs au plat, bacon, des litres de café et était allé chercher exprès des pains au chocolat et croissants. Les victuailles firent pillées par lui-même, mais aussi par Noah, Elijah et Hermione qui redécouvrit les viennoiseries françaises, Severus s'en tient à son thé noir, tartine beurrées avec de la confiture de prune.

Harry fut le plus traditionnel, exception faites du café. Tout comme Matt qui ne se plaint pas de la nourriture consistante. Lisah prit son bol de café et pains au chocolats qu'elle partagea avec Elyon qui en fin de compte aimait bien cette nourriture. C'est qu'il est difficile quand il s'y met ('Je ne suis pas difficile, je tiens à mon éducation, y compris en ce qui concerne la nourriture').

Une fois le petit déjeuner achevé, Severus savait qu'il fallait donner la mauvaise nouvelle maintenant. ''Comme vous le savez tous, Noël est pour demain. J'ai appris il y a quelques semaines que Mindie prenait son jour de congé ce jour ci et donc…

-Mais qui va cuisiner ? Franchement, ce ne sera ni toi, ni Elijah, ni Noah, ni Matt, surtout pas Elyon et encore moins moi. Zacky pourrait faire les déserts mais c'est une catastrophe pour le salé…

-Je sais cuisiner, dit soudainement Harry. En fait, j'aime bien cuisiner alors … si ça ne dérange personne j'aimerai beaucoup le faire. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, Harry, et vu ton niveau pas très folichon … commença Hermione.

-Plus maintenant !

-…folichon en potion, c'est normal… continua la jeune fille sans prendre en remarque l'interruption de son ami.

-Je devais cuisiner pour les Dursley, comme ça, j'évitais les punitions. Pétunia m'utilisait et à chaque fois recevait des compliments de ses amies, alors c'est peut être parce que je suis bon… dit Harry, en se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux… dit doucement Severus, secrètement content de le voir parler de son passé.

-Pas de soucis, mais il faut que je m'y mette maintenant… est-ce que Mindie a fait les courses ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, tout est dans le frigidaire et dans la réserve…

-Aller, aucun Snape dans la cuisine y compris les nouveaux… Zack, toi, tu viens. Et que personne ne m'interromps.''

Harry passa le reste de sa journée a préparé le repas pour ce soir et pour demain, tant qu'il y est. Zack prépara trois desserts, dont deux au chocolat. Harry prépara le repas de ce soir, une dinde farcie avec des haricots verts, pommes de terre en chemise en quantité. Pour le lendemain, plutôt un gigot et un rôti de bœuf, avec des frites, et des épinards à la crème. Simple mais consistant. Harry s'amusait bien et apprenait en même temps à faire des déserts. Zackary était vraiment doué, et maniait le fouet comme personne d'autre.

La cuisine fut finie aux alentours de dix huit heures. Harry alla se préparer. En premier, une grande et longue douche. Ou plutôt un bain. Ouai, un bain c'est mieux. Il se détendit mais dû en sortir. Avec sur lui une serviette nouée sur la taille. Vue plus qu'appétissante pour Severus, qui entra dans SA chambre pour se changer. Bon, vu comme ça se n'était pas trop grave, mais faut pas que ça devienne une trop bonne habitude.

''T'as fini de me mater ? Viens plutôt m'aider à choisir mes vêtements… et n'y pense même pas… on n'a pas le temps et tout le monde nous attends… et dire que je suis l'adolescent...

-Quel monologue… bon, en premier, vêtements sorciers ou muggles ?

-Muggles… quelque chose de class, je veux que mon premier Noël avec toi soit mémorable, alors ?

-Un jean un noir, oui, celui qui moule tes belles fesses…

-Vive le Quidditch !

-Un tee shirt, pas trop, moulant…

-Personne ne va me draguer, Sev !

-Et une veste bien cintrée et … pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Je me rappel avoir vu dans ta penderie autre chose que des robes noires et lourdes… comme un complet, noir certes, mais il y avait du blanc… alors… pourrais-tu le mettre ? Si jamais il ne te va pas ou que tu ne veux pas… c'est pas grave…

-Okay, tu as bien cuisiné, je peux bien faire cette gentillesse. Mais pas de photos !

-Promis, dit Harry, en souriant de toutes ses dents et en l'embrassant a en pendre haleine. ''

Laissons-les s'habiller mutuellement, ce qui est assez compliqué et qui prend bien plus de temps que nécessaire.

Les autres, eux étaient tous prêt. Hermione était très jolie avec un tee shirt a manche longue bleu marine et une longue jupe gitane beige qui tombe jusqu'à ses pieds ; elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon qui ne retenait pas toutes les mèches. Matt avait revêtu un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise verte foncé. Zack avait un blue jean et un tee shirt blanc sous une chemise noire. Elijah avait un jean noir rock et une chemise serrée (faut dire qu'il était tout maigre) et il avait attaché ses long cheveux en un catogan.

Elyon avait un pantalon marron large et une large chemise verte ; Lisah, une robe bustier en velours pourpre qui se terminait aux genoux avec un bas de style crayon, et avait bouclé ses cheveux en les laissant lâcher. Isarn déboula décoiffé avec un complet noir, un pantalon qui cacha ses longues jambes, une chemise précieuse rouge, un veston noir à rayures et une veste qui tombait affreusement bien sur sa carrure fine.

Et arriva les deux derniers : Harry, incroyablement rougissant en jean, tee shirt et veste, suivit de Severus en mode muggle. Un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise verte foncée boutonnées jusqu'au cou, et une veste bien coupée. Un peu dépassée mais très surprenant.

Tout le monde rejoignit la table, dressée par Hermione et Elijah. Au centre des bougies flottaient, il y avait une lumière tamisée et elle était décorée avec gout.

Le dîner se passa bien, la nourriture était exquise et Harry rougit pendant des heures. Les conversations s allaient bon train, Elyon et Isarn s'ignoraient superbement, Noah et Lisah ne se lâchaient pas, les deux ex de Salem racontaient pleins de petites anecdotes sur le Noël 1992 à New York et celui de 1993 à Orange County (Californie) et celui encore plus impressionant de 94 à Hawaii. Ils savaient faire la fête, aux Etats Unis !

Du côté de Severus, il regarda sa table avec un petit sourire. Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait une veillée si agitée dans cette maison ? Même quand ils étaient petits, les enfants ne se levaient jamais avant dix heures. Et pour une fois, il ne passait pas Noël à Hogwarts, seul. Il le passait avec ses enfants, têtus, intelligents, puissants, tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer pour eux. Avec leurs maris, amis –hum… pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose pour ça-. Et pour finir, avec Harry. Celui-ci souriait tout le temps, et il était vraiment heureux que cette soirée se passe bien.

Le patriarche décida d'ouvrir les cadeaux le lendemain et donc, tout le monde se coucha avant minuit, pour avoir bien la surprise le jour même.

Dans sa chambre, Severus prépara pleins de projets pour cette nuit mais c'est sans compter sur la fatigue du jeune Potter. Il s'était endormi sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, ni d'entrer dans les draps. Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. Doucement, Snape enleva les vêtements de son amant, se déshabilla lui-même et il plongea dans les draps, murmurant 'Nox' et s'endorme sans une autre pensée. Noël s'annonçait bien… c'était sans prendre en compte la cohabitation plus que douteuse qui avait prit place dans cette maison.

-25 Décembre 1996, Galaë's Manor, chambre du patriarche, vers neuf heure trente du matin-

C'est Noël, c'est Noël, pleins de cadeaux les attendaient, fut la première pensée d'Harry. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur Severus, le regardant tendrement, avec une ombre de sourire. Il l'embrassa avant de dire bonjour, et eut en retour un grognement. Ils restèrent un bout de temps dans le lit, avant de se décider de se lever… enfin, Severus décida de se lever suivit de Potter. Ils firent une rapide toilette avant de s'habiller.

Sev prit ses robes noires, comme toujours, alors qu'Harry fut plus décontracté : un blue jean droit, une chemise beige et une robe de sorcier ouverte rouge et or. On ne se refait pas. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se coiffer, peine perdue.

Ils descendirent tous deux dans le salon ou les attendaient Hermione, Isarn, Elijah et Zack, les lèves tôt en bref. Forcément, il fallait attendre les autres avant de commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux, qui étaient très attirants en ce moment.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre derniers émergèrent des abysses du sommeil. Les jumeaux avaient un grand sourire et Lisah trainait derrière elle son mari, qui ne comprenait pas tout de cette fête. Matt lui, essayait désespérément de lever ses paupières.

Ce qui était drôle était de voir les lèves tôt habillés, et les autres en pyjama. Hermione était en robe longue droite, rouge sombre, Isarn avait la même tenue qu'hier, Elijah aussi, et Zack avait sortit le grand jeu : un jean moulant clair, une chemise blanche, cravate ocre débrailler et un gilet sans manche. Très sexy et très débraillé.

Noah avait son pyjama blanc, un pantalon de coton très lâche blanc, un tee shirt assez près du corps beige et une robe de sorcier qui appartenait vraisemblablement à son amant. Matty avait caché son pyjama –d'un drôle de goût- sous une robe de sorcier mauve, celle de son métier. Lisah avait caché son pyjama, très ressemblant a celui de son jumeau excepté qu'il était noir en bas et bleu en haut et qu'elle avait prit une large tunique qui appartenait a son mari et qui lui servait de doudou quand il n'était pas là. Elyon était class, dans une tunique à manche longue verte forêt, et un pantalon marron. Et tous sans exception avait les cheveux partant dans tous les sens, à la _Potter_.

Et maintenant, les cadeaux. Je passerai sur les enfantillages de certain (Zack, Lisah, Noah et Harry). Enfin bon, il y eut une montagne de cadeau devant la cheminée (pas de sapin, ça fout le bordel, ça sert une semaine et en plus ça prend de la place !). En premier, le plus jeune.

Soit, Harry. Il avait eu les habituels cadeaux : pull tricoté par Mrs Weasley, avec les chocolats. Et de la part de toutes la famille, Ron et Ginny y compris, un set de nettoyage pour sa baguette et son balai ainsi qu'un set de plume et d'encre. Il avait reçu différentes friandises de la part de Neville et de la part de Roy –son correspondant- et le Cd des Morganas, dédicacé par les Morganas. Luna lui avait envoyé son journal et un livre sur les Crumple-Horned Snorkack (Ronflack Cornus) ainsi qu'une lettre très drôle.

Puis vint les cadeaux des personnes présentes : Isarn et Noah lui avait offert un magnifique robe de combat ouverte ainsi qu'un pantalon de jean noir magiquement transformé pour être très résistant, une veste de cuir style motard, et une tunique créee à partir de fil de fée. Très rare et pratiquement indestructible.

Zack et Matt lui avait offert des livres très rares et un bon pour acheter ce qu'il voulait en rapport avec son balai. Hermione lui avait offert un collier d'argent, une médaille avec son nom entier et sa date de naissance (elle lui expliqua qu'il en avait une identique offerte pas ses parents et que Remus lui avait filé le tuyau). D'ailleurs, Remus lui offrit un album photo et une correspondance entre lui et sa mère, ainsi que son père. Cadeau qui voulait tout dire.

Lisah et Elyon lui offrirent des vêtements elfiques et une dague dans un coffret : exactement la même que les trois Snape.

''C'est la quatrième dague perdue, et donc, je crois que tu es le seul sorcier à être méritant pour l'avoir et ne me regarde par comme ça ma puce, je ne pense pas à vous, c'est tellement logique, dit le roi dans un anglais parfait.

-J'en prendrai soin, merci beaucoup''

Elijah lui offrit un livre qui le fit rougir. Et Severus lui dit que son cadeau est privé.

Les autres ont surtout reçu livres (certains très rares), vêtements, armes (surtout pour les Snape) et le moment le plus touchant fut quand Lisah eut reçu de la part de son mari une bague avec un saphir grossièrement taillée, la bague de famille de sa mère. Elijah a reçu des choses qui font très froid dans le dos. Noah, reçu une panoplie du parfait potioniste rare de la part de son père –qui espère ainsi s'amuser avec aussi- et des vêtements très osés de la part de son vampire qui avait un regard lubrique… hum, passons.

Severus, a surtout eu des livres, des livres et … des livres. Et le cadeau d'Harry attendait patiemment dans leur chambre (ouai, il l'a décidé cette nuit). Les américains ne furent pas en reste : Matt a reçut une lettre et des gâteau de la part de sa mère, Zack, une énième voiture de la part de ses parents.

Hermione aussi a été gâtée : vêtements de la part de Lisah, Noah et Elijah, un livre rare de la part de Severus, une paire de boucle d'oreille en forme de fée de la part d'Harry, chocolat de la part de Ron, un livre de la part de Ginny, pull et gâteaux secs de la parts de Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Et maintenant, le repas. En lui-même, il se passa bien. Mais quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'y avait pas de désert, les adolescents ont décidé de faire des crêpes, sous l'œil de Severus, buvant un verre de vin français. Isarn d'un côté et Elyon de l'autre. Et, ça a dégénéré. Les deux s'étaient battus et ils n'avaient pas fait semblant. Alors, pour les calmer, les jumeaux lancèrent leur pate à crêpe dessus leur moitié. Et ça avait débouché sur une méga, super grosse bataille de crêpe. A la fin, même la confiture vola, ce qui fait qu'ils étaient tous collant.

Et avec un graaaaaand sourire, Harry se lança à la poursuite de son amant, pour lui donné la couleur orange et jaune pale. Et il échoua lamentablement. Comment ? Eh bien, le sol était complètement inondé et donc il glissa. Ainsi fut inventé les glissades sur pâte à crêpe. A la fin, les, hum, _élèves_ ressemblaient à des bonhommes des sables, dégoulinants. Ainsi fut enterrée la hache de guerre entre le roi des elfes des bois et le prince des vampire Médicis. Y'avait qu'eux pour inventer ça…

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sortit de sa douche, satisfait de sa journée, s'allongea avec bonheur dans leur lit. Severus lisait plus loin, le livre que lui avait offert sa fille. Le petit brun se leva et alla chercher le cadeau encore emballé : il l'offrit à son amant. Harry avait retrouvé cette lettre dans ses affaires du coffre, une lettre de sa mère pour Severus. Son autre cadeau était un bijou, un collier en argent d'un serpent aux yeux émeraude.

Harry reçu des promesses : un, de toujours être franc avec lui. Deux, qu'il était malheureusement sérieux dans ses relations amoureuses. Trois, qu'il ferait en sorte de garder son sourire. Severus lui offrit une montre à gousset, qui est dans sa famille depuis longtemps. Un pas de plus dans leur relation.

Inutile de précisé que la nuit fut longue et intense. Cela va de soi.

Tous les habitants de la maison avaient le sourires, pour différentes raisons.

Mais ce qu'il faut remarquer, c'est que le matin suivant, il y avait deux sourires : celui d'Harry, comblé, et celui de Severus, caché parmi les cheveux du jeune Potter.

* * *

**Yoru** : voila, un tout beau chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été ennuyé par ce chapitre… après tout, le héros c'est Harry et il y a eu un grand pas dans sa relation avec Severus. Glissade sur pâte à crêpe… fallait bien que ça pète un jour ou l'autre ! En fait, ils ne pouvaient pas en arriver aux mains sous peine de vexer leur moitié et donc, l'alternative c'était ça. J'espère que vous avez bien rie aussi.

Le truc qui est bien, c'est que j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews grâce à **Luffynette** (par ailleurs, lié à Luffy ?) ! Merci beaucoup !

Maintenant, les RARs :

**Zarakinel** : merci, je crois que la suite arrivera plus vite et j'espère ce chapitre t'as plu !

**Nilûzir** : pas de soucis, tu me diras ce que tu en pensé par contre ! Et bonne lecture ainsi que bonne vacance !

Et merci a **Grispoils** (toujours fidèle au poste !), **Lilou5701**, et **Luffynette** !

Voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Le prochain chapitre sera sur la fin des vacances, les Snape partiront et laisserons Harry et leur père roucoulé, enfin pour l'un, et l'autre se laissé allée.

J'espère avoir tout plein de messages ! Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt ! Et merci de laissé un petit message en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert ! Aller, je vous laisse.


	23. Chapitre XVIII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et, je le repète, SLASH!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : et le voici, tant attendu, le numéro 18… ou bien chiffre, je n'ai jamais su les différences entres eux. Bah, ch'ui qu'une petite littéraire qui s'en va dans un truc que personne ne connait… à 18 ans, on est majeur. 18 est un nombre Harshad qui signifie 'grande joie' et donc ce chapitre sera joyeux ! Même pour Severus ! C'est également un chiffre chanceux (dans la religion hébraïque) comme le 17 (le 17 mars est le jour de la Saint Patrick… et accessoirement mon anniversaire… j'ai bien choisi ma date moi.)

Ce chapitre est spécial, car je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit symbolique. Y seront notamment révélé quelques flashs sur le futur, Ron, le retour, et bien sur, le nouvel an 1997. Bien moins survolté que Noël. Hum, quoi d'autre… ?

**Nota 2 :** on m'a posé la question. Mais pourquoi je m'arrête systématiquement aux lemons ? Car j'ai mis un rating M et donc que forcément, il y aura du sexe. Eh bien non. Tout d'abord, j'ai augmenté le rating à l'interlude numéro 3. Pour vous rafraichir la mémoire, c'est lorsque Lisah se fait prostituée, violée –enfin, c'est assez ambigu- puis enfin torture et tue quelqu'un. Rien que ça, ça vaut un rating M. D'accord, c'est assez soft, mais néanmoins, ces propos sont choquants pour des jeunes de mois de 16 ans, et s'ils sont déjà blasés… ça signifie beaucoup de chose sur notre société actuelle. Voilà l'explication.

Y-aura-t-il un lemon bientôt ? Normalement, non. Il devrait y en avoir dans la seconde partie qui correspond donc à la septième année. Décrire du sexe brut, ou il y aura un intérêt pour l'histoire je suis pour. Mais décrire l'acte d'amour et vous allez me trouver incroyablement romantique et fleur bleue je trouve cela gênant et voyeur. Je fais la distinction entre les deux dans ma vie et également dans l'histoire. Si jamais il y a lemon, il complétera l'histoire et lui donnera une nouvelle dimension. J'espère ne froisser personne car je vous ai peut être donné de faux espoirs.

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

-27 Décembre 1996, Galaë's Manor, chambre du patriarche, vers 10h du matin.-

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi. Le dernier jour de la semaine… et non pas des moindre. Car, aujourd'hui, était prévu une sortie shopping. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Shopping. Avec Ginny, Hermione, Lisah et un inédit, Elijah (qui lui aussi, aime dépenser ses sous durement gagnés)… bien évidement, il y avait aussi Tonks, pour les protégés, ainsi que Vin (protecteur de la reine, ordre de son très cher mari), Noah et Ron (solidarité masculine, que voulez vous).

Ah, ce cher Ron. Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Lavander, il était tout à fait charmant. Un peu trop franc, avait encore du mal à accepter la moitié de son meilleur ami, mais est de plus en plus poli avec les jumeaux (moins avec leur frère ainé). Mais il avait vraiment du mal avec Hermione. Depuis son agression, qu'importe ce qu'il disait, tout le monde le prenait mal. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute… après tout il avait le ''quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café'' alors comprendre les épreuves de ses meilleurs amis étaient compliqués pour lui.

Mais il faisait des efforts ! Par exemple, aujourd'hui, par solidarité pour Harry qui avait été renommé par la majorité féminine 'sexy Ry' qui avait encore besoin de vêtements plus poussés, il l'accompagnait! Si, si, en plein hiver, avec vingt centimètres de neige sur la chaussée, le brouillard et surtout, les filles surexcitées, c'était du suicide.

Et donc, boudant le monde magique, ils allèrent dans le monde muggle. Pour évité les jalousies mal placées, tout le monde avait retiré ce dont ils avaient besoin chacun de leur côté. Et maintenant, le petit groupe se retrouva devant la boutique de Joaquim. Le méditerranéen les accueillit chaleureusement et leur signala qu'ils avaient la boutique pour eux tout seuls. Et surtout, il y avait un choix absolument indécent.

Et aujourd'hui, la mission était de transformé Harry-enfantin en Harry-sexy-jeune-adulte. Pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Severus… qu'est ce que je raconte. Non, c'était juste pour notre bonheur !

Les trois complices entrainèrent le pauvre chou en haut, ou il y avait les cabines. Et ainsi commença le ballet des fringues. Et surtout, le timide Harry dû faire un défilé… ah, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour être débarrassé des harpies.

La première tenue, plutôt retenue, était … classique. Vu par Ron, il était Harry. Vu par sa sœur, il était canon. Il avait un pantalon à pinces noir profond, une chemise assez près du corps (très mince) bleu électrique à rayures horizontales marron, une cravate savamment défaite noire et une veste qui devrait être interdit sur lui à trois boutons. En soit, c'est un classique. Mais porté d'une manière nouvelle. Avec une paire de converse bleue aux pieds, ainsi qu'un caban en laine bleue marine. Classique, mais au combien efficace et 100% muggle. ''D'accord, j'aime bien, c'est confortable… dixit Harry''

La seconde est un mélange entre les deux modes. Un jean Levi's délavé, un tee shirt à manches courtes vert avec pour message 'I'm the best' inscrit en noir, sur un tee shirt à manches longues beige. Et par-dessus une longue veste attachée vers l'estomac, noire avec la même ampleur qu'une robe de sorcier. Et même là, avec les épaisseurs il paraissait dans le vent, simple et séduisant. Surtout avec ses yeux brillants. Une nouvelle facette d'Harry.

''Mouai, y'a pas un autre tee shirt ? Parce que je ne suis pas le… commença Harry.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Poussin, rétorqua Lisah en triant des vêtements.''

La troisième était purement sorcière. Une robe de sorcier ample, marron chocolat avec en dessous un pantalon noir, une veste blanche cassée et des chaussures renforcées, noir et argent.

''Pourquoi faire simple lorsque l'on peut faire compliqué ? Demanda Harry, les cheveux ébouriffés et une adorable bouille.

-Cela s'appel, la Mode, rétorqua Ginny.

-Truc pour fille ouai ! Marmonna Ron.

-Pourquoi les filles devraient être apprêtées et pas les garçons… vous aussi, vous devez faire des efforts, répliqua Hermione. '' Et toc !

La quatrième tenue était très différente de tout ce qu'il avait porté avant. Vu qu'il n'avait rien à dire, il avait enfilé le truc qu'on lui avait donné. Et c'est en sortant qu'il s'est aperçu qu'on s'était moqué de lui. Il portait une robe, à froufrou, rose bonbon et blanche, tellement surchargée que ça en était écœurant. Et vous savez le pire ? C'est que ça passe. Bref, il tira le rideau de toutes ses forces et enleva cette horreur, l'envoyant bouler très loin de lui, et jura des insanités. Dehors, il entendait les rires de tous se soit disant 'amis'. Bon, il avouait que si jamais Ron se trouvait dans cette situation, il aurait hurlé de rire.

Hermione, pour faire la paix, lui tendit d'autre vêtement. Et promis que plus jamais ça ne se reproduira. Enfin, on ne sait jamais.

La cinquième tenue est celle qui est prévue pour le nouvel an. Fêter dignement chez les Weasley avec les membres de l'Ordres (enfin, ceux qui ne travaille pas à la Saint Sylvestre). Un tee shirt à manche longue sous un pull en cachemire rouge foncé avec un jean foncé assez large qui tombe sur des converses marrons, une veste a carreaux noir/bleu et une cape pour le côté sorcier. Elles lui ont aussi pris des gants en cuir (la peau de dragon est pour autre chose) et une grosse écharpe en laine rouge. Là encore, il en avait de la classe. La petite larve très mal habillé et mal dans se peau s'est transformé en magnifique jeune homme plein de confiance en lui.

Et maintenant, sa vengeance ! Au doux nom de 'AU TOUR DE MIONE MAINTENANT !'. Eh oui, ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'Harry avait été ridiculisé et donc au tour des autres. Et au vu de son visage, la jeune femme aux cheveux touffus n'en savait rien.

''Ecoute Hermione, tu passes beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque à travailler, ou à lire, ou à apprendre, alors maintenant au lieu de prendre soin des autres, tu vas prendre soin de toi, et c'est un ordre, ma biche, dit Lisah, aussi sérieuse que possible''

Et elle n'eut même pas à acquiescer. Juste à se laisser pousser jusqu'à la cabine et prendre soin d'elle. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pour ne pas être embêtée et passa la première tenue choisie pas ses amies. Une tenues entièrement muggle… ce que Ron releva.

''Pourquoi ne pas choisir des tenues sorcières ?

-Manque de choix, rétorqua Lisah.

-Mocheté qu'on nous force à porter, dit Ginny malicieusement.

-C'est pas aussi drôle que le prêt-à-porter muggle… un vêtement égal une personnalité. Dans le monde sorcier, un vêtement égal une profession, ou un groupe, répondit Hermione.''

Elle portait un jean patte d'éléphant –mode en plein retour- délavé, un cache cœur en cachemire vieux rose avec en dessous une chemise noire assez légère. Un trench beige, des gants marron, une écharpe rouge longue en laine et des escarpins noire vernis assez hauts complétaient la tenue. Magnifique, féminine en bref elle ressemble à une…

''T'es vraiment une fille ? S'exclama incrédule Ronald.

-Ron, tais-toi, intima sa sœur'' Comme je le disais, le quotient intellectuel d'une cuillère à café (Cette prose était magnifiquement imagée). Minuscule, petite, cuillère à café.

''Mais, il faut vraiment penser à t'amener chez un coiffeur, dit Lisah''

Peu de temps après, la seconde tenue. Un jean droit foncé taille haute, avec un pull marin rentré dans le pantalon, des converses aux pieds et un caban bleu marine sur le dos. Comme elle était menue, la taille haute lui allait comme un gant (**NdA** : en 1996-1997, la taille haute était de mise. Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas ça saillant.) Elle eut même droit à des sifflements.

Troisième tenue, celle pour le soir du réveillon : une robe très cintrée sur la taille, avec décolleté en V qui l'avantageait drôlement, et qui se terminait en jupon, très année 50, noire, avec des talons hauts, un manteau d'inspiration militaire en tweed et des gants noirs. Adorable.

La quatrième tenue et moite-moite. Un pantalon large en coton noir, sur des converses, avec en haut une chemise à carreau rouge/marron très serrée, une veste de tailleur bien coupée sur une robe de sorcière ouverte. Très urbain et qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle-même, elle rayonnait. Elle semblait guérie.

Puis, les grands sourires sadiques se tournèrent vers Ginny, qui en fait se trouva ravie, bien qu'un peu gênée, vu qu'elle n'avait pas grand sou pour s'acheter des vêtements, mais qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer.

''Ce sont les Malfoy qui payent et vu ce qu'ils vous ont fait subir, c'est un juste retour des choses, Ginny. Et si il y a encore des doutes, c'est notre cadeau de Noël pour toi… alors, profites ! Dit Lisah, visiblement le sage de la journée. ''

La rouquine entra donc dans la spacieuse cabine pour se voir offrir un relooking. Ginny, bien qu'elle soit plus jeune d'un an, était plus plantureuse qu'Hermione. Un peu plus petite aussi et donc plus en forme.

Sa première tenue était entièrement muggle, une première pour elle. Un jean droit délavée, assez destroy (déchiré aux genoux) des collants en dessous, avec un tee shirt à manches longues noires avec pour slogan ''Is it Real'' en bleu, qui fait ressortir ses yeux chocolat/ambre. Aux pieds, des converses rouges et blanches, un manteau long en laine très structuré, une longue écharpe rouge vif et des gants noirs complètent la tenue. Très mignonne.

En seconde, une tenue plus féminine. Un jupon blanc tombant sur le genou, une chemise à carreau noire, grise et blanche, des collants noirs opaques, des bottes à talons noires, pas très hauts et une veste queue de pie noire. En plus, une cape de sorcier. Et vous savez le pire ? Ca lui allait comme un gant, faisant ressortir ses cheveux roux flamboyants et ses yeux. Cette tenue là était pour le 31, jour de fête.

La troisième tenue était un mix : un jean patte d'éléphant clair, un col roulé noir, un cache cœur bleu et beige sur une robe de sorcière ouverte bleue pervenche. Aux pieds, elle avait des converses noires et blanches. En un mot, ravissant, et même son frère était d'accord. En parlant de frère…

''A non, il n'en est pas question, je ne veux pas faire ça ! S'écria le rouquin.

-Ronron, pense à la _surprise_ de Lavander lorsqu'elle saura que tu t'es fait tout beau pour elle, se moqua Harry.

-Vu comme ça…''

Et c'était comme ça que le non moins machiste Ronald se retrouva à faire les mannequins.

En premier, un truc totalement muggle, une nouveauté pour lui aussi… et pas forcément une bonne.

''Comment ça se met ce truc ! Lança Ron, en montrant un jean. ''

Inutile de dire que ce fut très marrant. Expliquer à un sorcier de sang pur comme Ron, comment enfiler un pantalon 'aussi serré' alors que ce n'était qu'un jean droit, qui plus est assez large. On lui enfila aussi un tee shirt à manche longue beige, sous un pull de laine assez fin bordeaux. Puis, on lui expliqua comment enfiler un caban noir, qui tombe à pic sur sa carrure sportive et enfin, il sortit. Et alors, il paraissait presque sage. Et fut applaudit pour avoir réussit à s'habiller.

Ensuite, une tenue plus soutenue. Un pantalon à pinces en coton, une chemise blanche sur un pull fin col V bleu marine. Une robe de sorcier noire passé négligemment et ça le changeait du tout au tout. Le tout avec des converses. Oranges. Histoire de s'individualisé.

Et une troisième, car le chiffre trois est symbolique, un pantalon large noir en tweed, une chemise blanche et une robe de sorcier noire. Aux pieds, il avait des converses un peu plus discrète, de couleur noire.

Voilà, le shopping est terminé, pour le bonheur de tous. Pourquoi les Snape n'ont-ils rien acheté ? Car ils ne savent même pas ce qu'ils ont dans leurs placards. Et maintenant, le coiffeur pour les quatre relookés. Oh, là aussi, ce fut comique. Pour Ron, bien sur, sa sœur sait s'adapter bien plus facilement. Le coiffeur d'Harry lui coupa les cheveux assez courts, ce qui les rendit encore plus hirsutes, à environ trois centimètres du crâne.

Ensuite, Ginny eut le droit à des soins pour ses longs cheveux lisses, des soins qui donnent du volume et une coupe, avec une frange longue! Et ça faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux ambrés.

Hermione eut droit à un soin pour discipliner ses cheveux touffus. Ainsi, maintenant, elle avait des boucles, bien séparées, des reflets blonds sur ses cheveux châtain clairs ; elle n'avait plus la raie au milieu mais sur le côté gauche, ainsi, sa frange était décalée. Cela lui donnait un nouveau visage.

Et enfin, Ron. Qui se crispait dès qu'il entendait un coup de ciseau. Et qui ferma les yeux de peur de voir le résultat. Et finalement, il aima. Bon, pas immédiatement mais il aima. Il les avait un peu plus court, une nuque dégagée, avec du gel qui faisait des pics sur sa tête.

Evidemment, Lisah et Noah en profitèrent. Lisah se les fit bouclés légèrement et Noah, un peu coupé. Ainsi que des mèches : rouges pour Noah, bleu pour Lisah.

Et, la journée se termina. Ils avaient mangés entre le shopping et le coiffeur. Vinyan repartit dans son pays, Tonks faire son rapport, et donc, les habitants de Galaë's raccompagnèrent les Weasley. Molly fut étonné de les voir revenir les bras chargés de paquet et arborant une nouvelle tête. Harry anticipa ''Les filles ont voulu m'acheter des habits… et ça à un peu dérapé. Mais, ils le mérite, Mrs Weasley. Et puis, on s'est bien amusés, c'est l'important non ?

-Mais enfin, Harry chéri, tu as du dépenser des fortunes… et puis, nous n'en avons pas besoin, rétorqua la matrone.

-En fait, c'est Lisah qui a tout offert, avec l'argent qu'elle a arnaqué des Malfoy… mais là n'est pas le sujet. Et puis, franchement, voir Ron porter un jean et un tee shirt, ça vaut tout l'or du monde, dit Harry, retenant un fou rire.

-Tu sais que…

-Vous m'aimez, et m'avez accepté dans votre famille. En comparaison, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas l'aumône, c'est juste qu'ils en avaient besoin… commença Harry.

-Et toi aussi… coupa Lisah. Autant en faire une pierre deux coups. Et ça à resserrer la solidarité dans notre groupe, ce qui ne peut être que positif.

-Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup, dit Molly, au bord des larmes.''

Et voilà une journée richement remplie. Et ce, pour tous.

Vers 22 heures, Harry s'effondra sur le lit… son lit. Il s'était lavé et changé et attendait son amant qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée. Elle a été tellement remplie qu'il avait a peine pensé à son amant. Mais maintenant, pensa Harry en se glissant sous les draps et couvertures, j'aimerai bien le voir. Mais il fut tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit avec un grand sourire.

Severus arriva une heure plus tard, fourbu et puant les vapeurs de potion. Il eut un tendre petit sourire en voyant les cheveux en bataille, la seule chose qui dépassait des couvertures l'attendre bien sagement… en ronflant. Personne n'est parfait, mais il faudra remédier à ceci.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le patriarche enlaça son amant, qui se laissa aller et poussa un soupir.

Maintenant, il était à la maison.

-Le 30 Décembre 1996, vers 4h45 du matin, chambre de Lisah-

Tout était calme. La chambre, plongée dans un noir profond, était calme. Lisah était seule, étendue comme à son habitude de travers, un pied qui pend enroulé dans une couverture. Elle était seule et visiblement, elle rêvait…

_Une épée ensanglantée… une grande douleur au cœur… le regard d'Elyon paniqué et le noir._

_Une masse de gens… tous en noir… une légende révélée… et toujours la douleur._

_Du feu… de la douleur… pire que celle d'avant._

_Un cachot… huit autre personnes et un grand regard vert pailleté d'or si triste…_

_Et la douleur… encore plus présente. Un regard vert, dur, moralisateur… douleur._

_Un manque d'air… un trou noir… le chao… la mort… et pire que tout… la solitude._

Elle se réveilla sans un cri mais elle pleura. Elle n'avait que des bribes de souvenir mais ce qui lui restait était cette douleur…

Qu'elle ne souhaitait ne jamais connaitre.

Comme elle se trompait…

.

.

.

Dans le même temps, Noah aussi rêva.

_Une douleur physique, un truc qui parcourt ses veines, sadique qui recherche la faille._

_La douleur de sa sœur, toujours présente, étouffante… sa tristesse également. _

_La peur de la voir sombrer… comme le reste. _

_Un conseil qui tourne au pugilat…une unité plus qu'éphémère._

_La douleur d'Harry, propulsé dans un univers de mort, bataille qu'il n'a jamais côtoyé._

_Et surtout, la certitude qu'il va falloir mener et gagner une guerre… alors qu'ils n'ont que 18 ans._

Et quand il se réveilla, se mettant ainsi, ce fut pour voir le regard améthyste de son vampire, qui le réconforta. Car il pleurait lui aussi, juste des larmes qui ne se tarissait pas. Une telle tristesse…

.

.

.

Elijah, dans son antre de… non, on n'en parle toujours pas. Comme sa famille, il rêva. D'habitude, c'était des prévisions de tortures, ou des batailles qu'il préparait… bref, des rêves au couleur rouge sang. Cette fois ci, ce fut un autre genre de rêve, qu'on ne faisait pas souvent et qui n'étaient pas agréable (car oui, la torture made in Elijah ETAIT agréable)

_Sa sœur s'écroulant, tenant sa poitrine rouge sang… une épée plus loin … la sensation d'arracher un cœur à mains nues._

_Sa sœur effondrée, la pire chose qui lui ait été de voir… elle crie, elle pleure à même le sol._

_Le monde qui s'effondre aussi … le poids sur les épaules d'Harry, seul._

_Hogwart … réunion de l'Ordre … regards abasourdit par les révélations._

_La douleur dans les yeux vairons de sa sœur… masquée mais présente._

_Du sang, des batailles, du feu, des ruines… et de la tristesse…_

Il ouvrit simplement les yeux… et pleura. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qui ne l'a pas fait. Lorsqu'il était dans cette prison si froide, abandonné, maltraité par les gardiens qui prenaient un plaisir évident. Une dernière fois avant de voir la noirceur de ce monde.

-31Décembre, Galaë's Manor, chambre d'Harry et de Severus, vers 8h30-

Severus était réveillé depuis quelque temps et regardait Harry dormir… ou plutôt, l'entendait et le sentait, vu qu'il faisait nuit noire. Sa nouvelle coupe le rendait plus masculin, ses nouveaux vêtements le rendaient aussi plus masculin. Ses remords de sortir avec quelqu'un de si jeune s'étaient effondrés comme un château de carte. Caressant les cheveux courts, il repensa aux derniers jours à la maison.

Ses enfants étaient tristes. Ils ne le montraient pas, mais il le sentait, appelez cela l'instinct paternel si vous voulez, mais il le savait. Lisah surtout, cachait quelque chose de monstrueux. Rien qu'hier, elle est allé voir le Directeur Dumbledore et est revenue plus abattue qu'elle ne l'était avant. Mais avec un air résolu que Severus n'aimait pas. Bon, ses enfants sont grands et peuvent se débrouillé tous seuls. Mais Snape savait aussi que le vieux voulait mêler Harry à ses plans… et là, Severus était plus partagé.

Y-a-t-il un rapport avec la prophétie… ? Il faudrait bien qu'un jour, Severus se décide à lui avouer que la magie sacrificielle que sa mère a fait pour le sauver était une idée de sa… la mère de ses enfants. Et aussi, est-ce qu'Harry était au courant pour la personne qui a donné la prophétie ? Surement, mais il ne me l'a jamais reproché. Bordel Albus, vous ne pouvez pas nous foutre la paix… ? Se demanda Severus, en serrant un peu plus son amant.

Mais rien n'est perdu… lui dit une petite voix. Il veut vous voir heureux…

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla, seul dans le lit, mais pas dans la chambre. En effet, Severus était en train de lire dans le fauteuil qui lui servait à jeter ses vêtements. Potter s'étira comme un chat –en parlant de chat, ou était le sien ?-, prit ses lunettes et tourna sa tête vers Severus, absorbé par un gros manuscrit écrit en tout petit et dit un 'Bonjour' de circonstance. Severus leva la tête, fit un minuscule sourire et se rapprocha du lit.

Alors qu'il se disait dignement bonjour, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre… ils cessèrent le baiser et Harry se leva, prit son pyjama et s'en vêtit et s'avança vers le cousin chauffé où était posé l'œuf de phœnix. Il était craquelé sur le haut et quelque chose bougeait. Harry l'encouragea à sortir et avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Et enfin, il sorti. Un petit oisillon, tout vert avec des taches de blanc. De grand yeux or se leva et regarda ceux d'Harry. Le petit sortit entièrement, et commença à manger sa coquille. Harry ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle.

Severus alla chercher… ou plutôt tirer de ses doux rêves sa fille, qui avait pour phœnix un phénomène nommé Duncan… qui n'était pas très présent… merci Morgane. Il réussit à la tirer, à l'habiller et à l'amener dans leur chambre pour voir encore une fois le regard émerveillé de son amant. Lisah ouvrit un œil, le ferma, le réouvrit, le referma, et le ré-réouvrit pour finalement comprendre. Aussi, elle donna les directives à Harry pour que le lien se forme entre l'animal mythique et l'humain… ne pas faire comme elle en gros.

Il fallait les laisser seul. Maintenant réveillée, elle alla chercher sa vengeance et ainsi réveillé ses frères. Ils y eut beaucoup de cris, de poursuites également. Oh, au fait, les deux américains sont repartis chez eux. Ce qui fait deux personnes en moins.

Après les cris, tout le monde déjeuna ensemble. Juste la famille Snape, Hermione et Harry, les autres n'étaient pas présents. Donc, c'était bien plus tranquille. Mindie avait fait bien trop de nourriture, comme d'habitude mais la bonne humeur était de mise.

La journée fut très tranquille… Hermione lu un polar d'un certain Harlan Coben, les aventures de Myron Bolitar, Rupture de contrat, qui la passionnait. Dans le salon, les trois petits Snape regardait la suite de Friends, saison 2, ou enfin, Ross et Rachel étaient ensembles. Harry était partit à la recherche d'Elwen, avec son Phoenix dans les bras, n'ayant pas encore de nom. Et il la retrouva, bien plus tard, en pleine forme, et voulant un câlin. Alors il rejoignit les trois frères et sœur.

Vers 17 heures tout le monde alla se préparer… excepté Severus qui avait gentill… hum, sèchement décliné l'invitation. Oh, pauvre chou, il allaiy passer la Saint Sylvestre seul. Lui, il avait un sourire à la perspective d'une soirée seul. Enfin.

Harry d'habilla comme prévu (pull en cachemire rouge foncé avec un jean foncé assez large qui tombe sur des converses marrons, une veste à carreaux noires/bleue discret et une cape pour le côté sorcier) et prit son temps, pour une fois.

Du côté d'Hermione, elle enfila une robe très cintrée sur la taille, avec décolleté en V qui l'avantageait drôlement, et qui se terminait en jupon, très année 50, noire, avec des talons hauts. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une demi-queue, faisant bien attention à ses boucles. Ravissante.

Elijah … n'était pas invité. Après tout, il n'était pas du bon côté et donc préféra allez voir More. Mais qui est More ? Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir. Comme disait Edgar Allan Poe '_L'__ignorance__ est une __bénédiction__, mais pour que la __bénédiction __soit __complète__ l'__ignorance __doit __être__ si __profonde__, qu'elle ne se __soupçonne__ pas soi-__même__'_.

Lisah s'apprêtait à mettre sa tenue : un pantalon taille haute large sur des escarpins noirs mats très hauts. En haut, elle avait un haut en dentelle noire sur un caraco de soie bleu pervenche et un cache cœur en cachemire bleu foncé. Elle prit également une robe de sorcier noire, mis son collier de breloques, ses bagues, ses boucles d'oreilles et un chapeau.

Noah mettait lui aussi du temps… pour prendre un pantalon large beige en velours tombant sur des Kickers noires. En haut, il avait un pull en laine fine vert clair et une veste cintré noire. Arriva sa sœur qui lui demanda de lui attacher les cheveux en un chignon bas d'où s'échappait des boucles. Noah, décoiffa les siens savamment.

Et tout le monde fut prêt à l'heure. Un vrai miracle.

Au Burrow, ils étaient les derniers à arrivé. Tonks discutait avec Remus dans un coin, Molly et Arthur accueillaient tout le monde, les jumeaux Weasley mettaient l'ambiance, Ron et Ginny attendaient les nouveaux arrivants, tout beaux dans leurs nouveaux vêtements. Kingsley Shacklebolt discutait avec Surgis Podmore, Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance. Le groupe des jeunes se forma assez vite bien que Lisah alla parler avec les adultes assez vite.

Le diner fut majestueusement bon et gargantuesque. Le jeune Potter passa une excellente soirée en compagnie de Ginny –qui avait finalement tiré un trait sur son amourette- et Ron –qui était redevenu lui-même- et Hermione –qui avait beaucoup de gaité à revendre- et Noah –qui, bien qu'il était nouveau, s'entendait avec tout le monde- .

Les jumeaux Fred et George mettaient de l'ambiance pour ces fêtes de fin d'années et tout le monde parla avec tout le monde… sans dépasser le seuil du secret. Harry remarqua par exemple que Tonks voulait mettre le grappin sur Remus qui lui passait son temps à la fuir et donc à parler avec Harry et ses filleuls. Mais la jeune Auror ne se laissait pas démonter, ce qui était assez drôle à voir.

Jusqu'au douze coups de minuit, tout le monde tenu. Harry embrassa Ginny, Hermione embrassa Ron, Lisah embrassa son frère, Remus n'échappa pas à Dora et tout le monde trouva une moitié pour se fêter dignement la bonne année.

Mais tout à une fin. Les quatre jeunes se retirèrent assez rapidement pour une certaine raison.

Harry retrouva directement Severus, en passant voir Elwen qui dormait, et son phœnix, avec pas encore de nom, se déshabilla et trouva sa place dans les bras de son homme (enfin, il a dû se contorsionné et rusé pour faire son nid).

Hermione dormit profondément avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Noah sifflota de bonne humeur en sachant pertinemment qui l'attendait dans son lit. Un certain vampire aux yeux hypnotiques. La nuit ne fut pas terminée…

Lisah s'avança d'un pas mesuré, entra doucement dans sa chambre, se déshabilla entièrement et se blotti dans les bras de son mari en plein sommeil… et sous les deux couettes et deux couvertures. Une bonne nuit de sommeil… car il était là, à la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil avant quelque temps… profitant de l'odeur d'Elyon, de sa respiration aussi… et tomba dans un charmant rêve.

-1 Janvier 1997, Galaë's Manor, chambre du patriarche-

Il était 9 heure lorsqu'Harry sorti des limbes de ses rêves. Il sentait que sa tête avait pour oreiller un torse, avec un cœur qui bat. En se concentrant, il constata qu'une main lui caressait le cuir chevelu et en ouvrant les yeux il vit que Severus était réveillé et qu'il lisait. Harry se leva l'embrassa.

''Bonne année, Sev', murmura le Griffindor.

-Toujours avec toi, répondit Severus''

* * *

**Yoru** : et voilà ! L'est-y pas joyeux ce chapitre ? Par rapport à la suite, je peux vous certifier que oui. Et donc, vous avez des indices pour l'avenir… une partie de shopping assez dure car j'ai du faire des recherches sur la mode à cette époque… et modernisé un peu, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux. Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sont-ils pas mignons les deux là… ? Et la dernière phrase de Sev… ah, il en a de ses idées.

Le retour de Ron, que j'ai quelque peu oublié. Choses faites. J'ai fait grandir Harry et même Hermione. Fait… et le futur de Lisah. Allez, lâchez vos, idées, on va voir si vous trouvez.

Sinon, je n'ai pas encore décidé du nom que j'allais donner au phœnix… alors, si vous avez un avis, donnez le.

Maintenant, les RARs :

**Calimero** : salut ! Tout d'abord, merci du petit message ! Merci aussi pour le contenu. Je ne les vois pas se sauter dessus toutes les trois lignes… ça ne correspondrait pas à l'idée que je me fais de leur relation. Et Hermione… non pas en couple avec Ron. Mais je compte bien la caser, avec un garçon et elle a du boulot sur la planche. La famille ne peut être que comme ça vu les embuches qu'ils se sont prit. Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu et de rien, j'aime la partager avec vous. Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Zarakinel** : merci encore, et un au merci pour ta fidélité. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Bisous.

Et merci à **Vampyse**, **Luffynette**, **lilou5701**, **Zaika**, **Bianka17** et **latitetiti** pour les messages que vous avez laissée. Ouah, 8 messages, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! J'espère en avoir autant cette fois aussi ! Aller, je vais au lit, je suis crevée, j'ai passé toute la journée à écrire ce petite quelque chose…

J'espère avoir tout plein de messages ! Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt ! Et merci de laissé un petit message en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert ! Aller, je vous laisse !


	24. Interlude VI

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Slash... mais pas là.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : petit précision, le tout début sera du point de vue de Lisah. Donc, tous les évènements sont le ressentit de Lisah. C'est pour cela que ça sera… vite fait. Expédier si vous voulez. C'est fait exprès, pour marquer la rupture.

**Nota2** : juste un petit message pour ceux que ça intéresse… j'ai refait complètement mon profil… pour ceux qui sont curieux. Aller, bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flashs back**_.

* * *

**Interlude sixième : celle qui resta seule.**

-06 Décembre 1995, Galaë's Manor, vers 11heures du matin-

C'était la première fois depuis près de quatorze ans que les trois enfants Snape étaient réunis dans leur maison. Mindie était si contente qu'elle en pleuré pendant des heures. Noah était revenu, appuyé sur son frère et sa sœur, avait retrouvé sa chambre et une bonne partie de ses souvenirs. Ca, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, ils se levaient. Assez tôt, il faut le dire.

Lisah avait rejoint son frère dans la nuit et ils se levèrent ensemble. Elijah, qui avait fait des rêves… sanglants, était arrivé avec le sourire qui incombe dans cette situation (si vous êtes aussi timbré que lui). Petit déjeuner très sympa, tranquille. Les jumeaux se retrouvaient mais ne parlait pas de leur passé avec leur grand frère, comme lui à vrai dire. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Bien sur, comme ils sont maudis, il fallait bien qu'Ils (Ministère, salops, connards… choisissez celui que vous voulez) viennent briser ce bonheur bien mérité. Une armée débarqua ce dit matin, remit un long texte qui ordonnait en gros l'expulsion des deux garçons à Lisah et voilà. Emmenés de force, pour disparaitre à nouveau. Laissant Lisah, seule. Le tout s'était passé très rapidement (il fallait que tout soit en ordre pour que les boucliers de la maison les laisse passer) comme un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar qui se répète. Finit les longues nuits où on parlait à cœur ouvert, les délires psychotiques de leur ainé. Fini, tout cour, d'avoir une famille.

La jeune femme regarda la porte, laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Pourquoi eux ? Car ils ont eu une mère totalement décalée, un père qui a fait une petite erreur de jeunesse, des ancêtres puissants ? Qu'ont-ils fait de si terrible pour que cela arrive ?

Le postier arriva avec le courrier de la grande maison, au bout de l'allée qui surplombait les falaises. Belle baraque, un peu sombre. Il était jeune et n'avait jamais rencontré les habitants, vu qu'il venait juste de débarquer. Mais les ragots du village racontaient qu'elle appartenait à un professeur qui enseignait en Ecosse, et à ses trois enfants qui ont été séparés pour une sombre histoire de garde. Bref, une maison sans soucis. Mais en ce jour là, il entendit un cri strident. Rempli de désespoir. Un cri si puissant qu'il fit pleurer l'homme. Personne ne devrait être si triste. Surtout pas une personne si jeune…

-07 Décembre 1996, Galaë's Manor, vers 6 heures du matin-

Lisah était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans le lit de son frère, en position fœtale. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ça se voyait. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés laissaient voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Et elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était comme une petite fille perdue. Sans son frère, sans sa moitié. Même Elijah lui manquait. Il avait beau faire peur, dire des choses absolument dégoutantes, il avait ce je ne sais quoi de rassurant quand il parlait à ses petits frère et sœur. Déjà, la dernière fois, elle avait mis trois mois à parler à quelqu'un et ce fut non pas à son maitre, mais à Vin.

Et son premier rire de cette période était dû à Elyon… penser à lui faisait encore mal. Séparation d'un commun accord… mais qui faisait mal. Il fallait avancer, avancer, avancer mais à un moment ou à un autre, il faut surtout la volonté d'avancer. Et aujourd'hui, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas. Elle voulait juste sa famille. Est-ce vraiment trop demander à cette société de merde ?

Elle sentit un poids dans son dos et deux bras couvrir ses épaules. Vinyan. Toujours présent. Quand il faut, ou il faut. Un vrai don qu'il a, le bougre. Il lui dit qu'elle le retrouvera, qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera dans le futur, que tout finira bien par s'arranger, car tout le monde à droit au bonheur. Qu'il faut juste continuer à le chercher et ne pas perdre espoir. Et qu'il sera toujours là, lui, car les misérables cloportes qui constituent la société sorcière ne pourra rien faire contre lui. Lisah fit un rire sans joie, se retourna et enlaça l'elfe.

Et entre deux sanglots elle dit 'Merci'. Vinyan était toujours là ou il faut. Et c'est ce statut qui va le faire le plus souffrir.

-12 Décembre 1996, à l'appartement Jones, en plein cœur de la City, London, vers 19h45-

Lisah se préparait pour le diner de prévu avec l'inspecteur Ethan Wright. Elle demanda à Mary laquelle de ses robes lui irait le mieux. La blonde répondit avec honnête que tout lui irait mais que sa préférence allait à la rouge sombre. En entendant cela, Lisah ricana en disant qu'elle filerait un arrêt cardiaque à son paternel pour mettre une telle couleur. Et que ça serait parfait.

La robe mettait ses courbes en valeur tout en étant class et sexy (elle s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux). Une vraie merveille. Et comme il faisait froid dehors, elle mit par-dessus un manteau de laine serré beige très structuré, des Louboutins aux pieds noires vernies, gants en cuir noir et une longue écharpe en laine violine.

L'inspecteur l'attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure (bah oui, une dame sait faire attendre les hommes) donc elle fit ses dernières recommandation à Mary qui roula des yeux (oui, elle allait beaucoup mieux, mais depuis qu'Eli et que Noah étaient parti, Lisah a réparti son affection sur la petite blonde) et arriva en vitesse devant le jeune inspecteur. Elle l'entraina et ils partirent laissant Mary, qui alla se préparé du pop corn et regarder un bon film.

Dehors, Ethan se montra très galant, ouvrant la porte de sa voiture, faisant la conversation. En apparence, Lisah allait bien. Elle était souriante, ouverte, attentive. Elle faisait des efforts en gros. Arrivés au restaurant (la jeune Snape a été gentille, elle n'a pas choisi le plus cher), toujours aussi gentleman, l'homme tira la chaise de Lisah pour qu'elle s'assoie.

Le diner était aussi parfait que possible. Ethan était charmant et évitait les points sensibles. Lisah de son côté paraissant beaucoup plus âgé, posé, intelligente, sarcastique (oh, une chose qui la fait ressembler à son père). Il y avait un courant électrique, une chose qu'on ne peut attraper et ignorer dans l'air.

Ethan était vraiment adorable, et passionné. Il parlait de son boulot avec animation. Il avait vingt trois ans, des cheveux châtains courts, des yeux chocolat intenses, une peau bronzée. Il n'était pas beau à proprement parler, mais attirant, magnétique. Et il passait véritablement une bonne soirée. Avec une tueuse. Chercher l'erreur.

Arriva le désert. Dans un rendez vous romantique avec Lisah, c'était le passage délicat. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne de se jeter sur tout ce qui est chocolat (car elle a commandé trois déserts et tous au chocolat). D'un autre côté, Ethan paraissait amusé par la situation : il avait devant lui, une jeune femme avec des manières, une classe véritable, salivant sans retenue devant du chocolat. C'est comme si elle avait une partie d'elle-même qui restait une gamine et une autre blasée de la vie, en avance sur certaines choses. L'inspecteur aimait ce qu'il voyait. Ces multiples facettes. Et pour ne rien caché, elle était très attirante.

Lisah attaque donc ses déserts prudemment. Avec une petite cuillère. Et comme c'était très bon – un juste cuit-, elle prit la grande cuillère qu'elle avait demandée. Et voyant que ça ne choquait pas son compagnon, elle attaqua voracement le second désert, un moelleux. Quand je dis voracement, c'était avec les doigts.

Et le troisième désert. Des fruits recouverts de chocolats à moitié consolidé. Là encore, c'était avec les doigts. Et quand elle leva les yeux vers Ethan, il n'avait pas touché à son soufflé au citron. Et il était clairement amusé. Ainsi, quand Lisah ouvrit la bouche pour demander ''C'est pas bon ?'' Avec le pourtour de la bouche marron, les dents marron et un regard enfantin, il éclata de rire. Un rire communicatif, puisqu'après avoir avalé son énorme bouché, Lisah aussi rit. Depuis que son frère était partit, c'était la première fois qu'elle riait vraiment.

Et le diner s'acheva sur cette note. Infiniment légère. Et le courant avait redoublé de puissance.

Ethan proposa de la ramener chez elle. Elle proposa qu'il l'amène chez lui. Etonnant venant d'elle, mais elle était curieuse de voir dans quel environnement vivait un inspecteur. Et puis, elle ne craignait rien, vu les choses qu'elle savait faire. Et elle ne voulait plus être seule, surtout. Même si c'était éphémère. Après tout, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Ethan habitait dans un nouveau quartier branché, ou il y avait pleins de pubs, dans un immeuble neuf, à la façade blanche. Le couple prit l'ascenseur et arriva au neuvième étage. L'appartement était clair, minimaliste et pas bordélique. A vrai dire, c'était même le contraire, clean comme c'est pas possible. Un trois pièces sympathique.

Ethan lui proposa un thé, ou café si elle préféra. Elle lui répondit qu'elle boirait bien un café, fort de préférence avec plein de sucre. Il se fit un Earl Grey et un café pour elle. Sur le bar de la cuisine, ils dégustèrent le digestif. Parlèrent encore un peu. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler, de tout et de rien. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'embrassèrent. A en perdre haleine. Comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Lisah passa ses bras sur les épaules d'Ethan, poussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et quitta ses chaussures à talons très hauts. Ethan défit la coiffure (sommaire) de sa compagne. Elle lui enleva sa cravate, sa veste, sa chemise… il était un peu trop mince mais comme je le disais, c'était magnétique. De son côté, il chercha la fermeture éclair et la trouva sur le côté gauche. Il défit la robe et elle se trouva en sous vêtements. Un pantalon descendit. A moitié nus, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Le reste des vêtements tomba.

Ce fut touchant, romantique, doux… tout ce qu'une fille peut désirer. Alors qu'ils retombaient sur leur oreiller après avoir … difficile de trouver un mot. Baiser doucement peut être ? Donc, ils retrouvèrent leur souffle. Ethan enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa compagne, se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur l'épaule. C'était vraiment une personne magnifique. Il leva les yeux et vit quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur. Il ne l'a connaissait que depuis peu, mais s'était attacher à elle. Et, pour son égo d'homme, voir une femme pleurer après l'avoir comblée était… déstabilisant.

Lisah laissait couler ses larmes en silence. A côté d'elle, elle avait un homme charmant, attentionné, drôle, passionné, romantique. Elle avait besoin de décharger le trop plein d'énergie sexuelle et quand cela avait été fait, elle avait découvert quelque chose. Elle était complètement, irrémédiablement, absolument, amoureuse d'un prince qui l'avait rejetée par respect pour son peuple. A côté d'elle, elle avait l'homme parfait. Et elle pensait à un crétin égoïste qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimé. Elle se tourna alors vers Ethan et lui dit de sa voix cassées ''Je suis désolée… si désolée…''

Si désolée d'avoir joué avec lui pour ne plus être seule. Si désolée pour lui, qui avait fait des efforts pour essayer… il était même si parfait qu'il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il a aimé vivre cela même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Il était même si gentil qu'il la serra dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer son soul. A ce moment précis, elle détesta tout le monde. Excepté celui qui la réconfortait. Et Vinyan… on ne pouvait pas détester Vin.

Merde… fichu Elyon. Le pire homme qu'elle avait rencontré et c'est celui qu'elle aime à faire n'importe quoi.

''_**Je ne t'ai pas choisie… (Un regard vert/or se tourna vers elle et lui sourit)… je t'ai rencontrée !''**_

* * *

**Yoru** : la dernière phrase est de Meru Puri, de Matsuri Hino, volume 4, quand Alam dit cette phrase même à sa bien aimée, Airi. J'adore ce passage…Voilà, Lisah qui est émotive, tout s'écroule et qui se rend compte que le destin se fiche de notre gueule. J'ai adoré développer un peu Ethan… le pauvre, il est tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme qui aime quelqu'un d'autre, qui va se marier avec une autre. Ah, heureusement qu'elle a Vinyan –qui va morfler lui aussi-… et Mary. Mary se développer dans le prochain interlude car elle va prendre une décision qui va changer sa vie. Voilà, une Lisah un peu fragile, perdue… ça change de d'habitude.

Sinon, je suis bien installée, j'ai internet par intermittence, j'ai commencé les cours… j'adore l'ethnologie et j'ai retrouvé l'histoire moderne (comment ça, je ne me suis pas foulé ? Autant que mes cours de l'année dernière servent, non mais) et j'ai même des maths ! J'adore Paris X… mais pas la vie parisienne, ça ne me convient pas. Mais je suis super bien dans mon appart…

Bon, assez parler de moi. Maintenant, les RAR :

**Calimero** : Mais je t'en prie, tu prends le temps de m'adresser un mot, il est normal que j'y réponde ! La suite de l'historie a proprement parler arrivera incessamment sous peu, vu que c'est la prochaine chose sur ma liste. Ca a du moins te plaire vu qu'il n'y a ni Severus ni Harry… mais j'aime bien développer autre chose. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être entièrement ensemble si on se cache des choses et donc, comme les deux parties se cachent des choses, ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Et puis, ils sont tous deux cassés à leur manière alors il faut du temps. Sur certains écrits, d'un claquement de doigts, paf, ils sont amoureux et pas de problème… enfin si, mais des problèmes de couples et non pas de mise en couple. Voilà pourquoi je prends mon temps pour les mettre ensemble, je trouve juste cela plus réaliste. Et donc, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisous et à la prochaine ! Et merci pour avoir laissé une review.

**Zarakinel** : merci, pour tes compliments et de toujours laissé une trace de ton passage ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine.

Et merci aussi à **Lilou5701** (ah, Ron enfilant un pantalon… tordant…), **Luffynette** (toujours présentes ! Merci), **bianka17** (merci pour ta fidélité !), **Sheltan** (je t'ai converti au slash HP/SS… ah ah ! Contente que ça te plaise !) et **MagaliHP** (ah, là non, pas de lemon… désolée.) 7 messages, c'est bien, continuer ainsi, je travaille plus vite (enfin, j'ai plus de motivation). MERCI BEAUCOUP ! J'espère en avoir autant cette fois aussi ! Même si c'est un petit chapitre.

J'espère avoir tout plein de messages ! Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt ! Et merci de laisser un petit message en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert ! Aller, je vous laisse !


	25. Chapitre XIX

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et je rappel que c'est un slash!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : oui, il a mit du temps à venir… vraiment désolée. Mais je me suis laissé emporter par la dose énorme de devoir. A cause de quoi ? LMD2… et leur idée de pluridisciplinarité. C'est bien beau tout cela mais avec moins d'heure de cours vu qu'il y a moins de personnel. En gros, j'ai peut être 18 heures de cours mais j'ai aussi à côté 18 heures de travail. Et je vais aussi au cinéma et une fois dans le mois, je rentre à la maison. Combiné tout cela, je n'ai pas ouvert un livre que j'ai choisi depuis un bon mois, et n'ai pas écrit durant deux semaines. Et puis, moi, je n'ai pas eu de vacances ! Allez, on enchaine 11 semaines d'affiler les cours ! Gé-ni-al.

Ensuite, Doctor Who. Ah, la je parle dans mon texte des anciens épisodes… mais c'est en honneur de la fin toute proche de l'interprétation de David Tennant (qui a jouer dans HP4) du Doctor pour passer le flambeau à Matt Smith. L'antépénultième épisode (car le dernier est divisé en deux) est diffusé bientôt en plus et la fin d'après les rumeurs ça sera explosif. J'ai hâte… !

Aller, passons à autre chose. Qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? La fin des vacances et le retour à Hogwart. Des révélations et un anniversaire… On avance vers l'inéluctable … et la relation Harry Severus arrive a un moment critique. Désolée d'avance mais c'était prévu… et puis une relation sans dispute ou sans anicroche… c'est chiant ! Donc, un peu d'action de ce côté-là. Sinon… je ne vois rien d'autre à raconter. Bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

-03 Janvier 1997, Galaë's Manor, vers 10h-

Harry s'éveilla au son d'un rire venant d'en bas… et d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Severus. C'était… Agréable. La tête du jeune homme était posée sur l'épaule droite de professeur qui était en train de lire, attendant qu'Harry se réveille. Et quand il fut réveillé, Sev l'embrassa sur le bout de nez avant de lui dire bonjour. Et Harry l'embrasse avant de dire bonjour et de demander ce qu'il se passait.

''Rien, je vieillis c'est tout…

-QUOI ? C'EST TON ANNIVERSAIRE !

-Non, et tu ne seras jamais la date de mon anniversaire par ailleurs. Non, c'est pire que ce jour là…''

Harry se leva d'un bon, enfila un pantalon un tee shirt et une robe de sorcier, ouvrit la porte et couru vers la cuisine ou il y avait un vrai carnage. Assis au bar, il y avait Hermione, touillant son café et lisant un journal, Isarn, croquant dans un muffin par gourmandise, et Mindie, qui sourie. Dans la cuisine même, il y avait les trois enfants Snape, en train de se battre. Enfin, quand je dis se battre, c'est Elijah qui essaya désespérément d'échappé aux jumeaux qui essaya de lui faire avaler un gâteau avec d'énormes bouchées.

''Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lança Harry, lorsqu'il s'assoie près d'Hermione.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, Elijah à 20 ans aujourd'hui, répondit-elle.

-Oh, j'ai compris… et pourquoi sont-ils à moitié nus en train de ruiner la cuisine ?

-Ca, personne ne le sait…''

En effet, Noah ne portait qu'un caleçon, Lisah une tunique et un shorty et Elijah avait le même accoutrement que son frère. Mais pourquoi ? Eli voulait fuir cette anniversaire et donc se leva le plus tôt possible, vers neuf heure trente et fut trainer par les jumeaux pas encore totalement réveillés. Aujourd'hui, le fils ainé de Severus avait 20 ans… m'étonnes pas qu'il se sente vieux. Mais alors, c'est quand son anniversaire ? Foi de Potter, il le découvrira… en attendant, le spectacle n'était pas mal du tout surtout lorsque …

''PAPA !'' Et un morceau de gâteau vola vers lui… ''BORDEL, TU AS 20 ANS ELI, GRANDIS UN PEU !''

Ah bon ? A vingt ans il faut grandir ? Première nouvelle dit donc…

-Samedi 04 Janvier 1997, Galaë's Manor, vers 11h-

Dernier jour de vacances pour tout le monde. Dernier jour de repos et premier weekend d'une année qui s'annonce spectaculaire. Et aujourd'hui, tout le monde était dans son coin. Les jumeaux somnolaient devant des rediff de Doctor Who (le Docteur affrontait ses ennemis de toujours, les Daleks), leur frère lisait un bouquin tout noir dans une écriture illisible, Hermione lisait un gros grimoire en vieil anglais, Harry se prélassait en caressant Elwen et pouponnait son phénix qui n'avait toujours pas de nom et Severus… était lui-même. Mais en un peu plus détendu.

Alors que Lisah s'endormait paisiblement, Noah se releva soudainement et cria ''CYRAN !', faisant sursauté tout le monde (y compris son paternel). Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole en disant : ''Oh, désolé, mais j'ai trouvé un nom pour le phénix…

-Cyran ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda Harry, intéressé.

-C'est un nom qui vient du grec, répondit Noah qui sourit en voyant tout le monde suspendu à ses lèvres. Vient du grec _kurios_, qui veut dire maître. Il y a eu un vrai Cyran, fils du compte de Bourges, une petite ville où j'ai passé quelques jours en fin d'année dernière, qui distribua ses biens et se fit religieux prédicateur itinérant. Après un pèlerinage à Rome, il a fondé deux monastères. En fait, il est majestueux et je me suis dit que ce nom lui irait comme un gant… alors ?

-Cyran ? –Harry regarda son phénix qui ouvrit les yeux pour montrer son intérêt-, ça à l'air de lui plaire. Va pour Cyran. Bienvenu dans la famille…

-Mouai… murmura Lisah, pas convaincu.

-Faut dire que t'as choisi un prénom qui correspond à son dit caractère, sœurette. Duncan, vient de Dunstan, du celtique qui signifie (da) bon et (tan) ardant, tonnerre. Franchement, avec un nom pareil, je ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit si… hum… ardant ? Dit Noah, en plaisantant.

-Forcément, avec Plume comme nom, tu savais dès le départ qu'il serait aussi doux qu'un… agneau. _Légère comme une plume_, ton phénix est tout doux grace à son nom… au moins, il a du caractère le mien ! S'énerva Lisah.

-Oui, envers toi et toi seulement, ce qui est cocasse, mon cœur, intervint Severus qui a préféré se plonger dans un livre que de suivre la conversation.

-Oh, et celui d'Eli, il est peut être _terrrrrible_ sont prénom, non ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit, grand frère… lança Lisah.

-Ah, vraiment ? Quel oublie dramatique de ma part, lança d'une humeur badins l'ainé.

-Quoi, il est si terrible que ça ? Demanda Hermione, intéressé par le vilain petit secret…

-J'avais six ans lorsqu'il est apparu okay ? Ma culture se limitait à ce que je lisais et c'était ma période mythologie et le nom à proprement parler ne fait pas peur, il est mélodieux, mais la signification est profonde et … lança Elijah, essayant de se dépêtrer de ce merdier.

-Crache le morceau, Eli, ordonna Lisah.

-Okay, il s'appel Erèbe''

Silence. Oh, une mouche… qui s'éloigne en voyant les éclairs qui sortent des yeux d'Eli. Non, ce n'est pas Kal El (Superman si vous préférez) c'est juste quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il va se passer.

Harry, Mione, Noah et Lisah, prirent une grande respiration et éclatèrent tous de rire. Même Severus sourie. Mais pourquoi donc ? Erèbe est en effet une divinité des plus terribles vu que qu'il symbolise les ténèbres et qu'il est né du Chao. Mais son nom ne lui rend pas justice… comme un certain Duncan… Ah, les joies de choisir les prénoms. C'est qu'ils savent y faire dans cette famille.

Par exemple, chaque enfant à un nom elfique commençant par -EL, comme la plupart des noms, c'est en rapport avec dieu (tous les noms des anges se finissent pas –el) et par la même chose, leurs vrais noms sorciers se terminent par –AH qui à la même signification. C'est-y pas beau cela ?

Donc, revenons à Cyran qui vint se blottir contre Elwen. Ces deux se sont tout de suite entendu, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry et de Severus qui n'aurait pas supporté une dispute de ''basse court'' et c'était son expression.

Donc, dernier jour de vacances et dernier jour de totale liberté pour les couples. En plein milieu de l'après midi, Isarn emmena Noah quelque part (Lisah lâcha un 'quel romantique' disant tout sur la dites destination), Elyon vint chercher sa femme (là, on en conclu que la destination est une grande chambre ou tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre sans sortir y était posé), Elijah décida de rester dans sa maison, et Harry et Severus passèrent l'après midi dans leur chambre. A apprendre à se connaitre. Encore. Et en cachant la partie sombre… personne n'est parfait !

Par exemple, Severus avait un visage expressif lorsque la langue d'Harry léchait l'arrière de son genou gauche. Pour Harry, il adorait qu'on lui mordillait l'oreille. Le matin, lorsque Severus voulait réveiller Harry, il caressait légèrement les joues de son amant. Ca n'allait que dans ce sens, vu que c'était presque toujours Severus qui se réveillait le premier.

Autre chose. Par exemple, Harry à confier le premier Noël dont il se souvient, ou de la joie ressentit lorsqu'Hagrid lui à dit qu'il était un sorcier. Severus, lui, lui à décrit la relation qu'il avait avec sa mère. Elle avait toujours reproché à son fils sa position sociale. Son père, lui, était un alcoolique muggle, qui ne lui a jamais donné de l'affection. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a jamais battu. Son père lui a même dit qu'il l'aimait, au seuil de la mort.

Celui qui l'avait vraiment casser, c'était son grand père, Lord Prince. Un homme sec, aigri qui n'a jamais pardonné la trahison de sa fille unique. Et vu qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, car il l'a élevée et éduquée, il avait déplacé sa haine sur son petit fils. Et Sev avait morflé.

Sans parler de l'école et de ses camarades qui se moquaient de ses cheveux gras et plats, son nez un peut trop gros, sa peau laiteuse et de ses affaires miteuses. Et même d'être intelligent. Le premier à lui parler fut Lucius Malfoy, le prince des serpents, car Severus avait un don avec les potions. Totalement sous son influence, il se laissa glisser sur les pentes de la puissance et de la reconnaissance.

Et il LE rencontra. Magnifique, merveilleux, puissant Lord Noir qui lui accorda de l'importance ! Le premier. Son erreur aussi. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Severus avait quinze ans. La seconde personne qui s'était intéressé à lui, ce fut Estel. La brillante et puissante Estel, la beauté incarnée alliée à une puissante folie bien maitrisée. Lorsque le jeune Snape lui avait demandé 'pourquoi moi' elle lui avait répondu que c'était le destin. Selon sa sauce.

Et puis, il y avait Lily. –A cette appellation, Harry se fit plus attentif-, car malgré le fait qu'ils étaient séparés par ses années de discrimination de maison, ils ont été très proches jusqu'à la cinquième année et surtout la sixième année, ou tout bascula. Et arriva la septième année. L'année où il devint papa pour la première fois.

Première expérience sexuelle et Bam, neuf mois plus tard, un petit garçon qui avait besoin de sa protection. Qui lui confiait sa vie. Mais ce fut Estel qui se chargea de lui les six premiers mois, vu que Sev était encore à l'école. Et après, il dut alterner entre les couches et biberons et l'institut supérieur de potion. Mais il y est arrivé !

Et deux ans et demi plus tard, deux autres enfants. Elijah n'a pas été gâté mais choyé quand même et il a plutôt bien prit le fait de devenir 'Grand frère'. Et Severus était tombé amoureux de ses jumeaux. Estel leur avait offert Galaë's Manor, venait de temps en temps, faisait en sorte de les protéger et était morte. Severus avait fait des erreurs… et lors de la mort de la mère de ses enfants et surtout le nom de la cible que visait le Lord, il tourna sa veste.

Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que si jamais il devait passer le reste de sa vie en prison (vu ce qu'il avait fait, c'était sa peine) si les parrain et marraine de Noah et Lisah obtenaient la garde de ses enfants. C'était tout, et Albus lui avait offert une protection et une amitié. Et puis, Lily est morte, Elijah envoyé autre part… et la vie merdique continuait.

Et voici la triste histoire de la vie de Severus Snape.

''Quel ton plus grand regret, Sev ?

-De savoir écouter aux portes, Harry, et de m'être fait avoir par un… salopard. Ta mère me manque beaucoup, ca a été ma seule amie.

-On m'a toujours dit à quel point mon père était fantastique, mais peu de fois on a parlé de ma mère… tu as voulu montrer ce que tu avais dans le ventre. Tu as payé, maintenant, il est peut être temps de vivre… dit Harry, philosophiquement.

-Peut être… et puis, ils ont plutôt bien tournée, mes bébés… enfin, si tu oublie le mot mafia, armée, tueur et autre réjouissances, bien sur mais ils sont intelligents et savent manipuler… ah, ce que j'en suis fier, lança Severus, sans une trace de sarcasme.

-Bien sur, et ils sont heureux et épanouis…

-Oui, ça aussi, mais ce n'est pas aussi important…

-Roh, tais-toi. ''

Afin que ça ne glisse en pente savonneuse, Harry l'embrassa voracement et se coucha sur lui. Et Severus sourit dans le baiser.

Trois sourires en une journée, c'est beaucoup pour un Snape. Surtout celui-ci…

-06 Janvier 1997, Grande salle, aux environs de 7h du matin-

Petit déjeuner avant de réattaquer les cours. Harry avait réussit à tirer Ron de son lit et avec Hermione, ils allèrent au petit déjeuner. Harry avait reçu hier une convocation pour un cours avec Dumbledore, le troisième depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Plus Harry en apprenait, plus il trouvait Tom humain. Une force et une faiblesse, de voir le bien dans les personnes. Sev' disait que c'était la qualité principale chez sa mère.

Bon, il aimait Severus, mais il y avait un problème. Et impossible de savoir quoique ce soit car le bougre était très doué par cacher ses secrets. Donc, ils en étaient rendus à un statut quo ou ils ne parlaient pas de ce qu'ils les gênaient. Ce qui était ma foi gênant. Politique de l'autruche quand tu nous tiens.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait d'autre griffons à fouetter (d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà essayé ? Croyez-moi, c'est quelque chose d'absolument crétin). Après un bon petit déjeuner, les Griffindors allèrent en cours de métamorphose. Pas mal mais Harry attendait le cours de DADA, avec Severus… et on en revient toujours là… hey, c'est quoi ces cris ?

''HORS DE QUESTION, STUPIDES ENFANTS !

-HEIN ? STUPIDES ? NON MAIS TU T'ES REGARDER! ET PUIS FRANCHEMENT, NIVEAU PATERNEL T'ES LOIN DU COMPTE ALORS TES 'HORS DE QUESTION' TU TE LES GARDE !

-On se calme, on respire, dit une voix d'homme.

-NON MAIS VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS DES ENFANTS FACILES ET PUIS LA CE N'EST PAS COMME SI VOUS ME DEMANDIEZ SI VOUS POUVEZ ALLEZ FAIRE CI OU CA, VOUS COURREZ A VOTRE MORT, CRETINS D'ENFANTS !

-NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS DES ENFANTS DEPUIS BELLE LURETTE, ET IL Y A AUSSI BELLE LURETTE QUE NOUS PRENNONS NOS DECISIONS. ALORS, PERE, TON ACCORD NE NOUS EMPECHERA PAS DE FAIRE CETTE FICHUE EPREUVE… !

-Et on expire… on inspire et on…

-NON D'UN HYPOGRIFFE, MAIS TU N'ES PAS POSSIBLE, LISAH ! TU COURS TA MORT ET TES FRERES EGALEMENT ! TU CROIS REELLEMENT QUE JE VAIS VOUS LAISSEZ FAIRE CETTE IDIOTIE ?

-OUI, lancèrent deux voix en même temps.

-En fait, papa, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, dit une voix monotone. Et puis, on a une garantie…

-C'est vrai, on doit mourir un peu plus tard alors… dit Noah.

-AH, ET CA DOIT ME RASSURER PEUT ÊTRE ? MES ENFANTS DOIVENT MOURIR BIENTOT ? YOUPI ! BORDEL, LES PARENTS SONT SENSES MOURIR EN PREMIER… ET PUIS MERDE ! VOUS ÊTES MES ENFANTS ET JE VOUS AIME, ALORS POUR UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE, OBEISSEZ-MOI ! Lança le professeur, à nerf de peau.

-J'en suis désolée Papa, mais non, dit Lisah, calmée et maintenant en larme. C'est comme si tout mon être me dictait de faire cette épreuve, comme si c'était la chose à faire, parce que je suis sure d'en revenir. Car j'ai une famille a qui je tiens, un mari et surtout qu'on sera ensemble, tous les trois.

-Et ensemble, Papa, nous sommes invincibles, donc, désolé pour toi, mais tu vas certainement mourir le premier, rajouta Elijah, d'un voix désabusée.

-Vrai, je confirme. Et puis franchement, je ne risquerai pas ma vie et celle d'Isarn pour quelque chose auquel je ne crois pas. Et pour Lisah, elle est dans la même position et son mari a été trèèèèèèèès dur a convaincre mais elle a réussit. Alors, pour une fois dans ta vie, fait nous confiance, Papa.''

Le reste de la conversation fut étouffée car moins forte. Les élèves qui attendaient le cours de Snape furent étonnés de le voir aussi expansif, mais moins de sa volonté de tout contrôler. Et puis franchement, qu'est ce qui pourrait les amener à leur mort. Ce sont des monstres impossibles à abattre. Ils valent bien leur père dit donc. Et en voyant le regard noir du dit professeur lorsque la classe rentra, celle-ci savait qu'il fallait se taire et bosser.

''CHAPITRE 5, LECTURE, EN SILENCE !''

Eh bé, finalement, les monstres ont du d'abord survivre à ça. Ils ne s'en sont pas mal sorti.

-O6 Janvier 1997, Bureau du Directeur, aux alentours de 19h-

Harry sorti de la Pensine la sueur au front. Par Merlin, mais quelle vie avait eu Tom pour tourner ainsi ? C'est comme si il était inscrit dans ses gènes… quelle vie avait eu sa mère. Rabaisser par son frère et son père, obligé de droguer l'homme qu'elle aimait… d'accord elle était limitée, mais peut être qu'elle ne l'était pas autant que ce que croyait les hommes descendant de Slytherin. Horrible comme vie.

Et puis à seize ans, un jeune homme ayant toute la vie devant lui demande une question visiblement dérangeante pour un professeur ayant déjà de longues années d'enseignement derrière lui. C'était triste, et injuste. Chaque être humain devrait avoir la même chance dans la vie. Injuste… et des similitudes effrayante entre les deux Némésis…

''Oh non Harry, tu lui ressembles peut être, mais tu as hérité d'un don, celui de voir le bien partout. Tom, lui, voyait le mal et avec sa recherche du pouvoir, il est allez dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Il n'a jamais su à qu'elle point sa mère l'aimait, toi si. Tu l'as su dès le début, et maintenant encore, je suis que tu le sens. Tu es entouré d'amour et Tom n'a pas eu cette chance. Mais c'est aussi ma faute, car je n'ai pas pu l'aider… à lui montrer de l'importance, à l'appuyer. Peut être n'aurait-il pas tourné ainsi ?

-Monsieur, Directeur, vous êtes un homme, et vous avez fait des erreurs. Mais Tom a fait ses choix, Monsieur, et maintenant, nous ne pouvons que combattre ses choix. Oui, il a eu une mauvaise vie… mais comme vous l'aviez dit, tout est une question de choix. Il a choisit les ténèbres, j'ai choisi la lumière. Le combattre ne signifiera pas renoncer à cela, Monsieur, dit solennellement Harry.

-C'est vrai, Harry, et je suis content de te voir si déterminé. Mais le second souvenir est incomplet, Horace a toujours couvert ses traces, cette fois ci aussi. J'aimerai que tu le forces à donner son souvenir, confia Dumbledore.

-Je le ferai Monsieur, merci de votre confiance…

-Oh mais tu la mérites mon garçon, tu la mérites…''

-07 Janvier, cours de potion vers 15h, aux cachots-

C'était la fin du cours de potion et encore une fois, grace au merveilleux livre du Prince au sang mêlé, Harry avait encore impressionné le professeur Slughorn. Donc, Harry resta à la fin du cours pour poser certaines questions au professeur de potion. Echec monumental certes, mais Harry était arrivé a cerné comment réussir à avoir ce fichu souvenir. Avec du temps et de la patience… pour un Griffindor. Soit presque pas… mais bon, tout vient à point qui sais attendre.

-08 Janvier, appartement de Severus Snape, aux environ de onze heures du soir.-

La politique de l'autruche, le retour. Sauf que cette fois, Harry ne laissa pas passer cela. D'un autre côté, lui non plus n'était pas tout à fait honnête mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour juger.

''Mais pourquoi tu ne me dit pas que tu m'aimes ?

-Ca c'est gonfler de ta part, Potter ! Tu étais prévenu dès le départ pourtant ! Et ce ne sont que des mots, ça ne veux rien dire…

-Peut être pour toi mais pas pour moi ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et toi tu ne fais rien pour l'arranger ! Comme ci tu t'en foutais !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Et qu'est ce que tu en sais que de ce que je pense !

-Facile, y'a qu'a te regarder ! Tu es certaines fois génial et l'autre tu ne me dit rien !

-TOUT CELA A CAUSE D'UNE DATE ! POTTER, T'ES VRAIMENT UN CRETIN !

-Hey, tu connais la mienne, je dois connaitre la tienne, c'est comme ça que ça marche !

-ABSOLUMENT PAS !

-SI !

-NON !

-OH QUI SI !

-BORDEL NON !''

A bout de souffle, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, rouge de colère.

''Pourquoi ? Demanda Severus.

-Parce que je t'aime, Sev, et que ce jour est un jour de célébration car tu y es né et que je veux te faire plaisir, okay ? Alors, dit moi cette fichue date !

-Non.

-Si.

-Hors de question, Potter.

-Tu vas finir par y arriver, Snape.

-C'est mal me connaitre, idiot.

-C'est mal me connaitre, crétin.

-Aussi têtu que tes deux parents réunis et ne sourie pas car ce n'est pas du tout un compliment…

-Continue ainsi et je vais le demander à tes enfants, tu sais a quel point ils m'adorent…

-C'est Slytherin comme attitude…

-Ah, j'ai oublié de te le dire ? Le Sorting Hat a faillit m'envoyer dans TA maison ? C'est-y pas ironique ?

-C'est surtout impossible, tu es un Potter et tous les Potter vont a …

-Sirius était un Black et il a été envoyé à Griffindor…

-Black n'était qu'un…

-On ne maudit pas les morts, Snape, surtout pas si peu de temps après leur mort

-D'accord, d'accord… mais je ne te crois pas.

-Voilà, tu devrais me croire sur parole pourtant si tu avais confiance en moi, non ?

-Et toi, tu devrais faire de même !

-Mais je le fais ! S'écria Harry, interloqué.

-Alors laisses moi du temps !

-Roh, tu fais chier !

-C'est quand même gonfler de venir m'agresser pour une si infime chose et de ne même pas voir tes défauts ! J'avais raison sur ce point, tu es égocentrique !

-Et toi introverti, mais j'en fais pas toute une histoire…

-En fait, si.

-Et c'est reparti ! Dès fois, je me demande ce que je fais avec toi et toi avec moi.

-Dès fois moi aussi !

-Parfait !

-Parfait.''

Cinq petites minutes de silence, ou Harry regarda furibond Severus, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

''Je t'aime ! Dit après un moment Harry''

Encore un cinq minutes de silence…

''Tu sais que tu peux me répondre là, ça serait un bon moment, rajouta Harry.

-Si jamais je réponds, ça ne sera pas ce que tu attends, Harry, donc, je préfère me taire, dit calmement Severus.

-Et tu allais dire… ?

-''Je sais''…

-Mais je sais que tu le sais, tu ne pourrais pas dire autre chose pour une fois... !

-Et c'est repartit ! Non, Harry, Je Ne Dirais Pas. Tu devras attendre pour une fois.

-Et j'ai quoi en attendant. Tu sais ce je ressens, tu vas jouer un petit peu avec moi et quand tu en auras marre, tu me jetteras comme une vieille chaussette ! Cria Harry –encore heureux que les appartements des professeurs soient isolés-.

-MOI ? Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Tu es jeune, beau, intelligent bien qu'un peu casse pied, et tu trouveras bien mieux que moi le jour ou tu le décideras, je ne suis qu'un passe temps pour, une sorte d'expérience car tu mérites bien mieux !

-Et bouché en plus d'être borné, bordel avec toi je suis servi. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GIROUETTE, JE SUIS FIDELE ET JE T'AIME ! ET JE VAIS ME TAPPER L'INCRUSTE JUSQU'A LA FIN !

-J'aimerai te croire, Harry, vraiment…

-Je suis un Griffindor, Sev, ceux qui donnent leur parole et qui la tienne jusqu'à la fin. Alors, crois moi, je veux te rendre heureux, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de savoir ou je vais… alors, le premier pas… c'est cette date d'anniversaire pour laquelle on se dispute depuis… depuis… une heure ! ''

Encore cinq minutes de silence… et enfin.

''Demain… dit doucement le professeur.

-Okay… demain… ce n'est pas grave… T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT !''

* * *

**Yoru** : fini ! Bah oui, il se dispute, pour une chose futile, et alors ? Ca arrive dans la réalité, ça arrive donc là dedans. Mais bon, faut dire qu'avec leur caractère ce n'est pas étonnant. Donc, les cours particuliers et la réflexion d'Harry poursuit son chemin, Dumbledore qui est de plus en plus humain, et surtout un bout du passé de Severus. Donc, comme toujours, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que voyez vous pour l'avenir… lâchez vous !

Maintenant, les petites RARs :

**Zarakinel** : merci beaucoup de ton mot et de ta fidélité et de le faire savoir. Gros bisous !

**Pti-diablotin** : salut ! Un nouveau venu ! Bienvenu donc. Merci, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Ah, le chocolat… c'est aussi de mes pêchés mignons. Eh oui, il faut du temps pour mettre ces deux là ensemble et ce n'est pas fini… désolée, je vois les choses ainsi. Et donc, voici la suite, j'espère vraiment que le reste viendra plus vite mais je ne promets rien… Aller, bisous et à la prochaine !

Et merci aussi à **Sheltan** et **Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy** pour leurs petits mots. Ca me fait toujours plaisir. Donc, plus il y en a, plus je suis contente, et plus je suis contente, plus j'écris vite lorsque j'ai le temps. Ca fonctionne ainsi. Désolée. Sinon, c'est peut être aussi que c'était un interlude, mais tout à un but…

Sinon, RIP à Claude Lévi-Strauss, un grand homme. La presse à appris sa mort lorsque je faisais un exposé sur lui. Glauque tout de même. Il a fondé l'anthropologie française et a rayonnance. Qu'il repose en paix, il l'a bien mérité… garder toute sa tête à 100 ans. Chapeau bas, Monsieur.

J'espère avoir tout plein de messages ! Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt ! Et merci de laisser un petit message en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert ! Aller, je vous laisse ! Gros bisous !


	26. Chapitre XX

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et je le répète, SLASH! A vos risques et périls!

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Alors, aujourd'hui, je relate un passage du livre. Seulement, comme je ne l'ai pas ici, dans l'ouest, c'est très approximatif. Mais, ça me convient, c'est certainement mieux que la méthode première qui consistait a ce que VOUS alliez chercher les passages. Le temps avance plus vite, car les éléments importants sont bien répartit temporellement alors, on passe de janvier à mars !

Conseil, pour la première partie, écouter les Beachboys, ça colle vraiment à l'ambiance décrite.

Sinon, beaucoup d'auteurs ont remarqué une grosse baisse des reviews. Pour info, la review, c'est notre carburant. Sur les deux derniers chapitres, ça a baissé de 50 pour 100 alors que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Donc, il y a un problème ? Oui, je ne publie pas régulièrement, car j'ai une année universitaire assez complexe vu que j'ai un parcours triple pour le moment, et mon choix premier se passe sur mes études. Ce qui me semble logique.

J'essaie malgré tout de publier au moins une fois par mois… la dernière fois était en novembre, celle-ci en décembre. Pari gagné. J'essaie aussi d'alterné entre mes deux fics… enfin bon, plus de reviews = plus de motivation = moins de temps d'attente. Il y a un problème de qualité ? De quantité ? Sur les couples ? Vous ne vous posez pas de question ? Vous n'attendez rien ? Enfin bon… à vous de voir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… en tout cas, il arrive plein de choses… et, dans ce chapitre, Ron est mis à l'honneur ! Je l'ai un peu délaissé d'ailleurs alors je me rattrape.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

-09 Janvier 1997, Grande Salle, 7h30-

On était jeudi, et le jeudi, pour les sixièmes années c'est… sortilèges. Rien de très folichon. Mais surtout aujourd'hui, on était jeudi. Et un jeudi spécial pour les jumeaux qui étaient joyeusement… joyeux. Si bien qu'ils chantaient a tu tête _Wouldn't it be nice_ des Beachboys. Et ça donnait cela :

7h30, Lisah supportant son frère ou est-ce le contraire ? Arriva à l'entrée de la Grande salle, lançant un '_' __Wouldn't it be nice if we were older _(Ne serait-il pas agréable d'être plus vieux) _  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long'' _(Aussi n'aurions-nous pas à attendre si longtemps)

Et son frère répondit '' _And wouldn't it be nice to live together _(Et ne serait-il pas agréable de vivre ensemble)  
_In the kid of world were we belong''_ (Dans le genre de monde auquel nous appartenons)

Puis, ensemble '' _You know its gonna make it that much better (_Tu sais que ça le rendrait bien meilleur)  
_When we can say goodnight and stay together'' (_Quand nous pourrons dire bonne nuit et rester ensemble)

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent ensemble vers la table des professeurs, en faisant des pas de danse, s'approchant dangereusement de Dumbledore éberlué avant de l'embrasser chacun sur une joue et de continuer à chanter…

'' _Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_ (Ne serait-il pas agréable de pouvoir se lever)  
_In the morning when the day is_ _new _(Le matin quand le jour est nouveau), reprit Lisah laissant son frère faire ''houuuuu…pah pah'' puis échangeant les rôles

'' _And after having spent the day together_ (Et après avoir passé la journée ensemble)  
_Hold each other close the whole night through_ (Se tenir serrés tout au long de la nuit)

Et en coeur '' _Happy times together we've been spending _(Que de moments heureux ensemble nous avons passés)  
_I wish that every kiss was never ending_ (J'aimerais que chaque baiser soit éternel)''

Les jumeaux refirent une pose, s'avancèrent vers leur père, l'air impassible qui récitait toutes les sortes de poisons existantes avant de l'embrasser et de lui murmurer quelque chose. Noah et Lisah marchèrent vers le devant de la tale des professeurs pour finir la chanson.

'' _Wouldn't it be nice _(Ne serait-ce pas agréable)…''

Ils commencèrent à dancer une gige irlandaise en même temps qu'ils chantèrent…

'' _Maybe if we thinkin' and wishin' and hopein' and prayin'_ (Peut être que si l'on y pense que si on le souhaite qu'on l'espère et qu'on prie)  
_It might come true_ (Ca deviendra réalité)''

Noah reprit dans la foulée '' _Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do_ (Alors bébé il n'y aurait rien que nous ne puissions faire)''

Lisah lança '' _We could be married_ (On pourrait être mariés)''

Ce qui est bien évidemment le cas pour les deux chanteurs –ou presque-

Noah lâcha '' _And then we'd be happy_ '' (Et alors nous serions heureux)  
Et les deux en même temps '_'__Wouldn't it be nice''_ (Ne serait-ce pas agréable)

Les deux Snape se tournèrent pour se faire face et claquèrent des doigts.

'' _You know it seems the more we talk about it_ (Tu sais il me semble que plus l'on en parle)  
_It only makes it worse to live without it_ '' (Plus il est difficile de vivre sans), chantonna Lisah avant de laisser la parole à son jumeau.

'' _But let's talk about it_ (Mais parlons-en)  
_Wouldn't it be nice_ (Ne serait-ce pas agréable)''

Tout en s'avançant pour sortir, ils chantonnèrent doucement :

'' _Good night baby_ (Bonne nuit bébé)  
_Sleep tight baby_ (Dors bien bébé)  
_Good night baby_ (Bonne nuit bébé)  
_Sleep tight baby_ (Dors bien bébé)''

Et ce, sans prendre du café ou du chocolat… allons à la table des Griffindors, sur le cul d'avoir eu un spectacle tel que celui-ci…

''Les Beach boys… choix intéressant, déclara Hermione.

-Les quoi ? Lança Ron.

-Groupe des années 60 américain très connu, réplica Seamus. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi ils ont embrassé le directeur ?

-Leur appartement est peut être prêt, supposa Harry.

-Ahhhhhhhh, c'est sur que je chanterai aussi si je quitterai les serpents, dit Ginny.

-Sur. Dit Ron avant de continuer. Mione, passes moi la marmelade…

-Avec des saucisses ? Demanda Hermione écœurée.

-Bah oui !

-Oh Ron, s'exaspérèrent les autres.

-C'est très bon. Et puis vous me dites tous qu'il faut critiquer après avoir gouté !''

Et paf, le retour du boomerang ! Ah, ah, Ron le Magnifique a sonné !

-09 Janvier, Appartement des jumeaux, quatrième étage de l'aile sud, vers 18h30-

''CA Y EST PA', T'ES VIEUX !'' Voilà comment fut accueillit Severus, alors venu sur ordre d'Albus (enfin, ordre… mais qu'est ce qu'il met dans ses fichus bonbons ? Avait-il drogué sa tasse de thé ? Oh, il mériterait sa place dans la Grande maison de Slytherin, le bougre…). Aussitôt arrivé, il fit demi-tour pour voir la porte fermé par un sortilège puissant de colle. Ah, merde alors, fichu enfants. Non, en fait, fichu Harry. Severus était sur qu'il était derrière cela, c'était bien sa façon de faire. Tient, le voilà, avançant avec un graaaaaand sourire plaqué sur le visage et un gâteau et … merde, 37 bougies. L'ombre là bas ne serait pas Eli ? Allez, air implacable numéro six du Snapien.

''NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

-Un anniversaire. Comme quoi tu as une année en plus, papounet. Alors, enlève cet air colérique de ta figure voyons ! Pour une fois qu'on te fête ton anniversaire… commença Noah.

-C'est la première fois en plus ? S'exclama Harry.

-Bah oui ! Dirent en même temps les trois enfants Snape.

-Gé-ni-al. Cette idée était suicidaire… ALORS POURQUOI VOUS NE ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT AVANT ?

-Et nous priver de cette fête, certainement pas, dirent Eli, Li et No. ''

Harry regarda le gâteau, les bruns qui se ressemble, Severus, le gâteau, Eli et son air narquois, Li et son air narquois, No et son air nar… confiant, Severus, le gâteau, Severus, le gâteau… Il posa le gâteau sur la table, enleva méticuleusement les bougies et une fois que ce fut fait, il l'envoya en pleine figure des trois bruns, sous l'air… narquois… du paternel.

''Voilà, ça, c'est mieux comme anniversaire ! Lança Severus. ''

Lui, s'en sorti indemne, mais Harry dut s'en prendre plein la gueule. La vengeance, mes petits, est un plat qui se mange froid. Et, en l'occurrence, est un plat qui se nomme Forêt Noire qu'on avale en récupérant des morceaux sur la figure. Avant que ça ne dégénère trop, Severus balança Harry sur son épaule, et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Par la cheminée, bien sur.

Il se trouve que la forêt noire est bien meilleur étaler sur un Potter. Bien, bien meilleure…

Snape trouva son cadeau le lendemain, dans le bazar d'Harry. Un livre, très ancien, portant sur la magie utilisé dans la confection des potions. Il faudra aller remercié Hermione… ah, c'est pour cela qu'il détestait son anniversaire. Il fallait _remercier_… mais ça avait du bon. Severus se pencha sur le corps de son amant, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue et de penser que oui, ça avait du très bon.

-14 Février 1997, Appartement des jumeaux, huit heures du matin-

Ah, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Pour Lisah et Noah, c'est surtout le jour de la grasse mat'. Qui fut interrompu par leur père. Etrange, car il était en retard à son propre cours et il était totalement perdu… pourquoi ?

''Il… il… y… il y… y'a… ROSE PARTOUT !''

Ah oui. Severus avait horreur du rose… et Noah avait entendu Dumbledore parler d'un certain 'Nuage rose'… il en avait de bonnes, lui. Ainsi, fermant la porte à double tour, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflé de sa course, les yeux se mouvant sans cesse… il n'avait rien du professeur craint de DADA. Ainsi, la réponse de Noah, l'étonna…

''Etagère à ta droite, le truc noir, tu le lance sur les nuages roses et ils deviendront noirs, bonne journée, au revoir !''

Et il fut mis à la porte, avec la fiole dans sa main et de gros nuages roses en face de lui. Il lança la fiole de son fils, les nuages devinrent noirs (oh, douce vengeance), puis il prit quelques raccourcis pour arriver presqu'à l'heure a son cours et de crier

''LECTURE ! CHAPITRE ONZE ! ET PAS UN BRUIT !''

Oui, il est injuste. Et alors ?

Harry passa la journée à éviter Romilda Vane, qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Hermione, ce matin, lui a interdit de boire son café –précaution, selon elle- et il était plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la fureur de son Sev. Et le truc rose qui volait ce matin, à laisser place à de gros nuages noirs. Vraiment, une journée qui ne pouvais que ce finir bien…

Et bien non ! Harry dut s'entrainer avec son équipe. Ce qui fait qu'il était trop fatigué pour rejoindre Severus, qui ruminait sa journée. Mais pour une fois depuis très longtemps, Harry dormit près de douze heures d'affilés. Entourer d'Elwen et de Cyran, très câlin. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'on lui mettait une couverture en plus, ce qui était très agréable…

''Eh bé, vieux, tu devais être sacrément fatigué…, murmura son meilleur ami''

Ron… sans Lavander… était génial.

Un vrai ami…

Qui a quand même de drôle de goûts culinaires…

-1er Mars 1997, Chambre des sixièmes années de Griffindor, vers 9h30-

Harry se leva reposé, murmura le sortilège _Tempus_ pour savoir l'heure, et vit qu'il était l'heure de réveillé ce cher Ronron. Car aujourd'hui, Ronald avait dix sept ans, soit la majorité chez les sorciers. Et c'est un grand jour. Préparé avec minutions. En premier, envoyé Elwen réveillé l'ogre.

La chatte s'avança doucement vers la tête orange, monta sur son torse, et quand elle vit le visage de l'infortuné, le lécha consciencieusement. Ron se réveilla au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement… lorsqu'Harry eut retiré les draps et couvertures. Pas réveillé, il dit ''Quessquispasssssss ?''

Les quatre garçons de la chambre lui chantèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Maintenant réveillé, Ronald pensa à voix haute ''Je suis majeur ! Je peux faire de la magie quand je veux, je n'ai plus à obéir a ma mère, je peux m'affranchir de mes frères, je peux…

''Génial… mais tu as peut être faim, donc, si tu t'habillais pour qu'on aille manger ?

-Ouai, ouai… je suis grand maintenant. Je suis un adulte… je suis responsable…''

Comment sait-on qu'on est adulte ? D'un jour à l'autre on le devient ? Bah oui, pour la société et l'administration. Ron, adulte… pourquoi pas.

La journée se passa assez mal : la sortie de prévue a été annulée, la leçon de transplanage se passa sans plus, et Harry reçut de drôle de chocolats. Quand il revient dans la chambre, il vit son ami en train de manger les dits chocolats et chantonner ''Romilda est la plus belle…'' Harry sut qu'il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange. Et, le jeune Potter, se rappela de sa mission. Qui d'autre qu'un maitre des potions pouvait guérir un jeune homme sous l'influence d'un filtre d'amour ?

Ainsi, et cette nuit de Mars, Harry entraina son ami Ron vers les appartements du professeur Slughorn.

''Mr Potter ? Chuchota le professeur. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Ron, il a avalé un filtre d'amour et je ne sais pas comment l'en défaire ! Professeur, aidez moi !

-Je ne devrais pas… je ne suis pas supposé… emmenez le à l'infirmerie plutôt…

-Je croyais que vous pouviez le faire, mais bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas si bon que cela…

-Importunant ! Entrez, vite avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit ! Je vais soigner Mr Weasley.''

Digne d'un Slytherin dit donc ! Slug entraina les deux jeunes hommes sur son canapé, sorti son nécessaire a potion et mélangea différentes substances avant de tendre un gobelet à Ron, qui, avec l'aide d'Harry, l'avala cul sec. Et, ce cher Ron, alors adulte, d'évanoui !

Au bout de cinq minutes, il reprit conscience, complètement dans les vapes.

''Allons bon, ce garçon a besoin d'un remontant… je réservais cette bouteille pour une occasion spéciale mais …''

Une bouteille d'hydromel ouverte, trois verres remplis et Ron qui le prit sans plus attendre… avant de tombé à la renverse et de convulser…

''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Cria Harry.

-Mais… comment… empoisonné ? Balbutia le professeur.

-Poison, poison, réfléchis Harry, allez, poison… BEZOARD !''

Il se précipita vers le nécessaire de Slughorn et cherche le bézoard, balançant les fioles de ses mains tremblantes… et trouva enfin ce qu'il chercher. Il arriva au plus vite a côté de Ron et lui enfonça l'antidote dans la gorge, tremblant et priant pour que ça réussisse, forçant Weasley à avaler le gros… truc.

Deux minutes d'angoisse et de tremblement. Et finalement, Ron arrêta de convulser, mais respira normalement… et Harry pu souffler. Il tourna sa tête vers le professeur et le pria d'aller chercher l'infirmière et le directeur. Slug courra pour les prévenir. Harry prit un oreiller et le mit sous la nuque de Ron, ainsi qu'une couverture et resta assis à côté de lui, par terre, à attendre l'arrivé des secours, lui serrant la main.

Le professeur Slughorn, l'infirmière Pomfresh et le Directeur Dumbledore arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard. Pomfresh avança directement vers le malade et fit léviter et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, suivit de toute la troupe. Après un diagnostique poussé, elle conclut que Ron était sain et sauf et qu'il n'aura aucune séquelle. Le professeur McGonagall, prévenu par Dumbledore, revient avec Hermione et Ginny, qui allèrent au chevet du roux, auprès d'Harry.

''Sans vous, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley serait mort… je ne savais pas que vous étiez si doué en potion… commença le professeur de métamorphose.

-Là n'est pas la question. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

-L'hydromel a été empoisonné… qui vous l'a offert, Horace ? Questionna Albus Dumbledore.

-Il… je l'ais reçu à Noël et j'attendais une occasion pour la boire… avec vous…

-Qui vous l'a offert, Horace ? Demanda Dumbledore, moins patient.

-Je n'en sais rien, je reçois des cadeaux de beaucoup de personnes et…je n'en sais rien.

-Nous le découvrirons bien. Allez vous reposez, Horace. Minerva, les Weasley ont été prévenu ?

-Oui, ils arrivent, confirma le professeur.

-Bien, allons régler les détails et laisse Mr Weasley se reposer.''

Molly et Arthur Weasley arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. L'infirmière leur fit un topo, ils embrassèrent Harry et le remercièrent et restèrent avec leur fils, leur fille, Mione et Harry.

Hagrid passa un peu plus tard et laissa entendre que Severus et le Directeur se sont disputés. Ca arrive souvent, se dit Harry.

Cormac passa aussi, et eu le culot de demander à être le remplaçant de Ron. Harry le renvoya vite faite et lui répondit sèchement que non.

Il était l'heure de se coucher. Potter passa par les appartements de son amant. Severus lisait le livre qu'il lui avait offert, leva la tête en entendant un bruit et vit Harry bouleversé.

''Tu te rappelles, le premier cours que tu m'as donné ? Demanda Harry, au bord des larmes.

-Oui, désolé au fait.

-Merci''

Car sans cela, Harry aurait oublié et Ron serait mort… et il craqua. Il avait faillit perdre son meilleur ami, a un moment, il avait cru qu'il était mort. Pas encore… pas maintenant. Mais il est coriace, c'est un griffon.

''Finalement, tu as retenu quelque chose… je ne suis pas si mauvais, comme prof''

Un rire entre les larmes. Mais, Ron était en vie. C'était cela qui comptait. Rien d'autre.

-03 Mars 1997, Grande salle, vers 7h30-

Ah, le lundi. Journée de merde car après le week end, personne ne veut bosser. A cette heure ci, tout le monde n'était pas arrivé, notamment Snape à la table des professeurs. Et, bien sur, ses enfants. Enfin, presque. Lisah et Noah arrivèrent a cette heure ci dans cette salle, mais vu leurs mines et leurs vêtements, ce n'était pas pour manger. En effet, ils étaient habillés de la même façon : tunique moulante en haut, pantalon large en bas, avec une ceinture de tissu sur la taille. Surtout que leur frère était là aussi, habillé de la même façon et tout en noir (et il ressemblait a son père comme ça)

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, avant que le directeur ne prenne la parole.

''Ainsi, c'est aujourd'hui. Je suppose que Severus ne va pas venir ?

-Aucun chance, répondirent les trois en même temps.

-D'ailleurs, il risque d'être en pétard pendant quelque temps… désolée, hein ! Lança Lisah.

-On est majeur, donc on fait ce qu'on veut… même faire _ça _! Dit Elijah, toujours avec un ton plat et en examinant ses ongles.

-Oh, et merci d'avoir tenu… commença la jeune femme.''

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois violement, laissant passer Matt et Zack, de retour express des Etats Unis et crièrent ''NON !'' Très paniqué d'ailleurs.

''Eh si, désolée mes coco mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! Dit Lisah.

-Que tu crois, mais on s'est préparé et … commença Matt.

-Non, sérieusement ? Lancèrent les trois.

-La dernière fois, ton cœur a arrêté de battre PENDANT CINQ MINUTES ! UN MIRACLE QUE TU SOIS EN VIE ET TU Y RETOURNE !

-Oui, car on serra tous les trois, ensemble et qu'ensemble, on est plus fort. Et puis, je ne peux pas mourir ! Qui va protéger les royaumes elfiques, va vous emmerder et surtout, qui va ennuyer papa ? Le pauvre, on ne peut pas le laisser seul… se moqua Noah.

-Vrai, et pis qui va tuer Lulu, hein ? Je ne vais pas laisser ma part à l'imbécile, non mais ! Rajouta Lisah.

-Y'a ça aussi… vous voyez, on a plein de bonnes raisons de revenir…

-Comme la dernière fois… dois je te rappeler combien de temps tu…. Vous êtes restés dans le coma ? Lança Matt, de plus en plus énervé.

-Trois semaines… murmurèrent les trois Snape.

-VOILA ! ALORS N'Y ALLEZ PAS ! Crièrent les deux hommes.

-Il le faut pourtant. Matt, Zack, promettez moi de partir si ça dégénère. Moi, je promets de revenir, en un seul morceau… murmura Lisah. Okay ?

-A-t-on le choix ?

-Non. Désolée.

-D'accord, d'accord''

Capitulation des américains. Au bord des larmes, il y eu un gros câlin et derrière eux, certains aperçurent Severus Snape, qui, en voyant ses enfants, repartit aussi sec. Ensuite, les trois enfants du professeur s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs, enlacèrent Hagrid en premier, puis les professeurs qu'ils connaissaient depuis des années, pour finir avec le directeur, qui les prit longuement dans ses bras. Il y eut des chuchotements et des petites larmes. C'était comme… un adieu.

Noah partit vers la table des Slytherin, saluer Draco Malfoy, qui ne fit pas la gueule, serrer la main de Blaise Zabini (qui, bien qu'il parle peu, parle bien), se moquer une dernière fois de Pansy, puis laissa la place a sa sœur pour aller saluer les autres tables. Lisah murmura quelque chose à Draco, qui eut l'air surprit, embrassa Blaise (qui est sympa, finalement, même si ses histoires sur sa mère sont effrayantes), ébouriffa les cheveux de Parkinson et entraina son frère ainé vers les autres tables.

Ils finirent par se retrouver à la table des Griffindors. Qui n'avaient toujours pas comprit. Enfin, sauf Hermione bien sur. Elle comprend toujours tout. Et, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas els en empêcher.

''Roh, tirez pas cette tête, on va pas à la guillotine que je sache ! Enfin, à vrai dire, ils seraient bien foutus de faire…

-LISAH ! S'écrièrent ses deux frères.

-Rabats joies. Mais, on va revenir. On ne sait pas quand, c'est tout. Alors, Harry, tu vas me faire plaisir et ne pas de mettre dans la merde. Et écoute Mione de temps en temps, d'accord ?

-Bien sur, Li. Mais faites attention !

-Ouai. Vous direz à Ron de réfléchir avant de parler et ne fait pas de mal à ma choupinette ! Et Ginny, emmerde ton frère !

-Pas de soucis Li !

-Quand aux autres… bah, faites ce que vous voulez ! Allez, on doit y aller… finit Noah.

-SALUT A TOUS ! C'ETAIT UNE SUPERBE ANNEE ! Crièrent les jumeaux. ''

Et ils disparurent, en un clin d'œil. Peu de temps après, leur père passa la tête par la porte, et s'en alla encore une fois. Il fut de mauvaise humeur durant des semaines. Les élèves se tenaient à carreau pendant ce temps là… enfin, presque. La bonne humeur des Griffindors ne tarissait pas, les crasses des Slytherin revenaient.

Mais Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas partit de ces Slytherins. Il était … calme, ce qui étonnait Harry. Harry qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Ron, qui avait des problèmes de cœur. Bah oui, sortir avec une fille juste pour essayer, ça entraine des problèmes. Ronron trouvait sa Lavlav sans saveur et ne voulait plus la voir.

La rupture, dans l'infirmerie, fut mémorable. Et, ainsi, le trio d'or fut reconstituer ! Au grand bonheur de Mione, qui en avait marre de se disputer avec le roux. Et d'Harry qui retrouvait son meilleur ami, et ses déconnades. Malheureusement pour Ginny, elle retrouva son 'grand frère' qui lui fit la leçon de moral sur son aventure avec Dean.

Et Severus ? Comme je le disais, il était à prendre avec des pincettes. Il se disputait avec le directeur souvent, mettait Harry de côté… en gros, tous les progrès qu'ils ont fait sont partis en fumée. Enfin, pas tous. Ils arrivaient à passer du temps ensemble… mais, moins souvent. Severus travaillant sur un projet secret (sur les potions, donc on n'en a rien à foutre) et Harry avec les intrusions dans la vie passé de Tom et les cours de Dumbledore.

Mais Harry sentit a quel point les jumeaux avait prit place dans sa vie… et à quel point ils lui manquaient. Qu'elle était cette troisième épreuve ? D'après Hermione, cette épreuve, personne ne sait ce que c'était. Juste que personne n'est assez suicidaire pour le faire. Puisque les elfes ont déjà testé la magie et la force, il ne reste plus que la volonté. Et, pour faire, court, volonté de vivre… alors, quand on sait qu'ils savent qu'ils vont bientôt mourir…

Oh mon dieu… c'était un adieu. Ils ont fait leur adieu… ils sont certains de mourir…

Harry décida donc d'aller voir Severus, qu'il trouva sur son canapé, en train de lire. Harry s'avança, se mit à côté de lui, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand et demanda

''Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?''

Le professeur mit du temps avant de répondre par un chuchotement

''Non…''

''Moi, je crois que si… après tout, ce sont tes enfants. Ils doivent être increvables ! Et, ils n'aiment pas te faire de la peine… alors, ils reviendront… il faut juste que tu crois en eux…''

Harry, la sagesse incarné. Bien sur, Severus ne pleura pas. Mais, il commençait à reprendre espoir…

Car l'espoir, c'est ce qui porte l'humanité. Et Severus avait bien besoin d'espoir. Heureusement pour lui, Harry en est rempli. C'était sa qualité première. Il était l'espoir.

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà ! Un chapitre spécial pour Noël ! Eh non, Harry n'est pas un super sorcier ! Il est _juste_ l'espoir… et vous ne verrez plus les jumeaux… je me suis bien amusée avec eux. Mais bon, l'intrigue avance. Ron, de retour, séparé de Lavander, le rassemblement du trio d'or. Voilà, un bon gros chapitre.

Maintenant, les petites RaRs :

**Calimero** : mais de rien. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as apprécié ! Au prochain chapitre alors ! Et merci de ton message !

**Zarakinel** : ah, content que le dernier t'ai plu. J'espère que celui là aussi ! Merci d'être toujours là ! A la prochaine et bisous !

Et merci aussi à **Vampyse** et **Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy** pour leurs petits mots ! Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

Que dire de plus. Ah oui, j'ai récemment adhéré à l'**APAGCPMDEO** qui est l'**A**ssociation **P**our **A**ider les **G**ens qui **C**roient qu'ils n'ont **P**as de **M**ains à **D**écouvrir qu'ils **E**n **O**nt, qui a son forum là : http:/ .net /forum/ APAGCPMDEO /56737/ sans les espaces.

Voilà, a vous de jouer maintenant !

J'espère avoir tout plein de messages ! Merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt ! Et merci de laisser un petit message en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert ! Aller, je vous laisse ! Gros bisous !

ET JOYEUX NOEL ! UNE MERVEILLEUSE ANNEE ! ET QUE VOS VOEUX SE REALISENT!


	27. Chapitre XXI

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et c'est un slash.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Bijou ! Bon, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? Ah, oui, un match de quidditch. Je vous préviens d'emblé, je ne suis pas du tout douée pour cela alors, désolée d'avance. Je ne plaisantai pas lorsque j'ai dit que je suivais le sixième tome... et on avance dans l'intrigue aussi ! Il y aura même des passages que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Sinon, une note pour FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires dont le forum se trouve sur ce lien : http:/ .net/ forum/ APAGCPMDEO/ 56737/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est un forum très actif qui veut vous informer sur le pourquoi une review est importante et comment en envoyer une. Jetez-y un œil, vous ne perdrez pas votre temps !

Sinon, je me pose cette question depuis un certain moment : mes personnages tirent-ils vers le Mary-Sue ? Pour moi, ils sont pleins de défauts mais pour vous peut-être est-ce le cas ? Alors, n'ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez. A vrai dire, même si votre message contient un ''J'adore, continue !'' Ou ''Pas mal, j'aimerai voir la suite'' ou même une note négative, tant qu'elle ne soit pas gratuite. Je publie dans le but de progresser et être devant un public d'anonyme doit aider à être direct et franc. Non ?

Je crois que c'est tout. Maintenant, je vais m'en tenir à ce programme : publier tous les mois. Ainsi, voici le chapitre de janvier, l'autre arrivera en février… ainsi de suite. Si jamais il y a des fautes (ce qui peut, malheureusement, se produire) pouvez-vous me l'indiquer ? Ca sera sympa… bon aller, finit la parlotte, et maintenant voici le chapitre !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

-08 Mars 1997, Grande Salle, vers 8h du matin-

Harry n'était pas dans son assiette en ce samedi de match. Ron, pas complètement remit de son empoisonnement ne pouvait donc pas assurer le match. Ainsi, le poste revenait donc à Cormac McLaggen, au grand désespoir du capitaine de l'équipe. Celui-ci continuait son manège, arrogant et tournait autour d'Hermione, au grand dam d'Harry et de Ron.

Au matin du match contre Hufflepuff, Harry était à prendre avec des pincettes.

Hermione s'assurait que le brun mangea suffisamment avant de l'entrainer, avec Ginny, vers le stade. Point positif, c'était Luna qui devait faire les commentaires. Ah, Luna. Ca promettait, dit donc.

Arrivés dans les vestiaires, Ginny et Harry allèrent se préparer. Et McLaggen continua à se prendre pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le capitaine. Harry le rembarra, sèchement, et encouragea son équipe. Arrivé au centre du stade, Potter serra la main du capitaine et le match put commencer. Tous s'envolèrent et Mrs Hooch lâcha le Vif d'or.

''_-Et voilà que Smith du Hufflepuff prend le Quaffle, annonça une voix rêveuse qu'on entendait résonner dans tout le stade. C'était lui qui était chargé du commentaire la dernière fois et Ginny Weasley lui a volé droit dessus en le heurtant de plein fouet. A mon avis, elle l'a sans doute fait exprès –on aurait dit en tout cas. Smith avait été très désagréable avec Griffindor, je pense qu'il doit le regretter maintenant qu'il joue contre eux… Oh, regardez, il a perdu le Quaffle, Ginny le lui a pris, je l'aime beaucoup, elle est très sympathique…_'' (HP et le Prince au sang mêlé, chapitre 19, page 457, éditions Gallimard, J. K. Rowling)

Ah, Luna… que ferons-nous sans elle ? Et vu la tête que faisait McGonagall, elle regrettait sa décision d'avoir confié les commentaires à cette rêveuse. Alors, le match, Harry, concentre toi sur le match. Les équipes étaient égales…

''… _mais maintenant, c'est ce gros joueur de Hufflepuff qui lui a repris le Quaffle, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom, quelque chose dans le genre de Bibble… Non, Buggins…_

_-Il s'appelle Cadwallader ! Dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte_''

Non Harry, il ne faut pas écouter Luna et ne pas rire. Tu dois jouer un match et le gagner de préférence alors concentre toi. Regarde où peut être caché la toute petite baballe qui arrêtera le match. En entendant les cris de McLaggen, Potter tourna la tête, pour voir Griffindor encaisser un but, car Môsieur n'avait pas vu le Quaffle, trop occupé à engueuler Ginny.

Respire, Harry, respire. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, il ne doit pas y avoir de meurtre… Ron sera bientôt de retour et tu vireras à coup de pied ce connard.

''McLaggen, ton boulot est de bloquer les buts et pas d'engueuler les autres alors FAIT TON BOULOT ! Cria Harry, reprenant sa respiration ensuite ''

Vraiment pas à prendre sans pincettes aujourd'hui. Et voilà que son gardien lui répond maintenant ! Vivement qu'il se finisse, ce fichu match.

''_Et maintenant, Harry Potter se dispute avec son gardien, dit Luna d'un ton serein […] Je ne pense pas que ça puisse l'aider à trouver le Vif d'or mais peut être qu'il s'agit d'une ruse habile…_'' (page 458)

Pourquoi pas, un ruse. Un truc typiquement Slytherin, tient ! Mais grace à ce rappel à l'ordre, Harry se remit à circuler tout autour du stade pour trouver ce fichu Vif. Encore heureux, Ginny et Demelza arrivèrent à marquer des buts. Hufflepuff égalisa, mais Luna ne le vit pas. Impayable, cette fille.

''_Soixante-dix à quarante en faveur de Hufflepuff ! Aboya le professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone de Luna. _

_-Ah bon, déjà ? Dit Luna d'un ton rêveur. Oh, regardez, le gardien de Griffindor a une batte à la main.''_

Non mais ce n'était pas possible d'être si bouché !

''MCLAGGEN ! RENDS CETTE BATTE TOUT DE SUITE ET RETOURNE DANS TES FICHUS BUTS, BORDEL ! Hurla le capitaine.''

Oui, il était grossier, et alors ? La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le gardien lancé un Bludger (Cognard), _en plein sur lui !_ Harry tomba, eut une sacrée envie de vomir, quelques hurlements et… plus rien. Ah, ce n'était vraiment pas on jour, dit donc.

Harry reprit conscience bien plus tard. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le plafond obscur et flou. Le lit était vachement douillet… et Potter tourna la tête en entendant son ami dire

''_C'est gentil de passer me voir !_''

Ah, oui, le match, le crétin, la douleur… et l'infirmerie. Bien sur, il fallait bien que ça arrive aussi cette année. L'infirmière lui apprit qu'il s'était fêlé le crâne et qu'il devait rester toute la nuit ici, par précaution. Harry eut une soudaine poussée de … colère, envers un certain McLaggen. Franchement, connaissez-vous un gardien qui avait déjà envoyé son capitaine à l'infirmerie _en lui envoyant un blugder _? Elle est bien bonne, celle là !

Harry prit de grandes respirations, se força à se calmer, et posa la question qui le dérangeait. Le score final fut encore plus pathétique que ce que à quoi Harry espérait. 320 à 60. Pi-to-ya-ble. Mais Ron réussit à détendre son meilleur ami en lui rappelant les commentaires hilarants de Luna. Commentaires humoristiques plutôt que sportifs mais c'était divertissant. Après tout, au départ, le sport était un divertissement alors…

-10 Mars 1997, Infirmerie de Hogwart vers 7h-

Poppy Pomfrey avait dit à Harry qu'il quitterait l'infirmerie le dimanche. Finalement, il l'avait quittée le lundi, en même temps que Ron. Passé du temps avec son meilleur ami avait fait du bien au caractère d'Harry. Lui qui avait, avant, les nerfs à vif, était plus détendu après ce week end de repos forcé.

En allant à la grande salle, le trio croisa Luna. Elle reçut les félicitations de Ron et d'Harry. Leurs échanges furent… étranges, mais c'était Luna. On pardonne à Luna ses étrangetés. Elle donna à Harry une invitation du directeur pour un nouveau 'cours'.

Un peu plus loin, Lavander attendait son Ronron pour lui parler. En effet, Ronald avait évité ou fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas parler à sa petite amie. Et celle-ci, l'attendait de pied ferme. Harry et Hermione le laissa se dépêtrer tout seul, comme un grand. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre les accusations de la jeune fille avant d'être trop loin pour entendre la dispute.

Arrivés à la table de leur maison, Harry vit Ginny, l'air morose, émietté méticuleusement son petit déjeuner.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda le brun.

-Rien… Dean n'est qu'un crétin, c'est tout, souffla la jeune fille, visiblement atteinte par cette dispute.

-En connaissance de cause, je peux t'assurer que tous les mecs sont des crétins, plaisanta Harry.

-Non, toi tu es parfait ! Lança Ginny, en riant un peu.

-C'est que tu ne connais pas encore mes travers, Gin. Dean est un mec bien, mais il peut être un peu…

-Il a rit lorsque tu es tombé !

-J'admets que j'aurai certainement fait la même chose, intervient son frère, qui les avaient rejoints.

-RON ! Crièrent les deux filles.

-Merci vieux, c'est si gentil de ta part, railla Harry.

-De rien !

-Laisse faire le temps, Ginny, ça va s'arranger, conseilla Hermione.

-On peut, s'il vous plait, éviter de discuter des relations amoureuses de ma sœur pendant qu'on mange ? Ca serait sympa, demanda Ron.''

Bah oui, il était touché dans son rôle de grand frère. Dur, dur d'être la dernière.

A huit heures, Harry se rendit au quatrième cours du directeur Dumbledore. Il tomba nez à nez sur le professeur Trelawney, et cet accueil là ne fut pas chaleureux. Le directeur chassa le professeur encombrant, demanda à Harry de fermer la porte et de commencer la leçon. Enfin, après s'être fait remonter les bretelles.

Entre l'empoisonnement de Ron, sa relation avec Severus, le Quidditch, les devoirs et autres problèmes, Harry avait complètement oublié la tâche que lui avait confiée le professeur Dumbledore. Avoir déçu son mentor, fit descendre en flèche le moral d'Harry. Il promit donc de faire tout son possible pour récupérer le souvenir du professeur Slughorn.

Beaucoup trop de poids sur les épaules d'un jeune homme mais avait-il le choix ? Harry voulait tant que le professeur Dumbledore soit fier de lui qu'il ferait n'importe quoi !

Aujourd'hui, Harry vit la visite de Tom chez Hepzibah Smith, riche sorcière. Le souvenir se passait par les yeux d'un elfe de maison, nommé Hokey. Ce fut un souvenir assez… surprenant : Tom séduisant une vieille femme, exagérément poudré. Smith était complètement sous le charme du futur Lord, poli et séduisant. Tom travaillait à ce moment précis de sa vie chez Borgin et Burke et rendait visite à cette sorcière dans l'unique but d'observé la coupe d'Helga Hufflepuff. Smith étant la descendante de cette illustre sorcière.

Un autre objet intéressait plus intensément Voldemort : un autre coffret plus plat était posé sur une table à côté de son hôte. Lorsque la vieille dame sortit le médaillon de son écrin, Harry se concentrait sur Tom, les yeux émerveillés par cette découverte. Quand Hepzibah raconta comment Burke avait obtenu cette relique, un éclair rouge passa dans les yeux du futur Lord. La femme en haillon qu'évoquait la vieille sorcière, se pourrait-il que ce soit la mère de Voldemort ? Se demanda Harry.

La vieille dame eut un doute, en voyant l'air concentré du beau jeune homme devant elle. Dumbledore tira le Griffindor hors de ce souvenir, et prit la parole.

''Mrs Smith est morte quelques jours plus tard, dans des circonstances mystérieuses. L'elfe de maison fut déclaré coupable. C'est bien entendu absurde, et Tom est certainement le coupable, dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant. Quelques temps plus tard, la famille Smith s'est rendue compte que les deux objets que convoitaient Tom avaient disparu. Et que le jeune homme en question aussi. Il n'est plus réapparut durant des années.''

Le second souvenir venait du vénérable professeur Dumbledore. Dans le souvenir, celui-ci était bien plus jeune : ses deux mains étaient présentes et son visage moins ridé. Lorsque Tom apparut, Harry eut un moment de recul. Le séduisant jeune homme était métamorphosé et en mal. Il avait déjà commencé à devenir le Lord Voldemort que Potter connaissait.

La discussion entre les deux futurs ennemis fut froide, l'un jugeant l'autre et vice versa. Tom voulait à nouveau le poste de DADA, déclarant qu'il avait fait et découvert des choses. Harry s'étonna d'entendre le Lord appeler ses Deatheater des 'amis'. Le jeune homme découvrait aussi que Voldemort détestait savoir que Dumbledore savait beaucoup de choses sur son compte, beaucoup trop selon lui. Il vit le directeur mettre sèchement à la porte Tom. Le souvenir s'arrêta là.

Harry demanda pourquoi Voldemort retourna à Hogwart. Le directeur lui répondit qu'il donnerait quelques une de ses idées si jamais il réussissait à recueillir le souvenir de Slughorn. Un chantage des plus bas, mais nécessaire selon le directeur. Harry apprit aussi que la malédiction sur le poste du professeur de DADA datait de cet entretient.

De quoi ruminer sa journée…

-10 Mars 1997, appartements de Severus Snape, 9h du soir-

La journée avait, en effet, été terrible pour Harry. Ron fut de mauvais poil toute la journée, Hermione insistait pour savoir ce qu'il avait apprit et le reste du monde l'énervait plus que jamais. Alors, Harry décida d'aller voir sa bouffé d'air frais, connue sous le nom de Severus Snape. Oui, bon, assez ironique, je l'admets.

Harry attendait que son amant finisse de corriger les copies en rêvassant devant le feu de cheminée. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans leur couple. Quelque chose de gros et les deux parties l'ignorait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se disputé avec Severus.

Harry sombra sans s'en rendre compte dans un sommeil sans rêve, agréable en ces temps obscurs. Severus le laissa dormir tranquillement, continuant à corriger (barrer de rouge) les torchons qu'il avait sous le nez. Une fois fini, il s'approcha du canapé, s'assit et fit en sorte que la tête de son amant soit sur ses genoux. Harry se réveilla une heure plus tard, en sentant une main caresser sa tête.

''Hey, grogna Harry.

-Bonsoir la marmotte, dure journée ? Demanda Severus, tout en continuant de lire son livre.

-Si tu savais… disons qu'elle m'a remis sur le droit chemin. Et ton WE ? Je t'ai manqué ?

-Pas une seconde, j'ai du faire beaucoup de potions pour le stock de l'infirmerie et comme je ne pouvais pas venir te voir, il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

-J'ai su que McLaggen avait eu une semaine de retenu avec Filch …

-Hum, c'est un crétin arrogant qui a besoin de ramper par terre pour voir a quel point il est misérable. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas le Quidditch.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de la faire, Sev, dit Harry ;

-Oh, il a aussi essayé de faire exploser MA classe entière, dit doucement Severus ;

-Ah. D'accord.

-Que te voulais Albus ? Demanda Snape.

-Rien.

-Tu mens, souffla le professeur.

-Toi, tu me caches des choses…

-Que je ne peux pas révélé à un adolescent…

-Et moi, je ne peux pas te relever quoique ce soit, rétorqua Harry.''

Il y eu un long silence, ou les seuls bruits furent le feu de cheminé et les pages qui se tournent.

''Nous allons droit dans le mur, Severus, reprit Harry.

-Et ?

-Ca ne t'inquiète pas ?

-Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, Potter. Tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher, continua Severus.

-Okay. Eh bien, bonne nuit''

Harry s'en alla aussi vite que possible. Il ne voulait pas que son amant –ou bien ex ? C'était si compliqué- le voit à moitié en colère et l'autre moitié triste. Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour sans…

-17 Mars 1997, localisation inconnu, vers 12h30-

Harry avait besoin de se promener seul, pour réfléchir. Dans la salle commune des Griffindors, c'était mission impossible. Alors, ses pas le menèrent vers la salle sur demande. Juste avant de tourner, le jeune Potter aperçut son second pire ennemi, du nom de Draco Malfoy, qui sortit de la salle en courant. Par curiosité et par sécurité, Harry essaya d'entrer dans la pièce capricieuse qui refusa de s'ouvrir. De toute façon, comment retrouver la pièce de Malfoy ? Mais cela intrigua Harry.

Un peu plus tard, pendant le cours de DADA (ou Severus l'engueula comme c'est pas possible, enfin, la routine, sauf que cette fois, Harry le croyais vraiment), il réfléchit. Malfoy qui pleure, qui laisse tomber le Quidditch, qui se fait transparent, qui se déplace tout seul et qui farfouille dans la salle la plus mystérieuse de l'école. Ca fait beaucoup pour une personne. Beaucoup trop, selon Harry.

Journée de merde, le retour. Surtout que le soir, Ron et Hermione avaient cours de transplanage et il resta tout seul, avec Elwen. Ah oui, il y avait aussi le fait que Severus lui faisait la gueule. Enfin, il ne lui parlait plus ce qui revenait au même. Ginny était avec son petit ami, et Luna restait dans son coin. Les Slytherin étaient ennuyeux à mourir… personne ne les embêtaient…

En se promenant, Harry croisa Tonks, resplendissante en blonde. Elle lui donna des nouvelles de tout le monde, surtout de Remus et le raccompagna à sa salle commune. Quand vous voyez tout le monde heureux et épanouis, alors qu'il y avait une guerre en dehors et une épée de Damoclès qui se balançait (sur une toile, toile, toile, toileuh, toileuh d'araignée…), il n'y avait pas de quoi être épanoui.

Et puis, Tom était donc bien cinglé dès le départ ! Mais bon, le battre, ça ne sera pas de gâteau. Même si Albus Dumbledore était dans son camp. Après tout, il a déjà battu un mage noir, alors pourquoi pas un deuxième ? Non ? C'est trop demander ?

Putain de vie.

Au bord des larmes, Harry alla se coucher sans manger. Elwen se posa sur sa poitrine, le réconfortant tant qu'elle le peut.

Oui, ça se goupillait mal. Surtout avec le ministère qui enfermait n'importe qui à Azcaban.

Vie de merde. VDM comme on dit aujourd'hui.

-1er Avril 1997, cours de sortilège, vers 10h du matin-

Harry essayait vainement de s'intéressé au cours de sortilège. Vainement car il réfléchissait sur comment tirer les vers du nez du professeur Slughorn. Severus ne lui parlait toujours pas et encore heureux qu'il y avait ses deux amis. Ron avait –enfin !- rompu avec Lavander et le trio d'or était plus soudé que jamais. Hermione souriant de plus en plus et Ron avait retrouvé son bon sens.

Maintenant, il essayait au mieux d'empêcher sa sœur de rester seule avec son petit ami, ce qui amusait drôlement Harry et Mione. Le frère protecteur et envahisseur… du coup, Ginny s'était plaint aux jumeaux Fred et Georges (dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui) qui, pour rire, ont envoyé à Ron une lettre piégée. Du coup, Ronald arborait en ce jour une tête verte Slytherin. Très drôle… en tout cas, Ginny était morte de rire …

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir travaillé sous l'égide d'Hermione, intraitable, Harry avait besoin de s'aéré l'esprit. Et ses pas l'amenèrent aux cachots. Elwen dans les bras, sa cape et sa carte dans ses poches, Harry s'assit devant la porte, sans y toucher. Il commença à somnoler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Majestueux de noir, Severus était en colère. Vous savez, le visage encore plus blanc, les narines dilatées, le regard encore plus noir… en gros, il fallait courir pour survivre ! Eh bien là, Harry était trop assommé par le sommeil pour penser à courir. C'était un Griffindor voyons !

Le professeur s'approcha de son élève, souffla très fortement et le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener sur son canapé.

Bien sur, Harry eut le droit à l'indéfectible 'crétin' et autre 'imbécile' qui étaient pour Severus des compliments. Réchauffé par la cheminé, Severus et Elwen, Harry osa poser la question qui tue. ''Pourquoi ?''

Et le silence lui répondit. Enfin, pendant cinq minutes.

''Je ne peux pas concevoir de partager tout avec une personne. Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé et je ne pourrais jamais le faire… nous avons tous deux nos secrets et tu ne veux rien me dire, alors de mon côté, je garde aussi des faces cachées. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. La… dispute qui s'en ai suivit a été regrettable mais il y a une chose que je n'ai que très peu fait, c'est demander pardon.

-Okay, ça me convient. J'peux rester là, cette nuit ? Ron me couvre… demanda Harry, les yeux déjà fermés.

-Bien sur. Dors, je ne m'en irai pas. ''

C'est certainement le mieux que peut obtenir Harry. Au moins, il n'a pas eu à s'excuser. Mais ça lui avait manqué, une personne avec laquelle il pouvait rester des heures sans parler. La présence même de Severus le réconfortait. Est-ce cela, l'amour ?

-2 Avril 1997, vers 5 heures du matin, chambre de Severus Snape-

Harry se tortillait dans les draps, faisant un mauvais rêve. Tom attaquait une famille. Deux adultes, trois enfants. Dont le plus vieux avait six ans. Voldemort cherchait quelque chose. Dans ses paroles, l'homme avait dit qu'il travaillait au ministère. Il supplia que sa femme et ses enfants s'en sortent. Le seigneur des ténèbres tua sa fille, puis son fils et enfin le bébé. L'homme lui demanda de le tuer.

Tom chercha dans son esprit ce qu'il voulait. Tortura la femme. Puis, quand il en eu marre, la tua. Laissant l'homme affaiblit et torturé mais toujours en vie. Pire que la mort.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se pencha vers la droite et vomi tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac. Tremblant et pleurant, le Survivant avait le regard fuyant et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un le serra dans ses bras. Il craqua sur l'épaule de son amant…

La douleur de l'homme était encore présente dans ses veines… la douleur, la peine, la volonté de mourir. Pourquoi le laisser survivre ? Pourquoi être si sadique ? Harry ne savait pas ce que Tom voulait, mais cette attaque avait une signification. En tout cas, Potter voulait le croire.

''Chut, là, ça va aller, tu n'as rien… tiens, avale, chuchota Severus en lui faisant boire une potion qui le détendra. Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Pire que la mort… murmura Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui est pire que la mort, Harry ? ''

Le plus jeune leva ses yeux verts pleins de larmes, et dit tout doucement…

''Etre le seul à survivre…''

… et s'évanoui. Il était épuisé et la potion l'avait achevé. Severus le berça pendant quelques minutes. En ce moment, Harry semblait brisé. Lui qui avait une confiance aveugle en l'humanité (comme un certain directeur), il venait de voir le pire. Un homme, enfin ce qui ressemblait à un homme, était la noirceur même de l'humanité. Harry, lui, était la lumière.

Et c'est pour cela que Severus, malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait envers Potter, était sceptique face à une victoire de sa part. Ca, et son côté protecteur… de toute façon, tout était de la faute d'Albus. Qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, le vieux sénile.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Il était courbaturé et avait les yeux rouges, et un goût horrible en bouche. Encore choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, il mit un certain temps avant de tourner la tête pour croiser le regard noir de Severus Snape. Qui posa la question qui tue, numéro 2.

''Ca va ? ''

Au lieu de l'habituel ''je vais bien'' Harry lâcha ''J'ai encore envie de vomir, le vie ne me fait plus envie, je n'ai certainement pas envie d'être sociable aujourd'hui, j'ai un mal de crane pas possible et tout ce que je souhaite c'est rester dans tes bras aujourd'hui car malgré nos disputes des plus crétines et tout ce qu'il se passe dehors, le secret a garder et bien d'autre choses, je t'aime et tu es la seule personne qui arrive à me détendre. Donc, non, je ne vais pas bien et je ne serai jamais complètement béat devant la vie. Satisfait ?

-Très, Harry. Mais il va falloir que tu te lèves. Si tu ne vas pas bien, va à l'infirmerie ou voir le directeur, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici et je dois assurer mes cours. Mais tu peux revenir ce soir, si tu prends des précautions… murmura Sev.

-De toute façon, je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je lui demanderai de me dispensé de cours aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne excuse. Aller, je vais prendre une douche avant de voir ma motivation retombée…''

La douche fut studieuse, servant surtout à détendre les muscles noueux du jeune homme. Mais c'était agréable de retrouver le Severus presque gentil.

A huit heures, Harry monta dans le bureau du directeur, lui raconta son rêve en détail –détail dont il se serait passé volontiers-. Albus le conduisit même à l'infirmerie ou Harry se reposa toute la journée. Le soir, il retourna dans les appartements de Severus. Ron le couvrit encore une fois, sans broncher.

Cette soirée fut très relax et il ne se passa pas grand-chose. Le Survivant profita juste de la présence de son amant, de parler de tout et de rien, de ne pas penser à la guerre. Ce fut agréable. Mais cela ne le fit pas oublier. La douleur, la souffrance et surtout le désespoir. Le désespoir ressentit par le mari était la pire chose qu'Harry avait vu. Surtout qu'il l'avait ressentit aussi…

Le désespoir est la pire des choses dans une guerre… car sans l'espoir, il est difficile de combattre en ce qui est juste. Pour défendre le bien. Pour faire les choses bien. Même si elles demandent des sacrifices. De lourds sacrifices.

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà ! J'avais prévu de le publier avant les partiels mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir, donc, le voilà. Dans les temps. Sinon, je recherche un/e bête lecteur/trice. Quelque pourrait-il m'aider ? Car je crois qu'il y a des fautes… alors, si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé, dites-le. Je ne mors par et j'aime bien avoir des avis sur mes histoires. Comme ça, je peux m'améliorer ! Voilà, maintenant, les RARs.

**Nounou** : merci. J'espère que celui-ci t'as plu aussi !

**Calimero** : salut toi ! Contente que le dernier t'ai plu et j'espère que celui là aussi ! Je publie toutes les fins de mois, celui là a eu un peu de retard à cause de mes exams. Je vais m'avancer là, je suis en vacance. Pendant dix jours. J'aime la fac ! Harry et Severus ne sont pas au bout de leur peine… et merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Ca me remonte le moral ! Voilà, alors à la prochaine et bisous !

**Zarakinel** : merci, j'espère que celui-ci t'a aussi plu ! La suite arrivera dans un mois, promis ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

Voilà, a vous de jouer maintenant ! Je vais vous laisse et arrêter de parler de ma vie qui ne vous intéresse pas…. Gros bisous à tous et à dans un mois pour cette histoire !


	28. Interlude VII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas a moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autre), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : allez visiter le forum du FIC, Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires dont le lien est là : http:/ .net/ forum/ APAGCPMDEO/ 56737/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est un forum très actif qui veut vous informer sur le pourquoi une review est importante et comment en envoyer une. Jetez-y un œil, vous ne perdrez pas votre temps !

**Nota2** : Salut à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais pour me faire pardonner –et parce que je me suis trompée…- j'ai écris le prochain chapitre. Il sera donc publié dans quelques jours, si je n'oublie pas. Donc, un interlude assez particulier…

et je recherche toujours un/e bêta lecteur/trice. Je ne mors pas, je réagis très bien aux critiques et je prends tout ce qui m'aide ! N'hésitez surtout pas, et si vous avez des questions aussi, j'y réponds toujours et de façon complète !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flashs back**_.

* * *

**Interlude septième : Celle qui prit LA décision…**

-17 Juin 1996, 10 Downing Street, dans la journée-

Grace aux contacts du directeur de l'établissement St James, la classe de Lisah a eut l'immense chance de visite de centre nerveux de la politique du pays. Et comme ils sont jeunes, seuls trois élèves furent intéressés par la politique. La visite fut très encadré… jusqu'au bureau du Premier Ministre. Son assistant était un grand noir, plein de professionnalisme.

Tandis que les autres écoutaient –presque- attentivement le guide, Lisah s'avança vers l'assistant du Premier Ministre, un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt. Etrange, n'est ce pas ?

''Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lisah.

-Tu n'es au courant de rien ? Dit doucement l'Auror en mission.

-Papa ne répond pas, et il vaut mieux que je ne vienne pas dans votre bicoque. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… c'est grave ?

-Dumbledore a faillit être arrêté et c'est maintenant Umbrige qui dirige Hogwart.

-Yeurk… m'étonnes pas qu'il ne réponde pas, il est en pétard. Mais, sinon, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Tonks n'aurait pas été mieux ?

-Bien sur, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et maladroite comme pas deux… plaisanta l'homme.

-Bah quoi, elle est bien Auror ! Quoi d'autre ?

-Ca se goupille mal et il va bientôt falloir que tu choisisses un camp, Lisah.

-Méchant Rémus, il vous a parlé ! Lança Lisah, pour faire rire.

-Il le faut bien… sinon, je crois que tu connais celui qui discute avec le chef muggle… un certain Wen…

-Vin est là ? Lança à voix haute Lisah.

-Quelle discrétion, Lisah ! Dit une voix grave derrière elle.''

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Le Premier Ministre, accompagné d'un grand homme au port majestueux s'avancèrent vers la fille et le secrétaire.

''Je n'ai jamais été douée pour cela ! Et puis, t'aurais pu me prévenir, Vin ! Le crétin a encore fait quelque chose ? Lança sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

-Il a annulé son mariage et a viré certains Yara. Sinon, non. Je suis ici pour… mettre les choses au clair. Monsieur le Premier Ministre, voici Lisah. Elle est… disons, la relève de Maitre Aira, dit Vinyan tout en s'avançant vers elle.

-Enchantée Monsieur, j'espère que…

-Merde ! Lança Kingsley. Je dois y aller ! Lisah, restes ici, au cas où. Des agents de liaison devraient venir d'ici peu…

-Qu'est ce qui… ?

-Voldemort a attaqué le Ministère ! Reste ici ! Ordonna l'Auror. ''

Il courra aussi vite que possible pour transplaner. Laissant le drôle de groupe dans un des lieux les plus sécurisés du Royaume Uni.

''Il vaut mieux que vous partez, Miss. Ca va peut être dégénéré… commença Lisah.

-Minute. Qui est ce … Voldemort ? Demanda le Ministre, complètement perdu.

-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'est comme ça que la sucrerie débile l'appelle, dit Lisah, sombrement.

-Qui ? Redemanda l'homme important.

-Vous ne savez pas du tout qui c'est ? Demanda éberlué la jeune femme.

-Non !

-Oh. Alors, vous allez tomber de haut, de très haut… ''

Elle fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'une dizaine de policier, dont Jezabel Orson et Ethan Wright. Elle fut contente de les voir même si les circonstances ne furent pas joyeuses.

''Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Li ? Demanda Jeza.

-Et avec LUI ? Continua Ethan.

-C'est Vin, la personne qui me ressemble le plus au monde. Et, je suis ici par accident. Kingsley m'a demandé de rester ici, au cas où, jusqu'à ce que vous arrivez. Maintenant, je peux partir. Bon courage et…

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Hurla le professeur, Katryn Parker.

-Oh, ravi de vous revoir. Et je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Ethan.

-Je ne peux pas en parler devant eux. Il faudra d'ailleurs leur effacer la mémoire…''

Deux obliators se chargèrent d'eux. Le bâtiment sécurisé par la magie, Lisah et Vin purent partir. Mais que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?

-18 Juin 1996, Galaë's Manor, à 17 heures du matin-

Il faisait chaud, très chaud pour une moi de juin en Angleterre. Et pour se rafraichir, Lisah faisait la planche dans la piscine. Vinyan, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon de bain, la regardait. Aujourd'hui, il fallait prendre une décision, et une décision d'une importance capitale.

''Pourquoi vouloir protéger ceux qui veulent ta mort depuis si longtemps, Lena ? Demanda l'elfe, les pieds dans l'eau.

-J'aimerai pourvoir tous les tuer… mais ce n'est pas eux que je veux protéger. Si jamais le monde sorcier s'effondre, Daimonia sera le prochain sur la liste. Et c'est cela que je veux protéger, ça et ma famille. Ainsi que mes amis aux Etats Unis. Et le futur, souffla la jeune femme, qui tourna sa tête vers son ami. Et je ne veux pas être du côté du Ministère, mais du côté de Dumbledore. Je me rappel, les heures passées dans son bureau. Il avait toujours une histoire pour nous et pleins de bonbons. Un vrai grand père. Je sais qu'il a essayé de nous protégé mais … il faut bien un coupable ? Et puis, si quelqu'un peu nous crée un monde correct et mené des batailles pas idéalisme, c'est bien lui. Et c'est le rare sorcier en qui j'ai confiance… si jamais… il m'arrive quelque chose…

-Mais bien sur, je serai certainement mort avant ça, mais continue, se moqua l'elfe.

-S'il m'arrive quelque chose, Hogwart est le lieu ou il faudra aller. Il est pile entre les trois royaumes elfiques et est donc sous leurs protections, si jamais tout le monde est d'accord. Promets le moi…

-Bien sur. Après tout, t'es mon chef !

-Pas encore… chuchota Lisah, avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Elyon est vraiment un crétin de te laisser partir.

-Ouaip, et il s'en mort les doigts maintenant ! Et, autre chose. Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles à cette guerre, Vin. Jamais !

-Alors là, tu peux toujours courir, ma puce. Techniquement, nous sommes de la même famille, et tu es ma seule famille. Par conséquent, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle !

-Fait comme tu le sens, Vinny !''

L'elfe avait horreur de ce surnom, tout comme Lisah savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas toute seule. Alors, en ce jour, Elisabeth Jones, dit Lisah, entre en guerre aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore. Adieu, cadeaux de toutes parts ! Adieu, oisiveté ! Adieu, argent à profusion ! Adieu, luxe du prélassement !

''Je sens que je vais le regretter… chuchota Lisah.

-Mais tu dois te sentir fière, non ? Demanda Vin, qui l'avait rejoint dans la piscine.

-C'est de la faute de Maitre Aira !

-Tu parles du pervers d'elfe qui nous a lâcher dans une forêt entourée de bêtes sauvages comme accueil, ce même Aira ? Alors, oui, ça doit être de sa faute. Il nous a forcé à avoir une éthique…

-Ca craint l'éthique et ça ne rapporte rien en plus !

-T'es pas riche, ici ?

-Mais, j'ai juste 1 000 000 de Galleons dans mon coffre ! ''

Oui, c'est une femme vénale qui aime les belles choses. Mais, au moins elle est honnête avec elle.

-26 Juin 1996, Galaë's Manor, vers 7 heures-

Depuis le départ de Mary pour la France (pour se reconstruire une vie entière et sécuritaire), Lisah avait du mal à dormir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni ce qui va se passer. Aussi, lorsque son père arriva dans leur maison, exténué et un tout petit peu énervé, elle sut qu'il s'était passé une chose horrible. Une guerre ouverte.

L'année dernière, si Fudge avait dit la vérité, la guerre ouverte n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose. Mais, cette année, après avoir rassemblé ses forces et ses complices, il était bien enraciné. Et le Ministère ne pourra pas faire face. Ce qui veut dire que les petits secrets d'espions de Severus Snape étaient de nouveau sortis.

''C'est si grave que cela ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, ma puce. Le cabot est mort, par ailleurs…

-Comment va Rémus ? Demanda directement Lisah.

-Je suppose qu'il va s'en remettre. Umbrige est partie et Albus est de retour. Mais le peuple est paniqué… et Fudge, fait connerie sur connerie, dit Severus, en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille et en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Papa ?

-Humm ?

-Tu diras au vieux que je suis avec lui… dit-elle doucement.

-Excuse moi j'ai mal entendu. Tu quoi ? Somma le professeur.

-Je suis dans son camp, Papa. Je ne peux pas rester dans le carcan imposé par mon ancêtre. Le Ministère ne fera rien de bon et Tom veut détruire ce que j'aime. Si je ne m'active pas, Daimonia y passera aussi… et puis, je ne peux pas laisser Noah tout seul. Lorsqu'il reviendra, je veux qu'il soit fier de moi…

-C'est Noah, il est fier de tout le monde y comprit Elijah… lança Severus, sombrement.

-Et de toi. Es-tu obligé de … ?

-Qui d'autre le fera. Et je lui dois… murmura Severus.

-A Maman ?

-Bien sur que non… à Lily…'' Bien sur. A sa meilleure amie. La marraine de ses enfants.

Ils y étaient. La guerre allait vraiment débutée. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-29 Juin 1996, Galaë's Manor, à 13h-

Lisah profitait du temps ensoleillé pour prendre le thé digestif dehors. Elle fut interrompu par le directeur de Hogwart, celui la même qui lui a donné la mission, qu'elle a d'ailleurs fini. Le gros s'était entiché d'elle. Les deux américains venaient cet été, elle avait réussit ses examens en Amérique et s'était même choisi un camp. Alors, que lui voulait-il ?

''Es-tu sur de ton choix, Lizzie ? Demanda sans préambule le puissant sorcier.

-Lisah, c'est Lisah mon nom ! Eli-jAH, No-AH et Lis-AH ! Pas Lizzie, okay ! Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix ! Le ministère a voulu nous séparer pour qu'on soit chacun de notre côté mais ça a échoué. Nous sommes proches, et je ne laisserai pas mon frère se battre tout seul. Il est assez étrange, tellement gentil… Alors, oui, je suis sure. Et je sais que vous avez besoin de moi. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais j'ai beaucoup d'informations sur le camp ennemi. Et maman avait de gros dossiers sur eux. Et j'utilise des… méthodes douteuses certes mais elles sont efficaces. Et j'ai des contacts partout ! Alors, pourquoi me demander si je suis sure ?

-Je crois que jusqu'à à la fin, j'ai essayé de protégé la jeune génération. Mais, nous n'avons pas le choix. Es-tu toujours proche des Dursley ?

-Ouep, le gros est à ma botte. Mais, par pitié, ne m'obliger pas à une seconde année là bas !

-Non, je n'ai plus besoin de toi là bas. Les relations diplomatiques entre espèces sont ton point fort.

-Okay. Et j'aurai un œil sur votre _Survivant _! Mais, faites attention à mon père, d'accord ? Qu'il ne s'autodétruise pas une nouvelle fois.

-Promis, jura Albus. Maintenant, il est temps de mener une guerre.

-Bonne chance avec ça !''

* * *

**Yoru** : salut ! Désolée du retard, mais comme je le disais, le prochain chapitre de sept pages sera publié dans peu de temps. J'espère qu'il vous a plu même si vous préférez les autres chapitres. De toute façon, c'est le dernier interlude. Le reste n'est pas important. Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu et vous a apporter des détails. Voilà, maintenant les … RaRs :

**Calimero** : coucou ! Encore merci pour ton mot ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments… pour ce qui arrive aux trois petits Snape, eh bien… surprise surprise ! Mais il y aura bientôt des nouvelles, dans le dernier, ou avant dernier chapitre de cette partie. Harry grandit, et d'un façon assez violente. J'espère que c'est crédible mon truc… mes exams se sont bien passés même si je n'ai pas encore mes résultats. Merci. Le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement, il est bouclé. Peut être une relecture pour voir s'il reste des fautes mais il est prêt. Voilà, bisous et à bientôt !

**Nounou** : merci, j'espère que celui-ci aussi t'ait plu. A bientôt !

**Zarakinel** : Merci, j'espère que le suivant te plaira également. Bonne semaine à toi ! Bisous.

Merci également à **Harrymania 1978** et **sophia95100** pour leurs messages et spéciale dédicace pour sophia95100 qui a été ma 150ème review ! Voilà, le chapitre est pour toi !

Voilà, à vous de jouer maintenant ! Je vais vous laisse maintenant mijoter et réfléchir ! A dans quelques jours pour la suite ! Gros bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu !


	29. Chapitre XXII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et c'est un slash.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Je vous entends d'ici. ''En retard, en retard, vous êtes en retard'' comme le dit si gentiment le chat blanc d'Alice aux pays des merveilles (bah quoi, j'l'attends ce film !). Disons que tout s'est accéléré et que j'ai eu une migraine. Adieu, ordi et ce pendant cinq jours.

Ensuite, vacances qui ne sont pas des vacances … et je me suis mise à regarder Code Geass. Pas bon ça… une fois commencé, difficile de décoller. Deux jours, cinquante épisodes. Un exploit en soit. Ce qui est très bon pour cette histoire. Et puis vient s'ajouter le chapitre 574 de One Piece (je suis toujours choquée !) qui m'a causé une panne d'écriture. But, I'm back ! Et ça sent la fin de cette partie… disons que c'était la partie innocente. L'autre sera plus sombre et plus … tortueuse.

Sinon, mes petits cocos, ce chapitre sera chiannnnnnnnnnnnnt à mourir ! Mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite, pour que tout soit clair. Alors, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, sinon, bonne lecture !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

-21 Avril 1997, quelques parts dans les cachots, vers 14h-

Harry était seul en ce moment. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il n'était pas majeur et donc ne pouvait pas participer à l'examen de transplanage. En plus, par amitié, il devait participer à l'enterrement d'Aragog, l'araignée immense d'Hagrid.

Après un cours de potion a effectif réduit (Ernie, Malfoy et lui) pas vraiment fructueux pour piégé le professeur. Le temps pressait… en effet, Dumbledore lui refusait tout simplement un nouveau cours tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce putain de souvenir. Oui, il jurait, et alors ? C'était le bon moment ? Slughorn le fuyait comme la peste bubonique et lui ne pouvait pas vraiment le suivre tout le temps.

Quand au reste, ses notes stagnaient de plus en plus, il dormait de moins en moins et même son calmant favori, nommé Severus, ne le calmait pas. C'est comme si tout son corps et son esprit lui disait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. En ce moment il avait besoin de chance…

De la chance…

Chan-ce…

Oh bordel ! Chance ! Mais oui, de la chance ! Felix Felicis ! Le professeur va donc être piégé à cause de sa potion. Ironie tout a fait particulière et qui remonta le moral de notre héros. Il courra dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa malle, balança ses habits et trouva enfin la petite fiole de potion transparente. Il redescendit dans la salle commune pour voir Ron et Hermione de retour.

''Harry, j'ai réussi ! Lança la jeune femme.''

Et vu la tête de Ron, lui avait échoué. C'est comme le permis de conduire, ça se repasse ! Il n'avait pas l'air trop traumatisé. En exposant son idée à ses deux amis, ils l'approuvèrent. En avalant le liquide si précieux, c'est comme si tout devient clair. Comme si il savait d'instinct ce qu'il savait faire. Aller chez Hagrid…

''Pourquoi, vieux ? Demanda Ron.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est reposant de savoir que je vais dans la bonne direction…''

Il retourna chercher sa cape, la mit, dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et fila, en évitant les reproches de Lavander, Ginny et Dean qui se ramenaient dans la salle et se laissa porter. Il passa par le potager et eut la surprise –pas si surpris que cela- de voir Slughorn discuter avec le professeur Sprout. Ils devaient être en train de récolter des plantes pour les potions. Une discussion polie entre professeur.

Sortant de l'ombre, Harry se dirigea vers le professeur de potion tout en se découvrant. Le professeur, surprit, lui demanda pourquoi il était ici, et comment.

''Eh bien, Filch a oublié de fermer la porte. En fait, je suis venu voir Hagrid monsieur, il est très malheureux et besoin de mon soutient, commença Harry.

-Et pourquoi, jeune homme ? A-t-il des ennuis ?

-Non, il était ami avec de grosses araignées parlantes qui vivent dans la forêt, Monsieur. L'une d'elle est morte et…

-Vous voulez dire, une Acromentule ?

-Oui, c'est cela ! Vous connaissez ?

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais comme cet animal est tellement rare…

-Aragog, c'était son nom, étaient le première qu'Hagrid avait vu et donc, il est bouleversé… c'est pourquoi je suis sortit pour lui apporter mon soutient. Vous comprenez Monsieur ?

-Parfaitement mon garçon. Mais il est plus prudent que je vous accompagne non ? Et puis, en tant que potioniste réputé, il serait dommage que le venin de l'acromentule si rare soit perdu. Hagrid sera certainement d'accord, dit le professeur en se parlant à lui-même, qui continua en parlant de son prix.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, il est plus prudent que je sois accompagné. Je suis sur qu'Hagrid sera touché…''

Bingo ! Cette potion est fantastique ! Slughorn prit à son piège ! Le professeur lui dit qu'il le rejoindrait en amenant deux bouteilles pour boire à la… heu… santé de la bête décédée.

Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à la cabane de demi géant, caché sous sa cape. Son ami le serra dans ses bras et lui dit a quel point il était content de ne pas être seul. Ensuite, ils allèrent au lieu de l'enterrement … et maintenant, il fallait le convaincre pour Slughorn.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois devants la bête, morte, le professeur de potion se rapprocha doucement, et prit le venin discrètement. Puis, il revint et fit un discourt des plus… grandiloquent. Comme sa personne.

De retour dans la cabane, Slughorn ouvra une des bouteilles apportées, plaisanta là-dessus, et offrit à boire de l'alcool à Harry aussi. Très bonne journée, tout compte fait. Bien qu'il fit semblant de boire pour garder tout sa tête. Hagrid raconta comment il a élevé son Aragog. Pour les rendre plus… souples, Harry se servit de sa magie (celle sans prononcer l'incantation). Une heure plus tard, ils étaient complètement bourrés. Et ils se mirent même à chanter ! L'alcool fait vraiment de drôle de chose. Harry dut même raconter la mort de ses parents, avec le plus de détails possible. Ce n'était pas facile pour le jeune homme, ça ne l'était jamais. Mais il le fallait, Felix le lui disait.

''Vous aimiez beaucoup ma mère, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Comment ne pas l'aimez… c'est si horrible…

-Alors, aidez son fils. Aidez-moi à en finir et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre souvenir. Qu'importe ce que vous avez fait, je m'en fiche, ce que je veux c'est éliminer de salop qui s'en ai prit à mes parents et qui a assassiné ma mère alors qu'elle était désarmée… continua Harry, entre deux ronflements d'Hagrid.

-Mais, je n'ai … pas de souvenir qui pourrait… vous aidez !

-Ca, c'est à moi de le décider. Si Dumbledore le croit utile, c'est qu'il est utile ! ''

Ca y est, on y était ! A cause de l'alcool, il ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain matin… et maintenant, le _coup de grâce_ !

''_Je suis l'Elu. Je dois le tuer. Il me fait ce souvenir'_'

Slughorn, stupéfait, le regarda. Encore quelques phrases et enfin, un accord. L'air défait de professeur lui en disait beaucoup. Un profond silence s'installa et enfin… Slug tira de sa poche sa baguette et un flacon vide. Il le remplit de son souvenir, filament gris. Ses derniers mots furent dits avec des larmes. Et un minuscule espoir de ne pas être considéré comme un traitre.

Vu qu'il n'avait prit qu'une petite gorgée, le temps du Felix Felicis se dissipa lorsqu'il arrivait au château. Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, de mauvais poil, il apprit que le mot de passe avait changé. Nick lui dit que le directeur était de retour (il était partit on ne sait ou mais ça devait être important). Harry s'élança vers le bureau du directeur en entendant le portrait lui crier qu'elle avait menti. Tant pis, il était urgent de donné ce fichu souvenir qui avait soutiré grâce à l'alcool…

Et s'il saoulait Severus ? Non, trop Slytherin comme méthode. Et ce n'est pas comme le professeur. Il respectait Severus. Mais le mur se rapprochait dangereusement. Tout en réfléchissant, il se retrouva devant la gargouille de bureau et lança ''éclairs au caramel'' et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches. Il frappa et eu la chance de voir Albus Dumbledore surprit.

''Ca y est, je l'ai ! J'ai réussit ! J'ai ce fic… heu, ce souvenir ! Lança Harry, plein d'énergie malgré l'heure tardive.

-Bravo Harry, je savais que tu y arriverais. Ne perdons pas de temps, regardons le !''

Le souvenir tant cacher était plus important que ce que pensait Harry. Les Horcruxes. C'était Slughorn qui lui en avait parlé ! Couper son âme en morceaux… qu'elle horrible manière de rester en vie quoiqu'il arrive. Le jeune Tom, jeune homme talentueux… il savait parler avec flatterie discrètement, savait jouer avec son apparence…

Slug avait raison, il est devenu quelqu'un de puissant. Mais il était attiré par la magie noire dès son entrée à Hogwart. Aurait-il pu être sauvé ? Qui sait… pour le moment, Harry savait pourquoi il avait survécu. Si son corps était mort, son âme était encore en vie. Voilà aussi pourquoi il avait commencé à tué ! Un meurtre est le moyen pour séparer son âme.

Et puis il voulait en faire sept ! SEPT ! Comme si une fois ne suffisait pas… vraiment timbré, mais la pire espèce de timbré… l'intelligent et le stratège.

''Vous le saviez ? Demanda Harry, encore sur le choc au professeur Dumbledore.

-Je m'en doutais, mais j'attendais cette confirmation. Il y a quatre ans, tu m'en as donné un…

-Le journal !

-Oui, le journal. Je n'avais jamais vu cela avant, et dans mes recherches cette magie noire est apparut. Ce fut le plus crédible. Un sortilège n'aurait jamais pu avoir tant de répondant, j'été persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un bout de son âme. Et je crois qu'il en a fait plusieurs…''

Le directeur expliqua à l'élève comment il était arrivé à ses conclusions. Et surtout, à sa conclusion.

''IL EN A FAIT SEPT ! REELEMENT ? s'écrit Harry.

-Sept est le chiffre magique le plus puissant. Oui, je crois sincèrement qu'il en a fait autant, Harry. Et ils peuvent être n' importe où, bien cachés…

-Alors, comment l'éliminé ?

-Tout d'abords, le journal n'en ait plus un. De plus, il y a une partie de son âme dans son actuel corps et j'ai passé les années précédentes à en chercher un autre. La bague de Gaunt qui m'a valut ma main. Il nous en reste donc quatre.

-Qui peuvent être n'importe quoi, comme des Portoloin !

-Pas exactement. Voldemort est égocentrique. Il aime les trophées. Je pense que ses Horcruxes sont dans des objets auquel il tient, auquel il est lié. Son journal, la bague de famille, son corps. Ainsi que certains souvenirs que je t'ai montrés…

-Le médaillon de Slytherin ! Et la coupe de Hufflepuff ! Deux objets sur quatre qui appartiennent à cette école, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, non ?

-Non, en effet. J'en suis certain. Il nous faut les retrouver au plus vite, ainsi que découvrir les deux autres. Mais nous sommes sur le bon chemin, Harry, et ce grace à toi.

-Mais, il en manque un ? Demanda Harry.

-Et je pense que c'est Nagini…

-Le serpent ? Un être qui aurait deux âmes ? Est-ce possible ?

-Rien ne l'interdit. La magie de la magie, c'est que l'impossible devient possible.

-C'est pour les rechercher que vous vous absenter si souvent ?

-Oui, et je suis presque sur d'arriver à en trouver un autre.

-Alors, je veux venir ! Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz mais je veux venir, Monsieur !

-J'y comptais, Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. Tu l'as mérité, mon garçon.

-Est-ce que Tom sait lorsqu'un bout de son âme est détruit ?

-Qui sait ? Personne n'est allé aussi loin. Nous pouvons juste être le plus discret possible, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et que notre stratégie échoue. Mais j'ai toute confiance en toi, Harry. Une fois sa voie de sortie définitivement détruite, il deviendra aussi mortel que toi et moi. Néanmoins, son potentiel magique et son intelligence seront intacts. Tout comme toi. Mais tu as quelque chose en plus…

-Oui, je sais, le pouvoir d'aimer, bla bla bla…

-C'est vrai que ça peut paraitre idéaliste, mais tu possèdes également l'espoir et la capacité de pardonner. Tout cela est lié, ce qui fait que toi aussi tu es puissant. Car tu sais t'entourer et faire confiance, ce dont Tom est dépourvu.

-Mais, et la prophétie alors ?

-Il croit en la magie… mais une prophétie ne doit pas guider une vie. Tu décides de ta vie. Tu as un libre arbitre. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te coucher et je te laisse un temps de réflexion. Bonne nuit, Harry.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur.

-Et encore merci…''

Congédier doucement mais surement. Finalement, la journée s'est terminée. Le côté de la lumière avançait doucement à éteindre l'obscurité.

En s'allongeant dans son lit, Harry se dit que finalement, le souvenir était important. Il a fait quelque chose pour éliminer Tom. Il s'endormit, et ne fit aucun rêve cette nuit. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, reposé et apaisé.

-11Mai 1997, cachots, vers 9 heures-

C'est une fois avoir mis au courant Ron et Hermione qu'Harry avait pu se reposé. Ils lui étaient d'un aide immense. Mais Severus ne savait toujours rien. Ron et Hermione étaient là depuis le début ! Severus non. Et puis, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné son avis !

Mais, ce soir, il avait une retenue avec le professeur Snape. Filch l'avait attrapé et hop, une retenue. Enfin, plus vraiment une retenue, mais bon.

''Tu es en retard, Harry, dit Severus en ne relevant même pas la tête de ses copies.

-Non, ta pendule avance, nuance ! Lança Harry en s'avançant vers le bureau pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es en retenu et tu n'es pas sensé me parler ainsi.

-Toi aussi, au moins on est deux idiots.

-Tu philosophes à cette heure ci ? Demanda Severus en raturant une copie en rouge.

-Et toi, tu es trop sévère. Que veux-tu, personne n'est parfait ! Mais je suis content de pouvoir profiter de toi !

-Enfin, tu es honnête ! Ce qui t'intéresse, c'est mon corps ! Lança doucereusement le professeur.

-Bien sur, et toi, ce qui t'attire, c'est ma super intelligence !

-Au moins, nous sommes d'accord…

-Tu pourrais au moins lever les yeux, non ?

-Non, je dois corriger les copies et plus vite c'est fait, mieux ce sera…

-Okay, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Rien, voyons, et c'est exactement cela, rien ! Que dalle, niet, nada, aucunes nouvelles !

-Ca fait quand même deux mois… mais pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Qui sait. Ils sont peut être encore en vie mais je ne sais pas dans quel état !

-Et tu es inquiet ?

-Non. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Tu as le droit. Moi-même, je m'inquiète mais je sais qu'ils sont en vie. Parce qu'ils l'ont promis. Alors, ils reviendront, Sev.

-Griffindor.

-Slytherin. ''

Un tout petit mini sourire sur les très minces lèvres du professeur. Harry commençait à avoir du répondant, n'empêche. Et, ça n'embêtait pas du tout Severus. Lâchant ses copies, il l'amena (le traîna plutôt) dans ses appartements. Ils firent l'amour, plus pour se réconforter qu'autre chose. Mais c'était touchant.

Deux heures plus tard, à moitié endormi, Severus se confia à Harry.

''Je sais qu'ils reviendront. Mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir les revoir. Ils sont allés contre mes ordres…

-Ils sont majeurs et vaccinés…

-Peu importe. C'est comme si ils allaient à une mission suicide, et en souriant !

-Tu es leur père. Tu le resteras pour toujours. Néanmoins, ils ont chacun un être auquel ils tiennent. Isarn, Elyon et… personne ne peut aimer Elijah, mais bon, il a les jumeaux. Mais ils sont assez grands pour prendre leur décision, tout comme moi.

-Oui, surement. Alors, tu es un adulte ?

-Oh, mince, tu l'as découvert ! Maintenant, tu vas me laisser tombé pour quelqu'un de plus jeune… plaisanta Harry.

-Là, je tomberai dans la perversion. Plus tu muris, plus tu m'attires, jeune homme.

-Plus tu souris, plus tu m'attires, vieil homme.

-Bien, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de parler…''

Il essaya d'embrasser Harry mais celui-ci vit l'heure. Il avait loupé le match de quidditch et n'en avait rien à faire. Il espérait que son équipe gagne mais, il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un sport. Il y avait plus important. En parlant d'important…

''Dors-tu bien en ce moment ? Demanda Severus, en embrassant l'épaule d'Harry.

-Bien mieux. J'ai encore des cauchemars, mais je vais mieux. J'arrive mieux à travailler, et de toute façon, Hermione est là pour me le rappeler. Cyran grandit alors qu'Elwen est toujours aussi petite. Ron et Lavander ont, encore une fois, rompu et j'ai récupéré mon meilleur ami et être dans tes bras est la chose la plus reposante au monde.

-Tant mieux. Alors profites encore, un peu…''

Deux heures plus tard, en sortant de la salle de classe, Harry se fit la réflexion que, tout compte fait, sa relation n'allait pas si mal. Il arriva vite fait dans la salle commune ou il fut accueillit par un brouhaha. Griffindor avait gagné ! Le match et la coupe ! Il alla enlacer Ginny, qui était sa remplaçante pour la féliciter. Lui-même reçu des tapes et des bravos dans tous les sens. Il n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette mais c'était agréable, d'être comme tous les ados.

-12 Mai 1997, vers 7 heures du matin, salle commune des Griffindor-

Harry se leva tôt. Ils avaient fait la fête très, très tard mais ces quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient suffit. Elwen vient se blottir contre lui ; il l'emmena donc devant la cheminé, habillé bien sur, avec un bon livre. Il lut donc le livre sur les légendes elfiques qu'on lui a offert tout en câlinant Elwen, qui n'arrêta pas de ronronner.

Il fut seul pendant deux bonnes heures et la première à se lever fut Hermione.

''Hey ! Bien dormie ?

-Oui, plutôt, entre deux pleurs de Lavander, encore. Et toi ?

-Plutôt bien, confirma Harry, tandis qu'Hermione s'assit près de lui.

-Ca va, tu es sur ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?

-J'ai retrouvé mon ami Ron, alors oui, je vais bien. C'est comme si, l'avenir qui était si triste et noir s'était illuminé grace à vous deux. Je sais ce que je veux faire et pourquoi je veux le faire, alors, oui, je vais parfaitement bien.

-Et que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Harry, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Faire en sorte d'éradiquer les inégalités entre espèces. Lorsque l'on voit les elfes de maison et les elfes majestueux de Daimonia, je me dis que tout cela est injuste. Et, je ne suis qu'une sorcière, fille et de ascendance muggle mais je crois qu'il faut quelqu'un pour tout bouger. Et je serai cette personne…

-Tu as bien réussit a crée la SALE à l'âge de quatorze ans et surtout à m'y inscrire. Si quelqu'un en est capable, c'est bien toi. Et tu auras tout mon soutient, Mione…

-Je sais, et je compte bien en profiter, Monsieur l'Elu.

-Ah, il y a donc un avantage à être mon ami !

-Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, Potter ! Taquina Hermione, et le frappant légèrement à la tête.

-T'es mignonne. Sinon, Cormac te laisses tranquille ?

-Depuis que je l'ai giflé, oui. Tu te rappelles la tête de Malfoy lorsque je l'ai giflé ?

-Oh que oui ! Difficile de l'oublier, j'emporte toujours cette image avec moi pour sourire !

-Et pourtant, il est difficile de me sortir de mes gonds…

-C'est aussi vrai, mais tu es une vraie teigne lorsque tu t'y mets. Et j'adooooore cela.

-Toi aussi, Harry. Tu es vraiment impressionant lorsque tu prends les commandes. Tu es fais pour cela...

-Je ne sais pas… je ne le fais pas par plaisir mais parce que c'est nécessaire. J'imagine ma vie d'adulte plus tranquille. Ou je ferai ce qui me plait.

-On rêve tous de cela, mon petit, dit Hermione, a moitié en rigolant.

-Et en ce qui concerne tes amours… tu craques pour quelqu'un ?

-Non, ils sont tous… immatures. Pour un potentiel petit ami, il n'y a pas grand choix ici !

-Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il faudra passer par la phrase ''J'ai été violée'', et je sais que ça va en effrayer plus d'un. Alors, autant le dire au premier rendez vous, pour ne pas se faire d'espoir. Je crois que c'est Nietzsche, un philosophe allemand, qui a dit que ''L'espoir est le pire des maux pour prolonger les tourments de l'homme''

-Bibliothèque ambulante…

-Et toi, tu as le syndrome du héros.

-On est vraiment barré dans cette maison…

-C'est ce qui fait notre charme !

-Faut croire que oui, lança Harry, souriant légèrement.

-Et toi, tout va bien dans ta vie sentimentale ?

-A vrai dire, oui. Je me laisse porter plutôt que de réfléchir. A près tout, j'ai le temps, non ? Je profite de ce qu'il m'offre, du temps, du réconfort, de la confiance et un peu d'amour –ne lui dit pas que je l'ai souligné, il m'en voudrait à mort-. Lorsque je suis avec lui, le monde n'existe plus, la guerre non plus. Juste lui. Sa voix, ses bras, sa respiration, ses lèvres. Ses doutes également. Et ses peurs… même si elles sont enfouis très, très, très, très, très, trèèèèès profondément.

-Ils me manquent aussi. Personne ne se moque des conventions comme eux…

-Voldydy d'amour, Lulu chéri, crétin de sucrerie (Fudge), canassons… ils ont des surnoms pour tout le monde. Ils nous ont fait rire, et nous ont donné un exemple de coalition. Comme quoi, des personnes d'origines différentes peuvent s'entendre. Mais je crois que les mentalités d'ici sont encore dans le carcan imposé. Ils ont l'air de n'avoir peur de rien…

-Alors comment savoir lorsqu'il faut s'arrêter ? La peur est une bonne chose, et je suis sur qu'ils ont peur. De quoi, je n'en sais rien mais…

-Attends ! Tu te rappelles les vacances de Noël ? Le 31 Décembre je crois… ce jour là, Lisah avait peur. Et les garçons avaient peur pour elle. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu les effrayer ?

-Ils sont comme tout le monde, Harry. Enfin, a un grain de folie près, mais ce qui a du les effrayer devait être des cauchemars, non ?

-Peut être. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils en faisaient quelque fois. Mais ce n'était pas que de la peur, c'était plus que ça…

-Ils nous le diront lorsqu'ils reviendront, dit Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry à son tour.

-Ouai, et ce jour là, ils auront le droit à plein de chocolat et une tarte en pleine tête.

-Je t'accompagnerai volontiers… et si on allait manger ?

-Et Ron ?

-Qu'il se débrouille. Il est grand, il trouvera bien son chemin !

-Du moment qu'il ne fait plus ses œufs brouillés à la marmelade de citron…''

Oui, se moquer des gouts culinaires de ce cher Ron devrait être un sport national ! Mais, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle à moitié vide, ou à moitié pleine, c'est comme vous voulez, Harry se dit qu'il avait une chance folle de s'être lié d'amitié avec des personnes aussi extraordinaires. Hermione, qui peut être à cheval sur le règlement mais savait garder la tête froide, et Ron, toujours prompt à s'enflammer mais réconfortant certaines fois. Oui, il n'était pas seul. C'était la première différence entre Tom et lui. La première d'une longue liste.

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà. Il est plut petit que les autres, mais le prochain chapitre sera bien plus gros alors, j'ai équilibré. J'avais prévu de le publier demain, mais en y réfléchissant, rien n'ai sur qu'il sera publié (demain je commence à 8h30 et je fini à 19h30). C'est mon tit cadeau pour vous pour mes 21 ans. Alors, en ce jour de Saint Patrick, portez du vert pour la chance ! Tradition oblige !

RaRs :

**Calimero** : salut ! Contente de te revoir ! Deux chapitres en deux jours, il ne faut pas s'y habituer ! Merci, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, mon chtit dernier. Bien sur qu'elle est vénal ! L'argent est omniprésent dans sa vie et encore heureux qu'elle s'en rende compte. Contente que tu ais adoré ! Et pour mes exams, toujours rien. Normalement, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire mais bon, ça commence à faire long. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Merci pour ta review et a bientôt ! Gros bisous !

**Alexei** : je n'ai pas trop compris. Tu trouves que c'est humoristique ? Ca se peut, c'est un mélange de genre et peut être que celles que j'ai choisies ne sont pas les bonnes… mais le départ est plus drôle que la fin. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'accroches pas, tous les goûts sont dans la nature mais merci d'y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Voilà, à vous de jouer maintenant ! Je vais vous laisse et arrêter de parler de ma vie qui ne vous intéresse pas…. Gros bisous à tous et à dans un mois pour cette histoire !


	30. Chapitre XXIII

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et c'est un slash.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure et que vous allez me détester à l'issu de ce chapitre. Mais vous étiez prévenu. A la suite de celui là, il restera un chapitre qui clôturera cette partie. L'autre ne sera pas publier avant un bon moment. J'aimerai essayer de m'avancer pour vous assurez une publication plus… régulière.

J'ai hésité a coupé le chapitre pour inséré une scène dans le prochain… mais non. Donc, pas de suspense.

Sinon, il y a toujours le FIC (Front d'Incitation au Commentaire) sur le forum : http:/ .net/ forum/ APAGCPMDEO/ 56737/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews. Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Ce chapitre est dédié à **Calimero**¸car ses reviews m'ont remonté le moral. Mais toutes les autres aussi, alors Merci !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

-18 Mai 1997, salle commune des Griffindors, 15h-

La salle était silencieuse. Et surtout, presque vide. Ceux qui étaient présents font parti d'un certains trio. Les autres avaient fui devant la furie. Furie ? Hermione Granger. Et Harry essayait de la raisonner.

''Mione, calme toi, il nous reste un mois avant les examens, on a tout le temps… en plus, il fait beau dehors …

-Je m'en fiche Harry. Vous avez tous deux un énorme retard sur vos devoirs et en tant qu'amie, je me dois de vous enchainez à cette table jusqu'à que ce soit fini, répondit calmement Hermione –et elle faisait drôlement peur-

-Mais on est sa-me-di ! Tu ne peux pas nous … nous… FORCER à travailler parce que tu le veux ! Dit Ron, énervé.

-Si je ne vous forcerai pas, vous ne le feriez pas, alors, maintenant VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE CE DEVOIR OUI OU NON ?

-Parce qu'on à le choix peut être, constata amèrement Harry. ''

Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme lui fit peur. Lui, celui qui à survécu, avait peur d'une sorcière. Faut vraiment qu'elle soit exceptionnelle.

''Mai-euh ! Il y a du soleil dehors, et ce n'est qu'un devoir de potion ! Se lamenta Ron.

-Et tu veux faire quoi dans la vie ? Questionna Hermione.

-Bah, Auror, tu le sais bien !

-Et il faut tes grades en POTION ! Alors, fais ton devoir, et une fois fini, tu pourras sortir, proposa la jeune femme.

-Hey, pas la peine de nous traiter comme des enfants ! S'exclama Harry.

-Mais, vous vous conduisez comme des enfants ! En remettant au lendemain, vous accumulez et du coup, vous travaillez le samedi ! C'est de votre faute, admettez le. Et non, je ne vous aiderai pas, pour une fois, démerdez vous. Il est temps de grandir ! Pour Ron, d'accord, ce n'est pas étonnant…

-Hey ! C'est pas juste ! Dit le roux.

-Mais toi Harry, comment as-tu pu prendre ce retard ?

-Oui, c'est vrai ça, surtout que tu as un maitre de potion dans ton plumard, vieux, confirma Ron.

-Slug me sort par les yeux, c'est tout, dit sèchement Harry.

-Et alors ? Oui, je sais, tu as d'autre chose à faire, mais négligé tes études c'est négligé ton avenir. Et vous avez tous deux énormément de potentiel et j'ai horreur des gens qui ne se servent pas de ce qu'ils ont !

-Et au niveau de la beauté, ça marche aussi ? Parce que je me souviens de Fleur et… commença le brun.

-AU BOULOT FAINEANTS ! Hurla la brunette.''

Et vous savez quoi ? Elle faisait vraiment peur, surtout le regard qu'elle lançait aux deux garçons. Qui du coup se mirent au boulot. Le sujet : 'd'où l'utilité de la racine d'asphodèle dans les potions''. Le sujet bateau quoi. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire de savoir ça pour devenir Auror ?

''ET TOUT DE SUITE !

-Roh, c'est bon, pas besoin de crier, marmonna le dernier Weasley.

-Mione, respire, t'es toute rouge !''

Et finalement, sous la menace constante d'Hermione Granger (ainsi que quelques tapes malencontreusement données par des livres de potions…), ils firent tout deux leur devoir. Avec l'aide d'un certain manuel.

''Hey, t'es sur qu'il est a Snape ? Parce qu'il explique vachement bien dans ce bouquin ! Lança Ron.

-Oui, c'est à lui et oui, je sais. Comment crois-tu que je suis un crac maintenant ? Par magie ?

-Ah, ah, très drôle. Bon, on a fini Mione. Alors, allons jouer dehors ! Dit Ron, avant de s'élancer loin de son amie.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ce coup de folie, c'est un appel au secours ou quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme restant.

-Rien, c'est juste… rien. Je suis arrivée a mes fins, vous êtes à jour, alors, va jouer dehors si tu veux maintenant. Je vais rester ici et lire…

-Il faut sortir, se mélanger aux autres, se socialisé, Mione…

-J'ai juste envie d'être seule, Harry. Et de profiter du silence…

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas et t'aiderai toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur, Harry, je le sais, dit Hermione. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule. Aller, va t'amuser.

-Okay''

Harry céda, embrassa la joue de son amie et parti. Hermione prit un livre (relativement récent et à la couverture joyeuse), s'installa dans la chambre commune, ouvrit la fenêtre et lit. Chaque année, il y avait quelque chose. Et cette année, elle le sentait, ça sera pire. Comme si, quelque chose allait se casser. Mais ce n'était que des sentiments, pas de faits. Hogwart est protégé de tous les sorts et Albus Dumbledore faisait office de bouclier. Tout ira bien. Et on ne pouvait que l'espéré.

-29 Mai 1997, Hogwart-

En arrivant au bureau de directeur, Harry était épuisé par toute cette course. Epuisé, énervé et un poil angoissé. Dumbledore aussi, d'ailleurs, bien que plus calme.

''Je t'emmène avec toi, je te l'ai promis, mais tu dois me promettre en retour de faire tout ce que je te dis, sans discussion. Promet-le moi, Harry ?

-Mais si jamais…

-Promet-le moi.

-Mais, s'il y a un…

-Harry ? C'est la seule et unique condition pour que tu viennes. Promet-le moi !

-Promis, je ferai tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez de faire. Mais, si nous partons, Hogwart sera… déstabilisé, non ? Demanda Harry.

-Je me suis souvent absenté durant toute cette année, et je n'ai jamais mis en danger cette école. Des mesures vont être prises pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Tu as raison de t'en inquiété, mais pour le moment, concentre toi sur la tache qui nous incombe. Détruire le prochain Horcruxe. Es-tu prêt ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Alors va chercher tes affaires.''

Harry courrait dans les couloirs de l'école de magie, slalomant entre les élèves pour atteindre au plus vite sa destination. Son visage était angoissé mais déterminé. En arrivant à la salle commune, il repéra d'emblé ses deux amis, en train de réviser et de jouer. Le jeune Potter monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, prit une fiole, ses capes –d'invisibilité et de protection contre le froid-, une dague –ne sait toujours pas son servir, mais ça peut servir de poignard ce truc, non ?- et redescendit aussi sec.

''Pas le temps d'expliquer, je dois partir, Dumbledore m'emmène. Mais, au cas où, je vous donne ceci. Allez, à tout a l'heure et si tout se passe bien, on avancera vers la victoire !''

Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue, salua Ron et repartit en courant. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, pour dire à Severus qu'il s'en allait. Le professeur était plus que tendu et le jeta presque dehors. Encore une des nombreuses disputes du couple.

De retour dans le bureau en haut de la tour et fin prêt, Harry attendit les ordres. En se rendant à la limite de l'école, ils continuèrent jusqu'au village, Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils croisèrent la tenancière du pub préféré de Hogwart. Albus salua tout le monde et dit qu'il se rend vers l'autre pub, désert. En entrant, le professeur demanda à son élève de prendre son bras et de fermé les yeux. Ils transplanèrent tous deux, avec la désagréable sensation que va avec. Enfin, Harry essaya et fut aider par le professeur.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut l'air marin si particulier et vivifiant. Il entendit les vagues… conclusion, près d'une côte. Il faisait noir mais il vit cet endroit comme il était. Effrayant. Rien que de la pierre et de l'eau tourbillonnante. Dire que des enfants sont venus ici. Mais bon, le lieu ressemblait bien au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout se passa sans un mot.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le bout de la falaise pour descendre magiquement. Ils atteignirent un trou dans la falaise, éclairé par un Lumos puissant. L'eau les trempèrent et avec le vent, les refroidit. Un sort les réchauffa.

Ils continuèrent à avancer lentement. C'était bien cette caverne qui renfermait la chose tant convoitée. Albus murmura dans un langage inconnu une formule et découvrit l'entrée. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit qu'en contre partie d'un don de sang. Que le directeur donna. Harry commença à réagir mais le regard que lui envoya le professeur le dissuada.

Prochaine étape ? Localiser la chose. En plein milieu d'un lac noir. Une chaine apparut subitement, Dumbledore tapa avec sa baguette magique dessus et un bateau apparut. Un petit bateau, qui ne pouvait certainement pas contenir deux sorciers. Mais comme Harry n'avait pas encore dix sept ans, il ne comptait pas. Donc, Tom n'était pas infaillible. C'était vrai, la jeunesse n'est rien voyons, juste le futur du monde mais bon, passons.

Les deux compères embarquèrent dans le rafiot et commencèrent à avancer. Ce n'était pas une main qui est sortie ? Non, pas possible…

''Heu, professeur, y' avait quelque chose dans l'eau.

-Certainement, Harry. Comme si Ton allait nous laisser approcher de sa mortalité si facilement…

-Okay, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Oh bordel ! S'écria l'élève quand un faisceau de lumière éclaira le lac. Y'a des morts dans ce lac ?

-C'est exact. Tiens, nous arrivons. Garde ton calme Harry, et concentre-toi sur ta tâche. Tu as promis.''

Ne jamais tenir une promesse qu'on n'est pas sur d'accomplir.

''Et, que se passera t-il lorsque nous aurons pris l'Horcruxe ?

-Oh, eh bien, je suppose que les cadavres seront mois, pacifistes.'' Gé-ni-al.

Ils étaient arrivés en plein milieu dur lac, sur un morceau de terre. Il était là, les attendant. Mais personne ne pouvait s'en approché. Pourquoi ? Il était plongé dans un liquide inquiétant.

''Il faut le boire, déclara le professeur.

-Boire un truc inconnu dans l'antre d'une pièce de l'âme de Voldemort. Je croyais que seul les Griffindors avaient des idées suicidaires.

-Harry, tu as promis.

-Alors laissez moi faire, je suis jeune et beaucoup plus solide que vous et…

-Harry, j'arrive à la fin. Tu es plus important que quiconque et c'est pour cela que tu vas m'aider à tout boire. Car tu me l'as promis, Harry, dit le professeur en plongeant son regard des les yeux d'Harry.

-Bien Monsieur, dit le jeune homme, la voix étranglée.

-Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, ceci ne va pas me tuer tout de suite. Allez, tu es prêt ?''

Un rire étranglé lui répondit. Le professeur commença seul à boire la potion, versé dans un gobelet mis à disposition. Puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Là, il commença à flancher. Aussi, Harry du l'aider. A contre cœur. Car le puissant professeur supplia pour ne plus boire. Harry lui mentit, pour qu'il continue. Et le professeur parti dans un délire. En enfin, au bout de minutes insoutenables, à voir son mentor, l'homme que l'on respect le plus au monde, l'homme le plus puissant, réduit à cela, ça s'arrêta. Qui, à la fin, supplia qu'on le tue.

Le vieil homme perdit connaissance, et Harry essaya de le réanimer plusieurs fois. Ca marcha. Il demanda de l'eau. Qu'Harry réussit à obtenir seulement dans le lac. Et les cadavres se réveillèrent.

''Oh putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! S'écria le jeune homme.

-Je ne l'aurai pas dit de cette manière mais en effet, dit l'homme avachi par terre.

-Petrificus totalus ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! MAIS ILS NE PEUVENT PAS MOURIR OU QUOI !

-Harry, ils sont déjà morts.

-Okay, on va essayer autre chose'' Il tenta quatre autres sorts, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Alors qu'il était mal, un cercle de feu illumina le lac. Se retournant, il vit le professeur qu'il respectait, debout et plein de puissance. Reprenant courage, il saisit le médaillon et s'avança vers le professeur pour le lui donner. Celui-ci s'appuya sur le plus jeune et ils s'en allèrent le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Qui était refermé. Harry s'étant coupa quand il a paniqué chercha la sortie en frottant sa plaie sur la roche.

Dumbledore était encore sonné, et divagant. Mais il commençait à se rappeler. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry transplana avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau à Hogsmeade.

''Enfin, se dit Harry. On a fini, on rentre se reposer

-Bien jouer Harry, je savais que tu y arriverais, dit doucement le professeur, de sa voix fatiguée. Amène-moi à Severus.

-Okay, allons-y.''

Mais ils furent interrompus par Mrs Rosemerta, qui accourra vers eux, étrangement affolée.

''Merci Merlin, vous allez bien ! Albus, vous en avez une tête ! La marque est apparue !

-Harry, retournons tout de suite au château !

-Dans votre état Monsieur nous… Mrs, avez-vous des balais ?

-Oui, dans mon cagibi, Harry, répondit la dame.

-Accio balais de Mrs Rosemerta, dit Harry –les balais arrivèrent en moins de deux.-

-Merci, Meryl. ''

Et ils s'envolèrent tout deux, en direction du château. Harry s'inquiétait pour Ron et Hermione, ainsi que tous ses amis et Severus. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient la potion de chance et ils avaient la jugeote pour l'utiliser. Et Severus avait vécu pire. Ca va aller, bonhomme, tout va bien aller.

Ils atterrirent dans la tour d'astronomie après avoir passé les barrières misent en place par le directeur. La marque était apparue AU DESSUS de l'école. Alors, l'école était attaquée depuis l'intérieur ? Comment était-ce possible ?

''Va chercher Severus, Harry, et sans discussion ! Il est urgent d'agir.

-Bien Monsieur, dit Harry entre ses dents.''

Avant qu'il se parte, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et entendit clairement quelqu'un crier 'expelliarmus'. Harry sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger et que sa cape d'invisibilité le recouvrait. Dumbledore avait lancé ce sortilège sur son élève avant qu'on ne le désarme. Le si célèbre directeur resta stoïque, annonça même l'identité de l'intrus. Draco Malfoy.

''Ah, je le savais ! S'écria Harry en lui-même.''

''Si je ne me trompe, tu n'es pas tout seul, Draco.

-Et vous alors, répondit le blond, tremblant légèrement.

- Vois-tu quelqu'un ? Non. Je savais que c'était toi, mais je me demande encore comment as-tu procédé.

-Il y a des Deatheater qui m'aident. Il y a une armoire dans la salle sur demande qui est reliée à celle de Borgin (Barjow).

-Très intelligent. Tu as toujours eu un grand potentiel, dommage qu'il soit gâché…

-Et ils sont en train de défaire votre petite garde personnelle, continua l'élève au visage pâle, et je dois accomplir la mission qui m'a été confié.

-Alors, fais-le. Je suis désarmé et sans défense. Accompli la noble mission qui t'a été _confié_, dit doucement le directeur.

-Je…

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un tueur. Si tu avais vraiment envie de me tuer, tu aurais réussit dès le premier coup. Tes tentatives étaient des tatillonnements digne d'un enfant mal intentionné, informa Albus, en haussant la voix à cause des bruits en dessous.

-Alors, pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire ? Demanda le Slytherin incrédule.

-oh, je ne t'ai pas laissé faire, j'ai demandé à Severus de t'arrêté, après tout, tu es encore un enfant et…

-IL OBEISSAIT A MA MERE ! CE SALE TRAITE !''

Du côté d'Harry, celui-ci était éberlué. Qu'est ce que Severus avait à voir avec ça ? Et pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien dit ? Et comment le professeur Dumbledore pouvait-il rester si calme ?

''-D'accord, passons. Et comment avez-vous su que j'étais à l'extérieur de Hog… oh… Rosemerta !

-Pour un soit disant génie, vous êtes long à la détente.

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal… mais le pourquoi m'échappe encore. La seule pour laquelle les Malfoy font tout et n'importe quoi, c'est la famille. Ton père est dehors mais a perdu de sa puissance. Quand à ta mère… elle est ton talon d'Achille. C'est ton mobile. N'as tu jamais pensé que je pouvais protéger ta mère ? Narcissa n'a rien à voir dans cette guerre.

-Et la protégé comment, hein ? Je ne crois pas à vos sornettes, vieil homme et je vais vous tuer !

-Bien sur, Draco. Alors, quelqu'un est mort ?

-De votre ordre, oui. Je ne sais pas qui exactement. Et les autres ne vont pas tarder alors il faut que je vous tue.

-Cela va faire des minutes que nous discutons, Draco, et tu n'as même pas essayé de me tuer, dit le directeur en haussant encore plus la voix.''

Harry fut choqué. Hogwart est la place gardée, il ne peut pas y avoir de mort, non. Il avait sous estimé Malfoy, il aurait du se charger de lui, le surveillé…

''Vous ne pouvez rien faire, vieux fou, il me tuera et ma famille avec, dit Malfoy entre ses dents.

- Alors, tue-moi. Mais tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, tu seras un tueur toute ta vie et tu porteras ce fardeau aussi longtemps. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt ni que tu ais la carrure.''

Le jeune ne pu répondre car ses alliés arrivèrent. Ils le poussèrent pour voir le directeur affaiblit et sans baguette. Leurs regards s'illuminèrent et ils sourirent tous. Et l'insultèrent avec toute la délicatesse qu'ils ont. Parmi eux, le non mois célèbre Fenrir Greyback, lycan de son état.

''Toujours un plaisir de vous revoir dans cette position, Dumbledore, dit-il.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partager…

-Ah, tu sais à quel point j'aime les enfants…

-Cru ou à point ?

-Quel humour alors que tu vas mourir, Vieillard.

-Il faut bien se distinguer, répondit Albus. Alors, Draco, est-ce ton idée ? Amener ce monstre là ou sont tes amis ?

-Non, je n'étais pas au courant, dit d'une voix étranglé le jeune homme.''

Harry se demandait qui était ce Greyback et si quelqu'un va venir les sauver. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas mourir…

''Aller Draco, à toi de jouer mon petit, dit un autre Deatheater qu'on avait appelé Amicus.

-Il est si mal au point qu'un seul sort suffirait à l'abattre. Je lui trouve un air de mourant, dit la femme.

-Très drôle sœurette, commença le sorcier noir avant de s'interrompre.

-Grouillez vous, on ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Dit une nouvelle voix.''

Ma parole, ils sont combien ? Se demanda Harry, toujours coincer.

''Il ne va pas le faire, Fenrir, on a problème ! Dit une silhouette.

-Snape, viens par là !''

Oh non. Non, non, non, non ,non, non… pas possible. Il existe un autre Snape, peut être Elijah ? Non… c'est lui. Là, Harry connut la pire des trahisons.

''Severus… murmura le directeur. ''

Oh bordel non, il va tous les arrêter et sauver Dumbledore, hein ? Se demanda Harry, en regardant son amant avancer vers son mentor. Les Deatheater s'écartèrent du professeur de DADA, dont le visage se transforma en haine pure, baguette en main.

''Severus, s'il te plait… supplia Dumbledore.''

HEIN ? s'écria Harry en son fort intérieur. Et il y eut une lumière verte…

''Avada Kedavra, cracha Severus Snape.''

Il le directeur d'Hogwart tomba, si lentement que ça en était écœurant. La seule chose que pouvait penser Harry était 'non' répétée sans cesse. Et cauchemars.

Les Deatheaters s'en allèrent aussi vite de possible, laissant la tour vide. Bloqué sous sa cape, Harry était hagard. Il fut libéré du sort qui le tenait immobile. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Choqué. Blessé. Meurtri. Trahi. Et en colère.

''ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla à plein poumon le Survivant.''

Avant de se lancer à la poursuite des sorciers noirs. Qui étaient aux prises avec l'Ordre. Harry immobilisa le loup garou et il vit que quelqu'un affrontait Ginny à coup Cruciatus. Il alla l'aider et vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. C'était un vrai foutoir. Neville l'informa que les deux Slytherin étaient parti. Alors, il s'élança à leur poursuite, laissant les autres se chargé des Deatheaters.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais son regard était déterminé. Déterminé à arriver et à venger Albus Dumbledore. Sorti du château, il vit Hagrid en train de se battre lui aussi.

'Ne pas penser aux autres, penser à la mission, se disait Harry.' Juste avant de trébucher. Les frère et sœur qu'il avait dépassé l'avait rattrapé et s'attaquait à lui. Comme si il avait besoin de ça maintenant. Mais toute son attention était concentrée sur Snape et Malfoy. Le blond s'était d'ailleurs arrêté. Et son amant… ex amant essayait de le tirer de là.

''SNAAAPE ! Hurla Harry.

-Draco, fuis, dit le professeur.

-REVIENS ICI, ESPECE DE LACHE !

-NE ME TRAITE PAS DE LACHE ! Cria à son tour le potioniste.

-Expelliarmus !

-Voyons, fais mieux que ça, morveux !

-Impedimenta !

-Stupefix !

-Incar… commença Harry avant de s'arrête pour crier.

-Stop ! C'est la proie du Maitre ! Cria Severus à l'intention de ses compagnons –le sort s'arrêta-''

Plus loin, Harry entendit Hagrid crier et son chien hurler. Sa cabane était en feu. Il se releva et brandi sa baguette.

''Sectum… commença le brun, avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête.''

A travers les larmes, il voyait Snape arboré un visage de dément.

''Avec mes sortilèges, pitoyable Potter.

-Moins que toi, tuant quelqu'un qui croyait en toi… dit doucereusement Harry. ''

Il s'arrêté lorsqu'il senti une brûlure sur son dos. Les Deatheaters avaient fui, y compris Snape. Trop tard, se dit le jeune Griffindors. Mais je vous vengerai, professeur.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et alla voir Hagrid. Celui-ci sortait de sa cabane en feu, son chien dans ses bras. Il semblait tout aussi inquiet qu'Harry.

''T'vas bien, Harry ?

-Ouai, et vous ?

-Bah, il en faut plus pour m'abattre, petit. ''

Grace à la formule d'Harry, Hagrid éteignit le feu qui ravageait sa cabane.

''Allons rejoindre Dumbledore, Harry, il saura quoi faire… dit le demi géant.''

Dumbledore. Oh non, comment le lui dire ? Mais, si ça se trouve, il est toujours en vie ! Oui, c'est possible ! Il faut le retrouver vite ! Non ? … non, ce n'était pas possible… le sort n'agissait plus…

''Hagrid ! Apostropha le Survivant au bout de deux fois. Snape … a tué…

-Mais non voyons, il est de non côté. Allons retrouver les autres !

-Il a tué Dumbledore, Hagrid. Je l'ai vu, j'étais là !

-Mais non Harry, tu divagues…

-Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Hagrid.

-Non, c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Il est tombé de la tour d'astronomie après avoir reçu le sort de la mort. Il n'a pas pu s'en sortir, Hagrid.

-Mais non, allons retrouver les autres ! ''

Il était inutile de discuter. Allons retrouver les autres. Annoncer la nouvelle. Ressemblé les blessés et les morts. Continuer. Encore et toujours, continuer.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'Harry se rendit compte que la guerre avait des morts. Que même les plus puissants peuvent tomber. Et qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux anciens Deatheaters. Ca pourrait se révéler … fatal.

En s'avançant vers le château, les deux compères repérèrent un attroupement anormal vers le bas de la tour d'astronomie. Harry fut entrainé par Hagrid, qui voulait voir ce qu'il se passait. En comprenant, Hagrid s'effondra en pleur, ne pouvant y croire. Du côté d'Harry, celui-ci pleurait, sans un bruit. Il s'approchait du professeur, au visage paisible. On aurait pu croire q. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, exception faite du filet de sang et des angles bizarre de ses bras et jambes.

Le Survivant s'approcha du directeur, remit les lunettes et essuya sa bouche. Là, beaucoup mieux. Il y avait le médaillon qui dépassait, celui pour lequel Dumbledore avait donné sa vie. L'Horcruxe qu'on devait anéantir aussi vite que possible. Derrière lui, il y eut des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements… mais ça ne lui importait pas. Non, tout ce qui était, là, important, c'était le médaillon. En l'ouvrant, un bout de parchemin tomba par terre. Harry me ramassa et le déplia.

Il était choqué et vidé en même temps. C'était écrit noir sur blanc mais Potter n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé l'Horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que Lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serrez revenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

(Citation de HP et le Prince au Sang-mêlé, page 669 éditions Gallimard)

Tout cela, pour rien ? Toutes ces recherches et sacrifices pour rien ? Pas juste, ce n'était pas juste.

''Non, non, non, non, NOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Cria Harry. ''

Et il n'était pas le seul à pleurer et à crier. Hagrid l'accompagnait, ainsi que son chien. Et la plupart des élèves et des professeurs. Ils étaient inconsolables. Choqués. Au bord de la nausée. Mais il fallait partir. Hagrid, tremblant, emmena de force Harry loin du corps du professeur. Le Griffindor se débattait comme un diable mais la poigne du demi-géant était plus forte. Harry se laissa faire lorsque Ginny prit la relève.

Harry repris conscience (il ne s'était pas évanoui mais son cerveau d'était mis sur pause) lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en route pour l'infirmerie.

''Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune Potter, d'une voix brisée.

-Je suis les ordres, Harry. Et viens, tu en as besoin, répondit le dernière Weasley.

-Tout le monde va bien ?

-Ils sont en vie, tous ceux que tu connais. Ron, Mione, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall… dit la jeune femme, d'une voix brisée. Bill est blessé et c'est pas très joli. Greyback l'a attaqué… Mais il est en vie et c'est le principal. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Gin, allons les voir.''

En ouvrant les portes de l'infirmerie, Harry se rendit compte a quel point ils ont été surprit. L'infirmerie n'était pas pleine de blessé mais pleine de personnes de l'Ordre. Neville était allongé à côté de lit du professeur Flitwick, qui n'était pas réveillé. Ginny continua son récit, en le remerciant pour le Felix Felicis qui leur a sauvé la vie.

Hermione se jeta sur lui et le serra fort, alors que Ron s'avança pour une accolade. Remus lui aussi, voulu s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ca remonta un peu le moral d'Harry, savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et aimé. Il demanda des nouvelles de Bill. Le premier des enfants Weasley avait un visage martyrisé et lacéré. Et ne pouvait être soigné de façon magique, selon l'infirmière.

''Qui est ce Greyback ? Demanda Harry.

-Un lycan, répondit Pomfrey. Il aime particulièrement les enfants. Bill ne devrait pas être touché par la lycanthropie. Il a été mordu hors pleine lune.

-Mais il ira bien, hein ? Redemanda Potter.

-Oui, Potter, et vous ?

-Je vais bien, Professeur. Mais, vous êtes sure, hein ?

-Oui, Harry, répondit Lupin. Mais il aura peut être certains penchants des lycans, cependant, je pense que c'est tout.

-Allons demander à Dumbledore, il a toujours une solution… commença Ron.

-Il est mort, Ron. Snape l'a tué… dit Harry.

-C'est pas possible, vieux. Hein ?''

La nouvelle assomma tout le monde. Harry dit comment exactement le directeur était mort. Les plus jeunes étaient choqués, Hermione et Luna se soutenaient mutuellement. Mrs Pomfrey fondit en larmes… mais regarda éberlué le spectacle devant elle.

Le phénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, pleurait. Et son chant était si triste qu'il accentuait les larmes des personnes présentes. Une lamentation qui exprimait le lien entre le phénix et son maitre. Un lien immuable.

A la fin de la chanson, le professeur McGonagall arriva. Elle aussi s'était battue. Elle dit à tout le monde que le couple Weasley ne devait pas tarder. Harry raconta encore une fois comment tout s'était passé, mais personne ne voulait croire que le professeur Snape avait tué le directeur Dumbledore. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tout le monde y mettait de ses anecdotes.

Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry et lui prit un bras. Personne d'autre que Ron et Mione ne savaient à propos de sa liaison. Ce qui était d'autant plus douloureux. Comme si tout n'était que mensonge et trahison. Un rêve. Transformé en cauchemars.

''Mais Snape était en disgrâce, non ? Rappela Ginny.

-Peut être un plan de Voldemort, ça ressemblerait à lui, dit McGonagall, effondrée.''

Elle raconta la soirée à Harry, qui n'entendit que d'une oreille le récit. C'était tellement la pagaille que personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Molly et Arthur arrivèrent essoufflés, suivis de Fleur. Ils allèrent direct vers Bill. Ils demandèrent si il deviendra un lycan et eu la réponse. Il y eu un accrochage entre Molly et Fleur (Molly croyant que le mariage était annulé à cause des blessures de son fils). Qui se finit en trêve, se réconfortant l'une l'autre. Ce qui entraina une autre dispute, assez surprenante.

''Ah, ah, tu vois Remus ! Le mariage est toujours d'actualité pour eux ! Lança Tonks.

-Mais il n'est pas un lycan ! Rétorqua Lupin. Il ne l'est pas entièrement.

-ET ALORS ? MERDE, SOIT ADULTE POUR UNE FOIS !

-Je suis trop vieux, pauvre et dangereux…

-Et je suis Auror, Remus. Le danger, c'est ma tasse de thé. Vieux ? Bien sur et moi je suis un bébé peut être ? Et je me contre fou de l'argent. Et puis, nous ne devrions pas parler de cela…

-Oh, arrêtez d'être si ridicule, Lupin, répondit Minerva. Albus aurait été content de vous voir –enfin- ensemble. ''

Hagrid arriva à son tour, le visage totalement défait. Il dit qu'il s'était occupé du corps… Minerva prit les commandes et demanda une réunion d'urgence. Et ordonna à Harry de se rendre dans le bureau de direction avant.

En rentrant dans le bureau, Harry repéra d'emblé le nouveau tableau. Ca lui arracha un ricanement. Bien sur, le professeur de Métamorphose le questionna sur ce qu'il cherchait ce soir. Harry ne lâcha rien en ce qui concerne l'Horcruxes mais pour tout ce qu'il apprit de Malfoy, il le dit volontiers. Lorsque les professeurs de différentes maisons arrivèrent, avec Hagrid, Harry s'asseye. Ils discutèrent de Hogwart, et des funérailles d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry prit congé avant de voir arrivé le Ministre de la Magie.

Le château était morne et terne. Comme si lui aussi pleurait la mort de son directeur. En arrivant au portrait en larme, Harry dit doucement le mot de passe. Là, ses amis l'attendaient.

Il leur raconta tout. Y comprit l'imposteur de R.A.B. Mais passa sous silence ce qu'il ressentait de la trahison de Severus. Ce n'était pas le moment. C'était le moment de pleurer. De souffrir. Tout ensemble. Uni pour dire au revoir une dernière fois au meilleur directeur qu'ai jamais eu Hogwart. Dire au revoir à une figure du monde sorcier, a un génie qui a voulu préserver le monde et surtout son école adorée de la guerre. Même si il a fait des erreurs, même si il était manipulateur. Aujourd'hui, il était un héros. Et il le restera à jamais.

* * *

**Yoru** : bon, vous connaissez tout cela. Et oui, tout était introduit. Le couple est cassé, ça, c'est clair, mais il y avait des prémices. Incapable de faire entièrement confiance et de se confier, le couple ne pouvait PAS tenir. Dans la vie, c'est comme ça. Mais c'est pas fini, voyons…

C'est également le dernier chapitre qui collera vraiment au livre. Après, je m'en détache complètement. Au prochain chapitre, l'enterrement. Qui sera pleins de réponse. J'ai essayé de vous transmettre le sentiment de tristesse et de deuil, tel que je l'ai ressenti il y a quelque temps. J'espère avoir réussit.

Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes qui passent encore entre les mailles.

Et c'est bientôt fini. Ma première fic finie. Au dernier compte, sur cette fic, j'ai écrit 171 pages. Mon plus gros travail. Qui sera bientôt fini. C'est un soulagement et en même temps… une fin. Un peu triste.

Allez, la RAR maintenant (heu, j'en avais oublié la dernière fois… review du premier chapitre…)

**Rilo** : D'abord, merci de cette réaction. Ensuite, si ma fic n'est pas dans l'univers d'Harry Potter… eh bien, merde alors. J'ai écrit sur Jane Austen peut être ? On ne comprend pas grand-chose ? Heu, j'écris en français. Peut être que le texte au départ est peut développer, mais je l'ai commencé il y des années. Si mon texte ne suit pas le canon des couples si du déroulement précis des évènements… et bien oui, j'admets ma faute, si on peut appeler cela une faute. Si, je suis dans du Harry Potter. Tout comme toutes les histoires –ou presque- qui sont dans cette catégorie.

Je remercie également **sophia95100** (j'espère que ça t'a plu) et **mamanline** (encore merci).

Voilà, à vous de jouer maintenant. J'espère que ça vous a plu et aussi d'avoir quelques petits mots ! Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir passé un petit moment ici !


	31. Chapitre XXIV

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et c'est un slash.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : C'est la fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Bordel de merde, j'ai bouclé une fic longue ! Je suis si fière de moi, d'avoir entrepris et surtout fini cette fic ! Bon, forcément, il y a encore à faire pour qu'elle soit parfaite, mais je l'ai fait. Maintenant, si j'ai un coup de blues, je regarderai cette fic et verrai que je l'ai faite toute seule ! Et je suis aussi soulagée, de vous offrir un fin (enfin, de cette partie, car il y en a une autre à suivre) digne de ce nom.

Et pour fêter cela, elle a été re-re-recorigé. Et avec une nouvelle mise en page ! J'ai passé toute une journée à cela… alors, Enjoy ! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Sinon, il y a toujours le FIC (Front d'Incitation au Commentaire) sur le forum : http:/ .net/ forum/ APAGCPMDEO/ 56737/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews. Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

-01 Juin 1997, Hogwart, chambre des garçons des sixièmes années des Griffindors-

Le soleil venait juste de se lever, et Ron était déjà debout. Chose assez impressionnante pour être notée. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, encore choqué par les évènements et inquiet pour tout le monde. Sa sœur, qui pleurait souvent, Hermione aussi, bien que plus austère, son frère Bill, bien amoché mais entouré d'amour et surtout, son meilleur ami, Harry. Comme si tout ce qu'il craignait lui était tombé dessus d'un seul coup. Il déambulait comme un zombie, ne parlait plus et mangeait à peine (Ron avait même essayé de lui faire avaler une saucisse à la marmelade de citron, ce qui était, par ailleurs, délicieux).

Et surtout, il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Ainsi, Ron, fidèle ami, le veilla pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Mais il avait du mal pour tout le reste. Ca faisait deux jours que Dumbledore était mort et Ron commençait à en avoir marre du comportement de son meilleur ami. Oui, il n'était pas patient, et alors ? Personne n'était parfait.

Durant ces deux jours, l'école s'était organisée. Des délégations de tout le pays (voir du monde entier, comme le montre l'arrivée de Madame Maxime) s'étaient rassemblées dans le château. Les cours avaient été annulés, les examens repoussés… en bref, la fin d'année avait été amputée. Comme le démontre la nouvelle mesure prise : tous les élèves devaient rentrer chez eux aujourd'hui.

Enfin, les élèves qu'il reste. Les parents, avec l'annonce de la mort du Grand Albus Dumbledore, avaient retiré aussi vite que possible leurs bambins de Hogwart. Paniqués par les évènements, l'école s'était vidée en moins de deux. Il y eu des disputes, des désaccords. Aucune coalition entre les différentes maisons. Comme si tout ce qu'avait entreprit le Directeur se fissurait petit à petit.

Mais il restait les fidèles, ceux qui croient encore en lui, même s'il est mort. L'Ordre notamment. Minerva McGonagall essayait tant bien que mal de mener jusqu'au bout de cette année Hogwart. Mais elle était fatiguée et démoralisée. Comme tout le monde.

En regardant son ami endormi, Ron se remémora cette soirée. Qu'ils avaient été idiots de croire que tout le monde était à l'abri dans ce château. Maintenant, avec la perte d'espoir et la mort d'un pilier de la communauté, Voldemort gagnait.

C'était comme une partie d'échec. Voldemort en Roi noir, Harry en Roi blanc. Dumbledore était la tour blanche, Snape certainement la tour noire. Bellatrix Lestrange le fou noir, et aussi crétin que ça puisse paraitre, il était le fou blanc. Le cavalier noir, Malfoy –senior ou junior, peu importe-, le cavalier blanc, Hermione. Reste la reine. La reine noire était aussi Voldemort, vu qu'il ne déléguait pas ses plans. Et, aussi terrible que ça puisse paraitre, la reine blanche était Lisah. Le roi était le seul qui puisse abattre l'autre, la plus grande puissance d'attaque, c'était celle de la Reine.

Vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était les deux, il était d'autant plus dangereux. Et puis, il reste l'autre partie de l'échiquier. Il y avait certainement le Ministère (des deux côtés, vu qu'il est aussi pourri que c'était possible). C'était pour ce talent que Ron avait aussi une mission confiée par le défunt. Personne d'autre n'était au courant. Mais Ron était pratiquement sur que Mione, elle aussi, avait des instructions. La garde rapprochée du Roi blanc.

Ron avait toujours été doué aux échecs. Depuis qu'il était tout petit. Personne n'arrivait à le battre. Et il était très bon en stratégie. Hermione était très douée pour déballer toutes ses connaissances (le cerveau humain était VRAIMENT illimité ?) et Harry était fort pour rassembler des troupes et commander. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, tous les trois. Harry avait toujours été le plus fort des trois, affrontant tout sans peur et avec une chance incroyable.

Mais, aujourd'hui, Ron se devait d'être le plus courageux. Il secoua son ami, pour le réveiller doucement. Ils devaient vraiment parler. Avant tout le cirque.

''Aller la marmotte, on doit parler et j'ai perdu patience ! Lança doucement Ron.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de patience, Ron, dit la voix enrouée d'Harry. Et parler de quoi ?

-Bah, de tout ce qu'il s'est passé voyons !

-Ronald Weasley et son tact légendaire, se moqua Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de parler…

-Et moi, je n'ai plus de patience en stock. Va me falloir un an au moins pour refaire des réserves ! Alors, maintenant, parle. Car c'est en train de te ronger et on a besoin de toi…

-JE SAIS, RON, hurla le brun. Je suis un symbole, je n'ai pas de super puissance ou de super pouvoir…

-Non, mais tu nous as nous, et c'est déjà un bon point. Tu es terriblement chanceux, et dans l'action, tu réfléchis vite et bien. Tu es certes un symbole, mais tu as un grand pouvoir. Peu importe ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais montre que tu es quelqu'un de fort !

-Qui êtes et qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ? Demanda Harry, en souriant légèrement.

-Je crois que ça s'appelle maturité, ou un truc dans ce bout là. Alors, maintenant, parle moi, sinon je ramène Hermione et tu la connais… elle fait aussi peur que maman…

-D'accord, d'accord, tout sauf Hermione… et ne lui dit pas ça, hein ?

-Bien sur, sinon, je me grille moi-même. Je ne suis pas si con. Bon, en tant que meilleur ami je me dois de savoir tes pensés les plus profondes.

-Crois moi, tu en ferais des cauchemars, Ronald, chuchota Potter. Albus Dumbledore est mort et il m'a laissé une mission dangereuse. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire seul…

-Houlà, crétin, comme si on allait te laisser seul. Là, tu peux toujours courir.

-Et je pourrai dire 'Non, c'est à moi de le faire', tu me rétorquerais 'va te faire foutre crétin, on vient' et ça peut continuer un bon bout de temps. Je sais que vous venez. J'ai une confiance aveugle en vous…

-Mais… ? Souffla le roux.

-Qui te dis qu'il y a un mais ?

-Oh, ça sent le mais, alors je t'ai devancé.

-Mais, bordel, même si il a tué quelqu'un, m'a trahis et a fait pleins d'autres choses plus répréhensibles les unes que les autres…

-Tu l'aimes.

-Je l'aime, murmura le jeune Potter. Mais qu'est ce que l'amour sans confiance ?

-Ne me demande pas ça ! J'ai rompu 15 fois avec la même fille durant 6 mois. Et je ne l'aimais même pas !

-Oui, je sais, tu aimes Hermione, dit Harry en haussant le ton.

-QUOI ? COMMENT TU LE SAIS ? Cria Ron.

-Weasley, tout le monde le sais, dit la voix endormie de Seamus.

-Mais pas elle Ron, tu es sauf, rétorqua Neville.

-Tout...tout… tout le monde ? Demanda Ronald, ébahi.

-Oui, tout le monde, y compris ta famille… dit le brun.

-On en parle beaucoup avec Ginny, riposta Dean.

-TOI, NE M'ECHAUFFE PAS ! Cria le frère un poil surprotecteur.''

Toute cette dispute d'adolescent fit rire à gorge déployée Harry. Ca faisait du bien. Et Ron bouda. Les autres pouffèrent. En revenant vers le lit de son meilleur ami –après avoir lancé un oreiller sur le profiteur de sa sœur-, Ron ferma les rideaux. Ainsi, ils pouvaient parler sans trop s'en faire.

''C'est pas drôle !

-Mais si, enfin pour nous. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas, Ron ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas sur de ses sentiments et que ça peut détruire notre amitié, okay ?

-Bonne excuse, c'est vrai. A toi de voir.

-Merci. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment… souffla Ron.

-Je pense qu'au contraire Dumbledore aurait été content de voir tant d'amour. Il me l'a toujours dit, l'amour est plus fort que tout. Peut être avait-il raison après tout.

-Qui sait ? La frontière est mince entre le génie et le fou.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ? Répéta Harry.

-Une blague n'est drôle qu'une seule fois, crétin. Allez, allons nous préparer !

-Allons manger oui ! J'ai une faim d'hippogriffe.

-Ouai, faim d'hippogriffe. Sur ce point là, jamais tu ne me battras. Je resterai le plus fort !

-C'est vrai. Debout les gars ! Il est temps de se lever, dit Harry en ouvrant ses rideaux. ''

Les trois autres se levèrent facilement. Car aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils se préparèrent assez rapidement, passèrent leurs robes d'école avec le blason de Griffindor et descendirent tous ensemble dans la salle commune. Là, Hermione était déjà levée et patientait avec Ginny qui avait les yeux rougis. Et ils se firent tous un gros câlin. Peut être que l'école était divisée, mais cette maison était solidaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les tentures noires étaient mises. Hogwart était en deuil, et ça se sentait. Le peu d'élèves restés avait la tête plongée dans leur petit déjeuner, et personne ne parlait. Même les professeurs avaient le visage fermé. Certains avaient même pleuré.

Le groupe de Griffindor s'avança vers leur table. Luna les rejoignit sans son habituel sourire qui la rendait si particulière. Le repas fut morne, peu mangèrent réellement. Hermione, la mine grise, prit Harry à part pour lui parler.

''T'as découvert qui est R.A.B ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, je n'ai pas assez de document pour cela. C'est trop vague… il me faudrait les documents des recensements et là encore, ça sera du boulot. Je voulais juste te dire que nous serrons avec toi. Et que je resterai à tes côtés, quoiqu'il advienne.

-Je sais, Mione. Je sais, dit Harry, touché. Je crois qu'il est temps…''

En effet, la salle commençait à se vider. Les professeurs notamment s'avancèrent vers la sortie pour rendre hommage à leur bien aimé directeur. Rufus Scrimgeour, lui, avait un sourire en coin. Le Ministre chercha des yeux Harry, mais sans succès celui-ci évitant tout contact avec l'ancien Auror.

''Allez, je dois passer voir Bill, lança Ron. Vous v'nez ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione en prenant le bras de Ron.''

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville (qui était sorti de l'infirmerie la veille) et Luna allèrent de bon train vers l'infirmerie pour aider les blessés. L'infirmière avait les yeux rouges mais voletait d'un lit à a un autre, faisant son boulot sans âme. Les Weasley restants grossirent les rangs et tous s'en allèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Tous les élèves restants étaient présents et répartis selon leur maison. Les directeurs de maison prirent chacun la tête du groupe d'élève afin de les emmener vers le lieu de l'enterrement.

Il faisait si beau dehors, comme si le ciel se foutait de la gueule de tout le monde. Ou qu'il était heureux d'accueillir un être si grand. Une allée menant à une stèle de marbre séparait les chaises blanches installés pour les invités. Il y avait ici un merveilleux assortiment du monde magique, vieux jeune, riche pauvre, puissant faible… tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore désirait.

Remus était déjà présent, tenant Tonks –aux cheveux roses bonbons- par la main. Tous pensèrent ''enfin !'' mais personne ne le dit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Hagrid était également présent –quelle question !- avec Madame Maxime, sa compagne. Du plus célèbres des chanteurs en passant par les commerçants, du plus inconnus des sorciers au plus célèbres, tous venait rendre un dernier hommage à un grand homme. Y compris Cornélius Fudge. Harry ne fut pas heureux de le voir et se retient de lui sauter à la gorge. Surtout qu'il était accompagné de la merveilleuse Rita Skeeter et de Dolores Umbridge. Là, Hermione du le retenir d'aller étrangler la personne qui avait faillit l'envoyer à la mort.

L'hypocrisie côtoyait la peine la plus sincère. Mais gagnait du terrain. Cet enterrement était une mascarade des plus pitoyables. A en vomir. Et puis, il y eut une musique. Céleste, chaleureuse, larmoyante. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le demi géant remonter l'allée, Albus Dumbledore dans ses énormes bras. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry pleura, une fois encore, accompagné de ses amis. Le corps fut déposé sur la stèle et Hagrid alla s'asseoir près d'Olympe, puis se moucha –bruyamment-.

Il y eu un homme, petit, vêtu de noir. Surement celui qui procédait à l'enterrement. Il parlait du Directeur, tel qu'il était connu, sans vraiment être connu. Les élèves étaient absorbés dans leurs pensées lorsqu'il y eut un bruit. Tout le monde se retourna d'un seul corps pour voir apparaitre Isarn Di Medicis et son calice Noah Snape. Ou, pour être exact, le vampire portant son calice très pâle, très maigre et inarticulé.

''Désolé pour le retard, c'est de sa faute, dit la voix froide de l'italien en pointant de la tête le corps dans ses bras.''

Il s'avança vers la stèle, fier et sans un regard pour les présents invités. Il prit place juste à côté du petit homme avant de réveillé son amant, d'une injection. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et prit une goulée d'air frais.

''C'est bon, c'est bon, tu n'as pas grand temps alors fait ce que tu as à faire, dit doucement Isarn pour ne pas effrayer son calice, tout en lui caressant le dos.

''Al…bus ? Murmura l'homme.

-Tu dois tenir ta promesse, trésor. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a faites, mais tu es la bonne poire de la famille alors fais ton devoir et tu pourras dormir tout ton soul.

-Okay.''

Avec l'aide de vampire, Noah se mis sur ses deux pieds, en prenant appuis sur la stèle. Il vit Albus Dumbledore, reposant dans un tissu pourpre aux étoiles bleues. Les larmes aux yeux, il leva la tête pour voir les invités.

''Il y a longtemps, ma sœur a promis à Albus de raconter une histoire. C'est la plus douée pour cela, mais comme elle est morte…

-QUOI ? Crièrent plusieurs personnes.

-Elle n'est pas morte crétin ! Enfin, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu oui, mais elle tient le coup ! Dit Isarn, assez fort.

-Ah cool. Dit c'est normal que le ciel est vert, l'herbe violet et que je te vois en double ?

-C'est le speed que je t'ai donné.

-Ah, cool. Donc, une histoire. Il y a très longtemps vivait des sorciers… oh, j'vous la fait courte car là, je vois un dragon en train de me sourire … c'est vraiment efficace ton truc mais…

-Histoire.

-Oui, l'histoire. Hist (tête sur la droite) oire (tête sur la gauche). Existait il y a très, très, très longtemps trois enfants. Maximouille…

-Maximilien, reprit le vampire.

-Margie…

-Morgane.

-Et Merlin…

-Ca, t'arrive à le prononcer !

-… frèreuh et soeureuh. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, enfin une famille quoi. Ils étaient élevés à Avalon… une île je ne sais où… enfin bon, un jour, boom ! Plus d'ile, à cause des Muggles. M'enfin, ils ont été entrainés par des elfes… bla bla bla, Maxou magie noire, Margie magie de la nature, et Merlin magie blanche. Méchant vilain grand frère expédié je ne sais où par une incantation et les deux autres se sont séparés. Des années et des siècles plus tard, le sort à prit fin. Et maman a donné naissance à nous à Troie.

-Trois, par la ville de Troie.

-Si tu l'dis. Dit, j'avais jamais r'marqué que t'avais la peau touuuuuuuute rouge…

- Concentre-toi ! Lança Isarn.

-Oui, concentré. Pourquoi j'vous raconte ça déjà ? Ah oui. Nous ne sommes pas nos ancêtres. Nous ne sommes pas des réincarnations. Et donc, nos vies ont été détruites… par vous. Si nous sommes devenus ce que nous sommes c'est à cause de vous. Voilà, j'ai respecté ma parole. Enfin, celle de la crétine. Maintenant, l'instant de vérité. Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

-Non, Noah, on se calme… chuchota Médicis.

-Mais y'a pas de on se calme qui … qui… qui… en s'en fout ! La moitié des personnes présentes voulaient la mort d'Albus alors qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici, hein ? Il ne devrait y'avoir que des gens qui le connaissait, comme moi. C'était p'tête pour vous une graaaaaaaaaaand génie qui a sauvez vos miches mais pour moi c'était un grand père ! C'est lui qui nous lu les contes de notre enfance, qui nous donnait des bonbecs… et d'ailleurs vous savez pourquoi il aimait tant le citron ? Non, et vous vous contrefichez. Tant qu'il sauvait vos misérables petites fesses flageolantes, c'était pas grave. Bande de larves rampantes ! J'parle même pas de Ministère car j'en aurai pour des heures et je n'ai pas… oh, le zoli mouton bleu ! Non, dragon vert, on ne bouffe pas le mouton bleu, tu vas attraper la jaunisse ! Oh… j'sens plus mes jambes… hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Je crois qu'on a fini ici. Tu peux te redormir, trésor, chuchota le vampire.

-Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons….

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne cérémonie, dit Isarn et prenant son calice dans ses bras.''

Il s'avança vers la sortie lorsque cinq baguettes l'arrêtèrent. Il haussa un seul sourcil s'apprêta à attaquer mais se retient. Il prit alors la parole, d'un vois froide ''Ministre de la Magie, si vous ne retirez pas ces baguettes sur le champ et je parle prompto, je serai dans l'obligation de faire appel à une personne extérieure.''

-Venir interrompre une si belle cérémonie sur un grand homme ne se fait pas, vampire, répondit le Ministre.

-De plus, ce jeune homme devrait être emmené à Azcaban ! Lança Umbridge.''

Du côté d'Harry, celui-ci était content de voir que Noah était en vie. Il n'allait pas bien et avait besoin de drogue pour tenir, mais il était en vie. Et il a osé dire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, ça le soulageait d'un poids. En voyant les envoyés du Ministère s'interposé, il avait déjà empoigné sa baguette, près à en découdre tout comme ses compagnons d'armes, mais une dame le fit se rasseoir et lui sourit.

Une grande dame aux cheveux blancs, à la peau blanche, au port royal et aux yeux bleus clairs s'avança vers le groupe de baguettes levée. D'une main négligente, elle les envoya volées au loin. Elle se tourna vers le Ministre, puis vers Isarn et vers Noah. Elle lui caressa la joue droite avant d'embrasser, sur la joue, le vampire et de tourner sa tête vers Scrimgeour.

''Qui vous a autorisez à oser lever vos misérables baguette sur mon fils, Ministre Scrimgeour ? Il a été invité à prendre la parole par le décédé tout comme j'ai été invitée. Les dernière volontés de ce grand homme comme vous dites, devrait être prises en compte, ne pensez vous pas ? Dit doucement la femme.

-Je vous prie de m'en excuser, votre majesté. Mais intervenir comme cela est indigne de …

-Assez, assez. J'ai rencontré Albus Dumbledore trois fois et il m'a laissé une impression de folie mais aussi une incroyable tolérance. C'est pour cela que je suis venue, et non pas pour me disputer avec vous. Mon fils a besoin de soin, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

-C'est assez culoté de votre part de faire cela, Calina di Lipuli ! Lança la voix de crécelle d'Umbridge.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Dolores Umbridge, secrétaire d'état.

-Je vois. Isarn, soit un ange et ramène Eriol là ou il était, dit doucement Calina.

-Bien sur. Soyez prudente, Calina, dit le vampire en embrassant sa belle mère. ''

Harry voyait l'étrange scène d'un drôle de regard. Le Ministre semblait embarrasser, Umbridge semblait furieuse d'être snobée. Et Fudge s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite. Harry essaya de se lever, encore une fois, mais une poigne le retient de le faire. Il tourna la tête pour voir quelqu'un d'autre. Le bras droit d'Elyon.

''Ce n'est pas ton combat, Harry. Laisse la Reine réglé ce problème, dit d'une voix douce l'elfe.

-Mais…

-Elle parait calme, mais elle est en colère. Tu as d'autres choses à faire. Et oui, tout le monde va bien, sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer. Maintenant, regarde.''

La Reine regarda de haut les trois protagonistes. Elle croisa le regard de l'elfe des bois et celui du jeune Potter (un intéressant petit sorcier) et retourna la tête pour affronter le regard noir du bonbon rose.

''Miss Umbridge. Oui, je me souviens de votre nom. Il y a peu, est apparut sur mon bureau un curieux papier avec votre signature. Déterminant les clauses du contrat que vous avez passé avec une certaine prison, Maurras. Les plus choquantes ont été à propos de bracelets avale magie, ainsi que certains sévices totalement approuvé par vous. N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est de la calomnie ! Mr le Ministre, je vous jure que rien de tout cela n'est…

-J'oubliai celui du Vinci également. Il était question de le, et je cite, ''saigner à blanc encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il meure dans d'atroce souffrance''. Encore heureux que mon fils soit ami avec le Prince de cette école. Ce que je ne comprends pas et qui reste encore un mystère que vous devez éclaircir est la question suivant : pourquoi faire souffrir quelqu'un de votre peuple ? Qui plus est, un enfant ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez fait aux deux autres et cela reste de votre responsabilité. La guerre est votre, nous n'interviendrons pas et si jamais vous mêler mon fils, son frère ou sa sœur, ainsi que mon beau fils dans ce carnage, apprêtez vous à me voir en colère. Sur ce, je dois retourner chez moi. Je vous souhaite une aussi bonne journée que cela puisse être.''

La Reine se retourna encore une fois, regarda la stèle, fit une petite révérence et s'en alla en faisant voleter sa robe d'une blancheur irréelle. Tous reprirent place, et la cérémonie continua comme si de rien n'était. Perdu dans ses pensées et ravalant ses larmes Harry s'éveilla lorsque le corps du Directeur prit feu il ne perdura pas et laissa place à une tombe de marbre. C'était fini, maintenant, il était sur que Dumbledore ne reviendra pas.

Une pluie de flèches plus tard (hommage des centaures), Harry serra les dents pour ne pas crier sur les incompétents. Il y arriva, jusqu'à ce que Scrimgeour le pris à part. Il lui servit la salade habituelle jusqu'à ce que la soupape de sécurité d'Harry ne saute.

''Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Mr le Ministre ?

-Vous avez l'air mal, peut être est-ce le mauvais moment…continua le Ministre, un sourire consolant sur la figure.

-Que voulez-vous, Scrimgeour ?

-Ou étiez-vous, avec Dumbledore ?

-Il m'a accordé sa confiance et vous croyez réellement que même après sa mort, je le trahirai ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, et je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Restons-en là.

-Vous êtes l'homme de Dumbledore…

-Jusqu'à ma mort, martela le jeune homme. ''

Harry tourna les baskets pour rejoindre ses amis, laissant le Ministre fulminé sur place. Bien fait pour lui.

''Que voulait-il Harry ? Demanda Ginny.

-Bah, la même foutue chose que d'habitude, que je sauve ses fesse. J'ai poliment refusé, c'est tout.

-Bien joué vieux ! Et maintenant ? Pas d'école l'année prochaine, ça c'est cool… mais, commença Ron.

-Galaë's est protégé. C'était le message du copain de Lisah. La maison est protégée donc c'est là qu'il faudra allez si il y a un pépin, dit doucement Harry.

-Et toi ? Questionna Hermione.

-Je dois retourner chez les Dursley, au moins pour ma mère. J'ai reçu une lettre hier des américains. Tout est prêt pour moi, la tante Marge à accepté sans trop de difficulté de m'hébergé. Je n'ai pas hâte mais la protection de ma mère… je le lui dois. Je vous écrirai tous les jours et vous pourrez revenir me voir, c'est certainement mieux qu'avant. Et puis, je me défendrais, au pire.

-D'accord. Allons-y alors. Rentrons à la maison ! Dit Hermione, avec un sourire tremblant.

-Dit, Harry ?

-Oui Ginny.

-Tu ne vas pas aller dans le gueule du loup, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, non. Dumbledore m'a appris une chose que Tom ne sait pas. Prends appuie sur tes amis. Hermione a une bibliothèque dans la tête et sais rester froide dans les coups de chaud. Quand à ton frère, eh bien il a réussi à battre le jeu du Professeur McGonagall en première année. Imagine ses capacités aujourd'hui ! Quand à toi, tu as un sacré caractère c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas te mêlé à cela…

-Oh, je m'en doutais. Mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas, crétin, dit malicieusement Ginny. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'as dans les pattes. Désolée.

-Mais tu ne viendras pas avec moi !

-Mais je peux t'aider autrement. Ne me sous-estime pas !

-Stop ! Le grand frère n'est pas d'accord ! Lança Ron.

-Oh, Ronny, je ne t'écoute plus depuis des années ! Et je suis une Weasley, une Griffindor. Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés !

-Mais, t'es une fillette ! S'écria Ron.

-Ma parole, mais tu es aveugle Ronald ! Elle n'est plus une fillette et toute aide est bienvenue ! Lança Hermione.

-Stop ! Tous, stop. Ron, ta sœur est capable de réfléchir toute seule et n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Elle a grandi, il faut que tu t'en rendes compte. Ginny, tu es encore jeune, ne mets ta vie en danger. C'est avant tout ma mission et je veux plus que tout que personne n'y laisse la vie. Alors, je veux que vous fassiez une promesse, ici même, tous. Ne sacrifiez pas votre vie. Soyez bon et généreux mais ne faites pas de mission suicide. Soyez plus malin que l'ennemi. Vous me le promettez ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, Harry, je te le promets, dit doucement Hermione.

-D'accord vieux, si tu fais la même chose, rétorque Ron.

-Bien sur Harry, mais comme dit mon frère, tu promets la même chose, appuya Ginny.

-Les Nargolles me disent que c'est faisable, dit lunatiquement Luna.

-Oui, murmura simplement Neville.

-Oui, je promets''

Le groupe de six rejoignit le Hogwart express, tous ensembles. Ils prirent place dans un compartiment et parlèrent légèrement. Tout pour oublier cette journée. Finalement, c'était vérifié. Chaque année, il y avait un drame. Cette année, ça avait été un pire que tout. Hogwart ne sera plus jamais pareil. Sans les fameux mots de passes de sucreries, ou son omniprésence.

La fin d'une ère. Le début d'une autre.

* * *

**Yoru** : Fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Que cette conclusion soit juste parfaite. Maintenant, mon blabla. Je trouve Ron sous exploité dans le canon original (maintenant, je me suis réconciliée avec l'acteur. Il était génial dans Petit Meurtre Anglais) : dans le premier tome, il est très doué aux échecs et à la fin, personne n'utilise ces capacités de stratège. Vu qu'il était peu présent dans ma fic, j'ai voulu faire une scène rien qu'à lui.

Désolée pour le délire Noah… mais il était sous speed ! Alors, il a eu des hallucinations et du mal à parler. Et puis, vous savez qu'ils sont en vie, un mystère de résolu !

Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes qui passent encore entre les mailles.

La prochaine partie. Elle est déjà commencée mais je veux bien m'avancer. Donc, il n'y aura pas de publication avant je ne sais combien de temps. Je préfère m'avancer, mais bon… mes décisions sont assez volatiles. Et maintenant, des stats : 24 chapitres + 7 interludes. 105 127 mots. 189 pages, police Time New Roman taille 12. Pas mal.

Maintenant, les RARs :

**Calimero** : Salut toi ! J'espère que tu as aimé la fin ! Ah, la situation Harry Severus… dans la seconde partie. Désolée. Mes examens se sont bien passés, j'ai eu mon année sans soucis (et j'en reviens toujours pas du score que j'ai fait). Ah, la chance, tu as un boulot… j'espère que ça se passe bien et que tu n'as pas de soucis particulier ! De rien et merci à toi de toujours laissé un mot ! Gros bisous !

Je remercie également **Sophia95100**, ainsi que tous ceux qui se sont manifestés durant cette belle aventure. Vous avez été un soutient incommensurable. Et je vous en remercie chaleureusement.

A bientôt pour la suite ! Et allez voir le forum du FIC !

A vous de jouer maintenant. J'espère que ça vous a plu et aussi d'avoir quelques petits mots ! Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir passé un petit moment ici !


	32. Extrait de We rise or fall

**Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon.**

**A votre intention** : Attention, un chouia de spoilers dans ce chapitre. Et c'est un slash.

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Zack, Matt, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de 'Alice 19th' (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota** : Non, pas de chapitre. Enfin, un aperçut de la suite, un extrait rien que pour vous pour vous faire patienter et vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Je sais que vous êtes déçu de la tournure qu'a prise la relation HP/SS, mais c'était nécessaire pour eux. Depuis le départ, j'insinuais que c'était voué à l'échec. Mais je suis une romantique et même si la suite ne sera pas concentrée sur la romance, ils reviendront l'un vers l'autre.

La suite sera bien plus sombre, vu qu'elle montrera une guerre. Harry sera bien sur le personnage principal. Les chapitres seront bien plus conséquents mais mettrons le même temps à venir, soit parution mensuelle.

J'ai également retravaillé tout le début, enlever les horribles fautes d'orthographe pour que ce texte soit à la hauteur. Ainsi que les paradoxes et rajouter certaines imperfections des personnages. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Extrait de** **We rise or fall**.

''Hogwart est pris, le Ministère est tombé, c'est la merde partout. Qu'est ce qui peut bien nous arriver de pire ? Lança Harry Potter à l'assemblé.

-Crois moi Harry, ça peut être pire, souffla Lisah.

-Je suis d'accord avec la petite, dit Madeye. On est peut être mal barré, mais il reste de l'espoir. On a bien un espion dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui, des alliés…

-Oui, mais on a perdu un avantage capital a cause de la bataille de Londres, rétorqua Harry. Nous avons des places sures partout en Angleterre mais après ce qui est arrivé au Pays de Galles…

-Les muggles ont peur, les sorciers ont peur… pourquoi ne pas demander d'aide aux elfes ? Proposa Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Non, dirent les trois Snape en même temps.

-Non, ils ne nous aideront qu'en cas d'extrême urgence seulement. Je leur ai déjà parlé, dit Harry.

-Gringotts fermé n'aide pas non plus, rétorqua Draco.

-C'est ça, enfonce le clou encore plus loin Mal…Black, répondit hargneusement Ron.

-Stop. Pas de dispute aujourd'hui. Qu'en est-il des autres pays Européens ? Reprit le Survivant.

-Silence radar. L'Italie refuse de nous aider et demande à Isarn de rappliquer vite fait. En France, Madame Maxime essaie de rassembler des alliés mais ça ne donne pas grand-chose. Pour le reste, ils font comme si il n'y avait pas de problème, décrit Noah.

-La crise économique n'aide pas non plus, et elle a des répercussions partout, poursuivit Elijah, en regardant ses ongles. La misère s'installe de plus en plus et la famine commence à faire rage.

-Ces problèmes sont bien sur horribles mais nous devons nous concentrer sur l'ennemi avant tout, dit Harry. Nous disperser allongera cette guerre et personne ne le veut, surtout pas moi. Pour les réfugiés, utilisé les quartiers protégés. Grimmauld place, Privet Drive, Rochester, St James principalement. Mais seul les personnes de confiance peuvent venir ici, à Galaë's. Notre QG doit rester le plus longtemps secret.

-Et Hogwart ? Lança Dora.

- Laissons-le-lui. L'école fonctionne toujours, même si c'est une école pour sang purs. Pour le moment, laissons-le-lui. De toute façon, il ne protège que l'école et pas la Forêt interdite. Ce qu'il faut avant tout trouver, c'est l'emplacement de son QG…

-L'espion ne peut pas le faire ? Demanda Ron.

-Non, il a une autre mission. Répondit Potter. Eli ? Draco ?

-J'étais inconscient lorsque j'ai _quitter_ le Lord. Je ne peux pas t'aider, Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais su exactement ou c'était, désolé Poussin. Et puis, qui te dit qu'il en n'a qu'un ? Le Manoir Malfoy aussi est un repère, tout comme le Ministère, Hogwart, l'allée des Embrumes…

-Oui, je sais. On est vraiment mal barré ?

-Disons que ça va être plus dur que prévu, dit doucement Lisah. Bon, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques contre des refuges depuis quelques jours, alors restez sur vos gardes. Harry, un dernier mot ?

-Soyez prudent surtout. C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. La séance est terminée.''

Les quelques sorciers du premier cercle du nouvel Ordre du Phénix se retirèrent, laissant leur leader seul avec son cercle d'intime dans la grande bibliothèque. Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour partager ses conclusions par rapport aux derniers coups de Voldemort. Hermione était plongé dans un livre, d'où son silence pendant la réunion.

''Harry, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème.

-Je sais. Le problème Anduril Wirilome… merde, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, Ron !

-Je sais Harry, je sais, souffla le roux. Eh, blondinet, aide donc Hermione dans ses recherches au lieu de te tourner les pouces !

-Saleté de rouquin, j'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours, j'ai bien le droit à du repos !''

Ron et Draco, malgré leur cohabitation, continuaient de se détester. Ce qui faisait rire Harry.

''En fait, je crois que c'est la maison… chuchota Lisah.

-Hum ? Demanda Harry.

-La maison. Il y a toujours eu des disputes ici alors je me dis que c'est à cause de la maison…

-Peut être. Je dois y aller. Sois prudente toi aussi !

-Oui, je sais, j'ai compris. Plus de mission suicide. Sois prudent Poussin !

-Je hais ce surnom que vous m'avez donné !

-C'est fait pour ! Lança Lisah en lui tournant le dos.''

Harry monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Sa robe de sorcier avec un phénix sur le dos était trop reconnaissable pour sortir avec. Il prit un simple jean, une chemise, un pull et un blouson de cuir pour aller à son rendez-vous. En effet, c'était très mal barré. Tout avait changé après la bataille de Londres. Mais ça faisait mal de voir tant de monde souffrir. A cause d'une seule personne. L'Angleterre était en ruine et personne ne l'aidait. Les résistants étaient peu nombreux et il perdait des membres jour après jour. La perte d'Hogwart avait minée les moraux.

Mais au moins, il restait l'espion. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Quelque part à Londres, dans le quartier de Mayfar près de Hyde park, une silhouette vêtue de noire se déplaçait habillement entre les sans abris et les gens affamés. Recouverte d'un capuchon sombre, personne ne pouvait voir son visage, comme la plupart des sorciers noirs qui se promenaient. Il arriva rapidement dans un cul de sac étroit et sombre. Avec habilité, il murmura un sortilège pour savoir si il était suivit, un autre d'illusion et enfin un autre de protection. Puis, il murmura le mot de passe, avec le ton qu'il faut.

''GEroniMOOohohoho''

Une porte se matérialisa et après vérification le laissa passer. A peine arrivé, une voix malicieuse lui rétorqua :

''Tu es en retard !

-Pour une fois dans ma vie, oui, Potter. Et oui, tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi, Severus, toi aussi''

* * *

**Yoru** : Si ça, ça ne vous met pas en appétit… je ne sais plus quoi faire sinon. Bon, et ce n'est que la première partie ! La deuxième, vu ce que je vous prépare… vous ne le verrez pas venir ! Geronimo vient du onzième Doctor, de Doctor Who. C'est son cri. Je préfère ''Allons y Alonzo'' du mon Doctor cher à mon cœur mais Geronimo n'est pas mal non plus.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

La suite s'appelle **We rise or fall** et le premier chapitre est d'or et déjà en ligne.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié. Je répond toujours, sans aucune exception.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
